


Hammerhead

by CzarnaArcher



Series: Beauty of the Beast fan-timeline [4]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action, Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 125,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CzarnaArcher/pseuds/CzarnaArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of the plot started in Beauty of the Beast (so you may want to read that first), this time not focused on June and Megatron - it's been few weeks since Megatron returned June and Optimus was rescued by Agent Fowler, now Optimus is recovering and Megatron tries to forget little organic femme when old enemy returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Hammerhead.**

 

** **

 

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side_

_never knowing exactly what I’ll find_

_locked and loaded, voices screaming:_

_let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

  **Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

 

 **Timing:** Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

 **Rating:** M (alternative – if there will be any – or extended chapters will go MA and will be available on my Tumblr account archer-knows-best.tumblr.com).

 

 **Pairings:** Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

 

**Prologue.**

 

“ _Looking beyond the embers of bridges glowing behind us, to a glimpse of how green it was on the other side (…)”_ Pink Floyd _High Hopes_.

 

oOo

 

The large room was mostly dark, only source of light was single computer screen where lone bulky form was hunched in front of silently typing while mumbling something quietly every now and then. Actual size of this spacious room was hard to tell as the darkness hid its walls and ceiling. The floor around the computer was made of bare concrete. There was no carpet nor other covers. Night seemed unnaturally quiet, it seemed like there was no walls, no ceiling, just unending darkness spreading around that sole figure.

 

A sudden groan spoiled the unearthly atmosphere. The figure rose quickly and hurried to where the noise came from. Its steps were hurried, as if there was nothing more important than the source of that groan.

 

“Optimus. Optimus…” Ratchet switched lights on and gave his patient worried look.

The Prime rolled his head and looked at the old Medic. “Ratchet… What…”

 

“Don’t talk Optimus, you’re still very weak.” Ratchet activated his in-build scanner and began examination of Prime’s vitals. “You need to rest, we almost lost you.” Ratchet hesitated for a moment; he didn’t know if Optimus knew even on what planet they were on. “What’s the last thing you remember?” That was the best way to determinate Optimus’ mental state. He didn’t want to tire his Prime but neither he want to cause unnecessary shock.

 

The Prime vented heavy and tired sigh. “You were going through the Groundbridge after Smokescreen.”

 

“Thank Primus and all the organic deities of this planet! Your brain module is still fully operational.” Upon seeing Optimus’ dumb struck face Ratchet quickly continued. “When you stayed behind to make sure that Megatron won’t be able to follow us Decepticons managed to reach the base before you were able to escape yourself. You were caught in the blast and buried under remains of the mesa.”

 

The Prime vented again, this time in thought. “Where are we? Were we taken…”

 

“No. Everyone escaped and Agent Fowler managed to dig you out before Decepticons realized you were there and still alive. It was a close call.”

 

Ratchet’s voice was unusually soft and calm. The old Medic was known for his poor berthside manners, so when he behaved caring and gentle the patient was usually in very bad shape.

 

“How long?”

 

Ratchet went silent for a moment deciding how to pass the information. “You were out for almost two weeks after we finished all surgery.” He wanted to finish there but the expecting look on Prime’s face forced him to continue. “Before that it took a week to perform all required repairs. We did it with small steps to avoid taxing you too much. There is still some work to do, but I wanted to wait with it for you to regain your consciousness.”

 

Optimus stared at the far ceiling for a long moment, then realized that they were in aircraft hangar. He reached to rub his face when he saw his arm. It had the right size and shape but it looked different. The paint was different and he discovered that he had only half of his normal optic range.

 

As a Prime Optimus was level minded and kept his feelings in check but he wasn’t entirely emotionless and now a cold dread begun to sip slowly into his Spark. How bad was it? How crippled would he be? What he lost?

 

Ratchet noticed that Optimus tensed; there could be only one reason for that. The Prime looked like he was close to panic, of course it wasn’t possible to freak out but he had the right to be scared.

 

“You were heavily damaged.” Optimus focused on Ratchet who started to carefully explain everything. “You had lost both of your optics and audio receptors, your right arm was unsalvageable, so were your left leg and both knee joints. When they found you your abdomen and chest plates were tore open, the recue team reported that they could see your internals and the Matrix. Your face mask protected your facial plating but I had to cut it off to see what was under because it was too dented. There were some minor internal bleedings and minor injuries.”

 

Ratchet gave Optimus few moments to digest this news before he continued. “Fortunately we had a full set of spare parts, courtesy of Silas and his dummy, so we could use them to replace your unsalvageable parts. The hardest were your optics. The output signal wasn’t compatible with Cybertronian neural net so I had to work on it but I managed to calibrate the right one and install it.” Optimus nodded indicating that he understands. “I only installed one because I had to know if it worked right, now I will finish the left one and install it too. They’re still yellow though. We need to paint you as well.”

 

Optimus closed his one working eye. “Thank you old friend.”

 

“No. It wasn’t me. Nor humans that helped me. If not the Matrix you wouldn’t make it. And now it allowed those new parts to integrate fully.”

 

“Still it was you who operated… Despite that you blame me for destroying of the Omega Lock.”

Ratchet huffed in mild irritation. “I reconsidered few facts. I recollected old tales about ancient weaponry… maybe this happened for the better?”

 

“Only time can tell. Where are the others?”

 

“Recharging. It’s the middle of the night. We have two hangars at our disposal. The one we’re in serves as our med bay and main room. The other one is our living quarters. But it’s only temporary; soon we will get a new base. For now I’m building a Groundbridge, also only temporary construction.”

 

The Prime vented loudly again and relaxed in a way that only allowed to sense any tension when it was gone. He was relieved that they escaped Megatron and were safe, at least for now.

 

“Rest now Optimus.” The Medic continued. “You still need to heal; there is a long road to recovery for you. Tomorrow you will have a chance to talk to others and make up for all you have lost when you were out.” And Ratchet put the light out.

 


	2. Carrying On

**Hammerhead.**

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

 

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side_

_never knowing exactly what I’ll find_

_locked and loaded, voices screaming:_

_let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

**Timing:** Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

**Rating:** M (alternative – if there will be any – or extended chapters will go MA and will be available on my Tumblr account archer-knows-best.tumblr.com).

 

**Pairings:** Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

 

**Carrying on.**

 

oOo

 

Megatron stood at the top of New Kaon and watched the sunset. It has become his new habit to come here and just enjoy few moments of peace when he could just relish his optics with the play of light. It reminded him the first time he watched this particular star setting behind this particular mud ball’s horizon.

 

Those moments of tranquillity became sacred for everyone; even Starscream would rather consume his own thrusters than disturb his Master at this time of a day. Everyone stepped on the very tips of their pedes making no sounds and just letting their One True Leader to have his way. It was easier and safer to just do so.

 

Megatron on his part was happy that his crew understood what he wanted. Just few moments for himself when no one would bother him, no one would whine and no one – namely Starscream – would grovel. Just Megatron and his thoughts.

 

Those thoughts were lately haunted by a single figure Megatron tried to forget, to ignore the vision that appeared every time of off-lined his optics; but without desired effect. The tiny, slim form was there no matter what.

 

The sun finally disappeared behind the horizon with barely noticeable green spark and Megatron gave one last glance to western skies as they became darker. He turned on his heel and almost jumped.

 

Shockwave stood silently observing Megatron without a single word. The ex-politician waited patiently for the Warlord to pay him attention. Megatron never required solitude during his quiet moments but his mechs simply assumed that he preferred to be alone. Shockwave apparently didn’t think that it was necessary. In all honesty Megatron indeed liked to be alone or this short time but he never forbid anyone to join him.

 

“What do you need Shockwave?” Megatron learned long time ago that with Shockwave direct approach worked best, it was logical and the one eyed Decepticon felt most comfortable with it.

 

“I have finished setting up laboratories and workshops as you wished, My Liege.” Said the one-eyed Decepticon and paused as if he wanted to say more but didn’t know if he would be listened.

 

Megatron turned around to give his head scientist a look. “And?” He asked knowing that there was more.

 

“I have discovered that the energy supply is not efficient enough for our needs. Laboratories and workshops consume more energy than our generators are able to provide them. My suggestion is to obtain additional power source.” Shockwave paused for a moment but Megatron didn’t say anything. “I can assembly a generator that could serve as power source for entire research area relieving our main power plants if I had resources.”

 

“What resources?”

 

“Parts to build such a generator, My Liege.”

 

Megatron narrowed his optics. As far as he knew and cared, Shockwave was embodiment of logic, he never did anything because he felt like, the mech always had more than good reason for everything he did. He never acted on whim, he always calculated and planned. If he said that he needed another power plant for the base, then he needed another power plant. And if he claimed he can build one if given right parts, then he could.

 

“We can obtain entire working generator.” Said the Warlord.

 

“Local technology isn’t efficient enough for our needs but re-building existing device would make my work easier and faster.” Shockwave silenced for few seconds as he made quick calculations. “The laboratory and workshop area require four times more energy than initiation of a Spacebridge. Generator powering our Spacebridge is capable of producing exactly 1.8 times more energy required for initiation of Spacebridge wormhole without any modifications. This means that I require two large generators of the same kind that powers the Spacebridge, after upgrading them I should easily obtain enough energy and still have reserve.”

 

“Good. Arrange everything with Starscream, he will find you generators you need.” Megatron glanced back to the western horizon but all colours already faded. “Then we will proceed obtaining them.”

 

“Yes My Liege.” Shockwave bowed stiffly and left.

 

Megatron knew that neither Shockwave nor Starscream liked each other very much. Both were scientists and their fields of expertise partially covered each other but both mechs presented different kinds of approach.

 

Shockwave always proceeded with elegant firmness of one that know exactly what one is doing. After all he always did. Shockwave never performed any experiment without throughout research and never worked when unsure of all the procedures he would perform. And he always succeeded.

 

Starscream on the other servo was archetypical mad scientist. He usually approached the problem, looked at it and then proceeded only to find out what will happen if he’d do one thing or another. The results were sometimes dangerous, often disgusting, usually appal and almost always hilarious. And they tend to end with Starscream in undignified position (both literally and metaphorically). He happened to have successes, but he mostly had results – which are not the same.

 

Shockwave was perfect scientist and researcher; he was champion in providing Decepticons with new technologies or recovering ancient ones that were long forgotten.

 

Starscream was best as a soldier. After all his enthusiastic approach was best on the battlefield or during an action and not in the lab. He could supervise and perform scientific duties, but after that epic accident with The Electromagnet (that no one wanted to talk about, ever, and after which avoided an optic contact with others for a Deca-cycle) he was banned from physics laboratories with sole exception if he had to fix his personal weapons, and even then only under supervision of Soundwave or Megatron himself.

 

And thus Shockwave would work with Starscream. Shockwave would build those generators but Starscream would help him to acquire all he needed and would know what to look for and how to handle it. After all, Starscream wasn’t really that incompetent, he was just experiment-happy.

Megatron shrugged remembering The Electromagnet Incident. He wasn’t part of it but the mere memory of what he saw made him want to scrub his armour with sand paper.

 

oOo

 

Phone rang loudly in darkness of the night. A hand found its way to a nightstand and managed to reach the mobile. There was a deep sigh as owner of the phone checked who was calling and if it was important enough to actually answer.

 

“Silia?” A man’s voice asked as if he already knew the answer.

 

“What is it?” A feminine voice growled silently.

 

“We’re almost ready.”

 

There was moment of silence. “How far are we?”

 

“Field tests.” The man on the other end of the line answered without as much as a trait of hesitation.

 

“What are the results?”

 

“Success. There are still imperfections but they are minor.”

 

“What imperfections?” Woman asked with practiced calm.

 

“All parameters are below expected levels but far above the absolute minimum we have set. In time we will perfect it but it is sufficient enough as it is and should work according to our plans.”

 

“Good. We may proceed now.” There was slight tint of pleasure in woman’s voice but otherwise she was still calm.

 

“Where are you?” The man asked.

 

“Just outside of Carson City.”

 

“Good, we will be able to reach you before noon.”

 

“Very good. Call me in the morning from the same number you did now. We will meet in the city.”

 

The woman ended the call and placed the phone back on the night stand. She wasn’t sleepy anymore but knew that she needed good rest as it looked that the next day will be very busy indeed.

 

The woman known as Silia stretched and lay back on the bed in some motel room on the outskirts of Carson City. Nevada became very interesting state lately, especially for her.

 


	3. Searching, Seek and Destroy

**Hammerhead.**

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

 

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side_

_never knowing exactly what I’ll find_

_locked and loaded, voices screaming:_

_let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

 **Timing:** Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

 **Rating:** M

 

 **Pairings:** Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

**Searching, Seek and Destroy.**

 

oOo

 

A slightly beaten puck-up car parked on a parking lot of some mall. It was still early and there weren’t many cars parked around just yet, mostly similar looking ones. The driver remained inside, clearly waiting for someone to arrive.

 

He didn’t have to wait very long. Maybe ten minutes after him a woman came. She didn’t draw attention when she hurried across the area. Her light blonde, wavy hair were pulled back in tight bun, she was dressed casual in light grey blouse and indigo jeans with pair of ordinary looking sneakers. Anyone who saw her would think that she was just another busy mother who just drove her kid to the school and was about to go shopping for groceries.

 

She looked around and got into the non-descript pick-up. Some random observer could think that this “busy mum” had simply a romance with whoever was driving the pick-up. That wasn’t planned but neither the woman nor the man would complain about that.

 

The woman took a minute to settle inside and too a tablet that the man offered her. She was scrolling through some documents for few minutes. There was a moment of silence after she done.

“It looks decent enough.” The woman finally spoke. “Just as you said, the results aren’t perfect but they’re satisfactory. Quite well for a prototype and following versions will get us closer to perfection.”

 

“The size is still an issue. We couldn’t get anything smaller than what we got at this point.” The man answered casually sounding as he would speak of dinner preparations. “The power source is still too large and we don’t have anything smaller that would be sufficient enough to power the device.”

 

“Yes. Also the barrel, or should I say projector, is quite long.”

 

“Yes. It is necessary, we need enough amount of coil to generate the impulse and set the charge that will be strong enough. It also helps to send the charge in desired direction.” The man cleared his throat. “At this point it can be installed on a vehicle. Future, smaller versions should resemble fire throwers and have similar size. We believe that it would be most sufficient design with battery in a form of a back pack and projector held in operator’s hands. The energy would be transferred through a cable.”

 

“Hmm. Sound reasonable.” The woman smiled. “But this is not why you wanted to see me, Ripley?”

 

“No Silia. We managed to get pictures of Decepticon tower outside of Jasper. We used various spectrums and make analysis of what we saw there. The photographs are in the ‘Pictures’ folder.”

 

The woman gave the man named Ripley fish eye and then opened ‘Pictures’ folder that contained several images: pictures of the tower in various spectrums: visible light, ultraviolet, infrared, X-rays, there was an image of magnetic fields and energy radiation. The observation took place in extended period of time; there were several shits of every kind.

 

“What am I looking at?” The woman named Silia asked.

 

“We were observing the Decepticon Tower for two weeks. They are communicating in, what we presume is their native language, it is composed of clicks, buzzes, whirrs, whizzes, blips and various other electronic-like sounds, including the sound of digital dialling. But we were able to make photos of the Tower. The most interesting ones are infrared and energy radiation.”

 

The woman took her time contemplating infrared and radiations pictures. “Fine. What do those pictures tell us?”

 

“Let’s start with infrared.” Ripley touched icon of the most recent infrared picture. “As you can see the tower is cooler than the desert, this picture was taken during the day. It absorbed the heat but still is a lot cooler. Now, the night view…” The man chose different picture. “It shows us that the tower is a lot warmer than desert at night.”

 

“What is so unusual about that? It is natural.”

 

“Yes, but notice how certain parts of the Tower change their temperature. You can see that the lowest area is affected less than higher parts. In fact it holds almost the same temperature during the day and night while other areas are warmer at the day. Of course by ‘warmer’ I mean they’re slightly warmer than during the night but the fact of temperature differences allows us to guess that the lowest areas are most probably living quarters.”

 

“Why do you think so?”

 

Ripley grinned. “We know that they don’t like too high nor too low temperatures. Also they hate when the temperature changes too abruptly. It won’t harm them, at least not by much, but they won’t feel well. It would be reasonable that the areas where they rest, regenerate and refuel would be as comfortable as possible. They need to rest just like we do.”

 

“Alright. It’s logical.” Silia studied the infrared photography. “Anything else?”

 

“Not from this photo. But the energy radiation reveals a lot more.” Ripley chose another image.

 

It was almost black image filled with venomous green spots and lines that were shaped into something that looked like a Tower. It was beautiful sight, most dainty combination of lines and knots wrapped up together like some odd webbing.

 

“They have some powerful energy sources. There seems to be some powerful device on the roof” Silia noticed how bright and numerous those knots and lines were and how there was this gigantic flash on the top of everything. “But it looks like middle area is almost blank.”

 

“Yes. That’s the most interesting thing.” Ripley enlarged the middle part of the Tower. “It is not powered at all. Only few lines go there, we think those are elevators and other transport devices, maybe some minor systems. Other than that it is dead.”

 

“Do we know why it is so?”

 

“We suspect that it may be something that consume a lot of energy but is not crucial for their survival. It is underpowered but there was activity there, they are preparing those few levels, they just don’t use them yet.” The man chose another picture showing slightly elevated radiation but not nearly as high as in other parts of the Tower. “We do know that Decepticons tend to steal out technology in order to use it for their own needs. We guess that soon they will try to get powerful generator to use it on this blank area. They did that twice or trice before and they may try to do it yet again.”

 

“Hmm. That would be perfect opportunity to use our new weapon on them.” Silia closed all folders and turned the tablet off. “But do we know where they may strike?”

 

“As a matter of fact, we do. They did stolen generators before and they always took certain type.”

 

Silia stared at Ripley for a long moment before she smiled widely. “Do they? And where do you think they will look for this generator?”

 

“We know of two locations in the USA and three other outside the country: two in Europe and one in Japan. The European and Japanese generators are unlike targets as they are hard to reach. One of the American generators in located in Area 51 and Decepticons won’t risk attacking it.”

 

“Care to tell me why?”

 

“This is secret research facility. Government builds various secret weapons and aircrafts there – hence the UFO rumours. Decepticons have no way of learning just what the can be hit with if they will attack Area 51.”

 

“That leaves us with just one localisation.” Silia’s lips changed into thin line. This was it. “Are we ready?”

 

“We are. And there is more. The facility has two generators, we can not only test our weapon and maybe even get ourselves some examples of mechanical aliens but we can also claim those generators for ourselves.”

 

“I like your way of thinking. Can you drive me to my motel? I would pick up my stuff and we can go to the base.”

 

The pick-up’s engine rumbled and the car drove out of the parking lot.

 

 

oOo

 

Starscream crossed his optics, he already felt tired and annoyed. All those details and specifications that Shockwave was pouring over his head were slowly working on causing him a migraine.

 

Migraine. It was an Earth term for splitting, persistent and intense cranium ache. Starscream hated everything that had anything common with this accursed mud-ball, but he found that the term was more than accurate when it came to what he felt when he had to deal with Shockwave. The mech could just state that he wants very powerful generator but instead Starscream received litany of parameters. The only thing that Shockwave didn’t mentioned (yet) was the colour of the device. But it would probably be some fetching shade of dark purple.

 

“Starscream, are you even listening to me? Are you able to find such a device?” Starscream snapped back to reality when Shockwave called his name.

 

“Yes, in fact I was thinking of places where we could find something like that.” Starscream lied with mach 3 speed. “Japanese device is hard to get to; it is in heavily populated area. European devices are underground, connected to some accelerator that they use to collide hadrons with. We did that before the war, very interesting but we’re not after that. We have two places on this continent. I wouldn’t suggest Area 51 even though it is the closest one…”

 

“Why not?”

 

“They only have one generator and the place is filled with experimental weapons. Primus only knows what we could accidentally detonate there.”

 

“Yes, indeed.” Shockwave shrugged remembering the Electromagnet Incident. “That would be undesirable.”

 

“Then there is just one place, and luckily, they have two generators. My sources state that one is running and one is just being finished, they are yet to use it.” Starscream tapped his chin with one long claw. “It is the same facility we attacked before. It shouldn’t be hard…”

 

“Good. We may begin preparations. I will inform Lord Megatron.”

 

Starscream watched as Shockwave marched out from the control room of New Kaon. The migraine started to pass the same moment when the doors closed behind the Cyclops. The jet begun to wonder if Shockwave installed himself some Seeker repelling device or the mech had this effect on Decepticon SIC just by himself.

 


	4. For Whoom the Bell Tolls

**Hammerhead.**

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

 

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side_

_never knowing exactly what I’ll find_

_locked and loaded, voices screaming:_

_let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

 **Timing:** Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

 **Rating:** MA.

 

 **Pairings:** Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

**For Whom the Bell Tolls.**

 

oOo

 

Optimus Prime was lying patiently on medical berth while Ratchet scanned him with his in-build medical scanner. The green beam moved up and down couple of times while Ratchet observed the tiny displayer in his forearm. His features were serious almost grim which meant that the doctor was focused in readings he was receiving.

 

Ratchet promised himself solemnly that the moment they will settle in their new base, one that will be safe from being detected by Decepticons (due to new set of security measures, proper location and Ground Bridge as sole means of getting in or out – with exception for emergency exit that will not be used safe for some serious crisis); he will set a proper infirmary. He already planned to take equipment from the ‘Plague Ship’; they agreed that they will recover computer and communication equipment from there because it was already set on Autobot frequencies and used Autobot programming.

 

The Cybonic Plague wasn’t such a big issue now that they had the cure. No one wanted to get infected and they all would be extra careful while recovering needed pieces of hardware but even if anyone of them had some bad luck, it wouldn’t be fatal and the treatment wouldn’t take long. They could sanitize everything in now abandoned Harbinger’s labs. The only parts that Ratchet took from Harbinger that wouldn’t any trouble were Groundbridge coils hidden in its corridors and generator used to power up said coils. He decided to take it from the part of crashed ship that was completely buried underground. The other part, the one that Starscream used as his base of operations when he was rouge was left alone in case some Decepticons would want to rummage it. Ratchet only took couple of items from there, including one the few remaining Groundbridge remotes, few surgical tools and energon converter – a handy little gadget that would allow them to convert energon into liquid form so they could drink it instead of chewing it so it would be easier for their systems to absorb.

 

Ratchet made displeased face and switched off his scanner. “You’re healing slower than I would like. But taking amount of your injuries under consideration your progress is good.”

 

Optimus vented heavy sigh as if he was relieved. Then he lifted is only working optic, still yellow, at Ratchet but didn’t ask. Ratchet already knew the question.

 

“It’s almost ready. Perhaps tomorrow, but it will be yellow. I don’t know when I will be able to do anything about that. It will take me some time to make diodes to produce blue light, those Earth made are too weak and I don’t have laboratory to build proper ones.” Ratchet rubbed his own optics. “When we’ll move to the new base and I will set the laboratory, then I will make you new optic diodes. Harbinger had few extra, but they were red and I very much doubt you would want your optics to be red.”

 

“You are right, I wouldn’t want that.” Optimus sat slowly as if he was trying not to tax his joints. “But I would want to do be able to perform some duties already.”

 

“There is no such possibility Optimus. You know that you are too weak…”

 

“Please old friend.” Optimus cut in stopping another of ratchet’s rants about need of proper healing. “I feel useless.”

 

Ratchet stared at Optimus for few moments as if he saw Prime for the first time. Then he shook his head. “Fine. Perhaps mild activity will do you some good. You will be on very, and I mean VERY, light duty. You can manage our communication. We have impromptu communication station, it require someone to connect calls manually. You can sit there and connect calls. Sometimes we pick a Decepticon conversation, usually between Vehicons, nothing useful, they usually just gossip, it’s entertaining at times.”

 

Optimus gave Ratchet incredulous look. “You eavesdrop on gossiping Vehicons?”

 

“Only when we manage to pick their frequency. It’s not as often as you think given just how much they talk. Maybe later we could try to break into their main frequencies, but it’ll be hard to pass by Soundwave’s security protection.” Ratchet shook his arms. “For now it’s just entertainment, they never speak of important things.”

 

The Prime opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he spoke. “Vehicons gossip?”

 

“It looks like they do, a lot. The latest one almost gave Arcee a glitch and reminded Agent Fowler his time in school.”

 

“Do I even want to hear it?” Optimus, despite having only one optic managed to give Ratchet suspicious look.

 

“It can’t harm, especially it’s very infantile prank few Vehicons performed on Nemesis. They managed to program Nemesis’ energon lift so its energy walls would look like gigantic spike. Every time they picked energon from the underground deposit it looked like Nemesis was interf…” Ratchet never finished the sentence because Optimus begun to cough. Ratchet almost panicked before Prime gestured that it was nothing serious.

 

“I would never suspect something like that. “ Admitted the Prime when he could speak again. “I imagine Megatron was livid.”

 

“That he was, especially that those Vehicons protected their work so it would return to the ‘Spike’ look every time Soundwave reverted it back to transparent mode. Smokescreen saw it ‘in action’ and came back on all four laughing so hard that his optics lubricated. It is fixed now though.”

 

“Is there anything else I should know? “

 

oOo

 

Silia lowered her binoculars and put her sunglasses back on. They were waiting for two days now for Decepticons to perform their move. No one doubted that they would come; the question was when they would do that. M.E.C.H. was ready to action; they had few trailers to provide them some minimal comfort in form of shower and few beds for those who weren’t doing their shifts.

 

Someone moaned and Silia looked in that direction. There was one of M.E.C.H. agents rubbing some ointment into the back of his less fortunate or perhaps less thinking colleague. Desert sun was unforgiving and she was using some rather strong sun block. Those who forgot about that ended up with bad sun burns.

 

“I start to doubt that they will come today.” Said Ripley taking off his mask and whipping his face with handkerchief. “It’s getting late.” At this moment his stomach chose to rumble in agreement.

 

“Our watch duty ends in half an hour, we will eat then. And loose the mask, your face will cook, here, use some of mine sun block.” She handed him large tube of soap scented balm. “And knowing the life, the moment we’ll decide that they won’t come, they will arrive.”

 

Ripley grinned showing pearl white teeth. “Hmm, true. Murphy’s laws always strike when one’s not watching. Thanks.” He handed the tube back and started to rub the sun block into his face.

 

oOo

 

Megatron narrowed his optics at his two officers. Starscream looked properly alerted, he just presented his plan of operation that Megatron would now evaluate and accept or reject. Lately Starscream tried to stay on Megatron’s good side so he tried not to irk his One True Lord and Master. Megatron appreciated his SIC’s efforts. Shockwave on the other servo looked, well, like himself. Nothing could be read from his faceplates because he had none ever since before the war. His stance was stiff as always, which reveals even less than his lack of face. He didn’t move, made no gestures or sounds.

 

“We’re just taking the usual route then?” Megatron gave the data pad back to Starscream.

 

“Yes, Master. It is the most efficient option. Most of workers will be out by that time leaving just few guards and couple of night workers that keep things in order when the rest of them are off.” Answered the Seeker. “Since we don’t know much about how Autobots are doing and we have no way of learning if they are able to intervene, we should just do it the usual way.”

 

Megatron looked at Shockwave who was now looking at Starscream. “And what do you think of it, Shockwave?”

 

“Those assumptions are logical. We can’t determinate if Autobots have any means of transportation at this point but the fewer humans will be present the fewer complications they may cause.”

 

“Very well then. We will proceed as always.” Megatron rose from his throne. “Starscream, prepare everything and inform me when we’ll be ready.”

 

With this Megatron left. It was late and the sun was getting low, soon it would start setting. Megatron would hate it if he would miss it, so Starscream decided that they should be ready only after the sunset and not, by any means, before.

 


	5. Be Quick

**Hammerhead.**

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

 

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side_

_never knowing exactly what I’ll find_

_locked and loaded, voices screaming:_

_let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

 **Timing:** Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

 **Rating:** MA.

 

 **Pairings:** Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

**Be Quick.**

 

_You've got to watch them, be quick or be dead_

_Snake eyes in heaven, the thieves in your head_

_You've got to watch them, be quick or be dead_

_Snake eyes in heaven, the thief in your head_

 

_Be quick, or be dead!_

_Be quick!_

_Or be dead!_ – “Be Quick or Be Dead” _Iron Maiden_.

 

oOo

 

Ripley was stretched in the driver seat of desert coloured ATV and drooled slightly in his sleep. It was already dark and boredom rendered him unconscious. It was way pass his shift anyway and he was too tired to move so he just passed out in his car.

 

The night was silent safe for occasional loud moan of that poor fool with sun burns, his skin begun to peel and no amount of any kind of ointment could help him at this point. Any touch caused him pain and he was forced to sleep on his belly. Few others snored quietly, and night guard shifted in his seat as he observed the facility.

 

The guard yawned; his shift would end in half an hour. Nothing was happening and he thought that it would be another boring night and another wasted day, but he wasn’t the one making decisions and personally he was glad that there was nothing happening. Boredom meant that the chances of being shot, stomped on, electrocuted, arrested by Federal Agents or attacked by a horny porcupine (which happened once to his friend during one of M.E.C.H. operations); were minimal.

 

Five minutes later he was swearing loudly as he ran toward Ripley’s car. Everything was calm and quiet and then this blue-green vortex appeared and those blasted Decepticons emerged ending his perfect, boring shift.

 

Another minute later M.E.C.H. camp looked like an ant nest when everyone (minus that poor sunburned fool) got up and proceeded with their tasks in silence. Only when they would be ready to go they would start up their cars’ engines. Silia planned this as a surprise attack and as such it would be performed.

 

oOo

 

Megatron didn’t know why he decided to take part in this operation. All he did was standing in one place and look menacing. And there weren’t even any fleshlings to scare because Soundwave did his thing and replayed some warning or another and those fleshbags simply left. All Megatron could do was to look though before his own mechs, and they already knew him. He felt bored and useless, though he would rather deactivate than admit that to anyone. To a random observer he was just standing there overseeing the entire operation with watchful optic.

 

oOo

 

Bulkhead woke with a start, rolled and fell off his berth. The green giant muttered few curse words under his vent and got up, around the rest of the team was getting up. He and Wheeljack had the benefit of being Wreckers which meant that they could get up and lay down half of the enemy unit before they even powered up their optics.

 

“Uh? What’s happened?” Wheeljack was looking around and noticing that the rest of the Team Prime was just gathering their selves from their own berths.

 

“An alarm.” Arcee was the one to answer him. “And it’s ours, not humans’.”

 

“In the middle of the night?” Smokescreen stretched and almost knocked Bumblebee down. “Oh, sorry bro.”

 

“You can trust Megatron to pick the worst time to cause havoc.” Bulkhead rebooted his optics couple of times, a Cybertronian equivalent of blinking to get rid of the blurry vision.

 

Bumblebee only whirred something incomprehensible and was the first to leave their shared (and temporary) recharge area.

 

oOo

 

In the main room of Autobot temporary base Agent Fowler was showing Ratchet and Optimus some footage from the area that been assaulted. It looked unpleasantly familiar.

 

“And there’re two of those generators in there. I don’t know what Megatron wants to power up, but whatever it is it’s got to be big!” Agent Fowler sounded agitated.

 

“Most probably it is something within his new citadel.” Optimus was sitting on impromptu chair and looked a lot better than just days earlier. He already had his both optics in place, though his paintjob was still just a shadow of what it used to be.

 

“I will set the Groundbridge and perhaps it will work this time.” Said Ratchet. He never looked happy but now he was simply miserable.

 

The Medic began to manipulate with various controls and the coils started to glow, but it took several minutes before the device generated stable wormhole.

 

oOo

 

Two pairs of ground based Vehicons entered the facility’s hangar. Every Decepticon soldier seemed rather relaxed; everything seemed to go according to the plan (for a change). Starscream grinned widely and it looked like he was actually pleased. Megatron had to admit that the Air Commander looked younger when he smiled like that, and the Decepticon Overlord realised that Starscream wasn’t as old as it would seem. The almost constant scowl added the slim seeker age.

 

The Groundbridge opened as the first pair of Vehicons carrying a massive generator emerged from one of the hangars, trotted into the vortex and disappeared.

 

And then everything ceased to go according to the plan.

 

oOo

 

Two things happened at the same time. First thing that Starscream noticed was roar of car engines. And he could tell that those were not Vehicons’ engines. The sound was lower, louder and definitely not Cybertronian in origin. Second thing he realised was that those were not regular engines, nor heavy diesel truck engines, nor even sport cars of the kind that Knockout liked to race with and could been heard from the distance as they drove by. No, those were heavy engines of off road vehicles. The third thing that Starscream noticed was that the sounds didn’t come from the direction of the nearby road; the roar came from the desert.

 

Before he could think about what was happening he found himself transforming his servos and powering his cannons. “Incoming attack!” He screeched loudly and pointed in the general direction of where the sound was coming from.

 

The second thing that happened was one of the Vehicons that formed back up forces that were to guard rears; noticed opening Groundbridge and yelled that there were incoming intruders.

 

Megatron heard two warnings coming one after another and only sighed a heavy vent, it was so typical that he managed to get used to it – every time something went according to a plan, someone or something happened and everything went out of the window.

 

The Warlord powered up his fusion cannon and pointed at the nearest target – it was one of those desert coloured ATV. One second later the car was sent back in tiny, burning pieces.

 

oOo

 

Autobots emerged from the Groundbridge and started to fire at the Decepticons, but what they received as an answer was only half of what they expected. Arcee, who assumed role of field commander, pointed one of her blasters at Starscream’s back, but the seeker didn’t even notice her. Despite the temptation to just shoot him she took a second glance at what the Decepticon SIC was looking at and froze.

 

“It’s M.E.C.H.!” Her voice caused all Autobots to look at her.

 

“What’s M.E.C.H.?” Smokescreen gave her funny look, but she didn’t answer him. Her face turned in a mask of hate.

 

“ _Human equivalent of Decepticons, only worse_.” Said Bumblebee in series of clicks and beeps.

 

“Yeah.” Agreed Bulkhead. “Arcee, Jack and Optimus have some personal issues with them.”

 

“ _But they were out of the game after Silas vanished_.” Beeped Bumblebee.

 

“And now they’re back.” Arcee tapped her com link. “You heard us Ratchet?”

 

oOo

 

“Yes. But who is commanding them?” Ratchet brows furrowed as he recalled their last encounter with Silas.

 

“We managed to confirm Silas’ death after that failed attack on Rafael’s house.” Agent Fowler tapped on a human sized keyboard and displayed a coroner’s report. “There was no official cause of death, he was found near one of military facilities and it was clear that someone tried to help him but failed. He was tortured, dissected before he died, but even before that he underwent some serious surgery. All in all there wasn’t much of him left.”

 

“Then he had to have some sort of heir.” Said Optimus Prime as he rose to his full height. “Ratchet, open the Groundbridge…”

 

“Eeep, eep, eep, you’re not ready to take part in any kind of action.” Ratchet quickly stopped his Prime. “I mean it!”

 

“Ahem.” Fowler cut in before Optimus could answer. “We know that Leland Bishop was once married to British aristocrat named Lucy Westenra. They had a daughter named Laura before they divorced, she is engineer but according to our sources she didn’t leave European Union.”

 

“It could be any of his officers.” Optimus sat down. “We don’t know how big the M.E.C.H. was before Silas’ demise and how fast they could reorganise themselves.”

 

“Whoever took over, they don’t waste any time.” Fowler pointed out. “I wonder if they are after the same generators Megatron is or they set up a trap knowing that Megatron will be after ampule power source.”


	6. Bullets.

**Hammerhead.**

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

 

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side_

_never knowing exactly what I’ll find_

_locked and loaded, voices screaming:_

_let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

**Timing:** Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

**Rating:** MA.

 

**Pairings:** Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

**Bullets.**

 

_Look at me... look at me_

_At least look at me when you shoot a bullet through my head_

_Through my head_

_Through my head_

_Through my head_ – “Bullets” Creed

 

oOo

 

Megatron took a glance in direction of Autobots as they took cover behind various handy obstacles. Arcee crouched behind a military van, Bulkhead and Smokescreen stood behind hangar, Wheeljack stood behind front and Smokescreen behind rear of the same helicopter.

 

There was no Optimus or Ratchet and Megatron would ponder about that later, now he had other problems to think about. One of them was a bunch of annoying fleshlings that shot at him and his troops.

 

Starscream shot few times and hid behind another hangar, he got shot few times in his wings which caused him quite some pain.

 

“Master. We must stop the mission. We will get the other generator later, for now we can’t continue.”

 

Megatron shot him an angry glance. He would not retreat just because some pesky little organics and their annoying little toy guns! He was Megatron of Tarn, Gladiator of Kaon, Decepticon Warlord for Primus’ sake!

 

Starscream had enough sense to fell silent, but he had quite clear dents on his delicate wings and Megatron saw that the seeker could feel discomfort but Starscream was supposed to be his Second in Command and a soldier not a pansy. He should be able to deal with some pain! There were mechs in Decepticon ranks that took way more punishment and didn’t even flinch. Few “bruises” were not an excuse to run like a coward.

 

To his surprise Megatron realised that the said that out loud and that everyone could hear him because he was, in fact, yelling. “There will be no retreat; we will obtain what we came for!” The Warlord said finally, aimed his fusion cannon at one of the human vehicles and fired.

 

oOo

 

Ripley saw the Decepticon Warlord aiming at him with his arm cannon. He abruptly turned right managing to dodge the shot by mere inches, his car fell on its side and the shot only burned rubber of its tires. A little bit closer and it would reach the fuel tank, but the beam merely grazed the left wheels, that now were the upper ones.

 

The M.E.C.H. Second in Command unbuckled his seat belt and fell on the right side of the cabin, moaned and then proceeded to re-arrange him so he could stand. His gun had its safety switch on which prevented it from firing by accident when the car crashed and Ripley thanked every single of his drill sergeants for beating the habit of securing his firearm into his thick head. Then he cursed them for not beating enough of common sense into him to not join any terrorist groups that plan to take over the world. But Silas was his mentor and he would rather eat his own boots than not sign in. Besides, most of the time it was good fun.

 

Ripley lurked out of the car but all attention were elsewhere, all the fire was aimed at one of the pick-ups with Gatling guns that showered Decepticons with those ugly little bullets that were painful enough but not lethal.

 

He looked around in search of the command car and found it at safe distance; Silia stared at the tactical screen and tapped something into the computer. Ripley wasn’t accustomed to the new style of command but those old times would never come back. Silas was dead and Silia wasn’t a soldier, she wouldn’t just grab a gun and empty her magazine into nearest target. She preferred to command from the back lines where she could analyse the situation with cool mind. And that was what she was doing right now.

 

Ripley glanced back at the enemy and sprung in the direction of the command car. His riffle stayed in the car but he wouldn’t be using it now.

 

oOo

 

Silia watched as the situation unfolded. It wasn’t perfect, but it was still manageable. She needed to pick one target and repel all the others. They were unneeded; they would stay in the way. But which one to pick?

 

At this moment Ripley jumped inside the car, breathing heavily and looking rather shabby. Silia realised that mere moments earlier she saw his car being attacked and falling as he avoided direct hit. It was fortunate that he managed to survive. Unfortunately the original plan failed as those Decepticons didn’t retreated after they grabbed their prize. It looked they planned to take more than just that one generator. Maybe they wanted them both? Or perhaps there was something else they were after as well? It didn’t matter. She now needed to adjust her plan to the situation at hand. The entire operation depended on it.

 

The main objective remained exactly the same: to test new weapon’s efficiency. They wanted to shoot it and to do so they needed a target. Silia eased back in her seat and reached her radio.

 

“All units switch to electric charges. I repeat: electric charges.”

 

oOo

 

Arcee peeked from behind a van and furrowed her opticbrows, she had mixed feelings. On one servo she had Decepticons busy with M.E.C.H. and just ready to be shot at, as humans would say, just like sitting ducks. On the other servo she had M.E.C.H. with who knows what kind of new scheme.

 

As an Autobot she was bound to fight Decepticons and protect human life, so she should fight Decepticons, who at the moment were actively fighting humans. But those were M.E.C.H. humans, an enemy, those who kidnaped June and wanted to dissect her, those that allied themselves with Airachnid (and Arcee mentally spat), people who build replica of Optimus Prime (which in the end proved to be useful). M.E.C.H. was an enemy of Autobots, Decepticons and other humans. But who was worse? M.E.C.H. with their lust for power and control? Or Decepticons with everything they represented?

 

Arcee gritted her dentas, both were enemies, both should be fight with. But she could only pick on one enemy at the time. And she couldn’t withstand any prolonged confrontation with neither.

 

She tapped her comm line. “Who do we shoot at?” She asked both Ratchet and Optimus. “Do we even suppose act in this situation? Or do we wait to see who will lose and then pick them?”

 

The rest of the Autobots looked in her direction from behind their hiding places. That was one good question and they all asked themselves what they were supposed to do.

 

oOo

 

Ratchet froze with his mouth ajar. He didn’t know. He shot a glance at Optimus Prime who looked puzzled. Agent Fowler shifted on his feet but said nothing. The last idea Arcee presented was more than tempting. It was safer. But it solved nothing.

 

“Agent Fowler.” Optimus decided that he needed to consult the human. “What do you suggest? We are obliged to protect humans and M.E.C.H. is human organisation, but they are also threat to other humans. What would you suggest?

 

Fowler almost cursed. Why ask him? “Waiting and arresting the looser looks like the thing I would love to do. But in reality it changes nothing. Who is the biggest threat now? Decepticons with their new fancy tower or M.E.C.H. With new leader?”

 

“M.E.C.H. are humans.” Ratchet pointed out. “They don’t have any Citadel, and they aren’t as dangerous as Decepticons.”

 

“Yeah, but Decepticons are easy to spot, we know where they live and what they want. M.E.C.H. is mobile; they can mix up with the crowd and with the new leader who knows what they’re after?” Answered Fowler.

 

oOo

 

Arcee waited patiently for the decision. She wasn’t in any hurry. At the moment humans started to use electric guns that zapped Decepticons into unconsciousness for few minutes after which the ‘Con that took the hit would wake, got up, took few wobbly steps and be alright, maybe his aim would be bad for few shots, but their aim never was that good, so they probably didn’t notice.

 

::Arcee:: Prime’s voice boomed through her comm. ::Do not interfere, just observe. We will decide the best course of action as the situation will evolve. Keep us posted. ::

 

“We wait.” Arcee shouted to the rest of her team.

 

“So we’ll just wait and then kick the one that is lying?” Smokescreen grinned widely. “Can’t say that I mind, at least this time.”

 

“Neither does me. Neither ‘Cons nor M.E.C.H. mind such tactics.” Arcee sat on the ground.

 

“Yeah. And those electric shots look painful.” Smokescreen cringed as one of the Vehicons took the hit and hit the concrete with loud thud.

 

“ _They are.”_ Said Bumblebee. “ _And then you feel pins and needles._ ”

 

“Spoken from experience?”

 

“Oh yeah.” Bulkhead recalled the day that Bumblebee lost his T-cog. “And it was M.E.C.H. Trust me, Kid, those humans are not your friends.”

 

oOo

 

“The second team is coming!” Yelled some Vehicon and Starscream decided that at this very moment he loved that guy.

 

That meant that they could finally retreat. Grab those fallen troopers so they wouldn’t end up in humans’ hands (which could prove dangerous as M.E.C.H. proved to be more than just a nuance), go home, refuel and recharge for another week.

 

Then the second team came back, carrying second generator. They looked around and gained even more speed. This was definitely not a place for them. Not when they carried that damn generator.

 

Megatron shot again but he missed as his aim turned abruptly left.

 

“Soundwave!” Megatron lost all his interest in humans. “Re-open the Groundbridge, we’re coming back.”

 

In the same moment that Megatron stopped speaking the green and blue vortex opened in the exact same place it closed when the first team vanished. After Arcee’s memorable raid through Nemesis the general agreement was that they wouldn’t leave opened Groundbridges for longer than absolutely necessary.

 

The two Vehicons carrying the generator were first to go, then there were no order other than everybody for themselves. The ones that would go as last would cover the rear, but nothing else.

 

oOo

 

Silia grinned. They were retrieving, and it looked like they indeed wanted both generators. This was the moment she waited for. Now they would be the most vulnerable. She could shoot at whatever unit she want and then collect the remains to examine the damage.

 

Decepticons started to enter their portal as they were shooting back at her men. Few of them were guarding the rear. Her eye caught one of them, a grey Decepticons with two almost burning red optics, moving with amazing grace of a born predator. Most of them had single visors and looked identical, some were purple, some were silvery, all behaved like foot soldiers and while they also moved fluidly, they seemed less dangerous. There was also a second grey Decepticon, but he already vanished in the portal.

 

She tapped her tactic screen with one finger and asked Ripley. “Do you know this one?”

 

“Yeah, I do. Not personally though.” Ripley locked his eyes on the screen. “That’s Megatron, their leader.”

 

“That’s quite cannon.” Silia looked like a kid who just got her Christmas present. “I would love to examine it.” She lifted her radio. “Target the one called Megatron. It’s the large grey unit with the cannon.”

 

“Megatron had to be the one to order your father’s death.” Ripley would burn a hole in the screen with his stare. “He’s the one who would make such a decision.”

 

“Ah, perfect them. IT will pay for my father’s death and I will have very large cannon to examine and certainly to learn a lot from.”

 

“From what we learned, Megatron isn’t easy to kill.”

 

“Doesn’t matter. This THING will lie at my feet in few moments. It doesn’t matter how strong this THING is, a hole in ITS back will render IT helpless. And maybe even will break IT.”

 

Silia couldn’t decide what would be the best. If Megatron dropped dead there and then, or if he would survive and she would have the satisfaction of seeing him in pain as her father was. Both outcomes would satisfy her, and she regretted that she could only have one.

 

oOo

 

“Decepticons took the second generator and now they’re retrieving.” Arcee reported as she watched the situation. “But M.E.C.H. keeps shooting.”

 

oOo

 

The last of his troops disappeared in the Groundbridge and Megatron shot few times for a good measure, then he turned and stride toward the wormhole that would take him back to his citadel.

 

As he predicted humans couldn’t harm his mechs. Few were dragged unconscious, few limped supporting each other and the rest managed on their own. Those electric charges were annoying and indeed caused some trouble, but nothing lasting. He was hit few times with them and found them quite painful, but thanks to Dark Energon all they gave him was some ache that didn’t last long.

 

oOo

 

::Target locked.:: A disembodied voice reported to Silia. It was her canon’s operator who held his aim on Megatron’s back.

 

“Splendid.” Silia watched calmly as Megatron almost reached his portal. “Fire when ready.”

 

oOo

 

Arcee shifted in place readjusting her position. “All Vehicons and Starscream are gone; Megatron is entering the Groundbridge as we… Wait! What is that?”

 

oOo

 

Megatron was about to take the first step into the Groundbridge when he felt it. Instantly he didn’t know what was happening. His first sensation was tremendous pressure on the left side of his lower back. Almost as something heavy hit him. He remembered the mines; sometimes a rock would tumble down and hit the miner. This was similar, but not identical. And it lasted for only an astrosecond.

 

Then the heat came. The temperature that he could remember from energon fumes explosion1), only this time it didn’t engulf him; it just spread in the area where he felt the pressure.

 

Only then he felt the real pain. It shot straight through him, as if something impaled him. First it was just a needle going through his lower back, thin path of agony. Then it spread around, covering his right lower torso. The pain radiated to his entire body, but the true, the real pain was centred left from his spinal strut, just below the ‘z’ shaped metal ribbon.

 

It wasn’t one of those puny little missiles that gave Starscream few dents. And it wasn’t any electric charge. This was something more potent. Megatron felt as something ripped his insides on its way through and through.

 

This sensation last for couple of seconds, though it felt like few hours. Megatron felt cold spreading all over his systems, then it was amazing heat, then cold and heat again, only to be replaced with weakness mixed with need to just curl into a ball and howl. He vented in sharply when the initial shock passed. He was wounded; he was shot by some weapon.

 

Megatron knew that there were Autobots here, but they couldn’t shot him, he was sure of that, they were ahead of him and he was shot in the back. But how bad the damage was? He didn’t dare to look, he reached with his left servo and touched his abdomen, there was nothing. Literally – there was nothing. Where the purple painted part of his proto-armour should be there was a hole. He palpated the edges of the wound and the metal there was hot, sharp edges indicated that it was the exit wound, and it was large. There were, he was sure, parts of his internal working sticking from it; burned wires, tubings, severed energon lines. He felt something wet, he risen his servo to see that his digits were covered in his own energon, blue as the normal energon still dominated in his systems. He only used the Dark Energon to enhance his strength and healing abilities, his systems still used regular energon to function.

 

He felt weak, he felt on his knee joints as the energy leaved him slowly, his vision blurred and he couldn’t see his servo well no more. The light from the Groundbridge was so close, but he couldn’t reach it anymore. His entire strength left and he felt that he was falling. Then he felt his chassis hitting concrete and the pain increased for a moment only to dull later.

 

Megatron was aware that his systems were shutting down to preserve energon that he was losing. He even felt the slowly growing pool of the liquid. Luckily the same blast that hit him cauterised most of the energon lines. He was still bleeding slowly though. Unluckily the first system that went down was his comm.

 

Megatron realised that he hear strange sound, it was weird, crackling sound similar to the thunder only without the main booming part. It hit him that he heard the same sound earlier, just before he was hit, but he didn’t paid it any attention back then. He thought he will be shot again, put out of his misery once and for all, but no, the sound ended and then something incredibly hot flew above him. Was it missile? Or an energy charge? Was this how Dreadwing felt when he shot him? Would he just die here? What would happen to Decepticons? Would there be fight for power? Shockwave would find it hard to accept Starscream as his leader, and Starscream would never accept Shockwave. Would Soundwave seize the opportunity when those two would fight? Or – the horror – would Starscream win and burry the work of his, Megatron’s, life?

 

Megatron felt himself drifting into unconsciousness, he no longer had the energy to worry about Decepticons, Starscream and all the mess his passing would cause. He no longer had the energy to care about anything. His optics shot down and his audio receptors followed. The thing the Decepticon Warlord could think about was slender silhouette radiating bright in the darkness and a pair of dark framed, grey-blue eyes. And then he slipped into darkness.

 

oOo

 

“Well, where is he?” Starscream squeaked as he glared at the open Groundbridge. “Soundwave, are you sure the Groundbridge works?”

 

Soundwave said nothing, which was as usual, but fixed Starscream with glare that could be read clearly as ‘Don’t be an idiot’, which in itself was a feat since Soundwave kept his face behind his visor as always.

 

Shockwave observed the interaction with curiosity. It theory Starscream was Soundwave’s superior, but the silent mech seemed to just treat Soundwave as an annoying youngling, and Shockwave was pretty sure that those two, while not peers, were pretty close in age.

 

He was about to suggest that sending someone back would be most logical solution when a bolt of energy hit one of the consoles. It was very hot and it literally fried the console into a coal. The bolt flew just between Starscream and Soundwave and both mechs jumped back, both felt the heat and both seemed startled. Shockwave, to his utter shock, realized that his HUD given him readings indicating that his systems reacted accordingly, he even felt it: faster spark pulse, tensed hydraulics, elevated energon pressure along with its faster flow through his veins and accelerated venting to cool down systems that work with top speed. Shockwave was startled as well.

 

“What in the Pit was THAT?” Starscream shrieked with high pitched voice.

 

“Whatever it was it fried our Groundbridge controls.” One of the Vehicons kicked the broken console. “We need to transfer everything to the auxiliary one.”

 

“How long will it take?” Suddenly Shockwave connected all known facts and he disliked what he deduced. His logic pointed out that Lord Megatron was most probably in danger.

 

“It’s unused and probably not everything is in its top condition.” The Vehicons tried to shrink. “I can do it in 10 human minutes. But Lieutenant Soundwave will probably make it in two, five if not everything is working.”

 

That earned Soundwave look from everyone, he only nodded once in confirmation.

 

“Well, heh, let’s do it then.” Starscream tried to speak in his normal voice, but he was still nervous and squeaked.

 

oOo

 

Silia watched with satisfaction as Megatron fall, it looked just as she though it was. Not too fast, not too slow. Just right.

 

Then second shot from her new weapon flew through the vortex, whatever it hit, it had to be important as the wormhole closed, leaving her prey at her mercy. She knew that Decepticons will try to fix their means of transportation and then retrieve their leader, but it was enough to just pick the machine and fled.

 

And then she noticed a movement.

 

oOo

 

Arcee crouched near Megatron, her eyed wide in disbelieve. Something hit him in the back, and for few second there was clear shock on the big mech’s face plates. His eyes were wide, wider than she ever thought it was possible for him, his mouth ajar, he just stared ahead and then he clenched his dentas and his opticbrows furrowed in pain, he reached, touched his wound and rose his servo to his eyes. And then he felt, slowly, to his knees and then to his face. All this time he didn’t made a single sound.

 

The blue femme froze with servo half way to The Warmonger’s head; she could feel slight movement of air. The Decepticon was somehow, miraculously alive. Then she heard the crackling sound, the same she heard twice before and she caught something bright and fast with corner of her optic. She did the first thing she thought of: fell flat on her back as ball of hot plasma sped over her and then hit the van she was hiding behind merely moment before. The hole was impressive and Arcee thanked Primus and any human deity that would listen; for the fact that she wasn’t behind the van anymore.

 

oOo

 

Silia cursed. Some other THING was near her target and the operator missed because IT ducked.

 

“What the hell? Shoot again!” She yelled to her radio.

 

::I can’t.:: Came the answer. The man seemed irritated. ::Three shots are all we can manage with current power source. It’s empty; I have no more power for the weapon! ::

 

Silia gritted her teeth and took deep, slow breath. There were more of those THINGS, four to be precise. And they all had their own weapons.

 

“Those are Autobots.” Said Ripley who silently watched the situation. “They’re Decepticons enemies. But they can be just as dangerous.”

 

“How many of them are there?”

 

“Not many. There are two that I haven’t seen before, but there is one missing. We presume that there may be one or two that we never encountered, but we can’t be sure.” Ripley recollected everything he knew about Autobots. “They work with US Government and they are teamed up with humans. But they have no trouble fighting us, it happened before, they will avoid hurting us, but they will not hesitate to fight.”

 

“And those blasted Decepticons may be back any minute. Especially if they have a back-up.”

 

“I believe so.”

 

oOo

 

Bulkhead looked at the direction where M.E.C.H. stood, his cannon powered up but no one was shooting at him. He looked down at Megatron. That wound in his back looked bad.

 

They all stared at the fallen Warlord, he was their enemy, the one that started this war, and he was at their mercy. One blast, just one, was enough to finish him right on the spot. Any of them could do it now. No one would stop them; they were masters of Megatron’s life.

 

Arcee realised that Jack once was in this position, in the energon mine. He could kill Megatron but he didn’t; now she could fix that. She pointed her blaster at Megatron’s helm and froze. As if some invisible hand was holding her. She wanted to, so very much, but was she able to?

 

“I can’t!” She finally growled. “What would I tell Jack?”

 

Everyone knew what she meant. The next was Bumblebee, who perhaps had the best reason to kill Megatron – the mech who almost killed him back on Cybertron, the mech who almost killed Rafael and the mech who possessed his body after that Cortical Psychic Patch connection.

 

Bulkhead and Wheeljack lowered their blasters next. They were Wreckers and they would gladly scrapped Megatron, but not shooting him in his back while he was it such state. It wasn’t fight, it would be execution and they were not executioners.

 

Smokescreen was last. “Ah, Pit! Alpha Trion taught me better than that! And I couldn’t look Optimus in the optic if I did it anyway.”

 

“So, what now?” Bulkhead looked again in the direction where closest M.E.C.H. cars stood not that far away.

 

oOo

 

Silia took deep breath as she made her decision. “All units: open conventional fire and try to repel Autobots. If they will return fire, use electric charges.”

 

oOo

 

Arcee covered her face with servo as the hail of those annoying bullets hit her armour. It looked like M.E.C.H. wanted Megatron for themselves. She tapped her comm; she needed to decide what to do next.

 

oOo

 

Ratchet couldn’t believe his own audio receptors when Arcee reported what happened. He would ask her to repeat, but both Optimus and Fowler heard the same, and there was this sound of those tiny bullets hitting her armour, it sounded painfully.

 

::So, we leave him alive, dead or what?::

 

Ratchet would gladly left the mech but he said nothing as he saw Optimus’ face. It was tensed, the optic brows were furrowed and mouth seemed grim.

 

::Ugh, and they shot into Decepticon Groundbridge, but ‘Cons probably have the secondary systems for that, it’s only matter of time when they will show themselves. ::

 

Fowler was the first to speak. “So, the M.E.C.H. has new weapon, one that made a big hole in Megatron, and now they want what is left of him? Is it just me or they made sort of test dummy out of him?”

 

Optimus face became even more haunted than before. The last encounter with Decepticons had some serious effects on the Prime, it was easy to tell.

 

::Um, whatever you plan to do, we must get back soon, before Decepticons will arrive.::

 

That did it. Prime snapped back to reality, his Autobots were in danger and he had no time to ponder about Megatron’s actions. It was his decision to make. And he had to do what was right, not what he – Optimus – wanted, but what he – Prime – should.

 

“Ratchet, open the Groundbridge. Arcee, haul Megatron to our base.”

 

There was some noise that sounded like surprised comments from Autobots, but Arcee quickly quietened them. ::Are you sure?::

 

“Yes. We don’t know when Decepticons will show up, perhaps they won’t at all. But we cannot allow M.E.C.H to lay hands on Megatron. They already developed new weapon capable of harming Cybertronian, we mustn’t let them have access to his fusion cannon or any of his systems. For now they only managed to copy grounder’s frame, what will happen if they will examine fliers?”

 

The silent that followed Prime’s words was only disturbed by Ratchets muttering as he was setting the Groundbridge and the sound of bullets hitting Cybertronian armour. It lasted full minute before Ratchet spoke with irritation in his voice.

 

“You may as well try to shoot back at them; it will take me some time, the damned thing jammed again!”

 

oOo

 

Soundwave would curse, if not for the fact that he refused to speak out loud. The Vehicon was now diving under the console; all that could be seen was the trooper’s lower half sticking up. It didn’t helped that the individual was yet another of those ‘individualists’ and wore a ‘tattoo’ on aft’s right half. It was a daisy. With yellow centre, white petals and green leaves. Starscream face palmed when he saw it. Shockwave ignored it. Soundwave took a picture, but he disapproved. It was so very much un-Decepticon like. Not the tattoo, tattoos were fine as far as he was concerned. But daisies were more like Autobot thing. If any Decepticon should have a tattoo of something organic on his (or hers) aft it should be fragging gigantic eagle with badass look on his beak and sharp looking talons. Not a tramp-stamp.

 

“Here sir” Daisy – now it was official – emerged from below the console. “Now you should be able to use the keyboard.”

 

“Good. Just tell me, my good mech, any other malfunctions we can expect?” Asked Starscream in sour voice.

 

Daisy stared at Starscream for a moment. “I’m a femme, sir. And I don’t think so.”

 

Starscream stared at the Vehicon femme. He knew they existed but he never met one before. Or, what more probable, he met them all the time but didn’t know they were femmes. This one looked just as any other Vehicon he saw. The voice was more delicate and held slightly more metallic timbre, but that was all.

 

Shockwave took prolonged glance at the soldier and moved his antennae, now he saw it. He even noticed certain signs earlier but disregarded them as unimportant. It wasn’t important even now, it was just another thing, but it did explain the daisy tattoo.

 

Soundwave instantly saved the picture in separate folder – now he knew for sure that this one was a femme, another detail that would be useful in the future. But he still thought that gigantic eagle was more fitting for a Decepticon, even a femme.

 

oOo

 

M.E.C.H. soldiers begun to shoot electric charges as soon as the first Autobot shot reached their area. Autobots shot the ground to raise some dust and make aiming harder, they didn’t want to hurt anyone, but M.E.C.H. had no problems with hurting them.

 

oOo

 

Arcee ducked again, this time electric charge almost hit her, but raising some dust did helped minimally. She was about to start shooting cars, but green portal appeared next to their position. It was closer than their previous Groundbridge but further away than Decepticon one.

 

“Ratchet? It is ours?”

 

There was moment of utter silence in the comm line. “Yes.” Ratchet irritated voice was music to her audio receptors. “Now hurry up, I don’t know how long I can keep it open.”

 

Arcee took careful aim and shot, the blast reached one of the cars and it had to reach the fuel tank, because it exploded throwing few nearest M.E.C.H. soldiers on the ground, they probably were injured but at this point Arcee didn’t cared much, and even if, they would receive help from their own medics.

 

“Alright. Grab Megatron and let’s go.” Arcee pointed her guns at M.E.C.H. and shot few times to raise more dust.

 

Bulkhead and Wheeljack grabbed Megatron’s servos while Bumblebee and Smokescreen took his pedes and they lifted the unconscious mech off the ground, he was really heavy and the slowly carried him to the Groundbridge with Arcee covering their backs, but all she got were sounds of coughing humans, there seemed to be too much of the dust for their liking.

 

oOo

 

Silia cursed with passion that one would think was impossible for an English Lady. Ripley wisely remained silent. The fit didn’t last long but it was colourful. Finally the woman calmed down enough to gather her thoughts.

 

“Decepticons may arrive any second now, am I right?”

 

“Or they won’t arrive at all.” Ripley braced himself for more profanity, but it didn’t come. “They did arrived once in the past, though Autobots beaten them.”

 

“Like today?”

 

“Like today, yes.”

 

“There’s not much we can do now, am I right?” Ripley only nodded and Silia once again raised her radio. “All units: fall back. I repeat: fall back.” She threw the radio to her back seat and then switched off her tactic screen. “Nothing for us here anymore. But at least we know the weapon works.”

 

“What now?”

 

Silia pondered for a moment. “Now we will improve our weapon, find a better power source.”

 

oOo

 

The green vortex appeared in the middle of temporarily abandoned military facility and few Vehicons emerged. They looked around and pointed their blasters at anything that could be a hiding spot, but the place was empty safe for few burned cars.

 

The leading Vehicons activated his comm link. “This is Sargent Raoul to Commander Starscream. We have arrived but there is no trace of Lord Megatron, Autobots or humans.”

 

It took few second before Starscream and Shockwave came. Shockwave was stoic as always but Starscream looked like he was about to explode. No one could tell if it was anger or happiness.

 

“Sirs, it would appear that he was taken. Either by M.E.C.H. or Autobots.”

 

Both Second in Command and Head Scientist gave Sargent Raoul piercing looks. Shockwave was first to speak.

 

“There is no point in staying here, we must begin search for our Leader.”

 

No one said anything else as they returned to New Kaon, there was a busy day ahead of them.

__________

1) See Beauty of the Beast, chapter 12th “Tonight, tonight.”

 


	7. Tranquilize

**Hammerhead.**

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side_

_never knowing exactly what I’ll find_

_locked and loaded, voices screaming:_

_let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

**Timing:** Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

**Rating:** MA.

 

**Pairings:** Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

**Tranquilize.**

 

_Silently reflection turns my world to stone,_

_Patiently correction leaves us all alone,_

_And sometimes I'm a travel man,_

_But tonight this engine's failing._

_I still hear the children playing..._ – “Tranquilize” The Killers

 

oOo

 

Starscream leaned on the wall behind Soundwave and Shockwave as both mechs were typing franticly at their keyboards. Soundwave managed to hack some satellites and now they were searching for Megatron. Additionally Laserbeak was flying around the military base to search for any tracks of their leader. There were no results.

 

“I believe it is time to admit that we failed in our attempts.” Shockwave stepped back from his console. “Lord Megatron left no traces except of that puddle of energon.”

 

Starscream was tempted to throw some kind of snarky remark but he knew that it won’t help and they will simply ignore him.

 

Soundwave’s arms sagged slightly, then his visor displayed schematics for Laserbeak as the silent mech summoned his minion back.

 

“Yes. Let us see what Laserbeak had found.” Shockwave directed his optic in the general direction to where Laserbeak departed.

 

“You do realize that despite any kind of efforts, we may never find him?” Starscream decided that it was about time to speak. Two mechs glared at him simultaneously. “I’m just saying! Sure, we should look for him, but there is a chance that we’ll fail to find him. You must consider such a possibility.”

 

Soundwave glanced at Shockwave in mute communication.

 

“Yes.” Answered Shockwave. “But for now our leader is missing and we will search for him. Only if we’ll fail, then we will make arrangements.”

 

“Fine.” Starscream waved with his servo nonchalantly. “But what about now? We must somehow manage now.”

 

Soundwave cocked his head and then displayed pictures of himself, Shockwave and Soundwave.

 

“I see. Well, I guess it should work for a short while.” Starscream lost most of his steam when he saw Soundwave’s proposition. He couldn’t argue with such an arrangement. They would maintain the order by sharing various duties, Starscream would rather prefer to replace his Master (even if only for a moment as the seeker knew that Megatron won’t stay dead no matter what) but at this point even this solution was acceptable.

 

oOo

 

Everybody was staring at Megatron. Ratchet was more or less disgusted, Arcee seemed thoughtful, Bumblebee looked rather angry, Wheeljack and Bulkhead were ready to put Megatron out of his misery, Smokescreen didn’t show any emotions and Optimus Prime was simply perplexed.

 

Megatron lay on his back in the infirmary section of the common hangar. His wound was huge, molten wires and energon lines jut out in various directions. It had to hurt, it had to be an agony and all but Ratchet and Prime saw the moment when Megatron was hit.

 

The Decepticon Warlord was about to step into Groundbridge, he was almost in the vortex when it happened. First it was this awful sound, crackling like ionizing air when lightning struck, only there was no thunder itself, no mighty roar of split air when hot plasma passed electrons. Few crack noises and nothing more; when tiny, midget lightings danced on a long barrel of large weapon mounted on a pick-up truck. Then the device came to live, the end of this barrel-like structure that might have been a projector; started to produce light, the charge started to build and it grew fast. It took less than five seconds and the charge detached itself off of the barrel and it flew fast toward Megatron. It just zipped and hit the Warlord in his left lower back. It didn’t make any noise.

 

Then it was just scary. Not because it was Megatron who was shot, but because the weapon could do that to him, one of the strongest and most mighty Cybertronians. What would happen if it hit someone smaller, with thinner armour?

 

Megatron didn’t made a sound as the charge just tore his abdomen open, he only looked surprised, shocked maybe, as some smoke rose from his side. Then he reached and touched the wound, his face was focused and he looked like he used his entire energy on staying conscious. He lifted his servo to give it a glance, it was covered in energon and then Megatron felt. Like human made rag doll. His knees buckled, then the rest of him just hit the concrete.

 

That was report that Arcee gave, the rest only confirmed what she said, adding one or two juicy details.

 

oOo

 

Laserbeak settled on Soundwave’s chest plates with pleased chirp and connected to her master. Little minion liked to be on her own, but moment of connection was always a relief. Laserbeak was more than aware of size difference between her and other Cybertronians and it made her apprehensive. Being under her master’s protection was comforting. Physically she was genderless drone, and as such she was assembled but with time and upgrades she received she managed to develop personality. Her mind wasn’t much more than a sparkling, maybe youngling, but that was just enough.

 

Soundwave felt his minion pleased state of mind and probed for surveillance data which Laserbeak instantly provided. One of his tentacles reached to the console and connected itself to the keyboard. The data stream begun to flow.

 

Shockwave and Starscream observed the entire scene in silence. Shockwave knew the nature of Soundwave and Laserbeak’s bond, he was the one that assembled all of Soundwave’s symbiotes or provided frames for those that were created as Cybertronians and their sparks were only transferred to new bodies 1) and Ravage who was sparked a symbiot. He helped Soundwave with first upgrades and knew all his minions.

 

Starscream wasn’t sure what Soundwave’s lackeys really were, except for Ratbat, but that was different story. He only knew that for now only Laserbeak was around (thank to Primus, Unicron, Fallen or any other deity, demon or another supernatural being that he didn’t believed in) and that Soundwave was ready to (and actually did that couple of times) obliterate anyone who would harm his little hellions. Or at very least break a lot of frame struts 2).

 

Suddenly one of monitors came to life with video feed and everyone’s attention focused on the view.

 

It was the battlefield. There were human vehicles, few guns left behind, couple of M.E.C.H. corpses (handiwork of Vehicons without a doubt), some chips of purple paint on the concrete where few Vehicons went down for couple of minutes after being shot with electric charges; and a puddle of energon.

 

Laserbeak hovered above it and followed a trail of blue drops that led in direction opposite to where M.E.C.H. vehicles, guns and bodies were. It was clear that someone took Megatron from the battlefield. The trails disappeared suddenly, Laserbeak circled the area for few minutes but found no more droplets of energon.

 

“It is clear then.” Starscream pointed at the screen with his thumb. “Megatron was taken.”

 

“We already knew that much.” Shockwave tapped the keyboard and zoomed frame where the energon trail ended. “But he was carried before he was taken away. It is a clue to who taken him.”

 

“Your point?” Starscream raised one of his opticbrows and gave one eyed Decepticon impatient glare.

 

“With logical approach I deduce that whoever took Lord Megatron was not human. Our Master was carried, humans couldn’t lift him, they would take him into one of their transport vehicles from where he felt.”

 

“Clearly.” Starscream waved with his servo. “There is only one party on this planet that could grab Megatron and just frisk away, and we all know who they are.”

 

“And we just learned that our enemy has a Groundbridge at their disposal. It can only indicate that sooner or later they will resume their usual route in disturbing our operations.”

 

There was silence for about a minute when suddenly Soundwave visor came to life and loud “MEGATRON” could be heard as the spymaster replied it spoken with Starscream’s voice. That caused every ‘Con on the bridge to jump, including Shockwave.

 

“Yes, well, we know who got him.” Starscream growled angrily after he composed himself. “The question is what they did to him?”

 

“They didn’t kill him on the spot when he was vulnerable. That can only mean that they have some use for him.” Shockwave gave Soundwave a glare, but the silent mech showed no reaction to this silent scolding. “And I would greatly appreciate, Soundwave, if you would adjust your volume.”

 

“Autobots” This time it was Megatron’s voice that Soundwave used, with adjusted volume.

 

“Yes. I would say they will use him to divert our attention when they will be pulling some sort of stunt.” Starscream’s voice was low and rough.

 

“Megatron.” Repeated Soundwave, again with Starscream’s voice.

 

“What do you suggest?” Shockwave moved his antennae with something that could pass for curiosity.

 

It was interesting trait for the ex-senator, ever since the Emputara and Shadowplay3) he became as emotionless as a wooden log, but the ‘most ambitious of cerebral re-engineering’ that was meant to render him emotionless and make him ‘lucky to muster an emotional response to anything’ couldn’t just delete all the motions because it would cause serious cerebral endamagement and disturb cerebral – Spark connection when brain module wouldn’t react to Spark’s signals properly, there was danger of crashing when brain module would receive signal from the Spark and react to it as dangerous, it would label it as such and consider all files from the same source as contaminated. So all the emotions that couldn’t be eliminated – those most fundamental ones that had their source in Shockwave’s spark and not his brain module – were channelled directly to his antennae, because Lobe (who performed the Shadowplay) had no idea what else could be done with them. As a result Shockwave couldn’t muster emotional reaction to anything – consciously, but subconsciously he reacted with tepidity by moving his antennae a little every now and then. Few could read those reactions. Megatron and Soundwave were two of those who could. Shockwave himself couldn’t.

 

Soundwave tilted his head and played ‘dial-in’ sound.

 

It was Starscream who understood TIC first. “You lost your mind.” Upon seeing that Shockwave who was new to Earth didn’t know what Soundwave meant, Starscream explained. “He wants us to call Autobots! First of all, we don’t know where they are. And – to put it plain – we don’t have their ‘digits’.”

 

“You reached Special Agent William Fowler, I’m currently on an intensive training retreat…”4) Was Soundwave’s only reply. In Fowler’s own voice.

 

“You can’t be serious!” This time Starscream voice went high. “This fleshling is the last one to help us reach Autobots!”

 

This time Soundwave displayed picture of Nurse Darby.

 

“Yes, well, we don’t know if she knows where those twice damned Autobots are hiding, and if she would want to help us.”

 

All Starscream received was a glare. He looked at Shockwave who didn’t seem willing to help.

 

“Fine! We will try Fowler.” Starscream gave exaggerated sigh and turn to the console. “If anyone knows where those Auto-brats are it will be him. Just don’t blame me if he’ll tell us to go and self-handle ourselves!”

 

oOo

 

“We can’t just leave him like this.” Ratchet poked Megatron with one digit. “He’s already in shock and it will lead to him off-lining. If we’re not going to do anything it would be just easier to finish him off.”

 

“Ratchet, we do not finish anyone off.” Optimus was still at loss with what to do. “Even if it would be the easiest way.”

 

“We’re not going to help him; I mean he is the Slagmaker! Right?” Smokescreen poked his head from behind Prime.

 

“We already did. By taking him away from that facility.” Arcee glared down from large pile of crates she perched on. She was on eye level with Optimus.

 

“But that was to prevent M.E.C.H. from taking him and learn about his fusion cannon, right?” Smokescreen stretched his neck struts to glare at the femme.

 

“We can always put him in stasis lock. It would require patching him up to make him stable, but without proper repairs he would stay this way.” Ratchet activated his scanner and began to examine Megatron. “It would certainly give you more time to quarrel.”

 

“Can you do it?” Prime observed as his Medic read the results of examination with almost divine patience.

 

“It shouldn’t be a problem. There’s enough energon in his systems to support him for a while, he didn’t lost that much because the shot sealed his energon lines. But the mere impact was tremendous shock to his systems. He was lucky it didn’t get his spinal column and that it’s just a single injury.”

 

“As bad as I was?”

 

Ratchet stiffened upon hearing his Prime asking this in calm voice. He turned to look but Prime’s yellow optics was focused on Megatron and already healed face was stoic.

 

“No, but almost. He has single injury, but you can see that he got shot throughout. Your injuries were caused by rubble and high temperature, his injury is charge induced. I can tell you that he was in a world of pain before his lights went out.”

 

Prime stared at Megatron for a moment before he transferred his attention at his Medic. “Put him in stasis lock then. Make sure he’s stable and then we will decide what next.”

 

“I say let him die.” Arcee gave Megatron hateful glare. “For all he did, to us, to you Optimus, he deserves a lot worse than this.”

 

“No Arcee.” Prime looked at the blue femme with great sadness. “Decepticons are our enemies and we do not trust them, but they are Cybertronians like us, and there is less and less of us as the time passes by. What had happened to me when Megatron levelled mesa allowed me to understand one simple truth: we are a dying race. There is no Allspark available for quick breeding of new Cybertronians, and re-capturing it and placing it back in its place is pointless as it would put us back where we were when we decided to eject it. And the slower method would require placing a femme or a carrier mech into safe environment, which is unavailable at current time. We need to proceed with great caution now, or else soon our genetic pool will shrink too much.”

 

With this Optimus Prime left the area and went to rest. He was still weak and it was best to allow Ratchet to work in peace.

__________

1) See Megatron Origin, volume 4 page 14 – Soundwave and Senator Ratbat.

2) Cybertronian equivalent of bones. It could be translated as “Or at very least break a lot of bones”.

3) See More than Meets the Eye volume 11/2012 “Shadowplay”. Quotes taken from “Shadowplay”.

4) Transformers: Prime, season 1, episode 10 “Deus ex Machina”

 


	8. Sympathy for the Devil

**Hammerhead.**

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side_

_never knowing exactly what I’ll find_

_locked and loaded, voices screaming:_

_let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

**Timing:** Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

**Rating:** MA.

 

**Pairings:** Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

**Sympathy for the Devil.**

 

_Pleased to meet you_

_Hope you guess my name_

_But what´s puzzling you_

_Is the nature of my game..._ – “Sympathy for the Devil” _The Rolling Stones_

 

oOo

 

Special Agent William Fowler sat behind his simple desk in Area 51 and read reports his men delivered after they returned from the facility where the latest skirmish with M.E.C.H. took place. Arcee already told him what happened and even delivered written report, printed neatly but not signed since it was hard for her to hold tiny pen.

 

The man sighed heavily, it all looked bad. Not for the ‘Bots, they did nothing wrong. It looked bad for him. M.E.C.H. under this new leader changed. Silas kept things more quiet, his M.E.C.H. was stealth, they preferred quick and silent actions. This new M.E.C.H. was more aggressive, they left few corpses behind. Silas never left any of his soldiers behind, even those heavily wounded were taken away, even he himself was pulled from under the rubble after he challenged Optimus Prime and lost. True, in the end he killed some of his followers, but he didn’t deem himself a human anymore.

 

The new M.E.C.H. didn’t care about casualties, they became more ruthless. The possibility that Decepticons will manage to kill some of them was acceptable for them that meant that they had much more to gain. Silas probably would play it differently, but this new leader was different, whoever it was.

 

Fowler felt his head throb, how was he supposed to deal with all this? Decepticons killed humans, but as Arcee said, they were defending themselves as it was M.E.C.H. that attacked. True, it was Decepticons who raid the facility, but they didn’t harm a single human in the process. They attacked at night, when the facility was almost empty and Soundwave made sure that those who were there left in hurry. And then M.E.C.H. soldiers attacked them. General Brice would throw a fit over this entire situation. Decepticons were evil, but they still had the right to defend themselves – as everyone else had. And they did just that. Now couple of M.E.C.H. soldiers were in the mortuary. None of them had a slightest mark of Decepticon’s weapons on themselves, few died when their cars were shot and fell over crushing those that hid behind them, there was a case of an electric charge backfiring and someone fell off the back of the pick-up so unluckily that he broke his neck.

 

And if that wasn’t enough, they had Megatron in their custody. Unconscious, wounded, in worse than bad condition, but still alive. Fowler decided that he need some aspirin of else his head will explode.

 

He was about to get up and go to the infirmary when his phone rang. It was an outside call, he glanced at the tiny screen but what he saw wasn’t normal phone number, it was Cybertronian frequency, one that he saw once before. This was getting better and better. He reached and answered the call switching it to loud speaker.

 

“Fowler here. What do you want?”

 

“Ahh, Special Agent William Fowler.” It was Starscream in his ‘pleasant’ and ‘friendly’ voice. It meant they wanted something from him.

 

Fowler felt his eye twitch. “Starscream, what do I owe the displeasure?” He supressed urge to send the high heeled creep to hell.

 

“Oh, I was just wondering… We know that Autobots have Megatron, would you be kind enough to arrange a meeting?”

 

“No.”

 

There was a pause, few muffled clicks and beeps that sounded like Bumblebee but held more depth and modulation, it was clearly Cybertronian. Anyone who ever heard Bumblebee and other Cybertronians could tell the difference between ‘flat’ blips the yellow scout made and rich, deep and strangely melodic sounds that other spoke with. Fowler could distinguish two separate voices. One was lower and Fowler couldn’t tell who it belonged to, but he recognised Starscream. The seeker sounded differently while speaking in his native language, he was less screechy modulating his voice easily with amazing subtlety.

 

“In this case, would you consider organising other means of us communicating with them? We do need to speak with them about our Lord.”

 

Fowler tried to stare a hole in his phone. Starscream politely asking him anything was a new. Fowler could imagine that Screamer was boiling inside and that gave him some satisfaction.

 

“Call me in an hour; I will see what I can do.”

 

“Very well then.” With this Starscream ended the call.

 

Fowler pinched bridge of his nose. This was going to be a very long day. And it wasn’t even noon yet.

 

oOo

 

Starscream turned away from the communication console and looked at three other Decepticon officers.

 

“That went better than I thought.”

 

Soundwave’s visor was blank but he radiated pure essence of ‘I told you so’. Shockwave stared at Starscream without a word and even his antennae were unmoving. Only Knockout looked uneasy.

 

“I really would like to see Lord Megatron; I can’t do that from a distance.”

 

“You heard Fowler, he won’t organise a meeting and I don’t think any of Autobots would agree, not to mention I’m not eager to meet them in person.” Starscream slightly shook his wings when he though what Arcee wanted to do to him at this moment. Not only he killed Cliffjumper, he also threatened Jack. The femme would probably carve her designation on his main gyroscope.

 

“I only hope they won’t try anything funny on him. Last time they laid their servos on him they connected Bumblebee to Megatron’s brain module.”

 

Knockout almost shrunk when all five optics cantered on him. Starscream tried to burn hole in CMO’s head, Soundwave’s invisible optics seemed to examine his facial plates and Shockwave’s single, gigantic optic simply stared.

 

“Let us simply wait, shall we?” Proposed Starscream. No one opposed.

 

oOo

 

“It was to be expected.” Optimus Prime looked calmly at Special Agent William Fowler. “Sooner or later they would try to contact us.”

 

“The question is – should I tell them to blow or connect the call? Do you even want to talk to them?”

 

Optimus stayed silent for few moments and looked at Ratchet who whipped his servos into clean polishing rag.

 

“He is stable.” Said the Medic. “But he won’t be waking up any time soon, not without any serious repairs.”

 

“How bad exactly he is?” Optimus moved his stare from his old friend into his old enemy.

 

“I don’t even know where to start. Most of his wires in the abdomen are severed or fried, as well as energon lines. The blast’s temperature damaged every organ that was exposed directly. Without real repairs he will last another four to five days, week tops.”

 

“Agent Fowler, when they will call again, please, connect them. If we are to gain anything from them we must do it before Megatron perishes.” Optimus risked quick glance at his soldiers. They didn’t look happy but none of them protested.

 

“Will do. I will have the call redirected here automatically.” Fowler pulled out his cell phone and made a call to the base’s control room.

 

oOo

 

Shockwave rose from his console and turned to the rest of his fellow Decepticons. He stared for few more seconds as if he was double checking something and spoke in his calm and monotone voice.

 

“I believe the time that Special Agent Fowler has had declared had passed.”

 

“It is an hour already?” Starscream torn his optics from his console. “Ah, times fly as they say. Soundwave, would you dial?”

 

Soundwave reached with one of his tentacles and picked a frequency. The silent dialling sound could be heard, then normal phone signal flew from the speaker as the connection became established.

 

oOo

 

It was loud but pleasant ‘ping’ that informed everybody that there was an incoming connection. Ratchet tapped the keyboard and the main screen came to life with Starscream’s close-in. On the other end they had to see Ratchet’s because Starscream gasped and jumped back.

 

“Ahh, greetings.” Said the seeker when he regained his speech. “I trust that Special Agent Fowler informed you about what we want?”

 

“He did” Ratchet moved slightly, he wanted to fill the entire screen so no Decepticon could see pass him. “What do you want to know?”

 

“I think that at this point our own medic will be more competent to conversate with you.” Starscream gestured with his servo and disappeared. There was movement and familiar red and white colours filled the screen when Knockout went into camera range.

 

Ratchet frowned, he didn’t like Knockout. Not because of that Synth-En incident, that was just embarrassing mishap. He didn’t like his Decepticon counterpart because a physician should hold his patients wellbeing as a priority and Knockout put his finish before his patients. Ratchet didn’t know much about Knockouts skills, but it didn’t matter if said skills weren’t used to help those in need.

 

“I do not believe that you will allow me to take a look at your ‘patient’?” Knockout smirked with something akin to bitterness.

 

Ratchet looked at him and wondered what in the Pit happened that they care about Megatron so much? Normally Starscream would already take over and made the wretched medic his second.

 

“Not at this point.”

 

“Fine. Because no one actually seen what happened, can you give me a list of injuries that our Lord suffered? And perhaps what happened to him in the first place? We know that those M.E.C.H. skinjobs were there.”

 

Ratchet narrowed his optics. Knockout already started to work on his strained nerves. “First of all, they’re humans not skinjobs.” It would turn into a rant, but Ratchet managed to compose himself. “We don’t know what that was, but it was some sort of energy weapon. I wasn’t there but from what I’ve heard it was some sort of energy blast shot from something that looked like human sized cannon.”

 

Ratchet observed with well hidden pleasure as Knockout face plates turned grim. For once the vain excuse for a medic wasn’t smirking with superiority. Not so full of himself anymore. Ratchet took a closer look; it was the first real time that he actually looked at Knockout. The Decepticon sawbones – as Ratchet sometimes thought about him – held traditional white and red medic colours, the red was darker than Ratchet’s own almost orange red, but it meant that Knockout belonged to the guild, which in turn meant that he belonged to the higher caste. How come he ended up as a Decepticon? Knockout was younger than Ratchet, a lot younger. He could have creators or came from the Well of Sparks directly, but he wasn’t a low life, the kind that most of Decepticon ranks were full of. Did he put a disgrace upon himself? Or maybe he was working with lower castes? But if that was the case, how did he manage to keep his finish in this state? Or maybe it was his political sympathies and beliefs? Did he actually believe in Decepticon cause? Many did at first. Even Ratchet thought that caste system was unjust. It didn’t matter now. What mattered was that this young medic – his skills and ethics irrelevant – was Decepticon CMO.

 

“It went through him.” Ratchet added after a moment.

 

“You mean clear through and through? Through Megatron?” Knockout’s optics grew large.

 

“Yes. It did hit him in his weak spot, but it did put a large hole in him.”

 

“Can you give me the list of injuries? And tell me if and what exactly you did?” Knockout overcame his shock.

 

oOo

 

Shockwave listened to the conversation from beyond camera’s range. The news he heard were most disturbing, if local organics developed such a weapon it could turn to be most inconvenient for Decepticons.

 

Starscream wasn’t that surprised. He knew M.E.C.H. and knew they were crazy, capable of anything. Even with Silas gone they were still unpredictable, and with the new leader – because there had to be a new leader – they were twice as dangerous.

 

Soundwave silently recorded entire conversation. His was disturbed and he had mixed feelings, not that there were many of them to begin with. Megatron was his best and oldest friend, the one mech in entire universe that Soundwave actually trusted. They were comrades back when they both were Gladiators. They were even match for each other and neither of them cared which one was better – best indicator that they both were professionals. And now his best and in all honesty, only friend was wounded and at mercy of his foes. But he was still alive. Soundwave never felt happiness or grief, no strong emotions; but there was both worried and relieved. His Lord was wounded and in danger, but still alive, there was still hope.

 

Knockout wasn’t the type of a medic that Ratchet was, he was very close to be his contradiction. He had perfect berth manners but never really cared about his patients, not as much as he perhaps should. He was competent though (despite that he always repeated that he’s better at breaking than fixing), he lacked Ratchet’s experience, but he could do a lot. And often enough, when he wasn’t busy with his finish or had no other choice, he did.

 

On the other side of the line Ratchet’s face turn grim. Knockout felt that it won’t be something he would like. He cheered himself up by thinking that at least it won’t be him who will have to do all the work. Megatron wasn’t his patient at the moment.

 

“The wound is in his abdomen on the left side, close to the centre. The shot went through clear ripping his armour open. His spinal strut is intact and the temperature of that blast closed his energon lines, all the wire work is torn into pieces, his main hydraulic fluid tank is pierced and the tubing melted so none of his hydraulics is working at the moment, the high temperature fried his right exhaust filter and his T-Cog. I also found this attached to his T-Cog but it is not his natural system.” Ratchet lifted a small device with jiggling cables and tubes sticking out of it.

 

Knockout digested everything he heard for few moments with unhappy face. Melted and torn tubing, veins and wires meant shock, pierced hydraulic tank meant paralysis – easy to fix but still paralysis; only one fried exhaust filter wasn’t very dangerous in itself, the second one could work on its own for some time but as an addition to previous injuries it was bad: yet another step into the shock. T-Cog was at this moment the least of all worries.

 

“Did you perform any kind of surgery? Other than removing this device?”

 

“I stabilised him and put him into a stasis lock to buy us some time.” Ratchet looked neutral, as if he didn’t care if his patient lived. This was something new.

 

Knockout silenced again. It was better than nothing but far from good. But what did he expected, Megatron was their mortal enemy, why would they waste their precious resources on him? The red medic looked back at Starscream and Shockwave, then again at Ratchet.

 

“Will you mind if I consult my superiors now?” He asked. He needed to speak with Starscream and Shockwave, and to speak to Soundwave.

 

“No, it is you who is calling us. Take your time.”

 

Knockout suspended the connection and turned to his superiors entirely. His face was grim, the vain Decepticon meant business now, this wasn’t fun anymore. Now it was Knockout the Medic, not Knockout the vain Decepticon speed fan.

 

“This is serious. Megatron won’t survive long.”

 

“We don’t know that.” Starscream had strange look on his faceplates. There was this old greed for power but also something new, some grim determination.

 

“Yes, we do. You’ve heard everything. You know enough about medicine to know what that means.”

 

There was silence when each of them silently considered all they heard. They all been wounded, only Knockout avoided heavy damage, but only because he never took part in any big campaign as a soldier, he always stayed in the back and patched up wounded. Soundwave took his fair share of wounds back in the pits of Kaon, and then he was wounded many times during the war. Starscream was a frequent guest of infirmary; though half the times he was there it was thanks to his own action and Megatron’s lack of patience. And Shockwave often repaired himself.

 

“He is in shock.” The one eyed Decepticon spoke as always in calm voice. “I estimate that even in stasis lock he won’t last long.”

 

“Any ideas what should we do?” Starscream still looked as he was fighting internal battle between his lust for power and new found loyalty to Megatron.

 

“A logical consequence of our initiative to contact Autobots would be negotiations.” Shockwave stirred his antennae slightly. “We have two objectives. First: obtaining medical care for Megatron. Second: nullifying the threat the new weapon presents.”

 

“Fine.” Starscream shoved Knockout out of his way. “We’ll see what we can do.” And the Decepticon SIC re-activated the connection.

 

oOo

 

Starscream’s faceplates appeared on the screen just when everyone started to wonder what takes them so long, the seeker looked tormented but it didn’t gained him any sympathy from his interlocutor.

 

“What will it take to convince you to help?” Starscream wasted no time for preludes.

 

“What makes you think you can convince us?” Ratchet didn’t allow himself to be surprised.

 

Starscream’s face twisted as the seeker fought his own shock. He forgot that Ratchet, aside from being an Autobot and medic; also was rather unpleasant character.

 

“Can I speak with Prime?”

 

“No.”

 

“I insist.”

 

Something moved behind Starscream and then Shockwave’s head appeared on the screen making everyone in the Autobot hangar gasp. They didn’t expect him to be on Earth.

 

“We would like to speak with Optimus Prime.” Shockwave spoke with voice that could crush marble stones. “It is matter of politics.”

 

Fowler recognized that voice; it was the second voice he heard when Starscream contacted with him earlier. He also recognized the mech, he heard of him from the ‘Bots before.

 

“I hear you Shockwave.” Optimus spoke from where he sat outside of the camera range. “What do you mean?”

 

“We wish to negotiate two issues. Megatron must be taken care of and we need to find solution to the problem of the weapon that caused our Lord’s injury in the first place.”

 

“What do you propose?” Optimus didn’t move an inch. He didn’t know if he should be seen in his current, undignified state. He still looked like something that was dragged in from a scrap heap.

 

“Hand Lord Megatron over to us. And we will search and destroy the weapon together.”

 

“Absolutely not!” Ratchet half yelled, half growled. “He won’t survive transport and you will put the blame on us!”

 

“Then allow our medic to come to him.” Starscream pushed himself past Shockwave.

 

“This is out of the question.” Prime didn’t yelled, but his voice was loud and strong. “We cannot put our human allies in danger.”

 

Everyone felt silent. Decepticons suspected that Autobots are under human care, in one of their military bases. And Autobots knew that Decepticons suspected that.

 

“But that weapon has to be destroyed.” Fowler spoke calmly surprising everyone. “And we all know how hard it is to find M.E.C.H. if they don’t want to be seen.”

 

“It is true, Agent Fowler, however I will not place any human in danger.” Optimus low voice was now gentle and well levelled.

 

“Having M.E.C.H. running free is just as much danger. Prime, most of them is military, that’s why they mask themselves so well. They usually know when we search for them!”

 

“Nevertheless having dangerous Decepticon here is out of the question.” And that was final, Optimus didn’t have to yell, scream, roar or growl. He didn’t even have to speak loud. He just stated his decision in calm voice. If someone would object, he would repeat what he said, and would repeat it until it was understood that he will not change his mind. Optimus Prime could be as patient as a mountain, if he wanted.

 

“Still we want out leader to be taken care of.” Shockwave spoke with calmness rivalling Optimus’s. “If Lord Megatron can’t be moved he must be operated on inside your base. And if you deny our own medic access to him, then the only option available is that your medic will perform all required procedures.”

 

“That brings yet another problem…” Ratchet begun but Shockwave cut in.

 

“We do realise that your resources are limited as it was always the case. You hold no energon mines.”

 

“We can always take one of yours!” Wheeljack interjected from somewhere deep within the hangar, but his voice was clear. “It’s not that hard.”

 

“Also our Master requires Dark Energon as well as the regular one.” Shockwave carefully ignored Wheeljack’s interjection.

 

“What do you suggest?” Ratchet was now curious, what could Shockwave propose that would be acceptable.

 

Shockwave gave Starscream a look, the seeker glanced at something or someone outside the camera range, then his mouth twitched but it wasn’t smile, nor was it frown.

 

“Give us a moment.” The seeker spoke and the screen went blank.

 

“Now, this is interesting.” Arcee jumped down from her spot on the pile of crates. “I didn’t expect Shockwave here. I thought I finished him off in that Spacebridge explosion.”

 

“It looks like he survived.” Ratchet leaned against the console. “I imagine Starscream was furious about him being here.”

 

“OK. I get it; Shockwave is some sort of mad genius. You already told me about him. But why Starscream would be furious about? Isn’t he the Second in Command? The Cyclops is still under his command.” Fowler looked puzzled. “Right?”

 

“It’s complicated.” Ratchet didn’t know how to explain the dynamics of Decepticon leadership. He wasn’t sure if he himself understood them.

 

“In theory Shockwave and Soundwave are both under Starscream’s command.” Wheeljack didn’t have any of Ratchet’s doubts. “But Starscream only got his stance because Shocky stayed behind on Cybertron. And Soundwave is the TIC because he very clearly refused to be SIC. From what I’ve heard he explicitly refused being Megatron’s second, as the rumour has it, he was very suggestive in his own way. But I don’t know any details.”

 

“I heard that he used very particular gesticulation.” Arcee almost smiled.

 

“Anyway, Screamer was Air Commander already, so he practically already commanded the large chunk of Decepticon army.” Bulkhead tapped his chin thoughtfully. “So Megatron gave him the seat.”

 

“Starscream is actually scared of them both.” Ratchet continued where Wheeljack finished. “And they both are answering to Megatron directly. Starscream being the SIC only means that his orders are above orders of Soundwave and Shockwave when it comes to the troops, but he being obeyed by Soundwave and Shockwave is only the matter of their good will.”

 

“And Screamer has no way of forcing anything on them.” Bulkhead smiled under his chin guard.

 

“What does it mean for us?” Fowler started to realise all the inclinations of what he just heard.

 

“That currently every decision must be made by the three of them. “ Prime stood up and slowly approached to the console. “That slower their reaction time. Ratchet, we will agree to their proposal and when you will be operating on Megatron the rest will be scouting for energon. This opportunity will not repeat itself.”

 

“But if we will repair Megatron they will regain their abilities to function smoothly.” Ratchet couldn’t get the Prime’s logic.

 

“Even if Megatron will perish, they will get it back soon. With Shockwave, Starscream and Soundwave on board of Nemesis they will quickly gain new leader. And it will be either Shockwave or Starscream, depending on who will get Soundwave’s support. Both will be unpredictable and dangerous.”

 

“Better the devil we know.” Fowler glanced in the direction of unconscious Megatron. “At least you can predict his moves.”

 

“Yes, Agent Fowler.” Optimus nodded once. “I especially fear that Shockwave could become new Decepticon leader. He was experienced politician, a senator from Tarn where military traditions were held high.”

 

The console chimed and Starscream’s face appeared once again. The seeker looked pleased.

 

“We will provide you with energon that you will require for Megatron. He needs Dark Energon in particular amount so you will receive pre-made mix ready to apply. We will let you know where and when it will be waiting for you. We will also provide you with T-Cog, unfortunately we do not possess Megatron sized filter and tank…”

 

“Tank and filter is not an issue.” Ratchet sounded rather unhappy. “But I want to know is what the device I removed from Megatron’s T-Cog do.”

 

Starscream opened his mouth, then he closed it and opened again but no sound came out. He looked at Shockwave that stood next to him but the one eyed scientist said nothing.

 

“I can’t tell you.”

 

“I insist. I need to know if this is safe…”

 

“It is.” Starscream answered faster than he planned to.

 

“Then what does is so?”

 

“I can’t tell you.” Starscream shot quick glance to Shockwave and then somewhere beyond the camera range. Ratchet sent him expecting look and the seeker’s shoulders sagged. “I really can’t, Megatron will have my plates if I will. You can ask him when he’ll wake up.”

 

“Hrrnrrrhhh… fine.” Ratchet let go the subject with his patented sigh.”

 

“There is one more thing.” Optimus carefully kept himself outside of the camera range. “We want that within the 24 human hours after you will notify us about the localisation of the resources, you will cease all activities.”

 

“Six hours.” Starscream narrowed his optics.

 

“Twelve.”

 

“Deal.” Starscream agreed. “Then we will hunt that infernal device down.”

 

“Provided that Megatron will agree.” Optimus added before Starscream could disconnect.

 

“He will. You know him as well as I do, Prime. He will want to show everyone that you can’t just shoot the Decepticon Overlord and walk free.”

 

“We have a deal then. Be sure to keep it.” Optimus gave Ratchet a nod and the Medic ended the connection.

 

Everyone was full of doubts, but Optimus was right, Megatron was more predictable than any of his possible successor. And Starscream was right about Megatron’s frame of mind. There was no way that Megatron would allow such a thing to slip. But it was clear that it won’t be easy or pleasant cooperation.

 

oOo

 

“That was a good call on making the energon mix.” Knockout grinned at Shockwave, who wasn’t impressed by the Decepticon Medic’s charming grin.

 

“It was the only way to be sure that the energon will be given to Megatron.”

 

“Those soft sparked Autobots would never embezzle the energon.” Starscream waved his servo dismissively. “They’re above that, goody two pedes types they are.”

 

“But they will use the time to their advantage.” Knockout pointed out. “Maybe raid our mines?”

 

Soundwave’s visor came to life as the TIC displayed few Cybertronian symbols and couple of localisations.

 

“Great idea Soundwave.” Starscream grinned. “We will send those reinforcements before we will deliver the energon. Mines will be well secured and Autobots won’t have any reasons to accuse us of breaking the deal.”

 

“Still, Megatron is at their mercy…” Knockout was still full of doubts.

 

“They’re Autobots, they will keep the bargain.” Starscream didn’t share any of the Medic’s dubiety. “They won’t allow such a weapon to be left in M.E.C.H. hands.”

 

“If you say so, _her Kommandant_. I will prepare the energon then.” With that Knockout left.

_________

_Hello darkness, my old friend,_

_I've come to talk with you again… -_ “Sound of Silence” _Simon and Garfunkel_

 


	9. Alive and Breathing

**Hammerhead.**

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side_

_never knowing exactly what I’ll find_

_locked and loaded, voices screaming:_

_let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

 **Timing:** Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

 **Rating:** MA.

 

 **Pairings:** Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

**Alive and Breathing.**

 

_Twirling round with this familiar parable._

_Spinning, weaving round each new experience._

_Recognize this as a holy gift and celebrate this chance to be **alive and breathing**._

_This body holding me reminds me of my own mortality._

_Embrace this moment. Remember. We are eternal._

_All this pain is an illusion._ – “Parabol” _Tool_

 

oOo

 

Bulkhead and Wheeljack lowered their blasters, the area was clear. All they found were Vehicon pede prints, lots of them. Their owners were gone; they just left their load and went back to their base.

 

The load was quite a lot of cubes. At first sight it looked like normal energon, but the Wreckers knew better. Wheeljack produced scanner and checked out the energon. Just as Starscream said, it contained small but noticeable amount of Dark Energon, just enough to damage any normal Cybertronian’s tanks but not enough to kill instantly. Megatron was immune; he stabbed his own spark with the dark substance. Ratchet estimated that the Decepticon Warlord had fifty per cent chances of surviving such an act. The fact that he spent prolonged time in close proximity of the substance could help. The fact that Starscream repeated the action and survived was a prof that the seeker had more luck than common sense. Ratchet suspected that spark that was stabbed with the Dark Energon had to mutate, even if it was just for a short moment.

 

On top of everything was single, shiny T-Cog. It was placed in sealed plastic bag.

 

Wheeljack gave the pile of energon mix hostile glance as if it offended him. Bulkhead only shrugged, he wasn’t about to consume it, and the Dark Energon was thin enough to not influence him so if Megatron needed that, then it wasn’t his problem. He would gladly rip Megatron’s head clean off, but it was political now and he decided long time ago that he didn’t want to have anything to do with politics. It was a dirty job.

 

“Bulkhead to base.” He tapped his comm link. “We have it.”

 

There was silence for a moment, then Ratchet’s voice boomed with relief ::Good. I’m sending you the Groundbridge.::

 

Wheeljack looked at Bulkhead and then at the energon. “So, now we have twelve hours of safe scouting for energon. In theory. Do you really think Screamer will keep his word?”

 

“No. But I think Shockwave will.” Bulkhead started to set energon in easy to pick piles.

 

“We’ll see.”

 

The moment they had all energon set the Groundbridge opened and Smokescreen with Bumblebee came through to help two Wreckers to move the cubes.

 

oOo

 

Ratchet stared at the pile of energon for a moment, it was a large pile, but it was to sustain Megatron for the duration of his treatment and post-operation period. The old Medic performed some calculations and everything was in order, Knockout had to do the same.

 

“Everything seems to be in order.” Ratchet glanced at Optimus. “We have now eleven Decepticon-free hours.”

 

“Understood.” Prime nodded once and looked at the rest of Autobots. “Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Smokescreen, you’re the first team; Ratchet will send you to the first localisation. Arcee, Wheeljack, you’re the second team, you will go to the second localisation.”

 

“Aww, can’t I be paired with Bulkhead and Wheeljack?” Smokescreen moaned like a child. “No offence ‘Cee.”

 

“No.” It was Arcee who answered. “You will not be in one team with two Wreckers. You and Wheeljack are too much of daredevils to be ever let loose on your own.”

 

“Awww…”

 

“No whining. Bulk, ‘Bee and you will be getting energon from the old stash we hid. Wheeljack and I will be scouting for more.”

 

“Yes carrier.” Smokescreen looked like kicked puppy. It was clear that he hoped for some action. Arcee gave him an angry glare, but said nothing as Ratchet in accompaniment of silent curses opened the Groundbridge.

 

“Off you go. Contact me when you’ll be ready to get back.”

 

The first team went away and soon after them Arcee and Wheeljack left leaving Optimus, Ratchet and Megatron.

 

oOo

 

Ratchet looked through remains of Nemesis Prime, size of its parts were just right for Optimus and they should be good for Megatron. The filter was already prepared and now the old Medic was digging in search for the tank. They were human made but in time patient’s own nanites would assimilate them and they would serve just as good as Cybertronian made equivalents.

 

Ratchet found it strange that both Megatron and Optimus suffered life threatening injuries in such a short time after each other. Optimus’ own wounds were less concentrated but they were bad. Megatron got one shot and it was pure luck that he survived, if the blast went higher Megatron would be no more. Maybe it was the ‘Karma’ as humans called it?

 

oOo

 

Optimus watched his greatest enemy and once best friend lay in silence on the medical berth. Megatron’s face plates were calm but the old scars gave him hostile look. Optimus knew Megatron better than anyone, safe for Soundwave perhaps; he knew that the Decepticon Lord was a complicated character. A ruthless, unforgiving warmonger was what he showed the most recently. His lust for power seemed to know no boundaries. But Megatron was also an intellectualist, skilled politician and talented warrior. Optimus was first to admit that Megatron would deserve the title of a Prime better than himself if not for the bloodlust and leanings toward tyranny.

 

The Prime pondered for a moment if it was indeed the best thing to save Megatron. Maybe they should allow him to perish? End his cruelty? But how much of this was Megatron himself and how much was created by the caste system that they all grew in? How much of his tyrant attitude was because of Sentinel’s example? How much was because of what Zeta did? Both Sentinel and Zeta showed Cybertronians the worst possible face of Primes, Optimus experienced all the mistrust the society held for anyone with title of Prime. Sentinel created military regime where everyone was to follow his orders or suffer the consequences. Zeta used Cybertronians as his personal slaves, and they were already broken by Sentinel. No one even dreamt to react when he used Vamparc Ribbons, they were too weak. Megatron knew no other examples of Primehood. And he was miner turned gladiator, all he knew was exploitation and violence, all he dreamt about was freedom. Optimus remembered how much mistrust he was showed when he became Prime, how everyone feared that he would be even worse than Zeta, because each new Prime was worse than the previous one.

 

Would Megatron be worse than Zeta? Or would he just return to what Sentinel was? Optimus didn’t even want to think about it. Megatron wouldn’t be the worse Prime ever, but he wouldn’t be what the society needed. He was a revolutionist in a world that needed evolution – a slow changes to lead it to full recover after such traumatic regimes. But all it received was a civil war that destroyed what was left of it.

 

oOo

 

Ratchet prepared Megatron to operation, there was energon IV dripping slowly into Megatron’s veins, feeding him with life giving substance, T-Cog, air filter and hydraulic tank were laying in a table, ready to be installed. Ratchet waited patiently for the IV to empty, Megatron had to be a bit stronger to begin the procedure.

 

The Medic used this time to scan the device he found in Megatron. The schematics were complicated, but Ratchet could read them easily enough to deduce that it was some sort of modifier, but what it was supposed to modify? Give Megatron additional alt mode turning him into a triplechanger? Triplechangers were large, often larger than Megatron himself, and they could modify their size to become many times bigger than in their bipedal forms. The often served as transport vessels and almost all of them joined Decepticons. Some of them were mad, some of them were cruel and all of them were barely accepted by pre-war society. There were voices (mostly from religious purists) that their existence and ability to gain two alt modes were immoral and should be removed from healthy society. Ratchet thought they were an anomaly, something that simply happened and was just as natural as spark twins (that no religious authority ever opposed to) or beast formers (barely accepted by religious freaks and seen as throwbacks that were meant to help in exploration of organic worlds).

 

The Medic set the device next to T-Cog; he would install it only after Megatron would tell him what it did. He would not take any chances.

 

oOo

 

Optimus observed the computer screen with no sign of boredom on his face plates. He just stared. One could think that the Prime learned how to nap with his optics powered.

 

June Darby walked silently into the hangar; she still lived inside of the base. Most of people from Jasper moved into other towns, the official story was that the town was contaminated by radioactive substances from dirty bomb that someone tried to construct and large areas of the town were too dangerous to live in. It was a bold lie. It was so improbable that no one questioned it. Jasper was small but not small enough that one dirty bomb could affect everything. But official story was that the authorities preferred to be safe than sorry and thus everyone had to leave. They even made and entire show with radioactivity control, people and their stuff were scanned. They even set few agents to act as people that were contaminated or had contaminated property. All for show.

 

But June and Jack still lived in the base, Fowler insisted that at least for now they should be under military care, all because she had a chat with Megatron. Jack took it calmly but June knew that he envied Miko and Raf their freedom. She felt bad because of that, but she wasn’t about to apologise for being abducted. Nor was she about to apologise that she didn’t felt traumatised by being held by Megatron, she knew that perhaps she should, but she felt fine. Perhaps it was the thing about tyrants and dictators? They could be charming types if they wanted. June didn’t ponder about that too much, she just carried on.

 

“Optimus?” She asked shyly and waited for Prime to notice her. He looked at her in silence. “What is going on? Fowler was mumbling something but he seemed to be in his own, private world so I didn’t ask.”

 

“June.” Prime acknowledged the Nurse with almost a smile. “I do not believe it is the safest of places for you right now.”

 

“Why? What happened? Where is everyone?”

 

Optimus stared at her for a moment. He greatly appreciated everything she did for them, her care and how well she risen Jack to be such a responsible young man. She reminded him of Elita-1 in many ways and that caused him pang of sadness as he realised just how much he missed his beloved mate. One thing was sure, he couldn’t lie to June Darby, it would be just as bad as to lie to Elita. They both had a way to tell when someone was trying to omit truth.

 

“Decepticons attacked one of military facilities in order to obtain ample power source. It looks like M.E.C.H. was waiting for them because they arrived instantly and begun to shoot at them…”

 

“M.E.C.H.?” June paled instantly. She still had nightmares about Airachnid and Silas. “I thought they were…”

 

“They gained a new leader. Megatron didn’t retreat until he got what he came for and when he was leaving through their Groundbridge, M.E.C.H. used some sort of new weapon to shot him.” Optimus noticed that June paled even more. “They shot Megatron in his back.”

 

“Did… did they killed him?” June felt cold sweat covering her back. She didn’t know why she cared but she was scared for the Warmonger. He was an enemy of Autobots and humankind, but for some odd reason she couldn’t bring herself to wish him death. Not like that.

 

“No, but he is wounded badly.” Optimus observed June as he told her about the agreement and the fact that it was accepted by their human allies. She looked scared. Something told him that it wasn’t caused only by the fact that M.E.C.H. returned.

 

“Optimus, will you allow me to speak with him when he awakes?”

 

Prime hesitated for a moment. Should he? “It could be dangerous. June, Megatron is a Decepticon.”

 

“I know what he is. But we have some unfinished business.” June was now starting to regain her normal colours. “If he wanted to hurt me he could do that when he had me on his ship. Besides, he’ll be right after serious surgery.”

 

Optimus watched the woman carefully. He had doubts but the Nurse had a point. Megatron could kill June when he held her captive, yet he didn’t. It could mean anything, but even if he changed his mind and wanted to harm the human now, he would be too weak.

 

“Fine, but it will take a while before Ratchet will finish and Megatron will regain his consciousness.”

 

“Thank you Optimus.” June smiled weakly. “So, will Ratchet change your optic colour back to blue or you will keep them yellow?”

 

Optimus blinked. It was so easy to forget that his optics weren’t blue anymore. It must have been an odd sight for all those who remembered him with blue ones.

 

“Yes, but not yet. It is not the priority.”

 

They started to talk about paint jobs, colour schemes, their new base and other things to pass the time.

 

oOo

 

In the Medical Bay area – on the far end of the common hangar, covered by wall of crates and few impromptu screens; Ratchet hear June’s voice but couldn’t make out what she was talking with Optimus about, beeping of life parameter monitor was too loud.

 

He already finished the hardest and most mundane task of fixing tubing, wiring and energon lines – he was now ready to replace filter, tank and the T-Cog. It wouldn’t take him long now.

 

Ratchet looked at Megatron’s face. For the old Medic it was a monster, but he remembered quite well that the monster once gave hope to damned and lost. And now they needed him once again. Ratchet wondered if they would even get freed of Megatron.

 

“You’re one lucky mech.” Ratchet whispered. “Not that you will ever be able to appreciate just how much you have.”

 

oOo

 

Deep in his lethargic mind Megatron was sitting on his throne in his capitol – Kaon. He knew he used to spend a lot of time in this place and he knew it wasn’t real, he even knew that once before he escaped but he didn’t know how he did that or when it happened. He couldn’t tell how much time he spent here, this place had no time, this place never changed. All he could remember was great pain he felt before he returned here, and his last conscious thought – a pair of organic eyes. He was at lost not knowing what caused him the pain and whose eyes he thought of. He knew he wanted to return, to destroy whoever caused him the pain and to see those eyes again.

 

Then something begun to happening. The entire capitol trembled. Everything started to fall apart, ground under his pedes cracked, some pieces caved in, the skies turned dark and the light dimmed. Megatron got up, this was familiar, this happened before. Before he could recall if it was a good or a bad thing everything turned dark. For a split second he remembered everything, the power source, the M.E.C.H., the shooting, the pain and those eyes. The only question was: was he dying or coming back to life?

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Hammerhead.**

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side_

_never knowing exactly what I’ll find_

_locked and loaded, voices screaming:_

_let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

**Timing:** Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

**Rating:** MA.

 

**Pairings:** Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

**Rise, fall down, rise again.**

 

_You rise, you fall, you down and you rise again,_

_What don’t kill you make you more string!_

_**Rise, fall down, rise again**._

_What don’t kill you make you more strong!_

_(…)_

_Broken, beaten, scarred – but we die hard!_ – “Broken, Beat, Scarred” _Metallica_

 

oOo

 

Ratchet growled unhappily – he was right, Megatron would never appreciate what he had. Optimus’ optic brows rose in unspoken question but the Medic only rolled his optics.

 

The Prime chose not to ask, it was clear that Ratchet wouldn’t say and it wouldn’t take genius to guess that the Medic thought that Megatron didn’t deserve all the attention he was receiving, especially from the human nurse.

 

Ratchet wasn’t thrilled upon learning that June wanted to speak to Megatron. He was quite excited to say it subtly. In plain words he had one of his fits about Decepticons being plain evil and Megatron being the worse of them all; not deserving any special treatment other than quick and merciful decapitation for their own good, thank you very much. And Megatron especially didn’t deserve June’s attention for abducting her and holding her captive on his ship. The fact that he provided her with dry (and, ahem, fashionable) clothes and blanket didn’t help.

 

It took half an hour for Ratchet to get over himself and stop sulking in a corner. Optimus and June bravely waited for their friend to talk to them again. Ratchet was still growling but he agreed, Megatron would still be too weak to move much and it would take him couple of days for the repairs to take in, especially wiring and tubing which meant that June should be safe. Ratchet only smiled as he thought about how sour Megatron will be after losing all of his hydraulic fluid – the bootleg1) deserved it.

 

oOo

 

Megatron slowly surfaced from the pitch black of unconsciousness. He remembered that he was shot at and clearly being hit in the back. The mere fact that he felt like he drank energon previously puked by someone else was a big clue that he was in the infirmary for some time now. But something wasn’t right. He managed to lift his optic lids a bit but his sight was too blurry, all he could tell was that the lights were slightly brighter than he remembered, but then again it could be just him. He moaned silently and rolled his head, he felt weak as a sparkling. Another clue that his wound was serious. But he could feel that something didn’t fit. He had to be in the infirmary, he realised that he could hear steady beeping of life monitor… He wanted to lift his head and call for his vain medic… Wait an astrosecond: lift his head? Since when he had to lift his head in the infirmary? Medical berths were set on 45 degree angle… Why was his berth horizontal? And why in the Pit the monitor was beeping? Knockout never set his equipment to beep! This was… wrong! Megatron could now hear the beeping pace increase as his spark started to pulse faster in reaction to his distress.

 

“Easy now.” This was not the voice of Knockout. Megatron recognise with dread that this was Ratchet.

 

He mumbled something that he wanted to sound like ‘Slag’ but he only got ‘sssgg’.

 

“Now, keep calm.” It was Ratchet again. “You’ve been shot in the back and barely made it alive.”

 

Megatron froze, ‘barely made it alive’? This was seriously wrong. He expected everything but that from Ratchet. He had to know what in the Pit happened and that meant making an effort to open his optics and stay conscious. At least for some time.

 

A pair of intensely red optics opened slowly and Megatron felt like this was the hardest thing he ever had to do. He blinked couple of times and tried to focus his sight, he had partial success, his sight was blurry but he could see shapes and colours. Megatron rolled his head and focused on Ratchet.

 

“Wzz hppn?” It was as close to actual speech that Megatron could muster at the moment but Ratchet seemed to be able to understand him. Probably because he had experience with half alive patients. “Whrr mm I?”

 

“You have been shot by M.E.C.H. and we took you to our base.” Megatron tensed as much as he could in his state. This was bad, he was weak, wounded and in the servos of enemy. He needed to escape, go back to his ship… or better to the Harbinger, summon Knockout for repairs and only then return to that nest of turbo-asps he called his flagship.

 

Ratchet observed Megatron, his joints stiffened though they were barely working, the hydraulic liquid level still too low for larger pistons. It was clear that the Decepticon leader felt endangered, he was at his enemy’s mercy. The Medic knew that his ‘patient’ may panic and try to flee or do something equally stupid. There was only one thing that Ratchet could do and Megatron should be conscious enough already.

 

“Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave contacted us earlier.” Ratchet begun and Megatron concentrated on him again. “We have a deal. We will treat your wounds, bring you to health and when I’ll clear you, we will hunt M.E.C.H. down and destroy the weapon that they shot you with. By us I mean Autobots, Decepticons and humans.”

 

Ratchet watched as Megatron digested everything, his optics closed few times and it was obvious that while he was awake he was still weak.

 

“I already operated on you, your wound is sealed and all damage is repaired but there are still few things to do.”

 

Megatron made an effort to stare at Ratchet for a moment.

 

“We will speak about that later. You have guests, but I’m going to give you another human hour to rest before I will allow them to speak to you.”

 

Megatron tried to ask something but all that came out from his vocaliser was some static. Ratchet could guess what the question was about.

 

“Not your mechs, we won’t allow them here. Now rest.”

 

Megatron stared at Ratchet for another moment but then closed his optics, clearly still too weak to be stubborn.

 

Megatron heard as Ratchet walks away, he was curious who wanted to see him. Prime, but that was granted, Ratchet however mentioned about ‘guests’, so who was the second one, maybe third as well? And how in the name of the Fallen Shockwave and Soundwave managed to team up with Starscream? He had so many questions but the temptation of recharge was too great. For now he was safe, that much he knew, and for the moment that was all he needed to know.

 

oOo

 

Ratchet shook Megatron’s arm gently, it wasn’t because he wanted to be nice, he just wanted to avoid any accidents. Startling sleeping soldiers wasn’t pleasant to anyone, especially to the one who was waking them.

 

Megatron opened his optics slowly, he felt better than last time he woke and his optic sight was better. He vented deeply and focused his attention on Ratchet. He still felt like he drank someone’s puke, but he couldn’t do much about that at the moment.

 

“Your guests are waiting, but first I must check your vitals.”

 

Megatron watched as the Medic used his in-build scanner to check his parameters. The Medic read the results, hummed something to himself and then switched the life sign monitor off.

 

“You’re as good as you can be at the moment, later we must talk, but now…” And he disappeared behind wall made of boxes and crates.

 

Only then Megatron looked around. He was in a hangar, the walls were grey and small windows near the roof allowed some light in, but not too much. It was a day, but Megatron couldn’t tell what time it was, his internal chronometer couldn’t help him, it only showed what humans called universal time.

 

Then he heard heavy steps, it was one mech and Megatron knew who it was. It could only be Prime and the Decepticon leader wondered how his personal archenemy was doing. He smiled grimly, Optimus was certainly doing better than he was, the red and blue lug was able to walk.

 

“Megatron” The low, deep voice cut through Megatron’s musings. It wasn’t hostile at the moment but it held a note of warning as always when the Prime spoke to him. The tone said that its owner is now calm, but aggression is an open option.

 

The Warlord moved his stare from the ceiling to his ex-friend and almost sat up. This wasn’t what he expected to see. The Prime looked like something reanimated with Dark Energon and then dragged on gravel road for miles. The paintjob was almost gone, only few spots here and there to remind that once the finish was present. The chromes were scratched and called for buffing. The armour was fine, but there were few welding marks that spoke of surgery, those could be buffed and painted on, but now were clearly visible. And there was something wrong with Prime’s optics. It took Megatron few moments to put a digit on it: the colour was wrong. Optimus used to have blue optics; they were bright, soft blue ever since he was Orion Pax. After he was reformed into Prime he gained some sharpness to his stare but the colour remained the same. Now it was gone. The so familiar blue light was replaced with bright, exuberant, intense yellow2).

 

Megatron felt weird, as if something was remaining him that old times were gone forever.

 

“Optimus, you look like Knockout’s worse nightmare.”

 

That met with slight smirk and lifted optic brow as the Prime stared back. “I look much worse than I am. You however were very lucky to make it through. I have seen your wound.”

 

“I have felt my wound. And I still feel where it was.” Only then Megatron’s optics wondered to Prime’s right servo. He held it on his waist level and finally the Decepticon noticed why.

 

The small figure sat on Optimus’ open palm, her legs dangled freely, the right arm held Prime’s thumb for safety. Megatron felt his spark pulse increase and he tried to lift himself but felt back with silent ‘huff’. He absolutely hated the weakened state he was presently in but he was grateful that Ratchet shot that damned life sign monitor off. Last thing he wanted to look ridiculously excited on top of being weak.

 

“June.” His optics observed the small organic femme for a moment. She wore her usual garment. In Optimus’ servo she looked fragile and delicate.

 

“June wanted to speak with you. But first we must talk about the reason you’re here.” Optimus voice caused Megatron to snap back to reality.

 

“Yes. Ratchet told me about the deal. It seems that I find myself allied with you yet again.”

 

“But this time there won’t be any opportunity for you to betray us.” Optimus’ optics narrowed dangerously.

 

“You can’t blame me, Optimus. We are at war. Both of us try to win.”

 

“You are mistaken, Megatron, it is you who try to win, Autobots are trying to end the war.”

 

“By winning it. Optimus, you may want to face the reality…”

 

“The reality is that M.E.C.H. developed deadly weapon, a threat to everyone and it must be destroyed. Your mechs made a deal with us, you are to remain here until you’re fully functional, after that we will hunt M.E.C.H. down and destroy the weapon.”

 

Megatron closed his optics for a moment, but could feel Prime’s intense glare. “Reasonable enough… Is there anything else I should know?”

 

“Yes. This is human military base; you are to remain in this hangar. Our human charges are coming at times so you are to remain cautious all the time and not to harm them in any way. Also as a patient, you are to obey all commands of Ratchet.” Megatron wanted to say something, but Optimus spoke before he could. “This is for your own good.”

 

“Especially obeying Ratchet.” Megatron smirked knowingly. “I remember that he was renowned for his wrench wielding berthside manner.”

 

That comment earned him another sour glare from Optimus. Apparently the Prime left Ratchet’s tender mercies too recently to appreciate the humour. Megatron knew that Ratchet was great medic and surgeon extraordinary, but the old mech had one serious flaw – his temper.

 

“I will leave you and June now; Ratchet will come shortly to discuss medical issues.” With that the Prime left.

 

Megatron knew that it was but a courtesy, the crate-wall only prevented him from being seen, any louder noise could be heard clearly. This impromptu infirmary provided him with all the privacy of military camp or gladiator barracks back in Kaon… Megatron clearly remembered that he could hear, and sometimes see, everything that his fellow gladiators did, and that meant EVERYTHING.

 

“Not much of luxury.” June smiled weakly. She didn’t know what she expected from this meeting.

 

Megatron watched her for few seconds and she suddenly felt like an idiot. She just came to Decepticon Warlord and thought that she can have a chat with him. What was she thinking of…

 

“I’ve been in far worse places.” The voice was quiet and calm, nothing like taunting tone from before few moments. Megatron sound tired, June was sure that the haughty attitude she saw when he confronted the Prime was just for show. The Decepticon was tired, drained of energy.

 

June took a better look of the mech and saw marks where the wound was, there was an IV hooked to his chassis that fed him with energon and currently switched off monitor. The woman could even tell that Megatron looked a bit pale, she couldn’t tell how she knew that, but she did. Something in his air that usually spoke of his great strength was now gone.

 

“But you would prefer to be in an actual infirmary?” She took few steps closer and stopped at the edge of a crate that served as the base of the wall and was jutting out.

 

“It would be good, I admit. But this is far better than being left for M.E.C.H.’s mercy.” June watched as Megatron vented deeply, that gave her an impression of an old tiger. “Why have you come? Is it because you wanted another round of our little ‘Qui pro Quo’?”

 

“We never finished our conversation. But you do look like you need sleep.”

 

Megatron chuckled and then growled when a white hot stab of pain radiated from his sealed wound. It was still too fresh. “Last time it was you who looked tired and in need of rest.” The Decepticons settled for sly grin. “How ironic, now I am the prisoner… at least I have a nurse.”

 

“I’m not sure if I could help you much.”

 

oOo

 

Optimus observed the monitors, both teams were doing fine and there were no signs of Decepticon activity. All looked good.

 

“I’m going to talk to Megatron.” Ratchet rose from his seat snapping Optimus back to reality.

 

“He is speaking with June now.”

 

“You left them alone?”

 

“She is quite safe, old friend.” Prime voice was calm as ever but there was strange sadness in it. “Megatron won’t harm her.”

 

“You can’t know that!”

 

“He is too weak to lift himself from the berth.” Optimus watched as Ratchet tried to find an argument against that but failed. “And he doesn’t seem to be inclined on hurting her.”

 

“Optimus, we are talking about Megatron, he is inclined on hurting everyone.” Ratchet gave the Prime almost parental glare. “He is weak now, but he is an enemy, we can’t take any risks.”

 

“And we won’t. But for now Megatron is harmless.”

 

“That state won’t last very long.” Ratchet sighed heavily. “I still say we should have finished him when we could. Now, I have to speak with him about his T-Cog addition.”

__________

1) Bootleg – the same as Bastard, only robotic.

2) It is kind of returning to the roots as G1 Optimus had yellow optics.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Hammerhead.**

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side_

_never knowing exactly what I’ll find_

_locked and loaded, voices screaming:_

_let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

**Timing:** Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

**Rating:** MA.

 

**Pairings:** Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

**Stiff Upper Lip.**

 

_Like a dog in a howl I bite everything_

_And I'm big and I'm draw_

_And I'll ball your thing_

 

_I keep a stiff upper lip_

_And I shoot from the hip_

_I keep a stiff upper lip_

_And I shoot_

_And I shoot_

_Shoot from the hip_ – “Stiff Upper Lip” _AC/DC_

 

oOo

 

The awkward silence was just settling in when Ratchet entered the ‘Infirmary’. June almost jumped while Megatron merely gave the Medic neutral stare.

 

“Nurse Darby, would you mind leaving us alone for a moment?” Ratchet reached to offer June his hand and allow her to the floor.

 

“No, let her stay.” Megatron’s voice was barely above whisper.

 

“I seriously doubt if this is a good idea.”

 

June wanted to say something but Megatron was faster. “I want her to stay.”

 

Ratchet blinked and stared in disbelief at the Decepticon, was he serious, what was that supposed to mean? “It may be rather personal…”

 

“I don’t mind.”

 

Ratchet watched Megatron for a moment and then he gave a good look to June. The woman looked surprised but calm. Then he looked at Megatron again, the Decepticon looked like a shadow of his previous self. That was intriguing, did Megatron wanted moral support? And if so, why from a human woman? Or perhaps he just wanted Ratchet to feel a bit shy? That was more probable, but it would be a failure as Ratchet knew June better and longer than Megatron did. If someone should feel shy around her it was Megatron. But he didn’t look even a bit troubled by her presence. What in the Pit? What all of this could mean?

 

“Hrrnrrrhhh … as you wish, but only because she is a nurse.” Ratchet finally agreed. There was no point in arguing, he knew that sooner or later he would understand what it all meant. For now all he could do was to observe.

 

June shot Megatron a quick glance and then sat at the edge of create she was standing on. She was curious why Megatron insisted on her staying here.

 

Ratchet opened his scanner and took a look at the reading while he proceeded with examination of Megatron’s wound. He hummed quietly and then took another scan, this time with hand held scanner. It took a bit longer but Ratchet seemed rather pleased with what he saw. The he bend down a bit as simply stared at the wielding marks for a moment.

 

“The healing is progressing well. Your protoform is not aggravated and soon edges of the wound should smooth themselves enough so they could be closed.”

 

Megatron nodded once, this was good news, if his protoform wound would have smooth edges it would heal better and the scarring would be far lesser. Torn edges could cause unpleasant consequences, make the protoform’s outer layer too strained and cause pain. Or at very least make scars very large and painfully rubbing against the outer armour.

 

“Now, another thing.” Ratchet reached into his subspace and took out a sterile box. He took out the content of the box and held it carefully in his servo. “When cleaning off your wound I removed this from your damaged T-Cog. I asked Starscream what it is, but he didn’t want to tell. I was told that I could ask you.” Ratchet moved the object closer to Megatron’s face, its tubes and wires dangled freely. “What it is, what it does and what it was doing on your T-Cog?”

 

Megatron eyed the device with mixed feelings. Then he looked at June who was watching everything with polite curiosity. He stared at the ceiling for few more seconds and then he vented heavily as if he wanted to sigh exaggeratedly dramatically.

 

“It is a… modifier… I would like it re-installed if you don’t mind.”

 

“That much I already guessed. But what exactly it modifies? And there is no way I will install you some random device without knowing what it does.”

 

Megatron furrowed his opticbrows battling with his thoughts, he was weak and tired, and in no mood for explaining anything. At least not to Ratchet. But if he wanted his device re-installed he had to play along.

 

“It adds auxiliary transformation sequence to my T-Cog.”

 

Ratchet fought the urge to rub his optics. He knew that Megatron could make it extremely difficult if he wanted and it looked like the old Warmonger did want to make it so.

 

“What transformation sequence. What it does to you? I need to know if it is safe to install this thing on your new T-Cog. We don’t want any mishaps in here.”

 

Megatron stared at the ceiling. “It was designed by Shockwave to lessen our energon consumption by reducing our fuel requirement.”

 

“This is nonsense! You have plenty of energon, enough to fuel your ship.” Ratchet gave Megatron angry look, he wasn’t buying that.

 

The Decepticon rolled his optics. “It was designed before we arrived on Earth.”

 

“Then why didn’t you use it before? It would give you great advantage over us.”

 

“Because the auxiliary transforming sequence is very energy-consuming, the process takes a lot of time to finish, is extremely unpleasant and we would have to do it all the time to fight with you.” Megatron took break to vent through his mouth; he was really tired now and wanted to rest. “I just had it installed recently.”

 

“And why?” Ratchet still had doubts. Sure, it was logical, if the device worked as it was supposed to, but according to what Megatron just said it didn’t. It was crude prototype, so why Megatron had it installed? Why didn’t he wait for working version?

 

“I say that I did it for rather personal reasons, which are none of your business and I don’t want to discuss them. With you.”

 

Ratchet stared for a moment, then huffed, then took a look at June who was desperately trying not to grin; then glared at Megatron. “I can respect that. But you can expect same question from Optimus, and he may insist that you answer it.”

 

“And I may insist that you drop the subject.”

 

“Hrrnrrrhhh… Fine.” Ratchet was reaching the final frontier of his patience and was very close to pay Knockout some respect for dealing with patients like Megatron. “Can you at least tell me how it works, what is happening during the transformation?”

 

“Why? Are you planning on building a replica?” All Megatron received was a grim stare, so he sighed a heavy vent. “I never used it before nor have I witnessed such a particular transformation, but I was told that the mech or femme simply folds in until they reach the size they desire. Now if you would excuse me, I really would like to rest now.”

 

“And rest you should. I will speak with Optimus about your modifier.” Ratchet put the device back into the box and hid it in his subspace. “Come, Nurse Darby, let’s go now.”

 

“She may stay…”

 

“As much as for some reason you do enjoy her company Megatron, Nurse Darby has her own duties and she can’t spend all the time sitting here with you.” With this Ratchet reached and allowed June to climb on his servo.

 

“Ratchet’s right, I have to go. But I may come again if you like.”

 

Megatron gave her long and silent stare, as if he was considering her proposal. “Yes, I would greatly appreciate that. It is always good to have some favourable company.”

 

June smiled and Ratchet just huffed and mumbled something about insolence. Megatron could hear Medic’s steps as he disappeared behind the crate wall, then he allowed himself to slip into unconsciousness again.

 


	12. Summer Dream

**Hammerhead.**

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side_

_never knowing exactly what I’ll find_

_locked and loaded, voices screaming:_

_let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

**Timing:** Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

**Rating:** MA.

 

**Pairings:** Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

**Summer Dream.**

 

_I woke up in an armchair_

_He had gone I don't know where_

_Left me there to sit and look at the rain_

 

_Don't remember much at all_

_But his words were echoing_

_A midnight summer dream and then wake again._ – “Midnight Summer Dream” _The Stranglers_

 

oOo

 

Megatron woke when he heard loud noises. At first he couldn’t tell what it was, but after a moment he identified them as humans. There were three distinct voices talking about one thing or another. Few seconds later Megatron realised that they were talking about him. The conversation was interrupted by another noise. Someone requested Groubdbridge and Optimus asked them to wait. Then Ratchet cursed in Cybertronian, there was loud ‘clang’ as if someone kicked something heavy and metallic and then loud “Ah-ha!” followed by sound of opening ‘bridge. Then there was some engine and transformation noises followed by some loud conversation.

 

Megatron sighed, now he woke he would have some trouble falling into a recharge again, it meant that he will be seriously bored. For an astrosecond he wondered if he would be given any means to entertain himself, but then he thought that probably not. Autobots didn’t care if he bored himself into stasis lock, they agreed to treat his wounds not provide him with amusement. June said that she could come to see him again, but he had to wait for that. He checked his internal chronometer and almost moaned - he only recharged for two local hours.

The Decepticon seriously considered calling for Ratchet when he heard another call for Groundbridge and this time it opened without problems. He heard three engines, two sport cars and one heavier ATV, similar to how Breakdown sounded. Then someone said “That was the last tour” and put something on the ground. More sounds followed.

 

“Not bad. Now… Bumblebee!” It was clearly Ratchet, a surprised Ratchet, shocked even.

 

“Whoa!” It was human femme, the one that killed Hardshell.

 

“What in the name of Solus Prime happened to you?” It was Ratchet again. Megatron regretted that he couldn’t see what happened to the triple damned yellow scout.

 

“ _It’s nothing serious. I just fell of the hill_ ” Beeped Bumblebee.

 

“You what?” Ratchet almost shrieked.

 

“More like tumbled down.” It was Bulkhead.

 

“It’s just scratched paintjob, he’s fine.” This time it was Smokescreen, Megatron could easily recognise they youthful voice.

 

“It’s not just scratch, he’s stripped clean off!” Ratchet sounded like he was about to glitch.

 

“ _Really, I’m fine_.” Bumblebee’s click couldn’t be modulated but somehow the scout managed to sound embarrassed.

 

“Dude! You’re nude!” This time it was over enthusiastic voice of the young organic femme. She sounded like she was grinning.

 

Megatron understood her all too well. He would grin too if he was there. Lack of paintjob wasn’t considered ‘nudity’, he himself didn’t use any paint, he only bore transparent finish; but a mech or femme that was accustomed to wear colour it could be embarrassed by sudden show of their bare metal.

 

“Nah, he’s not.” Bulkhead seemed relaxed. “It’s just paint; he’s not lacking any armour.”

 

“He he he, but he’s almost nude!” Miko didn’t want to give in. “I can see your metal, ‘Bee.”

 

Megatron grinned. The yellow menace, well former yellow menace, was most probably boiling in his own private humiliation.

 

But then something unexpected happened. Bumblebee giggled in his own beeping way. “ _Well, ‘almost’ makes a huge difference_.” And it sounded like the youngest Autobot was flirting with the organic. The volume and vigour of the clicks and blips sounded quite seductive.

 

“Miko! Bumblebee!” Ratchet sounded positively scandalised. “Can you keep it private?”

 

Megatron optic brows rose as he heard that. What in the Pit was going on in this base?

 

His musings were interrupted by Optimus who’s low and calm voice gently rolled though the hangar. “It would be prudent if you could keep your voices down. Your loud behaviour could wake Megatron.”

 

“Now, don’t tell me you care about the old Buckethead” It was Bulkhead with his nickname for Megatron.

 

“My feelings toward Megatron are irrelevant, but it would be wise to keep certain things private.” There was slight pause and then loud vent. “Especially when they’re personal.”

 

There were some mumbling noises that sounded like agreement to what the Prime just said. The show ended and Megatron once again faced boredom. There was no chance of escaping into recharge for a while. The fallen Warmonger started to wonder if perhaps some meditation would be good solution to his excess of free time, he did that only once or twice before and found it waste of time but now it sounded like a good idea. He could close his optics and try to listen on everything that was happening around him, relax for once, vent steadily and…

 

SKREEEEEEETTT WROOOOMMMM… BOOM! EEEIIIIIICK… CRASH! SHHHHHHhhhhh…

 

Megatron almost jumped, he jerked his limbs and then almost growled when pain struck him in his abdomen. He cursed silently, and tried to vent normally. What in the Pit was that? Were they attacked? By whom? Did Starscream betray him? Again? Or was it M.E.C.H.?

 

„Awwww man!” It was the human femme named Miko. She sounded disappointed. „You crashed before you even started!”

 

“You pushed me on the band and I fell off the track!” It was Jack, scandalised.

 

“I was taking pole position!” Miko stood her ground. “You should slow and let me go.”

 

“It’s a race. The idea is NOT to slow down and let other go.”

 

“I won previous game thus I get the pole position.”

 

“Enough.” And this was Ratchet, strangely calm. “You’re going to wake Megatron.”

 

“But Ratchet, it is only video game.” Miko whined.

 

“It is too loud.” The tone of Medic’s voice told that it was final. “Do something quieter.”

 

“Come on, Ratchet, who cares if the old oil can will wake.” Miko tried her best and Megatron winced, she just called him ‘old oil can’ – not a pleasant thing to hear.

 

“I do he’s my patient and we have a deal, we’re to treat him, not give him neurosis.” Megatron was shocked hearing Ratchet this calm.

 

“Buuut Raaatcheeeeet… Oh, fine!” Miko puffed with irritation. „Come Bulk; let’s do some off-roading!”

 

“Sound good!” Bulkhead boomed with enthusiasm. „I could use some axis stretching!”

 

“Hey, wait for me!” It was Wheeljack. “Let’s have some Wrecker time.”

 

“Wheeljack!” Ratchet’s voice held very clear warning.

 

“No worries, we won’t cause any damage. Just some old war stories and stuff like that. Our youngest member needs to know more.”

 

“Wheeljack! Miko’s human, she can’t be a Wrecker.” Ratchet spoke with the voice of someone who spends hours talking to the void.

 

“That didn’t stop her from scrapping an Insecticon. Face it Ratchet, the kid may be a squishy, but she have a heart and stomach of a Wrecker.” Wheeljack sounded like he was grinning. “Besides, we won’t be doing anything dangerous. Just some off-roading and storytelling.”

 

Then the sound of screaming tires filled the hangar and everything went quiet again. That state didn’t last long however and Megatron wondered just how tired and weak he had to be to simply go out in such conditions.

 

There were steps of another human, it was a male. His steps were hurried and spoke of a heavy man (for a human that is). Megatron could bet that this was Fowler.

 

“Prime!” Who would’ve know, he was right, it was Fowler. “Our guys are ready to… What in the name of Lady Liberty’s underpants?”

 

“I do not understand what you are referring to Agent Fowler.” Optimus’ voice was calm and utterly innocent. And Megatron knew that it was fake, it had to be. No one is THAT innocent.

 

“Him! What happened to him?”

 

“Bumblebee had… an accident on a mission.” Prime seemed unfazed with his scout’s condition.

 

“His paint is peeled clean!” Yelled Fowler. “Just look at him.”

 

“He just had a looong slide down the hill.” Smokescreen cheered from wherever he was. “He’ll be fine, no damage done… except for that pain job that is.”

 

There was long, tired sigh. “I’ll go back and tell our boys to prepare some yellow and black paint as well.”

 

“ _If it’s not a problem, can it be more black than yellow?”_ Bumblebee beeped with hope. _“I would like to have more warrior-like look.”_

 

“Son, I have no idea…”

 

“Bumblebee asked if they could paint him more black than yellow.” Ratchet translated for the Agent.

 

“I’ll ask. They should be ready today, so you two will spend the night drying.” With that Fowler walked away with his hurried steps.

 

So, Prime and his Scout would be given paintjobs. Megatron pondered about it for a moment and figured that it was rather natural that Prime would like to have his colours back. The state he was in at the moment was most undignified.

 

“I will now see how Megatron is doing.” Ratchet’s voice snapped Megatron from his musing.

 

“No, old friend, allow me. If he’s awake I would like to speak with him for a moment.”

 

“Very well. Just don’t tire him too much; I need him in good condition tomorrow if I’m to re-install him this modifier of his. Though I have no idea why if it’s so unpleasant in use.”

 

“I’ll ask, maybe he’ll answer me.” There was an almost non-existent tone of amusement in Optimus’ voice. The Prime probably heard how Megatron refused answer to Ratchet’s inquiry about the modifier.

 


	13. Wouldn't it be good?

**Hammerhead.**

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side_

_never knowing exactly what I’ll find_

_locked and loaded, voices screaming:_

_let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

**Timing:** Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

**Rating:** MA.

 

**Pairings:** Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

**Wouldn’t it be good.**

 

_I got it bad_

_You don't know how bad I got it_

_You got it easy_

_You don't know when you've got it good_

_It's getting harder_

_Just keeping life and soul together_

_I'm sick of fighting_

_Even when I know I should_

_The cold is biting_

_Through each and every nerve and fibre_

_My broken spirit is frozen to the core_

_Don't wanna be here no more_

_(…)_

_I got it harder_

_You couldn't dream how hard I got it_

_Stay out of my shoes_

_If you know what's good for you_

_The heat is stifling_

_Burning me up from the inside_

_The sweat is dripping_

_From each and every pore_

_I don't wanna be here no more._ – “Wouldn’t it be Good” _Placebo (originally by Nik Kershaw_ ).

 

oOo

 

Megatron almost growled. He was in no mood to converse with the Prime. He would probably hear endless stream of decency banalities, how he allowed himself to get corrupted, how his ideals turned into tyranny and how immoral he and his army became. And he was first to admit everything wasn’t the way he planned, on the contrary, his every plan blew right into his faceplates. All went wrong. But he wouldn’t allow Autobots to win and return to the old ways.

 

Prime spoke of equality, justice and freedom but all that meant nothing. Other Autobots, those of political stance before the war would outmatch him, they dreamt of nothing else but return to pre-war order. Caste system would return and with it all that was evil before the war: the slavery, the abuse, the injustice, murders, rapes and exploitation – things practices in majesty of law by those of high enough stance. All this was Megatron’s greatest fear. He didn’t feared that he would be executed after the lost war; he feared that they would allow him to live long enough to see how everything went back to the pre-war state. Knowing some of them they would sentence him into life imprisonment instead of execution just to force him to witness how work of his life is being ruined and how Decepticons – those that wouldn’t end up dead – would be turned back into thralls, low lives and beggars.

 

The worst part was that even Prime wouldn’t be able to prevent all of that. Megatron felt desperate, whatever happened he couldn’t loose, he couldn’t allow himself and his people to fell into Autobot servos. He would go to an exile if he had to but he wouldn’t allow his Decepticons to become Autobot thralls. Then with grim bitterness he recalled that he already was on exile.

 

“Megatron, you’re awake…” Low and calm voice of Optimus Prime snapped him back into reality.

 

“Unfortunately so.” The Decepticon stared at the ceiling not favouring the Prime with his glance.

 

“Yes, I believe I may understand what you mean, the boredom can be uncomfortable.”

 

“What do you want, Prime?” Megatron still avoided Optimus’ optics. He didn’t want to see compassion that his mortal enemy felt for him at the moment.

 

“Ask you few questions. And I would greatly appreciate if you would answer them.”

 

Megatron snorted, he knew what the Prime will ask him about. He wasn’t in any mood to answer those questions any more than before but this was Optimus Prime, patient as a mountain, consistent as the continental drift.

 

“But most of all I wanted to talk with you.”

 

The Warmonger flinched. That was even worse. Not that he would say that out loud. That would be just rich if he, Megatron, Lord of Decepticons, would fear a chat with a Prime.

 

“There are few things that we should straighten up so they would not pose any issues in the future.” Started the Prime. “Especially the nearest future. First of all Ratchet will re-install your modifier tomorrow and will close your wound permanently which will conclude surgical part of your recovery. Your weapons however will remain deactivated during your stay here and will only be activated when you will be leaving. This precaution is meant to avoid any accidents. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes Prime.” There seemed to be a note of weariness in Megatron’s voice as if the Gladiator already had enough of this conversation.

 

“Also as I informed you before, there are humans present here so when you will be able to move more freely…”

 

“I know. I am to be cautious at all times and watch my steps. Anything else?”

 

“There are two more things.” Optimus paused for a moment considering how to approach the next subject. “You do realize that Ratchet is strongly against Nurse Darby’s visits to you… Visits that I feel you enjoy.”

 

“I would be a fool not to expect Ratchet being strongly against anything related to me.”

 

“He believes that you are a threat for her.” This time Megatron looked at Optimus, his red optics piercing the Prime as if he wanted to read his enemy’s mind.

 

“I am barely moving, how can I be a threat to anyone?” The Decepticon Warlord moved his stare away with all the dignity he had. Being immobilized was humiliating enough without being questioned all the time.

 

“That state won’t last forever.” The way Prime pointed it out sounded like plain accusation to Megatron, as it was his fault that he won’t stay badly injured forever.

 

“I held her on my ship, I held her in my very servo and somehow I managed not to hurt her.” Megatron’s voice was now filled with irritation. “Do you think I could manage to repeat this incredibly difficult achievement?”

 

“There is no need for you to be angry, Megatron. I don’t believe that you would hurt Nurse Darby. At least not on purpose.” Prime observed the lying mech carefully. “On the contrary, I believe that you wouldn’t allow any harm do befall on her. Am I right?”

 

For a moment Megatron stared at Optimus in silence. His facial plates stuck somewhere between bewilderment and embarrassment.

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about Prime.” The Decepticon returned his stare to the ceiling.

 

“I think you do.”

 

“And what makes you think that?”

 

“You insisted on her presence when Ratchet was giving you examination and you expressed desire for her to visit you again.” Prime fell silent for a moment as he stared at the Decepticon leader. There was no reply so he decided to continue. “I know that Ratchet turned monitors off, but I could clearly feel how your electromagnetic field spiked when you saw Nurse Darby in my servo…”

 

“It could have been anything. A stab of pain…”

 

“Megatron, do not pretend to be a fool, it doesn’t befit you.” There was a threat in that calm voice, a warning that Prime’s patience wasn’t infinite and that there was only so much of it booked for the Tyrant.

 

Megatron had two choices. He could insist on denial; or he could simply admit what was so obvious to the Prime. Megatron’s opticbrows furrowed as the mech deliberated whether he denied admitting his feeling because they weren’t true or rather because he was – to some extend – uneasy or even scared of them? This wasn’t an easy task as the alleged object of his feasible feelings was an organic. Then again who would forbid him to take an interest in a human femme? Only someone suicidal.

 

And suddenly he knew the answer. “Is it that obvious?”

 

“Only for those who know what they’re looking at.” Optimus remained serious. “I presume that this was the reason behind you having the modifier installed?”

 

“Not exactly, I never decided if I would act upon my… interest. I had it installed because I wanted to be able to use it for whatever reason.”

 

“And now, do you plan to act upon your, as you call it, interest?”

 

This earned Optimus a hard stare from Megatron. “I don’t want you to tell her.”

 

“Why, is there any reason she shouldn’t know?”

 

“I do not wish her to take pity upon me in my current, miserable condition. If I am ever to reveal my interest in her and she is to accept me, I want her to do so while I am in my top condition – a worthy suitor, not a pitiful shadow.”

 

“I understand.” Said Optimus, and he did. He knew that he himself wouldn’t want to be seen by Elita-1 in the state he was in at the moment. “I won’t tell June about your feelings, but you must remember that she is not some toy you can take and then throw away.”

 

“Do not worry, Prime, I have had enough of that in the past, I would like to finally have a partner permanent enough to actually bother to learn my name.”

 

Optimus stared at Megatron for a moment as it dawned on him what the Decepticon was talking about.1) Then he mentally shrugged, he could disapprove his habits, but he did understand that in the ex-Gladiator’s situation it was hard to aim at any lasting relationship. The Prime knew that he was lucky to have Elita, even though they were apart at the moment and that there was always a chance that they would never see each other again, but he could feel her spark pulsing with energy, he knew she was there somewhere. Megatron had no one.

 

“Just don’t wait for too long.” There was slight smirk of superiority on Optimus’ lip plates. “She may have other suitors soon enough.”

 

Megatron’s optic grew wider, few thoughts flew through his mind but before he could answer the voice of Prime’s newest soldier filled the hangar. Megatron had the displeasure of meeting that individual and found him irritating. He understood that the mech was cheeky, it was the right of youth, but it didn’t mean that he had to enjoy such an attitude.

 

“Hey, Ratchet! What’cha doin’?”

 

Then there was silence as Smokescreen’s comment dragged everyone’s attention to Ratchet. Then some shuffling followed and angry yet quiet Ratchet tried to whisper loud enough to be heard by Smokescreen but not enough to be heard by Optimus and Megatron.

 

“Will you keep it down?”

 

Optimus blinked once, then quietly (almost too quietly for someone that big) sneaked to what served as a door and was the end of the crate-wall. He peaked behind it, then took two normal steps enough to stand normally and be seen by Megatron.

 

“Ratchet, have you been eavesdropping?” Those words, spoken with utter calmness met with silence. “Ratchet, this isn’t behaviour that I would expect of you…”

 

“But I would.” Said Megatron as loud as he could still feeling weakened.

 

Optimus ignored the Decepticon and continued to stare at Ratchet. “I hope you do know that you are to keep for yourself everything that you heard here?”

 

“I…” Was everything that Ratchet said.

 

“I do not know what you tried to achieve here, old friend, but this is mostly disturbing behaviour.”

 

“I… “Ratchet stammered weakly. “I… did it with yours and our all best interest in mind.”

 

“I appreciate it; just try to trust in my judgement in the future.”

 

“Yes Optimus.” Answered Ratchet meekly.

 

Megatron could only admire how the Prime could embarrass his mechs just by being calm and composed. If it was him and Knockout he would probably yell already, intimidate and threat his medic. Optimus only stared and spoke in quiet voice, didn’t even mention any consequences. But then again, Ratchet and Optimus knew each other for a long time.

 

“Megatron…” Megatron looked at the Prime and realized that he zoned out again.

 

“Yes Prime?”

 

“Ratchet wants you in as good condition as you can get in current circumstances for tomorrow surgery so rest now. I can ask Ratchet to give you tranquilizer if you want.”

 

“No, I will manage. Though I could use something to occupy the time, perhaps something to read?” Megatron decided to try his luck. “Maybe something classified?” He added with half smirk.

 

“I will ask Ratchet to find you something non-classified to read.” Optimus remained serious. “I will see you tomorrow.”

With that the Prime left. Megatron heard him asking Ratchet to download something for Megatron, Ratchet’s complains about not only having to treat their enemy but also finding him amusement. Then he clicked in Cybertronian – for the benefit of his team and to ensure that their underage human companions won’t understand – that Megatron has his right servo to amuse himself with while thinking about certain organic femme. Megatron knew that one of the humans could understand Bumblebee and he wondered if the young boy managed actual Cybertronian as well. Judging by the silence that the comment caused, chances were that the little pest did, and Megatron grinned widely.

 

“Umm, Ratchet…” It was Arcee, and her tone suggested that while she didn’t knew why the medic said what he said, she though that Ratchet should keep it for himself.

 

“It’s all right, Arcee, I am old enough.” Said the aforementioned human.

 

“Still, Ratchet, try to keep certain thoughts to yourself.” It was Arcee again, with rather sour tone. “Some of us have more aesthetical approach.”

 

“Do I even want to know? “ Megatron recognised the voice as belonging to Jack, said ‘organic femme’s‘ son.

 

“I seriously doubt.” Arcee’s tone changed only by a fraction but now it wasn’t sour anymore, just cold.

 

“Hey, Ratchet, try to download those.” It was Rafael again.

 

“Thank you Rafael.” Ratchet restrained himself from making any further comments about Megatron’s entertainment. “This should be sufficient enough, if he’s won’t want it, he’s not bored enough.”

 

Megatron’s grin faded, they will probably give him ‘Occupational safety and health’ regulations to read – the most boring lecture on any planet and in any language.

__________

1) No, not prostitutes. Megatron is talking about one night stands.

 


	14. July Morning

**Hammerhead.**

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side_

_never knowing exactly what I’ll find_

_locked and loaded, voices screaming:_

_let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

**Timing:** Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

**Rating:** MA.

 

**Pairings:** Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

**July Morning.** **1** **)**

 

_There I was on a July morning_

_Looking for love,_

_With the strength of a new day dawning_

_And the beautiful sun_

_At the sound of the first bird singing_

_I was leaving for home_

_With the storm and the night behind me_

_And a road of my own._ – “July Morning” _Uriah Heep_

 

oOo

 

_Derilict gas station, somewhere in Nevada._

 

Silia marched angrily into what for the lack of better word would be called a ‘briefing room’. It was an empty gas station’s store. No one ever passed this place anymore, the place was surrounded by desert and there wasn’t even any water in the tap anymore. The place was dead because the water runs out and it was too far from the nearest town to actually build a pipe line; it was far easier and cheaper to just leave. M.E.C.H. had its own water supply in form of a tanker.

 

“Did we manage to get anything from the footage? The damage extent for example?” She asked in calm voice, almost free from her British accent.

 

“We are sure that the shot went clean through.” Answered one of her scientists. “And basing on Breakdown’s anatomy we killed him, or almost killed him…”

 

“Almost makes a huge difference!” Silia snapped. She didn’t scream but her tone became more aggressive and her accent return in its full. “Did we or did we not managed to deactivate that unit?”

 

Everyone looked at each other. She was their leader, Silas left everything to her, including their personal files, their funds (composed from Nazi gold bars he found somewhere in Europe after he left the Army) and the entire data base – the only complete copy of it; they had to obey her and they had no problem with that, she had vision and she continued her father’s work. It was that just sometimes she was too hot headed.

 

“Well… the mere shock should cause him a lot of pain and probably render him unconscious… And if we were in luck we managed to hit his hydraulic fluid tank. Maybe even reach his T-Cog. But we believe that the shock itself should be dangerous enough…”

 

“You mean that we managed to cause it serious malfunctions? How long would it have to deactivate permanently?” Silia calmed down and sat.

 

“Hard to say, all depends of how much of his lifeblood, energon, he lost and if we managed to hit any vital systems.” The scientist started to look through his documentation. “Certainly we severed his veins, er, energon lines, and some wiring… the shot was angled, we didn’t hit him square in his back, it was the left lower back, slightly angled, we might miss his spinal column… But those injuries would be fatal for human; this shot would kill a man on the spot, so we believe that Megatron could survive only so long without any medical help…” He went silent under Silia’s angry glare.

 

“It.” She spat. “And ‘mechanical help’. Why do you insist on calling that thing ‘him’?”

 

“Ma’am. That’s probably because he is a ‘he’.” It was Ripley who finally decided to speak. “At least grammatically. This is how they refer to themselves. And we met two females too.”

 

“Those are machines. Robots. Objects, they don’t have separate genders.”

 

“True. But regardless if they have two genders2) or not, they use personal pronouns.” Ripley shrugged mentally, he wasn’t curious about Megatron’s private parts. “So we just… ”

 

“Regardless their sexuality or lack of it, we still are not sure just how devastating our shot was.” Everybody heads snapped at the man who said that. This wasn’t any military type. He wore his mask, but under the regular M.E.C.H. outfit there were no muscles. The man was tall, taller than most of his M.E.C.H. colleagues but he was also fat. He wasn’t just massive, he was fat with blubbering belly, breasts bigger than Silia’s, double chin and legs so thick that his trousers could fit two men – each for one hose.

 

“Thank you Heracles.”3) She didn’t stutter when speaking his name knowing that it was the man’s private joke.

 

“I conjecture Megatron was taken by one of the factions and received professional help. We should assume that he is alive.” Heracles scrolled something on his tablet but said nothing more.

 

“What?” The blood drained slowly off Silia’s face.

 

“The shot while proved that the weapon is outstandingly effective was otherwise rather poorly aimed. I agree that the shot to that area should cause shock and maybe even immobilize the target. But it would be lethal only if Megatron would be left alone to succumb to his injury and spreading shock that – we are sure that it does work the same way for them as for humans – would, to put it simply, shot all of his systems down.” Heracles paused to take a breath, he half expected for someone to cut in but they just stared at him in silence. “However he was taken by his own kin and we should presume that they tended to his injury. This means that, safe for some unexpected complications, he should be well and alive right now. The question is: how long will it take him to fully recover, hence how serious his condition was.”

 

“Or to put it simply: we managed to get him, we almost finished him but the bastard will live.” Ripley translated the long speech. “And we only had three shots.”

 

“So, if we are to effectively fight those things, we need to enhance our firepower.” Silia rubbed her eyes and sighed.

 

“Yes. It would be good if we had more than one weapon so we could shoot one target multiple times.” Heracles put his tablet down. “The single canon takes too long to charge for the next shot, two or three shooting simultaneously or one directly after another could be far more effective. This would allow the spent canons to charge again and be ready while others shoot. We could also enhance the battery to last for more than three shots. For now the size doesn’t matters as much.”

 

“All right, gentlemen, I call it a day.” Silia got slowly up. It was getting dark. “Tomorrow we will work on building two more canons and getting better batteries.”

 

They got up and left. Their camp was just behind the gas station, the canon safely hidden in station’s single garage. The spot was perfect for their needs.

 

oOo

 

_Elsewhere. The next day._

 

The grim form of New Kaon towered over the area known previously as Jasper. Early morning light spread in fresh, cool air. The day was just beginning and the desert was still cold after the night. Last starts faded when the skies brightened, few clouds turned pinkish-orange when the rising sun stained them with its warm light.

 

The morning was just perfect; it was ultimate bliss to be able to wake into such calmness. Starscream as all seekers was an early bird; he happily started his day when the rest of Decepticons was still out cold. Only the night shift was up before he was.

 

The Air Commander stretched his wings and arms while sitting on his recharge berth and yawned silently… Then he fell on the floor.

 

Soundwave sprang to his pedes before his systems started and before his pedes touched the floor he was already clicking his visor in place. The sounds from outside of his quarters were most disturbing and he himself was angry. He always stayed late and this was much too early for him to even consider leaving his berth.

 

Shockwave calmly approached his doors, as unusual as the situation was he recalled that this was Decepticon base. He wasn’t on Cybertron anymore. This place crawled with his brethren and that meant only one thing: strange things happened. He became disaccustomed to all the insanity that followed Megatron and his crew. He didn’t miss it. But now he would have to get used to it again.

 

Three heads peeked to the corridor at the same time. All three spotted three unconscious Vehicons, then they looked up and saw…

 

“WA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!”

 

One of the meanest Insecticons was wielded to the ceiling by his aft. The poor beast-former was hanging helplessly and wailing with irritation, anger and desperation. He tried to de-attach himself but he was wielded true and well, all he could do was to brandish his all six limbs.

 

Three unconscious Vehicons could be culprits behind this stunt or just innocent by-passers, neither of them had any wielder with them, but it didn’t prove anything as the one that wielded the Insecticon could have fled.

 

“WA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!” The robotic beetle wailed again then flapped his arms and legs before he allowed them to hang limply again.

 

The view was both hilarious and scary. Hilarious because despite the deplorable status the Insecticon presented quite comic sight. Soundwave was silently recording the bug for his personal file, for blackmail material and for Lord Megatron. Scary because there was three unresponsive Vehicons and the blasted insect had quite an arm range. Luckily he didn’t use his blasters yet.

 

“What in the name of Primus happened in here?” Starscream was the first to regain his speech. Despite his undying loathe for any and all Insecticons he was also Second in Command, keeping order of things was his job.

 

“This Insecticon seems to have been wielded to the ceiling by his aft.” Shockwave moved his antennae in contemplation. “It is quite obvious.”

 

“I can see that. But why he was wielded to the ceiling, who did it and when?” Starscream waved his servo at the poor creature hanging in front of him. “You there, speak, who did it?”

 

The Insecticon glared at Starscream for a moment, moved his mandibles as if he chewed some profanity that he didn’t want to utter and then he growled in his very special way. Starscream wings jerked in irritation and the seeker was about to say something but the Insecticon preceded him.

 

“I do not know.” His voice was low and raspy like grinding machine. “I was recharging. I woke in here; these three were standing, laughing and pointing digits at me.”

 

“Soundwave. I do not suppose you have any surveillance installed in this corridor?” Starscream turned to the Third in Command.

 

Soundwave only shook his head slowly; he had no cameras in the corridor. He was only starting to install the surveillance equipment and the command centre and laboratory area held higher priority than living quarters where theoretically all should be quiet and calm. Not to mention that he didn’t had Lord Megatron’s permission to install cameras in this corridor.

 

“I see.” The grey seeker sighed wearily; this was going to be a long day. “Oh well, I guess we should sort this mess out first.” He tapped his audio receptor and activated his comm link. “Starscream to Knockout!”

 

oOo

 

Knockout stirred when his comm link pinged and woke him from his slumber. He mewed something illegible but the link pinged again. The medic had no other choice but to answer.

 

“This is Knockout and you better have a very good reason to wake me on this unholy hour…”

 

::Knockout!:: Starscream screeched so loudly that the CMO almost jumped. ::Be kind to drag your aft in front of my quarters. NOW!::

 

Knockout pulled unhappy face and mumbled few obscenities under his vent. Then he sighed and started to manoeuvre himself around another lump that lay in his berth. The lump was wrapped in very large blanked but as Knockout passed it, it moved and the blanked sledded slightly revealing purple pained back, pair of wings and right half of an aft. Said aft had a daisy tattoo, complete with white petals and yellow centre.

 

“I’ll be back later. Duty calls.” Knockout said when he spotted that his companion’s head rose to give him a look. He knew it would be groggy if Vehicons had normal faces. “Anyway, keep the berth warm for me.”

 

“Sure, I’m not going anywhere anyway.” Said Vehicon known as Daisy4). “Not on this unholy hour.”

 

It wasn’t very long walk as Knockout was an officer and the head of medical staff (which consisted of him and three assisting Vehicons that helped him during their infirmary shifts).

 

The red and white ‘Con was about to say something about having better things to do than pay visits to Starscream when he stopped, his mouth half open and his optics fixed on Insecticon.

 

“Well, frag me!” He exclaimed as he gawked at the bug- former. “Do I see what I see or do I have malfunctioning optics?”

 

“Your optics are fine.” Shockwave approached the medic. “You are to detach the Insecticon from the ceiling.”

 

Knockout gave the one eyed Decepticon grim look. He didn’t want to get near to the Insecticon. Every time he had anything to do with them it ended badly for his finish. Then he noticed Vehicons.

 

“What about them?”

 

Starscream glanced at three horizontal forms. “You will get few troops to tow the three stooges to the med bay and note me when they will wake up.”

 

“Hmm.” Knockout took closer look at the three unlucky soldiers.

 

“But start with the Insecticon.” Starscream pointed with his digit.

 

“Fine, I’ll be back in a moment.” Knockout shrugged and started to walk away.

 

“And where are you going?” Starscream frowned seeing medic’s back.

 

“Oh, I need to bring my wielder and a ladder.” Knockout turned to give the seeker slight grin. “And sent few troopers to haul those three to the med bay.”

 

And he was gone. Starscream only sighed. This was so typical. Whenever he was left to command (even if – like in this case – wasn’t the sole commander) everything was slipping out of his servos. The moment Megatron was gone the discipline went out of the window and everyone acted like they wanted to turn the Nemesis or (in this case) New Kaon into psycho ward.

 

“How it is that such things always happen at my watch?” He said out loud to his fellow officers. “At least with Megatron around they try to behave sane.”

 

“Now, that you mentioned our Lord.” Shockwave spoke calmly. “I believe it is time to contact Autobots and inquire about our Lord’s healing progress.”

 

Soundwave nodded slowly but then he displayed analogue clock’s face. His meaning clear. He waited few seconds for the two other Decepticons to get a good look and then he turned on his heel and returned to his room locking the door.

 

“I must agree.” Shockwave turned his head to look at Starscream. “It is too early to call them.” And the tank-former returned to his own room leaving Starscream and the Insecticon.

 

“Well, what are YOU looking at?” The seeker snapped at silent form hanging from the ceiling.

 

The Insecticon growled in the unique way of his kind before he spoke. “I too wish I could go to the nest and recharge. This time is far too early to function properly.”

 

Starscream mumbled few choice words and went to the mesa to get his morning energon. This was just beyond him why everybody had such problems with early mornings. He never slept that long, save for situation he stayed up long.

 

Behind him a lone Insecticon wailed silently and flapped his limbs again, just in case this time it would work. It didn’t.

 

Somewhere down the corridor a scrapping noise could be heard as Knockout lead procession of four Vehicons. One of them dragged a ladder.

__________

1) The very early July, the school is over to the children are there all the time. I plan that perhaps because of her involvement Miko will be granted “scholarship” and stay in USA, otherwise she would have to go back to Japan.

 

2) Actually – in my fics and many others – there are three genders: mech (male), femme (female) and carrier mech (a mech who can give birth, hermaphrodite in essence). This is so because young Cybertronians have no actual sex, or to be more exact they have both but inactive, each have potential to become mech, femme or carrier mech – depending on what they feel like. During their last upgrade (it’s like turning 18 for a human) when they become officially adults; they can choose if the prefer to spend their life as a male or female, they can also choose to keep both options and become carriers but this is rare occurrence. You can check that in my fic: Beauty of the Beast, chapter 11. Lucky bastards, eh?

 

3) Remember the Kingpin from Spider-man? Yup, that’s the type. Only Heracles is not a… well, crime kingpin.

 

4) See chapter 6.

 


	15. Easy Living

**Hammerhead.**

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side_

_never knowing exactly what I’ll find_

_locked and loaded, voices screaming:_

_let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

**Timing:** Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

**Rating:** MA.

 

**Pairings:** Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

**Easy Living**

 

_This is a thing I've never known before_

_It's called easy livin'_

_This is a place I've never seen before_

_And I've been forgiven_

 

_Easy livin' and I've been forgiven_

_Since you've taken your place in my heart_

 

_Somewhere along the lonely road I had tried to find ya_

_Day after day on the windy road I had walked behind ya_

 

_Easy livin and I've been forgiven_

_Since you've taken your place in my heart_ – “Easy Living” _Uriah Heep_

 

oOo

 

_New Kaon’s Control Centre._

 

Soundwave stopped typing when Shockwave entered the command centre of New Kaon. The ex-senator was last to arrive.

 

Starscream as always came first and when Soundwave walked in, the seeker was already happily exploring vast and insensible depths of internet in search of whatever amusement he could find there, which in this morning happened to be an old MTV animated show called Celebrity Deathmach on You Tube.

 

When Shockwave arrived Soundwave was finishing his daily full scan of New Kaon computer network. Doing so he was also able to spy on all internet activity which usually provided him with interesting blackmail material. Nemesis would be scanned next.

 

“Soundwave, when you will finish the scan, connect us with the Autobots.” Shockwave addressed the silent mech and received curt nod as an answer.

 

Starscream paused in his morning entertainment and watched Soundwave displaying the scan report, saving it in separate file and start to dial.

 

There was silent beeping noise as the connection was established, then few signals informing that the line was free and then there was Ratchet’s sleepy but irritated face.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Greetings, the purpose of us contacting you are Lord Megatron’s condition. Can we speak with Prime?” Shockwave spoke in his usual indifferent voice.

 

“No. He is out.”

 

“Can we speak with Megatron himself then?” Shockwave remained calm.

 

Ratchet gave him his most irritated look. “He is recharging right now.”

 

“Can you tell us about his status right now?” Starscream cut in from behind Shockwave. He had more experience with Autobot Medic.

 

“I finished all repairs, today I will re-install him his little T-cog addition and then he will need few days of peace so all the repairs can take-in and all wields can absorb properly; which, as you know, is very important during transformation, especially for flying frames… ”

 

“Yes, yes, yes, we know.” Starscream interrupted the incoming lecture. “In other words, Megatron is almost healed.”

 

“Yes.” Ratchet scowled. He really couldn’t stand the Decepticon SIC. “He should start to move more freely today, and by tomorrow he should be able to walk without much pain…”

 

“Curious.” Starscream grinned wickedly. “Since when do you care so much about our One True Master?”

 

“Since if I won’t you will accuse us of not holding our bargains and blame us for everything and anything that you will be able to.” Ratchet snapped; his patience evaporating. “Do you want anything else?”

 

“No, this is all we required.” Shockwave stepped in before Starscream could aggravate the over-nervous medic even more. “We will contact you later today or tomorrow and will want to speak to Lord Megatron.”

 

“Do as you please. Now, if there’s nothing more I can do for you… GOOD DAY!” And the connection was abruptly severed when Ratchet disconnected.

 

“That went well.” Starscream turned around and leaned against the console while crossing his arms over his chassis.  


“Soon Lord Megatron will return to his full strength and we will proceed with hunting down and destroying the threat that the new weapon pose.” Shockwave pointed out the obvious.

 

“Oh, but my dear Shockwave… “Starscream flashed his denta in what looked like the most devious smile in all history. “Why destroy the weapon when it is so effective? We should commandeer it and use for our own advantage.” Both ‘Waves glared at him silently. “Of course it will most definitely require improvements, crude human technology is no match for ours, but they managed quite some feat. I can’t deny that they are bunch of shrewd little vermin, and I do speak out of my own experience.”

 

“Your proposition is… logical.” Shockwave stirred his antennae. “After applying proper modifications the new weapon may prove useful.”

 

Soundwave stared silently at his fellow officers for a moment, then he displayed image of two cakes covered with various fruits.

 

Shockwave only stared not knowing what all that meant, but Starscream optics grew large and he huffed in anger.

 

“He just called us fruitcakes!” Shockwave gave him a stare that would be blank of not for the fact that all his stares were blank; Starscream rolled his optics recalling that Shockwave didn’t grasp Earth slang, at least not yet. “That means nutcases, crackpots, lunatics, crazy, mentally ill!”

 

“Why do you believe that this idea is not sound, Soundwave?” Shockwave remained stoic; he wanted Soundwave to explain his point of view in case he could add something of value.

 

Soundwave displayed the image of energon puddle that they found on the site of the assault, one that Megatron left. Then he displayed image of Megatron and images of all officers present on Earth. The meaning was clear, at least to Shockwave.

 

“You are concerned that this new weapon could be used against any of us if it would fall in wrong servos.” That wasn’t a question. Shockwave pondered for a moment. “This is possible that someone could use it against us. You are correct, yet such a weapon would be great asset. I believe this requires consultation with Lord Megatron.”

 

Soundwave nodded once in agreement.

 

“Then we will present my proposition to Lord Megatron and discuss all pros and cons, then he will decide.” Starscream shrugged, they would have to do it anyway so there was little he could argue about.

 

Soundwave nodded and return to his work, he had Nemesis to scan.

 

Shockwave started to work on his own console, some serious equations rolled through his screen as he proceeded.

 

Starscream watched both Decepticons for a moment and then saved a bookmark to the video he was watching before, entertainment had to wait. The Air Commander opened new window and started to read energon scouting reports.

 

oOo

 

Ratchet poked Megatron with one digit. The Warlord mumbled something illegible and kept on recharging. Ratchet frowned; this was just as bad as with Team Prime, with exception of Optimus who always woke on his own. Ratchet poked Megatron again, this time harder and the Decepticon stirred slightly. He still hadn’t had his hydraulics fully filled with hydraulic fluid so his movements were limited.

 

The Warmonger opened his red optics and gave Ratchet angry stare; he didn’t like to be woken in such manner. He didn’t care if he was a guest here, he didn’t care if this was the mech who would operate on him – no one poked Megatron as if he was some dead organic creature on the beach.

 

Before the large grey mech had a chance to open his mouth Ratchet spoke. “It’s about time; it’s nearly eight o’clock of local time. It is time for your last surgery.”

 

“Now?” Megatron was surprised that Ratchet wanted to operate at such an early hour. Decepticons adapted human time measure for practical reasons and it took, lately everyone (including Shockwave) used local time units.

 

“Yes, now. I want to finish it, or be at least half way through the procedure before children will come and start their usual weekend racket.”

 

Megatron opticbrows rose high, he heard about this “weekend” before, his troops were using this word, Starscream mentioned it few times, Knockout constantly babbled about weekend illegal races and how they were the best. Even Soundwave used it frequently. Megatron assumed that it was a name of holiday or something like that.

 

Ratchet noticed confusion of his patient and took pity on the mech. “Weekend is two last days of the week. Human week counts seven days, five are called ‘week-days’ and that’s when humans work and learn. Two remaining are called ‘weekend’ and then humans rest. Or in our case come to the base and cause mayhem.”

 

“Shouldn’t they be here already then if it is their free day?” Megatron tried to lift himself but his arms wouldn’t move.

 

“No, they will arrive later.” Ratchet reached for thin cable and attached it to Megatron’s chassis right above his spark chamber. “Now I will induce stasis.”

 

Megatron glanced at the console and then everything went dark.

 

oOo

 

_Later._

 

Bulkhead came to halt and Miko jumped out of him with wide grin plastered to her face, after her Rafael calmly got out and thanked Bulkhead for a ride. The green ATV’s engine rumbled louder and then everything started to shift as the ex-Wrecker assumed his robot form. The green giant looked over; there was his entire team minus Ratchet, Optimus and Bumblebee.

 

Noises from behind the crate-wall indicated that ratchet was still busy with Megatron. Optimus and Bumblebee had to still be in the paint shop, probably undergoing final evaluation after yesterday’s painting and drying for the entire night. That was the reason why he picked Raf; Bumblebee was unavailable at the moment.

 

Miko wasted no time, she quickly climbed on platform that was set against the wall of the hangar and used to serve as some sort of catwalk. Now it was simply the place where humans hanged around while inside. The catwalk lead to small doors that led to few maintenance rooms for electric cabling and piping of the hangar. There was even one room that could serve as an office, but now stood empty.

 

“Why are you so happy, Miko?” It was Smokescreen. “I thought that you were an exchange student and that you’d be heading home after school is over. Shouldn’t you be sad?”

 

“Dude, why should I be sad for going home?” Miko peeped cheerfully and before the young Elite Guard could answer she continued with even wider grin. “Besides, who said I’m going home… well I will be going home for some time, but only because of summer school break, after that I will return!”

 

“It’s because of you guys.” Rafael said as he climbed up in much slower and even pace. “The Government granted her ‘scholarship’ because she knows about you and this way it will be easier to keep her away from Decepticons.” The boy continued seeing Smokescreen confused face plates. “The only condition is that she has to keep her grades at decent level.”

 

“Yeah, lame.” Miko’s grin disappeared. “You know, back in Japan I had decent grades.”

 

“We could guess.” Raf shrugged. “Otherwise you wouldn’t be here. You need to have good grades to get into the exchange program. Besides your grades weren’t that bad. Even history and math, though you needed dome help with that.”1)

 

“What can I say, it’s a language barrier!” Miko giggled. “But I managed. Enough ‘bout the school. School is over, now it’s fun time!”

 

“Now, you’re speaking my language!” Smokescreen cheered.

 

“Would you mind to keep you voices down!” Ratchet’s angry voice filled the hangar. “I try to work here!”

 

“Sorry!” Miko yelled back. “So, what do you have in mind?” She asked Smokescreen in much lower voice.

 

“Gather the pack, hang around, perhaps prank that Vince guy again…”

 

“Hold it right there. Didn’t you forget something?” Arcee stepped in but seeing genuine surprise on Smokescreen’s face plates she only sighed heavily. “We are to move to our new base soon, we have to prepare. And on top of that we will be hunting M.E.C.H. down.”

 

“Aww, mech!” Smokescreen whined and stared at the ceiling. “Really, is that ALL we’re going to do? Hunt those M.E.C.H. loonies and pack our stuff?”

 

“No, we will also be scouting for energon. And don’t give me that face.”

 

“We will also maintain the guardian duty.” The low voice filled the hangar and everybody looked at the entrance where Optimus Prime stood.

 

His optic glowed in elegant and gentle yellow, his form stood tall and proud. It was almost as if nothing happened and he never was on the brink of death. Only the optics and new paint job betrayed the calamity that befallen upon him.

 

The Prime moved, slowly in long, regal steps as he entered the hangar and now that the sharp summer sun didn’t blinded their vision they could make out details of the new paint job. Few jaws went slack, couple of pair of optics widened to their maximum. Everyone stared and Optimus moved uneasily under their collective glare. He wasn’t sure of what to expect, did his team approved his new pain job? Or did they found it revolting?

 

It was Miko who broke the silence. “Whoa! This new paint job rule!”

 

The statement was followed by sounds of appreciation and agreement. The paint job was unanimously and enthusiastically accepted, Optimus barely visibly sighed a slight vent of relief. A ghost of smile touched his lip plates for an astrosecond just as Miko pulled out her phone, quickly took a picture and send it to Jack who had morning shift at his new job, ironically it was a car wash.

 

At that very moment Ratchet peeked from behind the crate wall where he was finishing wielding Megatron’s abdominal plating, he was about to rebuke everyone for causing the hubbub when his optic landed on Optimus Prime. The Prime noticed his old friend’s head emerge from behind the wall and he turned to face the Medic. Ratchet jaw dropped and his optics focused on his Prime. The Medic managed to gather his jaw, grunted and vanished again. Optimus almost smiled, Ratchet didn’t oppose, it meant that he approved.

 

oOo

 

_Elsewhere at the same time._

 

In the small town, near Las Vegas, Jack felt his phone vibrating, he quickly looked around but no client seemed to come and his boss was busy watching TV. He took his phone from his pocket and opened it, it was message from Miko, Jack sighed, it probably wasn’t anything important but he decided that since he didn’t had anything better to do he could see what she sent him. He opened the message and read the text ‘Yo bro! Check THIS out!’, under the text was a photo. Jack quickly looked around but there was no danger so he enlarged the picture and almost jumped: it was Optimus with the new paint job.

 

Jack’s eyes grew large, somehow he imagined that the new paint will be just like the old one, but it wasn’t. The helm, shins, inner thighs and hip plating were just as they were before - deep, rich cornflower blue with metallic quality. But the chest plates, shoulders and forearms were completely different. Someone put a blue base coat identical with the helm and hip plating, and added rich red flames with golden-yellow framing. The overall colour scheme remained the same – red and blue, with minimal adding of yellow; but the effect was entirely different. It was bolder; it made the Prime look younger, rowdyish. Miko somehow managed to catch a slight semi-smile.2)

 

The young man grinned, this deserved an answer. He quickly switched to message editor and started to type.

 

oOo

 

_Back in the base._

 

Everyone was voicing their appreciation for the new look when a loud ‘BEEP’ could be heard from the entrance, it was Bumblebee who underwent the final paint shop quality control and followed Prime to the Autobots’ hangar.

 

The young scout marched in with swing to his step, his doorwings up and in V-position, his optics bright and his opticbrows slightly risen – he was happy with his new look.

 

“Wow ‘Bee!” Raf beamed and almost jumped on the iron pipe balustrade securing the catwalk. “I wouldn’t recognize you on the street! You look awesome!”

 

“You look like a ninja!” Miko’s grin almost reached to her ears.

 

Bumblebee laughed in beeps and blinks. He was happy that Raf liked his new paint job and he almost melted under Miko’s smile. He surely felt more mature with his colours reversed3), more fit for experienced soldier and, for that matter, a guardian to Raf as well as boyfriend to Miko.

 

There was a short ‘buzz’ and Miko pulled her phone out. “Oh, guys! It’s Jack!” She quickly read the text message. “He said that he can’t wait to see Optimus’ new paint from up close. And that he’ll be finishing his shift in few minutes so he’ll drive here with his mum!”

 

Behind the crate wall Ratchet gritted his denta, there went peace and quiet that he enjoyed so much. That was the price to pay for having human allies on every day basis inside their base. He consoled himself with a thought of the new base they would have. He saw it, it was spacious, it was vastly different than the old silo they used to live in. He would have his own infirmary room, large enough to fit all his tools, medical berths and other equipment he happily snatched from Harbinger. It had doors! Real doors!

 

That thought calmed his maltreated nerves as he levered piece of Megatron’s outer armour to find specific auxiliary inlet on his patient’s left lower side – an emergency feed of the hydraulic tank. The Medic put the end of transparent rubber hose in the inlet, the fit was tight and self-sealing; then he released a clamp and the hydraulic liquid started to slowly flow its glass container where Ratchet poured it in. The inlet’s sensor detected the liquid and opened the inlet’s valvalet.

 

oOo

 

_New Kaon, Nevada._

 

Knockout sauntered into the command centre of New Kaon citadel with satisfied look on his face plates. This was a good day, save for that Insecticon incident. And even that wasn’t as bad as one could imagine. The Insecticon in question – Bombshell or something like that – was too tired and too happy to be free again to damage his finish. He didn’t even comment on Vehicons being sluggish. He just landed on all six, stretched, sighed with relief, ‘wa-la-la-ed’ and galloped to Insecticon nest barking something about revenge. Whoever pranked the bug was in knee-deep slag but Knockout didn’t worried about that, he didn’t do it and the culprit or culprits that would land on his medical berth would have to wait until Knockout was in a mood for fixing them. In the end, they would only get what they were asking for.

 

“Ah! _Bon jour ma cherries!”_ He tooted with his usual confidence. Ever since he learned that in German the car was ‘das’ and not ‘der’ he spoke more in French. “Isn’t this a beautiful morning? For a mud ball of a planet that is.”

 

“Knockout! This isn’t so much of a morning anymore; it’s closer to the noon!” Starscream spun on his high heel. “Where have you been? Racing with natives again?”

 

“Oh, _ma generale_! You wound me! No, after I freed that bug I returned to my quarters to get so more rest. I stayed late last cycle…”

 

“Yes and in the meantime our Lord…”

 

“Yes! You contacted the Autobots?” Knockout cut in causing Starscream to frown. “How is the Big M?”

 

“Apparently he was still recharging and by now he should be undergoing final repairs.” Starscream approached Knockout while clenching and un-clenching his servos. Shockwave and Soundwave stopped their work to observe what will happen next. “We talked with Autobot Medic to whom you might have had some questions if you were present.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure that if there was anything serious he would tell you. We do have a deal after all and you are Decepticon second in command.”

 

Shockwave and Soundwave turned their heads to Starscream who clearly wasn’t very happy with Knockout. This could prove to be interesting. Shockwave would never pass an occasion to observe Starscream, who knew when it may prove to be beneficial, the mech was unpredictable and Shockwave held no delusions: Starscream wasn’t his friend.

 

Soundwave on his part started to recording the scene, if it wouldn’t prove fit to serve as a blackmail material then it would certainly be amusing – an event worth of his attention.

 

“Yes, speaking of which!” Starscream barked with irritation. “Do you think I got to be the SIC by being late?”

 

“No.” Knockout smirked. He liked to tease Starscream. Even with the risk of getting his finish scratched. “You got there by back-stabbing and aft-kissing.”

 

Starscream only rose one opticbrow, he wouldn’t allow himself to be threw off-balance by Knockout. “Maybe so, but I started those things promptly at eight!”4)

 

And that was game, set, and match! Starscream won as Knockout couldn’t think of anything he could use as a riposte. He only stared at Starscream who stepped away and returned to his work station.

 

“Whatever.” Knockout tried to resume his posture. “Anyway, I’ll be in my med bay…”

 

“But before you will resume your duties as a medic.” Shockwave spoke calmly while staring at the red mech. “I would advise you to remove the paint transfer from your person.”

 

Knockout optics grew large, then he looked down at himself. As did Starscream, Soundwave and two random Vehicons that were present. And there it was, purple paint marking Knockout’s hips. Soundwave immediately took few pictures. At the same moment Knockout felt his face growing warm. Not because he had some, but because he forgot to buff those before he left his quarters. He never hid the fact that he wasn’t about to spend the entire war in celibacy, but marching around with paint transfer was whole different story.

 

He straightened his back, turned around and slowly left the command centre. After he was sure they would not hear his steps, he started to run, he needed to buff himself.

__________

1) In most fics Miko struggles with learning and managing school material, but in reality she had to have good grades to get to the USA. It is implied that she doesn’t like to study and history is her weak spot, but it doesn’t mean she can’t manage it; otherwise she wouldn’t get into the exchange program. It doesn’t mean that Miko is an all A student, but she gets along.

 

2) Based on Bayverse Prime’s look. It’s one of the things that I appreciate the most in the Bayverse series – Optimus has bitchin’ paint job. I just couldn’t help myself; I got to give him those flames.

 

3) I just followed the third season – it doesn’t influence the plot so all stays the same, only Bee’s new paint is simply smokin’ hot!

 

4) I just had to. I was looking through wikiquote and found few tv-series that I like (‘Allo ‘Allo, Blackadder, MASH, Scrubs). These particular lines (starting with “Do you think…” and ending with “promptly at eight” comes from Scrubs, season 3, episode 16 “My Butterfly”. I only changed ‘ass’ to ‘aft’.

 


	16. Knockin' on Heaven's Door.

**Hammerhead.**

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side_

_never knowing exactly what I’ll find_

_locked and loaded, voices screaming:_

_let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

**Timing:** Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

**Rating:** MA.

 

**Pairings:** Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

**Knocking on Heaven’s Door**

 

_Mama, take this_

_badge from me_

_I can't use it anymore_

_It's gettin' dark, too dark to see_

_Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door_

 

_(…)_

 

_Mama, put my guns in the ground,_

_I' can't shoot them anymore._

_That long black cloud is comin' down,_

_I feel like I'm knockin' on heaven's door._ – “Knocking on Heaven’s Door” _Guns’n’Roses (Bob Dylan’s cover)._

 

oOo

 

_Autobot Temporary Base. Area 51._

 

Miko peered over Raf’s shoulder as he checked some UFO and other mysterious phenomenon devoted page. There were pictures of Big Foot and Loch Ness monster, as always unfocused (what was it that all those cameras always suffered from malfunctions). There was a ball of fire that under closer inspection looked just like jet engine in the dark and it probably wasn’t Starscream or any other single engine Decepticon flyer. There was video of some flashing red light on the night sky that could be UFO but also could been a plane’s lights, it had to be large one, maybe one of those large passenger ones.

 

And there was beautiful take of Knockout’s alt mode. The black and white photo was obviously made by photo radar, there was location, date, time, and speed printed in bold white figures on the picture. The Aston Martin DBS v12 was speeding, a lot, and while the picture didn’t provide any colour, the car’s finish looked pristine, and in case there were any doubts the registration number was perfectly visible: JOFY 892.

 

“Whoa! Dock Knock got himself caught!” Miko flashed her teeth in wide grin. “It practically a mug shot! Tee-hee!”

 

“Lemme take a look!” Smokescreen almost shoved his head into Raf’s laptop’s screen. “That had to be one hell of a ticket he got! Talking about bad luck! I never got myself caught like that!” Smokescreen stretched himself to his full height with satisfied grin and then noticed that everyone was watching him like he suddenly grew another head, even Prime risen an opticbrow. “Err… That’s because I never break traffic law.” He added quickly.

 

“Anywho… Even if he got a ticket, it’s not like he couldn’t pay it.” Miko pointed at the picture. “He’s like racing all the time in those illegal quarter mile races; he has to win a lot.”

 

“I don’t think he collects his wins. They pay in cash; he couldn’t pick his win without revealing himself. And that’s assuming he knows that there is any kind of prize to win.” Raf scrolled down to see comments under the picture. “And he never paid the ticket. Look.”

 

There was a description.

 

‘The mysterious car’s number is phony, there is no Aston Martin with this licence registered in state of Nevada, the Police had no address to send the ticket to.’

 

Underneath a full blown argument took place. Half the people claimed that it had to be something supernatural, a ghost car or maybe some sort of government secret. The other half claimed that it was perfectly normal car with false registration number and that it was only natural if the driver was using this car for illegal racing.

 

“You think we should erase the picture?” Raf scrolled up returning to the picture.

 

“Nah, he’s a ‘Con. Let his buddies erase his shots and replace them with funny animations.” Miko folded her arms. “What are we? Charity?”

 

“I highly doubt that Soundwave has time to hunt Knockout’s pictures over the internet.” Ratchet whipped his servos in clean rag. “I doubt he would touch it even if he knew it was there. He would rather save the page and use it as blackmail.”

 

“I think we should erase it.” Raf opened folder with set of prepared animations. “It doesn’t matter if he’s a ‘Con, he’s just as secret as Autobots.”

 

“Not that he works very hard at keeping the secret.” Smokescreen snorted.

 

“No, but we don’t do it for him.” Raf chosen one particularly ugly example of a jellyfish and replaced the picture of Knockout. “And done.”

 

“Hey, maybe we should add a comment?” Miko reached and tapped the touchpad to open the comment box. “What say you, Raf?”

 

“Do you know what to type?”

 

“Sure!” Miko took the laptop from Raf and started to type.

 

‘Congrats KO, next time just park outside of nearest Police station.’

 

oOo

 

_M.E.C.H. camp._

 

“Are you sure this is one of them?” Silia stared intently at the picture of a speeding car.

 

“Yes. The numbers and model are fitting. It has to be one of the Decepticons.” Ripley zoomed in the shot so Silia could take a better look. “He is known to be illegal race enthusiast. Every time he takes part he wins, and those who were too close usually end up in ditch. He has quite a collection of damaged cars, broken bones, concussions and one case of auto-phobia.

 

“This may prove useful information.” Silia scratched her chin. “Anything else?”

 

“Not at the moment.”

 

Neither Ripley nor Silia noticed that the photo changed suddenly. Instead of perfectly buffed Aston Martin ugly looking jellyfish appeared.

 

oOo

 

_New Kaon. Nevada._

 

Knockout strolled into the command centre in search of Soundwave. He was in need of someone who knew how human programming worked and Knockout didn’t felt apt enough to try anything by himself. At least not yet.

 

The Decepticon Medic looked over the centre and noticed that Starscream was gone. Probably went to check out on his seeker armada. Shockwave didn’t even acknowledge that someone entered the room and Soundwave wouldn’t allow himself to be bothered by opening and closing doors.

 

Knockout hoped that the Spy was in good mood and would help him.

 

“Soundwave, may I have a moment of your time?” He walked closer and stopped when Soundwave glared at him in utter silence. The unspoken question hung in the air for a moment before Knockout could answer. “I find myself in need of an expert.”

 

The TIC nodded once and returned his attention to his work station. Knockout took it for permission to approach. And so he walked closer.

 

“I found this and I would like to get rid of it but I just can’t deal with human programming.” Knockout typed something and suddenly an internet site showed itself. There was a picture of Knockout, black and white, made by photo radar.

 

Soundwave cocked his head to one side. The picture was clear; all important details were well visible. The spy took notice of the time, date of the picture and the speed of the Medic for the future use. All ground based Decepticons who took alt-modes that could be used in populated areas had to learn traffic laws and were instructed about photo radars. How come Knockout managed to get himself caught like that…?

 

Suddenly Soundwave returned to reality, Knockout offered to share next race win with him. Those prizes were usually high. This was tempting.

 

“Honestly, 50:50, you’ll get half of whatever win I’ll have.” Knockout promised and Soundwave knew that the Medic would keep the bargain. No one dreamt of cheating Soundwave, consequences of such a mistake would be grave.

 

Soundwave considered the offer for a moment. Knockout had ways of collecting his prizes and he usually spent them on whatever new car related products were available. Soundwave pondered what could he do with his share. He quickly decided that he would buy himself a lot of tiny internet cameras. He could create secondary surveillance grid, just for his very own use. He smiled behind his visor and nodded once accepting the Doctor’s offer.

 

Knockout couldn’t believe his luck. Soundwave accepted his offer. Sure, he agreed to give the mech half of his next win, but he won a lot so he wouldn’t feel the loss at all. It was true, those prizes were usually high and Soundwave just got himself plenty of local currency for what would probably take him five human minutes, but Knockout was sure that the picture would vanish once and for all. And he wouldn’t have to battle the human server. The infernal machine was immune to his actions, he spend half of human hour trying to delete the picture without any visible result.

 

“Wonderful! I leave it to you then.” Knockout sent Soundwave one of his most charming smiles. “The next race is this evening, so tomorrow morning you’ll get your share.” With that the Medic left.

 

oOo

 

Soundwave stared at the picture for a moment and then extended single, long digit to press couple of keys when the picture suddenly vanished. Soundwave froze, this was odd, he didn’t do anything yet. Then a picture of jellyfish appeared. It was truly gross; the organic creature had a dead fish caught in its thin and venomous flagellums. There was another fish inside its transparent body, clearly being consumed. The light was cold, the water looked grey and everything in the picture looked slimy and cold. Then a comment appeared underneath the new picture. Soundwave read it and shrugged, this had to be the job of Autobots’ human assistants. He already found couple of cases where a Cybertronian (usually Bumblebee) was photographed and then the photo disappeared only to be replaced by something else. He decided that he didn’t mind. He would still collect his reward and he didn’t have to even move his single digit, literally.

 

oOo

 

_Autobot Temporary Base._

 

“What you’re up to Miko?” Jack started to climb the stair to the catwalk.

 

“Raf found Knockout’s mug shot.” Miko handed the computer back to its owner.

 

“What?” Jack eyes grew large.

 

“It was photo radar picture of Knockout speeding.” Raf explained. “We just replaced it with ugly jellyfish.”

 

“Did you save a copy?” Jack asked meaning Knockouts mug shot.

 

“Naturally.” Raf tapped a folder, scrolled through its contents and picked a miniature. Knockout’s picture appeared in the browser.

 

Jack grinned.

 

oOo

 

June followed her son to the hangar, summer sun shone brightly from cloudless sky. It was still quite early but even now the heat was noticeable and she was glad the hangar provided some shadow.

 

The moment she entered the hangar she was blinded, it took her few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the shadow. The Nurse cursed under her breath for not taking any sun glasses as she blinked to get rid of spots that appeared in her eye sight.

 

“Nurse Darby!” Ratchet greeted her from where he stood at the monitors. “I see you came.”

 

“Yes. How are you?” She asked walking closer.

 

“I would be much better without your friend over there.” He pointed at the place where Megatron laid behind crate wall.

 

June smiled with humour. “I understand you don’t feel comfortable with him here, but think of it this way, if he’s here he’s not out there plotting.”

 

Ratchet glared at the woman with his mouth ajar. He had no reply to that.

 

“That’s a good point.” A low voice behind June said. “But it would be just as true if we could lock Megatron in a prison.”

 

June spun on her heal only to see Optimus Prime wearing his new paint job. It was gleaming in the light that entered the hangar by its open gate. There wasn’t a single scratch on the finish and the metallic paint seemed to truly be on fire.

 

“Optimus!” June marvelled his new paint. “This new paintjob looks very smart!”

 

“Thank you June.” Optimus lowered his palm for June to climb on. “It is good to bear my own colours once again.”

 

“It must been awkward for you.” June held the gigantic thumb as the Autobot leader lifted her higher. “Not having any paint.”

 

“No that much. But it served as visible proof of my weakness whereas I should stand as an example of strength to my soldiers.”

 

“Optimus, you were this close to die.” June index finger and thumb almost touched as she gestures how close Optimus was to his end. “The mere fact that you’re walking and talking is the best example of strength.”

 

“Thank you June.”

 

“Remember, I saw you when you arrived, before Ratchet was able to work on you properly. I can’t imagine anyone to survive such injuries.” The woman patted the thumb she hold for safety. “And now, look at yourself; you look even bolder than before. I can’t imagine better leader of the Autobots than you.”

 

Corners of Optimus’ lips turned slightly up. It was true that his recovery was almost miraculous, but it was Ratchet’s hard work, and human engineers and medics assistance that allowed him to survive long enough for Ratchet to arrive. And he was only able to function properly thank to spare parts that was taken from M.E.C.H.’s dummy. This wasn’t only his strength. Then he realised that his greatest strength was not just his own physical force, but his friends and allies that he could count on.

 

“Thank you June. But I know that you didn’t come here to praise me.” Optimus gave her knowing look. June noticed that there was something else in it, but couldn’t tell what it meant. “Ratchet, is Megatron awake?”

 

“No, I left him in stasis lock as his hydraulic liquid tank is refilled. I don’t need him to wriggle and make things more complicated.” Ratchet’s voice wasn’t exactly hostile but the old Medic sound like he perceived Megatron as one big inconvenience. “In fact I think we may check on him, his tank should be full or almost full by now.”

 

“Why Megatron being awake would make filling his hydraulic tank more complicated?” June asked with nothing but curiosity in her voice.

 

“That’s because it’s unpleasant. I believe the closest sensation that humans have would be deep itching of the auxiliary inlet.” Ratchet decided that he could explain. “The mech or femme would wriggle all the time causing trouble, pulling the hose out or at very least make the entire process last longer.”

 

“I see.” June smiled, it didn’t matter what species it was, medicine was never pleasant for the patient.

 

They entered what now was known as ‘Megatron’s room’ and saw that Megatron was still out and the hydraulic liquid container was empty.

 

The Warlord vented calmly, his chassis moved slowly and steadily, his both servos at his sides. It was the first time that June saw Megatron unconscious and decided that he looked as calm as never while awake. His opticbrows were low, so low that she could see ridge of his helm that usually were hidden. His mouth was closed and she noticed how the scars matched on his both lips, the middle of his face slightly darker than sides and his optic lids closed.

 

The Nurse recalled Optimus lying just like Megatron now, but they looked so different. Optimus’ face was different, smoother and looking younger. Megatron’s face carried evidence of how brutal his life was. Optimus was usually serious and sometimes plainly sad. Megatron was severe but she couldn’t tell if he was always like that or did he had better humour at times. From what she heard he didn’t but no one really knew Megatron well enough to tell. Except for Optimus but she didn’t want to ask him about that.

 

“I will wake him now.” Ratchet pulled the tube free. “He should wake instantly.”

 

Optimus tensed now knowing if Megatron, now free and mobile, would attack. Ratchet detached wire that he used to induce stasis and all optics and eyes focused on Megatron who did nothing for full minute. Then he stirred and tried to open his red optics. His opticbrows rose higher but his optic lids barely moved. It took few attempts for him to open his optics in full, then he vented a deep in-vent and blinked once.

 

Megatron felt it again – the nasty taste in his mouth, like he ate bunch of dead and rusting scraplets. That was one of many reasons why he hated stasis locks so much. His vision was blurred so he waited patiently for it to recalibrate, it wouldn’t take long.

 

The first thing that he saw after his vision sharpened was Ratchet who was the closest. That he expected. Then he concentrated on the second figure in his optic sight, which was Optimus Prime but Megatron’s optics instantly found that the Prime held someone much smaller in his palm. The figure was tiny. She wore green scrubs with pale yellow sweater, had black hair and stared at Megatron with her blue-grey eyes. Megatron’s optics instantly focused on June, his spark pulsed stronger and his electromagnetic field flared in presence of an organic femme that he was forced to admit before Prime (but mostly before himself) he fancied. He was cursing Optimus Prime for touching this subject, but he knew that sooner or later he would have to answer the same question on his own and that the answer would be the same.

 

“I trust you feel well, Megatron?” Optimus’ voice brought Megatron’s attention to the Prime and only then the Decepticon Warmonger noticed that his archenemy looked different. He eyed the other mech for a moment taking in the whole image.

 

“So do you, Optimus.” He spoke in even and calm voice. “I must say, this new look fits you.”

 

“So I was told.”

 

“Enough the small talk.” Ratchet pulled out his scanner. “Hold still, do not speak and vent evenly.”

 

Megatron gave Ratchet amused look and obeyed. There was flash of light, the good doctor hummed and then shoved his scanner to wherever he kept it. Then he tapped Megatron’s abdominal plating and scanned it with his arm-mounted scanner only to step back the moment he finished.

 

“All seems to be good. Your injuries healed well, the new wields look good so far and your hydraulic liquid tank is full so you can move.” Ratchet made a pause to see Megatron’s reaction, which was non-existent. “But, for now you are to take it easy. Today you may sit and move freely as long as you don’t try to stand up. Tomorrow you will be allowed to walk a little, and remain under my care until wields won’t absorb enough for you to transform, which should take three to four days. Is that clear?”

 

“And if I decide that I feel like getting up today?” Megatron taunted his temporary personal medic.

 

“Then I will wield you to this berth by your aft.” Ratchet transformed his servo into wielding torch. “And then put my wrench to use. This is my infirmary and you’re going to be treated just like any other patient would.”

 

“Understood.” Megatron seemed amused by Ratchet’s behaviour but he knew well enough that the Autobot Medic would keep his promise and wield him to the berth. The Warmonger learned already on Knockout’s example that medics tended to be greatly authoritative when it came to their med bays. Knockout would never dare to threat Megatron like this, but he threw few hissy fits and every Vehicon and Insecticon on Nemesis knew to behave when under their Doctor tender mercies.

 

“Your mechs called us earlier and wanted to speak with you. They said that they will contact us later today or tomorrow, so you will have chance to talk to them.” Ratchet started to shut down the monitors and other equipment that wasn’t needed anymore. “If you like you can sit but do it slowly, wielding is large but thin and it may not withstand any abrupt movements.”

 

Megatron was tempted to give the Autobot Medic some sort of sarcastic reply but he decided that it was below him. He would probably heard similar instructions from Knockout and he was wounded enough times to understand that wields like his were fragile (he managed to tear them few times and it wasn’t pleasant) and required time to absorb, which was very important for flyers as their protoform-armour fit had to be as tight as possible.

 

“Now we will leave you with your guest.” Optimus came closer and set June in the same spot that she occupied last time.

 

“Thank you Optimus.” June hopped down from his open palm.

 

Prime only nodded to June and sent stern look to Megatron. Both mechs watched each other for a moment. To a bystander it looked like staring contest, but in reality it was communication. Optimus was giving Megatron quiet warning and Megatron was challenging Optimus to accuse him of any kind of malicious intentions toward object of Prime’s concern. Megatron knew that Optimus didn’t trusted him entirely but he wasn’t about to try and convince the Prime. Optimus knew that this was perhaps the very first time that Megatron perceived a creature other than a Cybertronian as something worthy of his attention, but he couldn’t force himself to not worry about the human woman.

 

Then just as quickly as the tension rose it disappeared and Optimus left followed closely by Ratchet towing his equipment with grim look to his face.

 

“What’s with Ratchet?” June looked after the Medic with concern. “He looked like he wanted to murder someone.”

 

“That would be me.” Megatron said with humour in his voice. “Or Prime. Perhaps both of us.”

 

June turned to the Decepticon and gave him a fish eye.

 

“Ratchet wanted to ban me from having guests, namely you.” The grey mech explained. “He believed that the moment I would be able to move I would kill you.”

 

“But I’m here…”

 

“Optimus didn’t listen to his Good Doctor and decided that I should be allowed to see you.”

 

“Which makes me wonder.” June took few steps closer to where Megatron laid and stood at the very edge of the crate that she was set on. “Why did you want me to return?

 

“Like I said, it is good to have a company that isn’t hostile.”

 

“That’s all?” June cocked her head to one side, she was truly curious. She was always told how cruel and evil Megatron was. Then she was taken prisoner and spent few hours talking with him. She still wasn’t sure what did he want back then, but she managed to see his other side, the one that was lesser talked about. Who knew that Megatron was a gentleman, or gentlemech?

 

The look she received from Megatron was odd. It told her that there was more but she could bet that he wouldn’t tell her. At least not yet. The stare was intense and the blood red colour of his optics doubled the feeling. He wasn’t as week as he was merely day before, but he still didn’t look like the mighty Warmonger that he was. He was close though, where his body was still recovering his mind returned to its old state, his wit and will were back.

 


	17. Hush, hush.

**Hammerhead.**

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side_

_never knowing exactly what I’ll find_

_locked and loaded, voices screaming:_

_let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

**Timing:** Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

**Rating:** MA.

 

**Pairings:** Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

**Hush, hush.**

 

_I got a certain little girl, she's on my mind_

_No doubt about it, she looks so fine_

_She’s the best girl that I ever had_

_She's gonna make me feel so bad_

_(…)_

_She's got loving like quicksand_

_Only took one touch of her hand_

_Blow my mind and I'm in so deep_

_Can't eat, I can't sleep_

_Hush, hush, I thought I heard her_

_Calling my name now_

_(...)_ – “Hush” _Deep Purple._

 

oOo

 

_Autobot Temporary Base._

 

“Ooooh! This was just too easy!” Miko almost jumped in her chair.

 

“Our turn.” Raf took her controller and sat in her place she stood up and allowed him to sit before the TV.

 

Bumblebee grabbed his own controller that Ratchet made for him so he could play video games with the three humans. The game started and two F1 racing cars showed on the screen, one red and one yellow. Bumblebee naturally took the yellow one leaving Raf with the red.

 

“Oi!” Miko cheered. “I take the winner!”

 

Bumblebee looked back and laughed in his own way as the girl’s phone pinged; she pulled it out and opened to read the text message from him. She still couldn’t understand much of his beeping and this was the only way she could understand him fully. It worked for them when they wanted to talk, and Bumblebee found that it made his life easier because he could use it to talk to anyone who had mobile phone with active Bluetooth.

 

Miko read his message and giggled. “I meant I race the winner, ‘Bee.” She leaned against the balustrade that secured the catwalk they were on. “But sure ‘Bee, I’ll go to joyride with you with pleasure, just later, when Raf will be occupied with his computer.”

 

Bumblebee beeped with anticipation and with amazing ease avoided crashing his racing car into a band. Then he clicked few times at Miko. She didn’t need any translation to understand that, it could mean only one thing – it was a date.

 

Bulkhead only peeked from behind a monitor he was watching. He accepted the fact that his Charge was dating Bumblebee, but he still was uneasy about it. He knew that it was irrational, if there was anyone on Team Prime that could date Miko, it was Bumblebee, but his parental side still rebelled against the idea that anyone could date her, not now not ever. The green ex-wrecker sighed heavy vent and returned to his monitor duty.

 

Miko watched for a moment as Raf and Bumblebee raced and then she glanced at Jack who stood aside, leaned with his forearms on the balustrade and staring at the crate wall with dull eyes.

 

“Hey Jack! She nudged him with her elbow.

 

“Miko!” The young man snapped from wherever his mind was moments before.

 

“What’s bugging you?”

 

“That.” Jack gestured at the crate wall.

 

“What? Pile of crates?” Miko pulled confused face just for the fun of it, even though she knew what Jack meant.

 

“Him!” He growled. “He’s there!”

 

“So? It’s not like he’s here on vacation.”

 

“With my mother.” Jack finished his thought. “He’s there, alone, with my mother.”

 

“Ohhh.” Miko eyes grew large. “You think he’ll do her harm? Don’t worry, he’s not that stupid to hurt her while everybody’s here.”

 

“No, he’s not. And Optimus said that if he wanted my mum hurt he could hurt her when he captured her. But I just don’t like the idea of them sitting in one room all alone.”

 

oOo

 

Megatron tried to move his arms and to his surprise and relief they moved. He was sour from lack of fluid in his hydraulics but now that fresh liquid flooded his pistons he knew that the relief would soon come. He vented short sigh and tried his legs, they moved too and the sensation was exactly the same as in arms. The Decepticon Warlord clenched his denta, this could hurt, his wields were fresh and his wound barely closed, but he had just enough of idly lying on the medical berth. He lifted himself on his elbows and pulled slightly up into a half sitting position against the wall directly behind the berth’s head.

 

This was much better, he felt his head spinning for a moment, a reminded that he was still weak; and his wields stung from the movement, but he was half sitting now.

 

Megatron glanced at June who watched him with grim face. He could tell that she didn’t approve his action; she was a nurse after all. Maybe she was right, he was now venting heavier than mere moments before but he still was happy with being even partially up. This was a victory against his own weakness and display of his obduracy, his intractability, his worth. And he wanted June to see him just like that – strong and worthy. He wasn’t sure how it all came to be and why it happened to him, but at this point it was too late for denial. Long time ago, when he was still young gladiator in the pits of Kaon, he learned to never regret his decisions. In the Arena what was done was done and there was no turning back, his actions, moves, strikes were irrevocable. So he didn’t. He just took what fate threw at him. This time it was tiny, organic woman.

 

Megatron realised that he was staring at June for a long moment. He blinked. Life was just like the Arena – you only got one chance to do something. No place for mistakes.

 

June watched as Megatron pulled himself up into half sitting position. It took some toll on him, she could clearly see the strain on his scarred face, he was venting deeply for a moment but then his face changed as if this simple movement gave him some satisfaction. June didn’t like what he did, he could re-open his wounds or cause himself some other damage, she wasn’t sure how it would work for gigantic robot, but she knew that it wasn’t that different from a human. But she could also understand him; he was probably sick and tired of lying helplessly like he did ever since he got here. Should he be a human patient she would help him to sit up, but she was too tiny to assist Megatron.

 

Then the Tyrant looked up at her and pinned her with this stare, proud and challenging, like he was proving something to her. Or perhaps to himself? Then he blinked once and it seemed that he made a decision.

 

Megatron reached with his arm – a very long arm – to June and opened his palm invitingly.

 

“Do not fear.” He said in reassuring voice that in any other circumstances would be simply faking. “I will not drop you.”

 

June gave him sceptical look. She wasn’t sure of that. Perhaps he didn’t plan on doing so, but would he manage?

 

Megatron patiently held his palm for her and stared at her expectantly. She sighed, clearly he would wait like that until she just gave up or his arm would drop to the floor under its own weight. The Nurse took one big step and landed on Megatron’s waiting servo, then she sat on his palm as he slowly and steadily moved his arm. She found herself above his chest plates, where he stopped. She took the hint and landed softly on slightly warm metal. She noted that it wasn’t just plain metal armour, buffed and polished into shine; it was covered in transparent finish. Megatron despite his raw look took care of himself.

 

She looked up, despite that he was partially up, his chest was angled, so now it provided her near flat surface. She sat on the edge of his left chest plate, where it ended and his Decepticon brand was visible. Megatron was watching her mindfully, as he was feeding his optics with her view or perhaps assessing her.

 

Megatron watched the organic femme that sat quietly on his chest. She was very delicate; her body was slender just as he remembered. Even sitting flatly on his chest she looked very lady like. He took this opportunity to give her a closer look. She was undeniably a human and so her physiognomy was different than Cybertronian one but at the same time due to human and Cybertronian kinship it was strikingly similar.

 

Her face was oval with amazing smoothness, her lips were full but they didn’t look vulgar, their light tone made them discreetly sensual, erotic even if she’d wanted. Her eyes haunted him in his recharge; they were the last thing he thought when he thought he would die. Then there was the main difference between humans and Cybertronians – organ that human called ‘nose’. Some Cybertronians had nasal plating that was part of their helm or face plate, but it was purely cosmetic addition while human ‘nose’ was an olfactory organ, it also allowed them to breathe. Megatron wasn’t prejudiced toward noses as long as they served their purpose and fitted the face. June’s nose fitter her perfectly. All this was completed by mass of black hair. Megatron saw many worlds and hair wasn’t such a common sight among other races, even organic ones. It was feature of mammals and many other races were reptilian, avian, amphibian even, they had no hair, avian had some feathers but that was it. Humans had hair and June’s were long, silky and dark like event horizon of a black hole. The closest that Cybertronians had to hair were some helm protrusions, fins or cranial appendages. Knockout had quite prominent fins, Airachnid (Unicron damn her) had well defined horns, Starscream and Arcee (seriously, they looked like they were related) had their forehead prickles. And he himself had cranial appendages1) that when unfolded looked partially like a crown and partially like a stylised mane of earthen feline called lion. Of course now that his helm was wielded to his cranium permanently he didn’t pay much attention to what was underneath2).

 

In the end Megatron didn’t mind that June was an organic anymore. A year before, few months even he would laugh his aft off if someone, anyone would tell him that he will develop feelings toward human woman, then he would simply shoot that individual and be done with it. Now he not only developed feelings, and very positive ones, toward human woman, he didn’t mind having them. In fact, he would shoot those who would utter a single word against said woman or his feelings. Megatron couldn’t and wouldn’t deny it anymore; he couldn’t get enough of this small organic femme. He craved her in all possible ways. He cursed Prime for forcing him to admit this, mostly because if he could fool himself he wouldn’t half lay here figuring out how to ascertain that June is at least partially interested in him. Or how to start a conversation, because for now he just gawked at her.

 

June wasn’t sure what Megatron wanted from her. For a long moment he did nothing just stared at her like she was large cube of particularly appetizing energon. She was sure that Cybertronians couldn’t digest humans or anything organic in nature, and hopefully none wanted to check out for sure by trying. But that didn’t explain why Megatron was staring at her like that. It made her feel uneasy. Like an actress with stage fear.

 

“June.” She almost jumped, Megatron’s voice was quiet, almost a whisper but to her it was still booming. Especially that his chest vibrated slightly. “Tell me more about how you learned about Autobots?”

 

“When I was taken by M.E.C.H.?”

 

“Yes.” Megatron’s stare intensified. “What exactly happened back then?”

 

“It was some time after Airachnid arrived, and that incident with Breakdown and M.E.C.H. or so I was told. I was convinced that my son was racing on his bike, a bike that I had no idea where he got from and I didn’t entirely believed in his unclear explanations…

 

oOo

 

_New Kaon._

 

Knockout felt his jaw hung. That was epic. That was sight to behold. That was hilarious! Behind him he felt presence of the Triumvirate as the rest of the Decepticons on Earth called Starscream, Shockwave and Soundwave. He was sure that Starscream’s jaw hung just like his. He knew that Shockwave just stared as he wasn’t able to do anything else with his single optic, though he was probably analysing the situation and failing to find any logic in it. And the doctor was sure that no one could guess what was happening on Soundwave’s face plates, though if asked he would guess that there was some sort of a grin as the spy took few pictures.

 

“Now, I knew there will be retaliation.” Knockout turned to three higher officers. “Bombshell wouldn’t just leave it be.”

 

“Yes, it was to be expected.” Starscream face was sour. “But why didn’t he just beat the scrap out of them and be done with? Why this?”

 

“Logical answer to your question, Starscream, is that he needed an example to be made.” Shockwave spoke in his even and emotionless tone. And probably was right. No one in their right mind would try to prank the meanest Insectocon ever again. It was a shame that most of Vehicons weren’t in their right minds (at least not the grounders) and most of Insecticons were following them into madness with increasing speed.

 

Soundwave took another picture, displayed an icon of a photographic camera (and for some odd reason of earthen design) and then an emoticon (another human invention): XD

 

“Well I am glad that you find this situation humorous, Soundwave.” Starscream frown deepened. “But what we’re supposed to do with this… mess?”

 

Soundwave gave said ‘mess’ a glare, or it looked like it was a glare and then displayed picture of a wielder. The meaning quite clear.

 

“I guess, we can’t do anything more, at least not now.” Starscream shrugged. He wasn’t a happy mech at the moment. He had this sinking feeling that it would all end in a prank war. And that he would be blamed for it.

 

“I suggest confiscating all wielders.” Shockwave moved his stare to Starscream. “This should prevent any more of similar situation, especially that I estimate escalation of this type of ‘retaliations’.”

 

“You do realize that we won’t be able to collect all wielders? And that someone will try to commandeer those we confiscated or even steel Knockout’s equipment?” Starscream eyed the one eyed Decepticon.

 

“Still the collected amount would be enough. Additionally we could warn the crew that anyone caught with wielder will be severely punished.” Shockwave wasn’t fazed with Starscream glare. “Knockout can always set guards that will be personally responsible for his equipment’s safety.”

 

Soundwave stepped closer and displayed green circle in agreement to Shockwave arguments. Stasrcream only shrugged, it was fine with him. If Shockwave’s idea would fail he would at least gained one triumph over the ex-senator. If the idea would work, he would have one problem less to worry about.

 

“Fine by me.” The Air Commander said. “Knockout, you’re in charge of solving… this”

 

The Triumvirate left leaving Knockout with one hilarious ‘situation’.

 

On a medical berth, now levelled flat were two Insecticons. Knockout would ask them about their names later so he would have something to put in the medical report. For now he had to take his wielder and separate them. This would be delicate operation as face plates of one of them were wielded to the aft of the other one. Knockout kept his face plain though all he wanted to just laugh until his tanks hurt. His current Vehicon assistant was in comfortable situation of someone who had no face and could – mentally – grin for the entire time.

 

One of the Insecticons only growled. That was the one with his face free. The other one, less lucky, tried to wail in the Insecticon way, but the sound was muffled.

 

Both Knockout’s and the Vehicon’s shoulders trembled slightly.

 

“Alright, hold still until I’m done.” Knockout ignited the wielder and started to work. He wondered what would be next.

__________

1) see Megatron Origin, vol. 2 page 5.

2) see Beauty of the Beast, chapter 12.

 


	18. Funny feelin'

**Hammerhead.**

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side_

_never knowing exactly what I’ll find_

_locked and loaded, voices screaming:_

_let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

**Timing:** Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

**Rating:** MA.

 

**Pairings:** Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

**Funny feelin’.**

 

_Whoa, here it comes that **funny feelin'** again _

_Windin' me up inside, every time we touch_

_Hey, I don't know, oh, tell me where to begin_

_'Cause I never ever felt so much, hey_

_An' I can't recall any love at all_

_Oh baby, this blows 'em all away_

_It's got what it takes_

_So tell me why can't this be love?_

_Straight from my heart_

_Oh, tell me why can't this be love? (...)_ – “Why can’t it be love” _Van Halen._

 

oOo

 

_Autobot Temporary Base._

 

Jack winced as Miko roared in anger after being beaten by Raf. The thirteen year old computer genius managed to beat Bumblebee by sheer luck when the Scout allowed himself to get distracted by Miko’s cheering and lost concentration. Raf took the opportunity and won. That meant Miko raced against Raf and now she lost. She was quite a racer, after Smokescreen’s lessons in stunt driving she could outdrive most people, but Raf had superhuman skills when it came to video games. Of course when they were playing fighting simulators Miko was the champion. And that was her natural skill, no one ever taught her, it was natural for her.

 

“Oh so unfair!” Miko groaned. “You always win, Raf.”

 

“Not always.” The younger boy protested. “I’m just lucky.”

 

“I don’t believe in luck.” Miko stretched lazily. “You have some superpower that allows you to control computers and game consoles by the power of your mind!”

 

“That’s nonsense.” Raf laughed silently. “I just play a lot. And being the smallest kid makes me spend much time playing video games, I just have a lot of experience.”

 

“It’s a shame. Such a power would be awesome.” Miko froze with her long legs stretched in front of her. “You could take over Nemesis and crash it on the Moon.”

 

“That wouldn’t do us much good. They would still have their Groundbridge, and their Spacebridge, and they would still be able to reach Earth.” Raf opened his laptop.

 

“True, but we would know where to find them.” Miko decided to stick to her idea.

 

“We already know where they are.” Jack joined the conversation. “In Jasper.”

 

“Duh! But they still have their ship and can simply fly away.” Miko pointed out the obvious. “Their ship isn’t glued to their big, ugly tower.”

 

“It’s called ‘New Kaon’.” Raf started to run diagnostic on his laptop. “After their first capitol.”

 

“Whatever. It’s still ugly.”

 

“Miko weren’t you supposed to go with ‘Bee on some ride?” Jack finally lost his patience, he was tired of the constant chatter, he had beginning of a headache and he was worried that his mother was alone with Megatron. The young man didn’t want his mother hurt in any way.

 

Bumblebee beeped happily and then chirped something to Ratchet. The Medic gave him funny look.

 

“Just drive safely and don’t get yourself in any trouble.”

 

Then the young ‘Bot beeped to Bulkhead who just groaned but said nothing else. Bumblebee beeped in acknowledgement. They both knew that while Bulkhead was still Miko’s Guardian and that would not change, Bumblebee was also important mech in her life now. Bumblebee feared that it will end in conflict. Neither he nor Bulkhead wanted it but could they prevent it?

 

Miko laughed and ran down the metal stairs that led to the cat walk while Bumblebee transformed. She jumped in and they drove off, without screaming tires and burning rubber, which was Bumblebee’s way of showing to Bulkhead that he takes good care of Miko.

 

Jack sighed. Miko was gone. Raf was quietly running disk defragmentation on his laptop. Bulkhead was just looking for anything out of order. Ratchet was fixing something. Smokescreen, Arcee, Wheeljack and Optimus went out. Some of them to scout for energon, Some of them for some driving. He wasn’t sure who did what. He was just too worried about why his mum wanted to see Megatron. And why – for that matter – Megatron wanted to see her.

 

Ratchet looked up to what the others were doing, the place turned very quiet suddenly. He wasn’t one to complain but he learned that it usually meant trouble. Strangely, this time all seemed to be in order… Bulkhead was silently observing the readings. Bumblebee and Miko left for their ‘joyride’ (which was the direct cause of the sudden silence). Smokescreen and Arcee went out to drive around (which only added to the lack of noise). Wheeljack and Prime went on scouting missions. Raf was sitting silently and performing some computer maintenance (which showed that this was one responsible child, and so quiet). There was silent chatter coming from behind the crate wall – June and Megatron were talking about something. And then there was Jack who just stood and stared at the crate wall with rather grim face.

 

The adolescent looked tormented and Ratchet could take a good guess what was the cause. The Medic couldn’t tell him the true nature of Megatron’s interest in his mother, but he could reassure him that it was safe. Well, relatively safe, Megatron in Ratchet’s opinion would only be safe when deactivated and put under a very large piece of rock, a mountain, Mount Everest preferably.

 

The Autobot Doctor put his tools away and came closer to Jack who didn’t notice him at all. Ratchet pondered for a moment if he should rather leave Jack alone, but he decided against it. If the young man was this distracted he needed someone to talk to.

 

“Jack.” Ratchet announced as he came close to the human.

 

The teen almost jumped upon hearing his name. He blinked and noticed that it was Ratchet who spoke to him.

 

“Ratchet. You took me by surprise.” The 17 year old faked a smile.

 

“It wasn’t intentional.” Ratchet couldn’t be fooled. “You seem troubled. And I can guess by what.”

 

Jack shrugged. That was direct. “Well. Wouldn’t you be?”

 

Ratchet huffed silently. Not only he would be, he already was. “Naturally. And I am, but from what I know Megatron isn’t inclined in hurting your mother. Quite contrary.”

 

That only earned him a grave stare from the teenager. “I am not allowed to dwell on the subject because I am restricted by medic confidentiality and direct order from Optimus, but… “ Ratchet sighed. This was difficult, how could he say what he wanted to say without disobeying Prime’s orders and breaking the confidentiality?

 

“Is there some sort of secret?” Jack’s eyes grew large. “Is Megatron dying?”

 

“Far from it.” Ratchet almost added ‘unfortunately’ but he restrained himself. It was improper for a medic to say such things, even if he meant them. “He is almost fully functional by now.” The Medic rubbed his chevron considering how to say what he meant without saying it. “He… “At that moment they heard June’s joyful, sonorous laughter that rang across the hangar.

 

Jack’s eyes grew larger and then he puffed in disbelieve. “I can’t believe this! She never laughs like this!” He shook his head; this was just beyond his imagination. “Why is she laughing like this? She shouldn’t be laughing like this when HE is around!” The teenage looked confused and spooked.

 

Ratchet sighed, he didn’t get that either, but she was laughing and the Medic had to consider the possibility that perhaps Megatron’s affection was genuine and that the mech wanted June to reciprocate. Or even, perhaps, June did reciprocate. It was her who came and wanted to talk to Megatron. He couldn’t get what Megatron saw in June (as Decepticons usually despised humans) or June in Megatron (other than him being tyrant, monster and simply glorified goon).

 

“Well, as you can hear, your mother is in no danger.” Ratchet gave the human tired look. “I know you don’t like it, and trust me, neither do I, but your mother is an adult and she can decide for herself.”

 

“I just worry.” Jack wilted; there was no arguing with Ratchet’s logic. The Medic was right. “This is Megatron after all.”

 

“As I said before, Jack, he is not inclined on hurting your mother.” Ratchet felt bad for this young man. “Trust me, I can’t tell you more, but your mother is safe.”

 

“Thanks Ratchet.” Jack didn’t look convinced at all but he had no other choice than just accept the situation.

 

Ratchet was about to leave the human alone when an idea came to his mind.

 

At the same time Smokescreen entered the hangar and transformed in one fluid motion. The young Elite Guard looked happy and relaxed. He wasn’t worried, he wasn’t scared or angry. He just had some good time driving around and wasting his time.

 

Bulkhead looked at the mech from his monitor and grinned.

 

“Hey, Smokescreen. Need a favour.” The green giant waved at the newest member of Team Prime.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Could really straighten my axels, could you took a look at the readings for me for a moment? I’ll be back in few moments.”

 

“Sure, why not?”

 

Bulkhead smiled, transformed and left. Smokescreen stretched a little and started to watch the monitors.

 

oOo

 

June grinned, this wasn’t as bad and she really enjoyed herself. This time she wasn’t scared and telling stories was fun. Megatron clearly enjoyed it too, he looked pleased. His condition was far better than the day before. June noted that Cybertronians healed fast.

 

“I had great time, Megatron.” She admitted. “Sadly, I will have to go soon.”

 

“Return to your duties I assume?” Megatron asked as the grin evaporated from his face. “You are still a nurse?”

 

“Yes, only now I work in different hospital and not in Emergency Room anymore.” She gently set unruly strand of her raven black her behind her ear. “It’s easier and I have more free time.”

 

“I wish you could spend some more time here.” Megatron admitted and almost regretted it. He didn’t want to appear weak and soft, but on the other hand he couldn’t allow June to view him as cold and distant. He wanted to attract her, not repel.

 

“That bored?” There was amused glint in her eyes. Megatron realised that she probably had patients like him and that they were bored and asked for any attention to pass the time.

 

“Amongst other things, yes.” He gently nodded. “But I also greatly appreciate your companion as such.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that.” June smiled, this time it was soft, gentle smile that caused her face to almost radiate. Megatron could feel her delicate and feeble electromagnetic field. Humans had such weak electromagnetic fields; Megatron knew that to feel such field Cybertronian had to touch the organic. Now he felt June’s EM field gently touching his own, miniature tides of energy tickled him, mixed with his own field and washed over his armour leaving invisible traces. He reached with his single clawed digit and gently traced her cheek.

 

June froze when she saw Megatron’s gigantic finger approaching her, its razor sharp tip touched her cheek and with amazing gentleness that she would never associate with the Decepticon Warlord; it caressed her face, the talon stroked her cheek so lightly it almost didn’t touch her skin.

 

“Will you come to me tomorrow?” Megatron’s voice was low, barely audible but vibrating through his frame.

 

June lift her eyes to look at him. He was somehow different. His stare was intense but calm. She knew he was manipulative and that he had charisma only few possessed. This was very dangerous individual, not because of his sheer might, which was unbelievable, but because he spread this aura of authority around himself. Yet now it was different, he wasn’t demanding anything; he was waiting patiently for her answer.

 

“Yes.” She answered. Even if he wouldn’t ask, she knew she would come.

 

Megatron smiled, it was contented smile a rarity on his face.

 

oOo

 

Optimus rolled slowly into the hangar. His mission didn’t bring any results but he wasn’t counting on it. The Prime transformed, stopped in mid step and almost face palmed. There, next to the crate wall was Ratchet, eavesdropping again. But he wasn’t alone. Jack was right next to him. The Prime approached the pair and waited for a moment. Ratchet glanced at the main room and noticed Prime standing quietly and giving him raised opticbrow.

 

Optimus gave Ratchet small wave of his hand, summoning him and Jack. They both obeyed, Ratchet carrying Jack in his hand. Both with rather unhappy faces. But at this point the Prime didn’t care about their personal happiness. This was matter of decency.

 

“I am really disappointed.” He said quietly. “While I can understand Jack’s need to protect his mother, you Ratchet are just busybody.”

 

“I am being concerned about Nurse Darby.” Ratchet protested; he wasn’t nosy.

 

“I thought we talked about this before?” Optimus wouldn’t accept any kind of excuses. He had to make it clear that while neither of them likes Megatron, they should allow him and June some privacy. If only because of June.

 

“Optimus, this is my fault.” Jack twitched in Ratchet’s hand. “Ratchet just tried to help me; I was worried about my mum.”

 

“I understand this Jack.” Prime’s voice was calm, but it didn’t lost its firmness, consequences were inevitable. “But Megatron and your mother have right for privacy just as everybody else. This is even more important now that we must manage with very little privacy until our permanent base will be ready to use and provide us with more space and private quarters.”

 

Jack had to admit that Optimus was right. ‘Bots were cramped in two hangars, they had to share common berth room set in second hangar and it could cause serious conflicts. There were seven‘Bots, six mechs and one femme, each with different character and temper, each with their own habits and all of them needed some space. They did a lot to avoid conflicts and it worked for now, but it wouldn’t much longer.

 

“You both understand this I hope.” Optimus continued. “This is why Ratchet will have double monitor duty shifts when his other duties won’t come in way; for another month. And you Jack, will have to talk with your mother. I will inform her that you were listening on her and Megatron so she deals with whatever disciplinary action she will see fit.”

 

“Yes Optimus.” Jack sighed heavily, it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would, but it still could be nasty. All depended on his mother.

 

Ratchet only nodded, the punishment was mild, he was spending his days inside anyway and he rarely left the hangar, only for recharge. But he would be stuck behind the monitors, which solved the problem of him listening on anyone.

 

“Where is everybody?” Optimus asked as he looked around. Only now he noticed that the base was strangely empty and quiet.

 

“Miko and Bumblebee went for a ride. Raf is sitting on the cat walk with his computer. Arcee is out, Wheeljack haven’t return yet, Smokescreen is behind monitors and Bulkhead went out to stretch his axels.” Ratchet reported, despite him trying to spy on Megatron and June he noticed everything that happened inside the hangar.

 

Optimus nodded in acknowledgement but something was telling him to prepare for trouble. He couldn’t put his digit on it yet, but the sinking feeling was present.

 

oOo

 

Megatron was enjoying his last moments with June for the day. The woman would have to leave for her work soon. He was slightly unsure if the delicate caress he gave to June wasn’t too early, but she didn’t scream or reacted badly to it. And she agreed to come back the next day, so Megatron was pleased.

 

June didn’t know what to think about what happened; she would never guess that Megatron could be so gentle. Then again she knew that the most vicious looking creatures could be very delicate. Like a crocodile mother that could carry her offspring to the water in her powerful jaws with gentleness that even some humans weren’t capable of. Megatron’s claws were just like that. They were sharp and deadly but at the same time they were precise tools. And the caress itself? She almost blushed, but she wasn’t a fool. She could misunderstand his intentions easily, she decided to wait and see. For now she had to leave.

 


	19. Turn from green to red.

**Hammerhead.**

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side_

_never knowing exactly what I’ll find_

_locked and loaded, voices screaming:_

_let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

**Timing:** Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

**Rating:** MA.

 

**Pairings:** Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

**Turn from green to red.**

 

_You jump in front of my car when you,_

_You know all the time that_

_Ninety miles an hour, girl, is the speed I drive_

_You tell me it’s alright; you don’t mind a little pain_

_You say you just want me to take you for a ride_

 

_You’re just like crosstown traffic_

_So hard to get through to you_

_Crosstown traffic - I don’t need to run over you_

_Crosstown traffic - All you do is slow me down_

_And I’m tryin’ to get on the other side of town_

 

_I’m not the only soul who’s accused of hit and run_

_Tire tracks all across your back; I can see you had your fun_

_But darlin’ can’t you see my signals **turn from green to red**_

_And with you I can see a traffic jam straight up ahead (...)_ – “Crosstown Traffic” _Jimi Hendrix._

 

oOo

 

_Outside of the base, at the same time._

 

Miko laughed as Bumblebee took a tight turn with screaming tires. If Bulkhead would see them now he would blow a gasket. June would probably have a heart attack. But no one was with them and so they could have all the fun they could think of. And both of them could think of many ways to have fun. For now they were having fun driving.

 

They managed to put fair distance between themselves and the base when they saw Smokescreen driving in the opposite direction, the Lotus Exige beeped at them with his horn in greeting and Bumblebee answered in the same way as they passed by. Seconds later his rear lights disappeared.

 

For a short moment Miko simply enjoyed the speed and beautiful weather. She loved dune bashing with her guardian, it was pure joy. But now she enjoyed speeding with Bumblebee as well. And not only speeding. Miko had to admit that not speeding with Bumblebee could be even more pleasant.

 

Somehow the Scout guessed where her thoughts were heading, or perhaps he was simply having the same thoughts as Miko, because suddenly her phone chimed. The girl pulled it from her pocket and opened the message she got.

 

[[Wanna pull over?]]

 

Wide grin spread on her face as she stared at the rear view mirror. “I thought you would never ask.” She looked over, but as far as she could see, they were surrounded by plain desert. “Just where?”

 

There was a slight vibration in her hand and silent signal of the text message.

 

[[There is an abandoned gas station not far from here.]]

 

“Really? Awesome!” Miko playfully traced ‘Bee’s dashboard with one finger causing him to giggle in his own way.

 

oOo

 

_New Kaon._

 

Soundwave walked slowly toward the mess hall. It was his daily routine, every day at noon he made his way to the mess hall for his daily energon cube. Not that he ever consumed it in public, he just grabbed two cubes: one large and one small, and retreated to his quarters where he could refuel in peace and quiet, and feed Laserbeak.

 

As he walked, he passed by few Vehicons chattering about their shifts, an Insecticon flitted by on the ceiling avoiding usual traffic. Vehicons decided that it was cheating; Soundwave didn’t care as long as they were off his way. All was in order, or in as much order as it could be in a place filled with Decepticons – the bunch of nutty individualists.

 

Soundwave almost reached the mess when Knockout rushed pass him muttering something about being in hurry. The Medic reached the door and opened it. What happened next could be only described as comedy. Knockout took first step into the mess hall when something was ejected into his direction. Soundwave could clearly see two rubber strings on both sides of the door. Knockout had enough time to look forward, straight into incoming doom. Then something hit him directly in his face with enough force to send him few steps backwards and on the floor.

 

Soundwave approached the fallen medic and took a look. Knockout seemed fine except for being covered in some sort of white goo. There, on the floor in front of the red ‘Con laid round, aluminium form or a platter of sorts. Soundwave’s optics narrowed behind his visor. His olfactory sensors indicated strong organic smell. Upon closer examination he identified it as banana. Then it downed on him. Knockout was hit by an enormously large, ballistic banana cream pie! Something that Decepticons had no idea existed before they came to Earth. Someone used an old slapstick comedy trick – another thing Decepticons learned only after they arrived on humans’ home world – and ejected a cream pie at anyone who would enter the mess hall. Soundwave carefully not shuddered, it could have been him. The only thing that saved him from this humiliation was Knockout’s hurry.

 

Soundwave was fairly sure that no one would dare to hit him with a banana cream pie, or any other cream pie for that matter, on purpose. Neither they would do this kind of prank on Knockout; it wasn’t safe to anger a medic, not when one was Decepticon. This meant that the ‘missile’ was directed at someone else, someone who was about to enter the mess hall about this time. Soundwave recollected what he saw on his way… few Vehicons, an Insecticon on the ceiling… And that was it. The Spy instantly identified the event as yet another act in the prank war.

 

He reached with his tentacles and pulled the still stunned Knockout up. Then he ejected Laserbeak to collect energon cubes and deliver them to their quarters. The deployer chirped and flew into the mess hall while Soundwave spun Knockout into the general direction of infirmary and begun to tow him there while sending a message to Starscream in the same time.

 

oOo

 

_Great Britain._

 

Special Agent William Fowler set his foot on the concrete landing strip of a small military airfield in northern Wessex. The Agency was desperate at this point. They checked all traces that could lead them to the rebuild M.E.C.H. but their research brought no results. Silas did some fine job making his organization top secret. Now, even though he was dead, his hard work was bringing results. It was good for M.E.C.H. but terrible for Fowler.

 

Not being able to produce any useful results by digital search, the Agency decided to take more direct and traditional approach by sending their agents to investigate any and all possible traces connecting to known M.E.C.H. agents, namely to Silas who was the only known member of the organization. In practice agents had to visit all places where Silas was seen, lived and even units where he was stationed and talk to people who knew him or even only met him briefly.

 

Fowler was sent to talk with Silas’ family: his ex-wife and daughter. He had to fly to Great Britain because they lived there. Fowler couldn’t comprehend why an English aristocrat chose to marry an American Special Tactics Unit soldier. Though they did split, so it didn’t work that well.

 

Then he and his British guide (or rather custodian) spent another hour or so driving to their destination, a country estate of the Westenra family. They passed some towns, few villages, a forest or two, drove down narrow roads (and to Fowler it was odd to ride on the left side of the road instead of the right).

 

Finally, after a quite pleasant trip they arrived. The estate was kept in neo-gothic style. A large house surrounded by garden, with glass house made of cast iron and slightly milky glass. This house was indeed old. They stopped before a heavy looking gate; it was made of some cast iron with spiky parts. This gate wasn’t opened by any fancy servomotors. A lone figure jogged toward them, it was a man in livery, holding a fat bunch of keys. He opened a small side door in the stone fence and approached the car.

 

Agent Montgomery – Fowler’s guide – opened the window and the man bent. “Welcome to the Westenra estate. Can I help you?”

 

“I am Agent Tomas Montgomery and this is Agent William Fowler from United States, we are expected by Lady Lucy,” Montgomery said with only barely noticeable accent.

 

“I see,” answered the gate man, as Fowler dubbed him. “Excuse me for a moment as I will open the gate for you.”

 

Then it took about ten minutes before the man found the right key, opened the lock and moved the heavy gate out of the way. Montgomery thanked him politely and rolled the car slowly in.

 

They parked the car in front of the mansion and got out. The doors were made of dark wood with heavy knocker in the middle. This reminded Fowler of the Scary Movie II, only this knocker was just a ring, and he was sure it wouldn’t moan.

 

Montgomery knocked twice and stepped back. A short moment later the doors opened and a short, pudgy butler appeared. He measured both men as if they were some pedlars.

 

“Agent Tomas Montgomery and Agent William Fowler,” said Montgomery.

 

“I see,” said the Butler with an unhappy face that was probably part of his job. “Milady is expecting you.”

 

They were lead to a large room in dark wood and burgundy red drapes. The only light sources were two large windows, but since the room was set on the northern side, there wasn’t much light either, not to mention that the day was cloudy making everything even darker.

 

The sole exception of the overwhelming gloom was the Milady. She stood by the table, bright as a single sun ray on a cloudy day. She wore a light purple dress, her blonde hair fell in soft waves on her shoulders and her bright grey eyes smiled at them. She was dainty, like a porcelain doll and Fowler wasn’t sure how on Earth such a delicate creature like her could even been married to Silas, who by all means was anything but delicate.

 

“Gentlemen, welcome to my humble abode.” She came closer and there was something elfin in her graceful gait. “Please, be seated, would you fancy some tea and light refreshment?”

 

“With pleasure.” Montgomery sat on the comfortable looking chair. The Butler showed up almost immediately and poured steaming tea to three porcelain cups, then started to pour milk, but Fowler thanked for that. After all was done the Butler left the tray with the tea pot, sugar, milk and some tasty looking cookies on the table and dematerialized.

 

“My good gentlemen, what can I do for you?” Milady took a small sip of her tea.

 

“I’m afraid it is a rather sad subject.” Montgomery politely drank some tea and put his cup back on the saucer. “We are here because of your late ex-husband.”

 

“Ah.” Milady’s face turned a shade paler. “Such a tragic accident. Poor, poor Leland. We divorced but I always had some warm feelings for him, after all we had daughter.”

 

“I am terribly sorry to touch the subject, Milady, but it is important.” Montgomery did his best to be polite but firm.

 

“Yes, you wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t.” Milady sighed heavily. “It’s just it was such a grim accident, my daughter wouldn’t even allow me to see his remains. She said that the helicopter accident left him dismembered and in a very bad state.”

 

Fowler took a sip of his tea to hide his surprise. He was told that the family took Silas’ body; military informed them that it was an accident but no details were given. Now he learns that the daughter was managing everything and that she fed her mother a story of helicopter accident? If Silas’ kid told her mother that the body was in such a bad state, it could only mean that she saw the it.

 

“Milady, we suspect that your ex-husband could be a victim to sabotage.” Montgomery leaned slightly to Milady. The woman pierced him with shocked stare. It was genuine and neither of Agents had any doubts that she was truly surprised.

 

“Sabotage?” she repeated with heavy accent. “How can it be? What happened? Who is responsible?”

 

“We were just informed about this suspicion; my colleague here arrived this morning to talk to you.” Montgomery sent Fowler confidential look.

 

Milady concentrated her attention on Fowler, who suddenly felt nervous. The woman was as delicate as some fairy tale princess, one could suspect that she had to use anchor during more windy days, but her stare could pierce an armoured concrete wall. The effect was stunning, like being attacked by fluffy looking rabbit that suddenly grew himself some bloody fangs1). Then again, she was an aristocrat and European nobility (be they British or continental) descent from bunch of bloodthirsty goons that were bigger, madder and meaner than some other bloodthirsty goons that stood in their way. They had good manners and fancy Coats of Arms, but underneath of all that they were all just bunch of goons. For most of the time it was a good personality trace, but at the moment it was a bad one, at least for Fowler.

 

“Ahem, ma’am… We were investigating the accident due to military procedures and recently we managed to conclude that there was malfunction in one of the hydraulic systems. To cut the long story short we suspect that it was damaged on purpose and we are now checking all possible connections.” Fowler repeated the fake story made up for the need of this visit. Montgomery knew about Autobots and Decepticons, every NATO member had necessary agencies informed in case something would happen on their territory.

 

Montgomery and Fowler knew that the only information that was in the official papers was that Silas fell victim to some sort of accident. No more details were given. They agreed to follow the ‘sabotage’ story, now Fowler had to continue the fake.

 

“We are not sure if your ex-husband was meant as the victim, but as I said we are following each and every possible trace, just in case.”

 

“I understand.” Milady set her hands in her lap making herself looking even more fragile than before.

 

“Ma’am, I hate to ask these questions.” Fowler didn’t have to pretend, he really didn’t want to be there and ask, but he had to. “Did your ex-husband have had any enemies that you knew of?”

 

“No. I mean he wasn’t best friends with everyone he met, but he had no archenemies that he ever spoke of.” Milady set her eyes on the tea pot. “We didn’t spoke lately; he was in United States doing his things, whatever they might be. But I never heard of anyone who would wish him dead.”

 

“And you had no contact with him recently?”

 

“No. We spoke to each other only every now and then. He did contact our daughter more often though. Laura is so much like him, they always had good connection.” Milady finally lifted her stare from the pot and glanced at Fowler. This time her eyes were just sad.

 

“Could we speak with your daughter, ma’am?” Fowler felt that this could be a good trace.

 

“Of course. Unfortunately, she left some weeks ago.” Milady shrugged weakly.

 

“Milady, do you know where we could find her?” Montgomery stirred in his chair, eager to leave the Westenra house.

 

“She left the country; she spoke something about some business in Canada.”

 

“Thank you Milady.” Montgomery rose slowly from his chair with Fowler following him with slight more vigour. “I am afraid that we have to leave now, but we are grateful for your help.”

 

“Oh, it is nothing.” Milady rose as well. “I wish you could find out what really happened to my ex-husband. Our marriage didn’t work out, too many differences between us, but in his own, cold way he always was a friend of mine.”

 

“Will do ma’am.” Fowler managed a weak smile; he just couldn’t believe that she could have such good memories of Silas. It seemed that privately Colonel Leland Bishop was a decent man.

 

oOo

 

_Autobot Temporary Base._

 

Megatron wasn’t a happy mech as he set June back on the crate that she could climb down from. The visit was rather short; too short for his liking but he knew that June had her life and her duties. He would gladly approve such commitment in his soldiers, especially in Knockout who had tendency to avoid his duties whenever he had such a possibility. It was odd as said duties consisted mostly of sitting in the infirmary giving pain killers and sometime setting dislocated limbs.

 

“I can’t fail to notice that your visit today was shorter.” He said as June was heading to the ‘doors’.

 

“Yes. That’s because today my shift starts earlier.” The woman stopped and turned back. “But thanks to this, tomorrow I have the entire day free.”

 

Megatron’s optic brows lifted. “Does it mean that you will spend more time here?”

 

June wanted to confirm but then decided against it, she still wasn’t sure of why Megatron was acting like that and what that caress that he gave her meant. She didn’t want to make any false assumptions, but on the other side something deep inside her told her to stop being so over cautious and she suddenly felt a little bit cheeky. So instead of just said ‘yes’ she gave Megatron slightly naughty smile and said nothing as she left.

 

Megatron watched as the Nurse walked away with that smile and felt his jaw drop. Moments before he was rather blissful, he couldn’t say just what exactly made him feel like that when the tiny human woman was with him, but he just felt at ease when she was close. She seemed rather meek to him, and now she was teasing him with a smile. Then he recalled just how angry she was upon learning of him abducting her son and the other two children. Megatron felt himself smiling.

 

oOo

 

Jack sighed with relief as his mother said her goodbyes to everyone and drove away. Suddenly he felt better knowing that she was away from Megatron. He was already told that she was safe with the Warlord, but that didn’t help as he felt that there was something going on in Megatron’s mind that he knew he wouldn’t approve. It was just a weird feeling that Megatron would try something.

 

The young man couldn’t put finger on it and was starting to consider if perhaps he should talk to Optimus when suddenly the comm. link chimed and Ratchet answered the call.

 

“Smokescreen?” It was Bulkhead, and he sounded rather angry.

 

“No, it’s Ratchet.”

 

“I need a groundbridge to my coordinates, like now.” The green ATV growled and there were sounds of struggle, but no shooting or curses.

 

“You’re in clear? What is happening?” The Medic inquired, it was better to be safe than sorry.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. But someone else won’t be when I’m finished with him!”

 

That comment caught everyone’s attention. There were few astonished glances directed at the console, but no one dared to say a word. Ratchet opened the vortex and after few seconds the large form of Bulkhead appeared, he was dragging something.

 

Then two things happened at the same time: Wheeljack drove in and transformed and Bulkhead stepped down from the wormhole dragging Bumblebee loudly beeping in protest with one hand and holding Miko in the other.

 

Wheeljack was about to say something when he saw the scene, which caused him to just shut his mouth loudly clicking with his denta. All eyes and optics were focused on the scene.

 

Behind the crate wall Megatron noticed that suddenly all became quiet. That was interesting, he decided to try and listen on.

 

Ratchet was first to regain his speech. “Bulkhead, I don’t know what happened, and I do not care, but I suggest you release Bumblebee’s doorwing before you damage it.”

 

“Oh, I will rip his doorwings, legs and arms!” Bulkhead wasn’t shouting, just growling with menace.

 

“Bulkhead, you will not rip anything from anyone.” Optimus decided to step it before things could turn violent, or more violent that they were now. “Set Bumblebee free, put Miko down and tell us what happened.”

 

Bulkhead looked and felt furious, but he wasn’t about to disobey Optimus Prime. If anything else, Prime was large and strong enough to disarm him and force his orders; also Bulkhead had too much respect for his leader.

 

With unhappy huff he set Miko on the console behind which Ratchet was standing. Everyone looked at the girl who looked as if she was about to boil. But not with anger. She looked irritated but most of all she looked almost naked. She was bare footed, her pantyhose hanging limply from one of her combat boots that he held in her left hand, while she was pressing her shirts to her chest with the right. She was only wearing her shorts.

 

Then everyone looked at Bumblebee who beeped with relief as Bulkhead let go of his doorwing. The young mech moved his appendage slightly and beeped angrily at the ex-wrecker.

 

“Now Bulkhead.” Optimus was strangely calm. “Why won’t you tell us what made you so angry?”

 

“Can’t you see?” Bulkhead seemed shocked that the question was even asked.

 

“To be frank, no we don’t.” This time it was Smokescreen who just looked spooked after the display he just witnessed.

 

“Yeah, Bulk. Calm down, mech.” Wheeljack allowed himself to relax a bit. He had doorwings as well and he knew just how sensitive they are, so the way Bulkhead handled Bumblebee made him a bit uneasy. “Tell us what happened.”

 

“I caught them!” Bulkhead shouted, now that he wasn’t about to murder anyone anymore his anger released his voice coder. “Look at Miko!”

 

“Yes, we saw her. What’s the problem? She’s not hurt.” Ratchet eyed Miko once more, but aside from being red on her face the young human seemed in good form.

 

“She! He! HE! They were… HE!” For a moment Bulkhead looked like he was about to commit murder. “He was… He was… and she was… with bare skin! And she was… was… his spike!”2)

 

Ratchet gave Bulkhead odd glance and then set her on the floor behind his console so she could get dressed but said nothing.

 

“Are you telling us, that you caught Miko and Bumblebee in intimate situation?” Optimus’ even tone made it sound weird, strangely parental.

 

That was the moment when Bumblebee stepped in. _“And what’s wrong with that?”_ He chirped defiantly. _“She is my femme!”_

 

Everyone looked at Bumblebee, then at Bulkhead who suddenly stood right behind the scout. “No, she’s my Charge! You’re not allowed to do… THAT with her! You don’t know if you won’t harm her! You can hurt her!”

 

“Calm yourself Bulkhead.” Ratchet wasn’t impressed by the display. “Despite what you may think, neither Bumblebee nor Miko are that irresponsible.” That caused Bulkhead to shoot the old Medic an angry look. “They came to me and Nurse Darby some time ago and asked about certain… activities.”

 

“What?” Bulkhead stepped back. That took him by surprise. “You knew?”

 

“Actually, we all did.” It was Jack who remained silent until now.

 

“Yeah, we did.” Smokescreen gave the green ex-Wrecker an apologetic smile.

 

Bulkhead’s optics grew large; he looked around, the feeling of betrayal evident on his face. He gave Raf a look, but the boy only smiled weakly.

 

“Wha? WHY?”

 

The meaning was clear and suddenly everyone felt guilty of causing their comrade distress.

 

“Look, we didn’t want you to be nervous.” Jack tried to speak with calm voice. “You seemed stressed about them dating in the first place, so them taking a step further… we thought it would be too much for you.”

 

“How could you?” Now Bulkhead didn’t look like gigantic killing machine. Suddenly he seemed hurt and lost.

 

“Bulkhead?” Miko stepped from behind the console, now fully dressed; only her combat boots weren’t laced up. “We wanted to tell you when you would get over us dating.” She blushed again. “You were just so nervous, we didn’t want to cause you any more stress.”

 

“How long?”

 

“Bulk… three weeks… We really thought about this and talked a lot too, before we talked to Ratchet and Mrs D.” Miko came closer to Bulkhead. “We just decided we wanted to try.” She stepped next to Bulkhead pede and patted it gently. “You don’t have to be mad or nervous. Everything is fine.”

 

“But, you’re too young!” Bulkhead decided to keep persisting on being strongly against.

 

“Bulk, I’m 16 already for some time. We’re in Nevada, I’m old enough here, and I am old enough back home too.”3)

 

“Hey Bulk, relax!” Wheeljack cut in. “This is Miko, she’s a Wrecker chick! You and I both know that no Wrecker ever lived in celibacy!”

 

Bulkhead eyed focused on the other ex-Wrecker, took a gentle step over Miko and then blew a left hook at Wheeljack, whose head only jumped back and then the mech fell on the floor. The blow wasn’t as strong as it looked like and Wheeljack’s jaw wasn’t made of glass so the mech juts groaned and sat on the floor rubbing his face.

 

“You know, Bulk, you’re getting soft lately. As I recall, the last time we were on one team, after a punch from you I wouldn’t be able to get up on my own.”

 

“Just remember to keep your no-celibacy away from my Charge!”

 

“Bulk… ha ha ha ha ha ha!” Wheeljack started to laugh hysterically. “Buddy! This would be worse than incest! She’s a Wrecker!” Wheeljack climbed slowly to his pedes while his shoulders shook. “Have you ever heard of two Wreckers getting on with each other?”4)

 

Bulkhead pulled a disgusted face. “Don’t give me mental images.”

 

“If you have any mental images of any of our Wrecking buddies getting busy with each other, then you need professional help.” Wheeljack flashed grin and then winked at Miko.

 

“I still don’t like the idea of him and Miko like that!” Bulkhead sent a piercing glance at Bumblebee who responded with a defiant stance and doorwings flat on his back to look larger.

 

“ _She’s my femme!”_ The scout beeped possessively.

 

“Bulkhead, we all understand your concern about Miko.” Optimus spoke, cutting another argument before it started. “But you can’t hold her in golden cage. Sooner or later she would find herself a partner and no matter whom would it be you would have problems accepting him.” Optimus gave Bulkhead a moment to digest his words. “You know Bumblebee well enough to know that he would never hurt Miko. I know Bumblebee since he was but a sparkling and believe me, he’s responsible young mech. In this situation the best you and Bumblebee can do is to accept it and get along.”

 

Bumblebee blipped ashamed about his anger and Bulkhead only looked away.

 

Behind his crate wall Megatron pulled a stunned face. So, the pesky little scout and Bulkhead’s human pet were more than close. And everyone (save Bulkhead) was more than fine with that? Aside from tactical value of this information it also meant that such relations were acceptable among Autobots. More so, June knew about it and didn’t oppose, or at least no one mentioned it, which increased his chances of being accepted. Good news – Megatron thought.

 

“Phew!” Miko sighed and sat at the stair that led to the catwalk. “This was a close one.”

 

Her relieved tone caught attention of both Bumblebee and Bulkhead. They both took a step closer but stopped in their tracks to give the other one watchful optic. This didn’t go unnoticed by Miko, nor by everybody else.

 

“Ok you two! Enough is enough!” She decided to state her opinion. “I’m glad that it’s now official and that Bulkhead knows. I’m relieved that we have this behind us and in controlled conditions so we didn’t have any wounded. But I want you two to finally cut the hostilities.”

 

“Give them time, Miko.” Ratchet called from behind his console. “It won’t work instantly. Think of it as a Sire versus boyfriend situation.”

 

The atmosphere in the hangar felt lighter, but Bulkhead couldn’t stop the sinking feeling that Miko wasn’t his little Charge anymore.

 

oOo

 

_Great Britain._

 

Fowler sat in Montgomery’s office and thought he would explode. British intelligence was gathering information but it had to take a while since Schengen Treaty opened all borders within European Union. They already learned that Laura Westenra-Bishop wasn’t anywhere in the United Kingdom, but after a quick call to Canada they learned that she never got there. Now they were checking in the European Union. They had data bases but that was a lot of data to process and they still could miss something.

 

Fowler was at loss about the European Union and didn’t know how to treat such a thing. Great Britain kept their policy of Splendid Isolation but even they were part of the EU. It was just odd for Fowler. They were countries that were united in a way, but still separated. He could get the idea of federation and USA was one. But here, there were federations, like Germany, that were part of this ‘structure’. They had no inner borders but they had separate languages, tax systems, voting dates, there were kingdoms in here along with republics. A strange conglomerate of variety of states that didn’t seem to be able to co-exist and yet they did. It only made his work harder.

 

“It seems that she left Europe illegally.” Montgomery entered his office silently. “But we won’t know until we’ll have all the data. She could use some remote location to depart. She also could go by ship.”

 

“I completely forgot about that!” Fowler jumped like he was pricked by a needle. “It seems so natural to just fly.”

 

“Not for us. We are islanders after all.” Montgomery laughed. “Our chaps need more time, come, let’s eat a lunch.”

 

Fowler shrugged, he had no better things to do and he was starting getting hungry anyway.

__________

1) Monty Phyton and the Holy Grail. If you don’t know of what I am talking about – watch the movie. If you know what I am talking about, watch the movie anyway.

 

2) Bare skin… how to explain it… _“(…) For Cybertronians seeing even a fragment of other’s protoform that wasn’t normally visible was very… intimate, with exception of medical procedures that is. Those parts that were usually covered in additional (as in self-added and easily removed) armour weren’t showed in public displays. Humans had their own term for that – nudity._

_The only exception was helmets and facemasks. Helmets – for those who could remove them – were like hats for humans. Facemasks were just additional gear and served protection not decoration (with additional exception in form of Soundwave and his ever present visor). (…)_ – this is part of an alternative chapter to my Beauty of the Beast; you can find the entire alternative chapter here (after removing spaces):

 

http://archer-knows-best.Tumblr.Com/post/42103569451/beauty-of-the-beast-alternative-queen-of-the-night

 

Also this chapter describe more or less the type of activity that Miko and Bumblebee were engaged in (but I won’t describe their love scenes since Miko is under 18).

 

And the main story (Beauty of the Beast) on my profile/in my gallery (look into folders).

 

3) Age of consent in Nevada is 16. Age of consent is 13 in Japan with prefectures having ordinances prohibiting sex with anyone under 18, but the penal code states it as 13 (I may not have the newest info on that though).

 

4) I see Wreckers as a type of fraternity, they went through a lot together and thus they are very close pack (those still alive that is). They probably have strict rules about certain behaviour (never date your friend’s family member, don’t seduce your buddy’s mate and so on).

 


	20. Here is the newsw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spellcheck performed by Monstrous-hourglass of dA in the upcoming chapters.

**Hammerhead.**

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side_

_never knowing exactly what I’ll find_

_locked and loaded, voices screaming:_

_let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

**Timing:** Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

**Rating:** MA.

 

**Pairings:** Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

**Here is the News.**

 

Here is the news

Coming to you every hour on the hour

(Here is the news)

The weather’s fine but there may be a meteor shower. (...) – “Here is the News” Electric Light Orchestra.

 

oOo

 

_The next day._

 

Fowler stepped down onto runway of the military airport where his plane landed and made his way to his helicopter, the same he left here when he departed for Great Britain, twenty-odd hours before. He couldn’t be bothered by precise time measuring; he had something bigger on his mind.

 

He knew that his first stop will be at General Brice’s office. It would be so for two reasons. Firstly, the General was his superior and should learn about the big news as the first person and as soon as possible. Secondly, Fowler counted that perhaps some other agents managed to gather some useful intelligence as well.

 

Then he would make his way to Area 51 to share his news with the Autobots.

 

He was tempted to ask Ratchet for a groundbridge back in UK, but it was an official mission with all its restrains, which meant that he had to use official means of transportation. He could ask for the ‘bridge now, but he wanted to go to General Brice on his own, gather more info and have some time to think about it, so he was happy with just flying. For now he wasn’t in that much hurry, sure the information was hot, but M.E.C.H. wouldn’t know about this yet. This operation was performed by civilians and M.E.C.H. was military based, the first actual soldier in active duty who would hear Fowler’s revelations would be General Brice. Fowler didn’t count himself as he wasn’t a soldier anymore, at least not in active military duty.

 

Fowler strapped himself in and moment later the rotors of his helicopter started to spin as the machine took off.

 

oOo

 

Soundwave observed with satisfaction the display of his newly opened bank account. It looked nice with his share of Knockout’s latest race win.

 

The Decepticon Medic, after cleaning himself and pouting for the rest of the previous day, decided that there was only way he could work off the unpleasant banana cream pie incident: racing. Of course he won. He didn’t collect his winnings every time, but decided that might as well get Soundwave off his helm.

 

This way Soundwave got his pay for not doing anything and now the Spy was in the process of figuring out what exactly he could spend the currency on. Internet cameras were just one idea that he got. There were few others that he entertained as well. He began to search the internet for stores that could ship him whatever he wanted to get.

 

oOo

 

Ratchet entered the common hangar of the temporary Autobot base (so temporary that they didn’t even give it a name) and spotted that Optimus was already there. That surprised the Medic as it was usually him who got up first and was the one to start the day.

 

“Optimus, I didn’t expect you to be up so early. Is everything in order?” Ratchet approached his Prime and eyed him with concern. There was always the possibility that Optimus was ill and came in search for his medic and Ratchet was always worried about the numerous injuries renewing (which was always a possibility due to the war). Or even the cybonic plague relapse (which Ratchet always feared despite having a remedy for it and that Optimus was now completely cured).

 

“Good morning Old Friend. Yes, all is in order.” Optimus raised his head from the console he’s been observing. “I just relived Wheeljack. He said that Agent Fowler contacted him just before I came. He has some news.”

 

“He returned from England already?” Ratchet’s optic brows went up. He didn’t suspect that the humans would be back so quickly. Not without groundbridge.

 

“Yes, he said that he will be here later today.” Optimus made space for Ratchet to assume his monitor duty due to his so called ‘punishment’. “Also the Decepticons should contact us today to speak with Megatron.”

 

“Oh, yes, him. I was happy to forget about that.” Ratchet pulled a face; he knew that it was important; it was him who treated the wounded ‘Con, but that didn’t mean that he enjoyed it or that he liked the idea. For him it was a so called necessary evil.

 

“I do understand how you feel about him, but you know that this threat is too great to not be addressed and that all sides are in agreement that it has to be done swiftly.”

 

“I know, Optimus, I saw what this new weapon does to a mech.” Ratchet felt his tanks churn when he recalled the results of being hit by that weapon. “I saw it very clearly, too clearly for my own liking.”

 

“And there is no guarantee that M.E.C.H. isn’t working on improving it.” Optimus added in deadpanned voice.

 

“You don’t have to remind me, Optimus.” Ratchet felt slightly sick when he thought about being hit by such a weapon. If there was one thing he would, maybe not admire, but respect in Megatron; was that the mech was tough, from what he heard when Arcee reported, Megatron never made a sound after being hit, not even a single whine and Ratchet was sure that it was pure agony.

 

“Then what is the problem?”

 

“I don’t believe that it is such a great idea to have humans here while Megatron is able to walk freely.” Ratchet’s voice was firm. This wasn’t just his dislike of Megatron; this was his sincere concern about their human companions. “I know, Optimus, I said that he should be able to walk today. I even said that he should try to walk around a little bit to help him absorb welds faster and stretch the healing protoform; but it doesn’t mean that I believe that humans should be present while Megatron is able to walk relatively freely.”

 

“I see.” Optimus considered the words of his old friend for few moments. “Your concern is sound, but I fear that we wouldn’t be able to protect our human friends if they would be out of our reach. M.E.C.H. has proved in the past that they are capable of abducting humans when they took June. We have no way of knowing if they won’t decide to repeat this action for whatever reason they may find, be that as a bait to lure us into their trap or to gain information about our whereabouts, numbers and firepower.”

 

“But how slim are chances that M.E.C.H. will find them?” Ratchet wasn’t convinced, though the situation was difficult. “It doesn’t matter what course of action we will take, our humans will still be endangered. It is simple the matter of assessing which solution is safer: should we leave them here with Megatron being able to hurt them; or should we keep them away where M.E.C.H. would have to find them first?”

 

“They already did it once and I have no doubts that they would be able to do it again should they choose so.” Optimus recalled the night when June was abducted and it was only due to Jack’s resourcefulness that everything ended well. “We cannot take this risk, especially that we may not be able to dispatch any of our own to guard them all. No, my friend, they should stay here especially that we will be here as well and I doubt that Megatron will do them any harm right now; not when we have to deal with this new threat, not when he holds such a strong interest in June.”

 

“Yet another thing I do not like in this entire situation.” Ratchet grimaced with disgust. “Megatron is a goon, a thug, a hoodlum! Worse than that, he started this war; he is responsible for all the evil that had befallen upon us all.”

 

“No, this war would have happened one way or another, Megatron only made it happen faster. We are all what the society made us to be, and that is our greatest tragedy. Megatron is by no means innocent, but in all honesty, I don’t feel without guilt myself.” Optimus’ face suddenly became greyer, duller than mere moments before. “My only hope is that one day we will be able to rebuild our society and never repeat our old mistakes.”

 

The gloomy atmosphere in the hangar was abruptly broken by the cheerful beeping of Bumblebee and Smokescreen’s laughter as the two entered while talking about something amusing. The two was followed by the grumpy looking Bulkhead who seemed to still be upset about previous day’s discovery. Right behind him was Arcee, still looking groggy.

 

“Where’s Wheeljack?” Ratchet was quick to notice the lack of a certain white, red and green mech.

 

“Ah, he left yesterday evening, after you dropped off, he said that the tension in the hangar was too thick for his liking.” Said Smokescreen.

 

“ _I didn’t notice any tension_.” Beeped Bumblebee with genuine surprise in his voice.

 

“That’s because you dropped off right after Ratchet.” Smokescreen said helpfully. “You were tired, after all that excitement.” And the young Elite Guard winked at his black and yellow colleague. He didn’t notice Bulkhead sending him a heavy stare. The ex-Wrecker had no other choice but to accept that Miko and ‘Bee were ‘intimate’ but he had no intention to allow others to rub it in. He knew, deep down inside his spark, that it could have been much, much worse. At least he knew Bumblebee, could trust the guy and knew that he would protect Miko just like he protected Raf. But it didn’t change the fact that he still felt protective. It’s one thing to allow your Charge to befriend a mech, and another to allow said mech to ‘sleep’ with your Charge.

 

“Trust me, there was.” Arcee stretched like a cat. “I wish I was wiser and decided to recharge outside.”

 

“You do realise that you just called Wheeljack ‘wise’?” Smokescreen grinned at Arcee.

 

“No I didn’t, I said that I wish I was wiser.” Arcee opposed and sent the newest member of Team Prime a hard stare. Smokescreen chose not to argue.

 

“Let’s start briefing; Wheeljack will have to catch up when he’ll come.” Optimus gestured for his soldiers to gather.

 


	21. Sweet Child of Mine

**Hammerhead.**

 

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

 

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side, never knowing exactly what I’ll find, locked and loaded, voices screaming: let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

Timing: Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

Rating: M (alternative – if there will be any – or extended chapters will go MA and will be available on my Tumblr account, the address is available on my profile page).

 

Pairings: Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

Spellcheck performed by Monstrous-hourglass of dA.

 

**Sweet child o’ mine.**

 

_She's got a smile that it seems to me, Reminds me of childhood memories_

_Where everything, Was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

_Now and then when I see her face, She takes me away to that special place_

_And if I stared too long, I'd probably break down and cry_

 

_Sweet child o' mine, Sweet love of mine_

 

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies, As if they thought of rain_

_I hate to look into those eyes, And see an ounce of pain_

_Her hair reminds me, of a warm safe place_

_Where as a child I'd hide’ And pray for the thunder_

_And the rain, To quietly pass me by (...)_ – “Sweet Child of Mine” _Guns’n’Roses._

 

oOo

 

General Brice was a very unhappy man. His mood was decreasing from general dissatisfaction (no pun intended) to deep depression with all the news he was receiving lately. Right at the moment he was unhappy with a tendency for being upset and hopeless.

 

He stared at Special Agent Fowler as if the man just told him that his wife left with his young and hunky gardener and took his dog with her. The General knew better than to blame the messenger for bringing bad news, but he was already tired of bad news. Any kind of information he received lately was bad news. All he lacked at the moment was World War III, invasion of hostile aliens (technically he already was facing that because Decepticons were hostile, alien and they came to Earth with conquest in mind) and a zombie apocalypse, or all of those things at the same time.

 

“This is consistent with reports of other agents. Everything matches. Are you familiar with those reports?” The General asked knowing that Fowler wasn’t officially introduced to said reports but that the man might have heard something already.

 

“No sir,” came the answer. “I haven’t spoken to anyone yet, I came directly here.”

 

“Read those then.” General pushed few yellow folders in Fowler’s direction. “And then tell me what you think.”

 

Fowler took his time to read every report and when he was done he re-read them just to be sure he didn’t miss a thing. His face remained impassive, not a single muscle twitched. Unlike General when he read them. Brice felt like he was about to face root canal therapy without any anaesthesia. But he also imagined that Agent Fowler was more accustomed to dealing with bad news, or at least with things he would rather not know about, the man was the Autobot liaison after all, and he had to deal with some hard core situations. Brice have had doubtful pleasure of witnessing one of those heavy duty crises when Decepticons totalled the Mesa and almost killed Optimus Prime not so long ago and Brice wasn’t looking forward to another one any time soon. Or course Mr Murphy attacked again: if anything can go wrong – it will. And it did.

 

“This is what I’ve been expecting, sir.” Fowler returned folders to General. “After what I heard from the Autobots that witnessed M.E.C.H.’s last action this is no surprise for me.”

 

“Is that true that one of the Decepticons was wounded?” asked Brice. He read Fowler’s report, but it wasn’t detailed. The Agent explained that he feared M.E.C.H. intercepting it and the point was to not give them any vital information.

 

“Yes. And not just any Decepticon. It was Megatron.” Fowler held no warm feelings toward the Decepticon Warlord but instead of expressing deep satisfaction his face looked like made of stone – despite of his personal issues with Decepticons he felt sympathy.

 

“The Decepticon leader?” Brice looked like he just saw a ghost. “Correct me if I’m wrong, Bill, but isn’t he the biggest, strongest and the worst of all Decepticons?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I believe I’ve seen his picture. He’s the humungous, gun metal grey and purple robot with a gigantic canon mounted on his right forearm? The one with a lot of armour on him?” The General’s voice was suspiciously calm, as if he just couldn’t believe in what he was hearing.

 

“Yes. That’s the one.” Fowler nodded innocently. At this point he decided to play a clueless bumpkin.

 

“Bill, if I remember correctly, you wrote that the ‘Con was shot through and through.” Bryce was now staring holes in poor Special Agent. “Throughout all those layers of armour and whatnot!”

 

“To be honest, sir, he was hit in one of his weak spots, in his lower back where the armour is thin.” Fowler realised just how silly it sounded. “Well, thinner than in other places.”

 

“And you called me then and told me that the Autobots decided to save him? Why they did that?” Brice’s left eye started to twitch. This was beyond his imagination.

 

“As I told you, leaving him for M.E.C.H. was out of the question. The last thing we need is them laying their hands on a Cybertronian, and least of them all Megatron.” Fowler sighed, now came the difficult part. He only told General Brice that they were treating a ‘Con and then promised more details when they will meet personally. “Shortly after we talked Starscream contacted us. He and two other high officers in Decepticon army took over the command and demanded to know what the Autobots did with their leader. Ratchet told them what happened and they struck an agreement.”

 

“An agreement?”

 

“Yes. They will cooperate to find M.E.C.H. and their new weapon and destroy it. Sir, I must agree with Prime on this. Better to have Megatron as the enemy leader than some other ‘Con who may be far less predictable. And on top of it all it was the M.E.C.H. that started to shoot. True, they attacked Decepticons that were looting one of our facilities, but ‘Cons didn’t hurt a single human during their attack and when M.E.C.H. struck they were only defending themselves.”

 

“Yes. Even when Silas was their leader, M.E.C.H. was prone to attack and shoot first.” Brice pinched the bridge of his nose. He was getting too old for this. “Anyway, I’m going to have to trust Optimus Prime in his assessment.”

 

“Sir, I have to tell this to Prime and his team. They should know.” Fowler pointed at folders that lay on General’s desk.

 

“Go ahead, Bill, they will probably bump into M.E.C.H. before we will”

 

“Thank you sir.” Fowler seemed relieved. He didn’t think that the General would be delighted with the fact that Autobots had Megatron in their temporary base.

 

“Just make sure to be careful with that Decepticon leader, and warn them all to be careful, we don’t need any incidents with trigger happy Decepticons. You’re dismissed.”

 

“Thank you sir.”

 

Fowler left the General’s office with his shirt stuck to his back. This went better than he hoped for, but he and the Team Prime were stepping on thin ice. The big wigs were livid after Decepticons took over Jasper, and they still were pretty mad. Team Prime teaming up with Megatron and his merry band of thugs was the last thing they would want to hear about and Fowler hoped for this little alliance’s success.

 

He left the helicopter and took his car, it was better to get into Area 51 by car to not aggravate anyone who might be in proximity of the base by using a dark coloured helicopter. Last thing they needed were conspiracy theory maniacs claiming that they saw ‘Black Choppers’ and ‘Man in Black’ on the Nevada desert.

 

oOo

 

Megatron opened his optics by a fraction and noticed that it was light already. The windows near the roof gave what seemed to be daylight. It took him few astroseconds to connect all the facts, the windows, the wall made of wooden crates, the fact that he wasn’t laying on his own berth, in his own quarters on his own warship… Oh yeah, now he recalled everything, he’s been shot in the back by a bunch of organic terrorists, grabbed by his enemies who then treated his wounds and told him that they struck deal with his treacherous SIC to hunt down aforementioned organic terrorists and their super weapon that he’s been shot with in the first place while in the same time his personal archenemy made him realise (or rather forced him to face it) that he held some sort of romantic interest in a puny organic femme (the one that he’s been unable to forget about for the last few weeks). All he lacked now was Trypticon coming back from the dead, putting on a pink tulle tutu and starting to dance to fulfil the image of absolute lunacy he’d been living in recently.

 

And just to make sure he’s been really living in this insanity of reality, he heard a loud horn and shifting sounds, then something hard hit the wall and an excited voice that he identified as Wheeljack exclaimed: “Who’s ready to lobb?”

 

Apparently both Wreckers were fans of lobbing – oh joy, the large metal ‘ball’ flying everywhere without any control, hitting unsuspecting targets and two over-excited Wreckers. And they thought that he was dangerous! Ha!

 

“Eeep, ep, ep!” That was Ratchet. “No lobbing in enclosed spaces where humans are present! We don’t want any accidents!”

 

“Aww, come on, Doc. We’ll be careful!” Wheeljack sounded like he was grinning. But even Megatron knew it was a lost cause, Ratchet was known to be firm in his resolves.

 

“No, you won’t. And don’t call me ‘Doc’!” Ratchet sounded slightly irritated, but far less than he should.

 

“As you wish, Matey!”

 

There was laughter, which meant that Ratchet pulled a face at that comment. Megatron rolled his optics; the day he will leave this asylum he will be one happy mech. There was some more laughter that instantly died out; probably Ratchet grabbed one of his wrenches.

 

“Just shoot me and be done with it.” Megatron growled not very quietly and covered his optics with his servo – a small improvement that he enjoyed since yesterday.

 

Apparently his growl was heard by the Medic as the next thing Megatron heard was words addressed to him. “I see that you are awake.”

 

Megatron noticed that the Good Doctor indeed was holding one nasty looking wrench. “It is hard to recharge with this entire ruckus just behind a thin and provisional wall.”

 

“It didn’t stop you from recharging until now.” Ratchet approached the Decepticon still holding his wrench.

 

“I’m afraid that I do not know what time it is, my internal chronometer is set for universal time of this planet, but not knowing my approximate location I can’t tell the hour.”

 

“You’re in the eastern part of United States of America, and its late morning.” The white and red Autobot opened his in-build scanner and pointed it at the Warlord. “Now, let’s give you an evaluation and see if you can get up today.”

 

Megatron said nothing as the blue ray of Ratchet’s scanner touched his frame and immediately turn red in answer to detecting Dark Energon. The scanning concentrated on the area that was repaired and the ray turned blue again. Ratchet read the result and then put away his wrench as he peeled the armour gently to take a look at the protoform. It wasn’t the most pleasant experience for Megatron, the pressure he felt in the place that his armour was attached to his frame was irritating, but it was medical examination and he was familiar with it. There was only few irritating experiences that Megatron could take calmly and medical examination was one of them, but only because it was for his own good. It wasn’t a wide known fact but Megatron was rather good patient for most of the time.

 

“It looks good.” Ratchet let go of the plating and allowed it to fall back into its place. “You may get up today and walk a little, but not too much. No sudden moves, no running, stretching, jumping and most of all no transforming for the next week. Starscream should contact us soon and will want to speak with you, so you may go to the main area and remain there as long as you remember about the rules.”

 

“Understood.” Megatron lifted himself on his elbows, he felt stiff and tired of lying flat, he longed for being upright and walking around, even if he had to do it surrounded by Autobots. Speaking of which he heard Wheeljack expressing his will to play lobb and Optimus Prime promising him that in the new place they will set up a gym where he and Bulkhead will be able to lobb. Then a warm voice asked what is ‘lobb’ and Optimus started to explain rules of the game. Megatron knew the warm voice.

 

Ratchet turned to leave when he heard sounds of abrupt movement and then a silent moan. He looked back and saw Megatron sitting on the berth and holding his side. The Decepticon rubbed his side slightly as he tried to sit straight.

 

“I told you: no sudden moves. Take it slow.” And with that Ratchet left Megatron alone.

 

Optimus finished telling June about Lobb and how popular it was in pre-war society when he noticed a movement with the corner of his optic. His head snapped in the direction and he saw Megatron walking out of the infirmary area. The Decepticon overlord held himself up and walked slowly while leaning on the hangar wall. His face was full of determination while his pace was slow. It was a captivating sight as the metallic titan made his way to a metallic container next to the catwalk the humans used. Then he reached his destination he straightened himself as best as he could and looked Prime in the optic. Even though he was slightly hunched he was still taller than Optimus and the Prime suppressed the urge to shut his battle mask close when in such direct proximity to his greatest enemy. The fact that Megatron’s weapons were off-lined at the moment didn’t change much, the mech was still intimidating.

 

They stared at each other for a moment and it was hard to believe, at least for Optimus, that merely two days prior the Decepticon was helpless and at his mercy.

 

“I trust you won’t be causing us any trouble, Megatron.” Optimus spoke first. His tone was firm even though his voice seemed calm.

 

“I have no such plans Optimus, we do have, as I recall, a truce.” Megatron answered him with his usual haughty attitude. “It would be a shame to ruin it before it serves its purpose, wouldn’t it?” Not receiving any answer he continued with a slight grin. “Ratchet told me I could walk a little already and I just couldn’t pass the opportunity to free myself of that berth. A feeling that you should be familiar with, I presume.”

 

“Did you come out only to vex us?” Arcee wasn’t impressed with their ‘guest’s’ antics.

 

“No.” To her surprise the Warlord actually answered her. “As I said I came to stretch my struts as much as I can and to see if June came.”

 

This in turn met with Jack’s angry huff, but the young man said nothing. He wasn’t happy with Megatron being here, he wasn’t happy with them having to deal with Decepticons in the first place, he wasn’t happy with M.E.C.H. making their big come back and he was most unhappy with Megatron sparing his mother any kind of attention. If he could he would ban June from the base, but that wasn’t an option, not with his mother.

 

Ratchet only bleeped something in Cybertronian, which in turn caused Bumblebee to make few surprised sounds and Raf to cough and blush. The rest of the Team Prime made faces but didn’t utter a single squeak. Miko and Jack looked at each other not knowing what it was all about, but they didn’t ask Raf because the boy firmly refused to translate any of Ratchet’s mumbled comments when they were uttered in Cybertronian, especially if they were Megatron related.1] Both older teens assumed that it was particularly bad language.

 

Megatron’s decided not to react, though the comment was quite offensive. Instead he turned his attention to June and noticed with satisfaction that she was wearing the slightly transparent blouse and the lacy bra that he provided (well, ordered Gavin to obtain) her when he held her on his ship2).

 

“You know, perhaps you should tone down your cocksure behaviour a bit?” The woman asked with delicate smile to her face.

 

“I’m afraid I can’t.” He answered in a more amiable tone. “I do have a reputation to maintain.” He reached out and to Jack’s annoyance, offered June his servo. “What kind of a Decepticon would I be if I was friendly all the time?”

 

“Well, I tell you, Megatron, that you’ll be Decepticon with bad scarring if you won’t take it easy and sit down!” Ratchet didn’t bother to look at the Warlord. “I clearly recall telling you to take it easy. You are allowed to walk around but only a little! I do not want Knockout claiming that we failed to keep our side of the bargain!”

 

Everyone’s attention turned to Ratchet and then to Megatron to see what his reaction would be. The Tyrant tilted his head at June to urge her to take his offer. The woman only shook her head slightly and climbed on his waiting palm.

 

oOo

 

_In the same time outside._

 

Fowler watched the gate to Area 51 open, a guard asked him to show his pass which he produced without a word. The man in desert coloured BDU pulled out a PDA with microchip scanner checked the pass and waited patiently for the device to connect to their data base and confirm validity of the document. The small displayer showed data that the guard compared with what was printed on the pass, then looked at the man before him and returned the pass while coming out of the way – everything was in order.

 

Fowler drove away and the man that let him in tapped his head set to inform other guards about the incoming car.

 

Fowler had to drive much slower now; inside the Area 51 the speed limit was much lower than outside – yet another security measure. There were no signs to inform a driver how fast he was allowed to drive in here, those who had clearance to be here were informed about them. Anyone who would drive faster than that would be recognised as intruder. Only exceptions of this rule were ambulances and fire engines and even these had to be announced.

 

He rolled slowly to the main hangar area that rested directly above the underground complex. This place was where the vents for the complex were placed and spare parts were stored. There were a few hangars to put couple of the emergency helicopters in, few others served as garages for the cars of the people working here (though they weren’t travelling in and out every day). And two hangars were currently occupied by the Autobots.

 

Most conspiracy theory supporters usually imagined Area 51 as super-secret facility where some aliens were held and experimented on, where their space ships were stripped to learn alien technology. Which for Fowler was absurd, to put it simply. True, at the moment the place did had seven alien residents (with additional one as temporary guest), but that was beside the point. Fowler often laughed when he heard about mysterious lights appearing over the place, UFO or Foo Fighters (as they were called sometimes), mostly because often enough said UFO was him. Not many people believed that the Area 51 was really an air force base that housed a team of test pilots that tested new, experimental military aircrafts (most of which they built themselves). Said aircrafts were housed in a separate group of hangars, but that was a different story all together.

 

Finally the man reached the main hangar area and had to subdue to yet another round of checking up his papers. This time it was much faster because the guard didn’t have to confirm his identity, instead the chip in his pass served as a key to open the gate and allow him in. All under the watchful eye of the guard, who took his pass, looked at it to see if the picture matched the owner and then waved it before a sensor that beeped once and lifted the gate’s bar up.

 

The hangars were covered in masking mesh that was stretched between roofs and covered the place in slight shadow but allowed enough light that it was bright. Any satellite picture would show nothing except dried up desert vegetation.

 

Fowler spotted the two hangars that were occupied by his extra-terrestrial friends and pulled over between them where his car wouldn’t cause any problems. Then he made his way to the Autobots’ common hangar, which was easy to recognise as its gate was opened wide enough for Optimus to enter.

 

oOo

 

Everybody returned to their own activities the moment Megatron sat (with a barely visible wince) on the metal box that served as a chair to whoever actually had time to sit down; and began to talk with June. No one really paid much attention to their conversation as they seemed to talk about some cultural similarities and differences between Cybertron and Earth. Even Jack lost interest when they started to compare poetry and theatrical arts. It wasn’t a secret that Megatron was interested in art and culture back when he was Gladiator (and even before that when he was a miner, though back then he could only read as miners weren’t allowed anywhere near theatres). He always read a lot as a principle, it helped him when he was rising to the top, it paid him when he was gathering supporters and it paid him when he became a politician (though still a Gladiator). And now it paid off again, this time with gaining the attention of a lady (though he never intended to use it as a means of romance).

 

Jack observed this for a moment and then he couldn’t anymore. Sure, it looked like they were flirting, Jack knew that it was possible (thanks to Miko and Bumblebee), but his mother and this monster? This was just beyond his imagination. On top of everything they were now discussing drama. June was telling Megatron about ancient Greece theatre based on myths, and Megatron was telling her about early Golden Age and their version of theatre based on myths about the Thirteen.

 

Now he was playing video games, somehow he managed talk Arcee to race with him and the femme was using a red racer car against his yellow. Miko was talking with Wheeljack and Bulkhead about some Monster Truck rally and both Wreckers were excited about it. Apparently once a Wrecker, always a Wrecker. Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Raf were watching something on Raf’s laptop and laugh every now and then. Optimus was busy discussing the importance of having large enough rec room in their new base with Ratchet (that the location of which was so top secret that they weren’t even thinking about it).

 

Fowler entered the hangar just as Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Raf burst into a laughing fit over whatever they were watching.

 

“Prime!” Fowler hollered from the entrance. This caused everyone to stop in their tracks and look at the Special Agent as he walked in. Raf pushed the pause on the video, Miko furrowed her eyebrows not liking being interrupted, Jack and Arcee looked back to see who was shouting, both Ratchet and Optimus heads bobbed up, and Megatron and June silenced in mid-conversation.

 

Then there was lout screeching sound and Jack whined. The race was over; Arcee’s racer just pushed his into a wall.

 

“What is it Agent Fowler?” Prime stepped closer to the man as everyone’s attention was focused on the two of them.

 

“I just returned from Great Britain and I bring some bad news.” The man didn’t wait for any invitations as he climbed up the stairs to the catwalk. He hadn’t paid any attention to Megatron. “We just learned who M.E.C.H.’s new leader may be and what their first move was. Even before they started to play with big guns!”

 

“I am listening Agent Fowler.” Optimus focused all his attention on the man. Fowler used to be nervous in a situation like that, but ever since being rescued by Team Prime from Starscream’s servos he was easier going around Optimus Prime and Autobots in general.

 

“As you know I’ve been to Great Britain because we were checking every trace that could lead us to M.E.C.H. and every connection that Silas had while he was alive. As I told you before, he was divorced. I visited his ex-wife, Lucy Westenra but she wasn’t able to tell me much about her ex-husband. I only managed to learn that Colonel Leland Bishop privately was completely different man than we had displeasure to meet him as. He also had a daughter, Laura, but she wasn’t available. Her mother claimed that she left the country. Our British allies, who are just as concerned about M.E.C.H. as we, managed to check out few things.”

 

“You said that Laura Bishop never left her country.” Ratchet interrupted as Fowler made pause to catch a breath.

 

“Laura Westenra-Bishop, she uses both names.” Fowler corrected. “Yes, I remember. But you see, the thing with European Union is that while it is a union of independent countries, they don’t have internal borders as such. Their borders are mostly administrational, there are no check-up points, you can drive through the entire EU without any kind of passport.”

 

“Just like Cybertron before the war.” Arcee mused. “We had city-states but no actual borders between them.”

 

“Anyway, Silas’ kid could leave Great Britain and travel around the continent without a trace as long as she was remaining inside of the ‘Schengen Treaty’ area. And we only checked if she left islands directly. Our British friends did the checking for us and the results were pretty bad for us. Silas’ brat left her country, and then made her way to Spain and then to Morocco.

 

“And Morocco isn’t part of the European Union. But how come she managed to leave the Union?” Ratchet was starting to be puzzled by all this.

 

“Illegally. It’s easy. Ceuta is a Spanish town in Africa, and it’s just short sea trip to Morocco. All she had to do was to be cautious of the coast guard.”

 

“And this way she left European Union. But how did you manage to learn that?” Optimus optic brows furrowed, he had bad feelings about Fowler’s news.

 

“Our British friends managed to track her down. They called her mother to ask when exactly she left, then they compared it with the date of the M.E.C.H. attack at the Decepticons we provided them to create timeline for when she could have left the country. They were checking all international airports, marine ports and stations. And she was cunning; she didn’t use a plane as most people would. She left by the least obvious way to travel off the island – a train!”

 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t an island a piece of land surrounded by water from all sides?” Megatron decided to interject at this point. This entire story started to sound somewhat surreal for him, should he be on Nemesis he would probably be starting to lose his patience by now. “How could she left by train which is land transportation?”

 

This caused everyone to focus their attention on him, seven sets of blue optics and five sets of eyes stared at him in silence. Fowler blinked few times before he was able to answer, clearly having to recall that the Decepticon was there more or less legally and wasn’t about to hurt anyone (at least it theory).

 

“I don’t know how well you, or any of the ‘Bots know Earthen geography, so… a quick reintroduction may be in place. Great Britain, or to be more precise United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, is located on two main islands and plenty of small ones. Britain is separated from the main land of Europe, or to be more precise Eurasia because both continents are one land mass separated by Ural mountains and few other obstacles, by The English Chanel also known as La Manche Chanel. Some years ago Britain and France, which is the country on the other side of The English Chanel decided to dig a tunnel to connect the island with the mainland. It is called The Chanel Tunnel or the Eurotunnel in some places. The Tunnel was dug between English Dover and French Calais.”3)

 

“I seem to recall that it was quite an emprise at the time.” Optimus Prime nodded his head. He spent some time upon learning certain facts about Earth; geography was one of those things.

 

“Yes. Anyway, our British friends used face recognition program to find her and they did as she was heading to the train, just before she got in. She was using a false name. Now, the best part. Laura Westenra-Bishop has double citizenship, which means that she is both British and American, but she never landed on American soil, in fact she didn’t re-appeared anywhere, she disappeared from the face of Earth!”

 

“This could only mean that she is using false identity.” Ratchet concluded.

 

“This or she’s lying dead on some African desert, which is unlikely,” said Fowler in deadly serious voice. “From what we know she never reached US, not under her real name nor under some fake identity. If she would we would know. When you arrive your fingerprints are scanned while crossing the border.”

 

“Yeah! They use this fancy scanner to scan you finger.” Chirped Miko while wriggling her right index finger. “Been there, done that! Total invigilation!”

 

“And you believe she is M.E.C.H.’s new leader otherwise why would she leave her home under some bogus identity.” Jack summed up everything Fowler said.

 

“And that’s not even the best part.” Fowler rubbed his forehead. “Before I came here I reported to General Brice to inform him of what I have learned. He gave me very interesting reports from other agents to read. Everything sums up and in a nasty way.”

 

“M.E.C.H. agents are still recruiting from your military structures.” Optimus stated. It wasn’t anything new as military was the place where M.E.C.H. originated from in the first place.

 

“That wouldn’t be even half as bad as it is now.” Fowler leaned heavily on the railing of the catwalk. “They’re not just sticking to their old guard; they managed to recruit new people!”

 

“What are you saying?” Ratchet’s optics grew in disbelief.

 

“I am saying that their number grows! Given the size of their forces during the attack on the desert where our ‘distinguished’ guest was wounded, there had to be more of them than during any operation that Silas commanded!” Saying that Fowler gestured at Megatron who in turn mockingly bowed his head. “From what scraps of information we were able to gather, their number grew 30 per cent of their original count from before they were shattered by their failures with you guys and Silas going rouge wiping his flag unit out. And that’s just the military part of M.E.C.H.”

 

“Wait! What do you mean by ‘just the military part’?” Jack eyes grew larger. “M.E.C.H. was always military and ex-military.”

 

“Not anymore, son. Silas stuck to his military palls exclusively but his kid doesn’t have such prejudices. She managed to recruit few civilians. And not just some random thugs or mercs, she went for the eggheads!”

 

“The what?” Ratchet sent Fowler a bemused glare.

 

“Brainiacs, grey matter, gnomes, older versions of Raf!” Explained Miko pointing at Raf who only shrugged and grinned.

 

“What she said. And the brat has few of them but we can’t tell who exactly. There are few names in the field that she could drag into M.E.C.H. She is, or perhaps was, working for some international weapon producer as a designer and engineer, she knows all the people in the branch. And they know other people.” Fowler was now clearly irritated. “This entire thing just grows larger and larger. Silas started the thing with world’s new order in mind but he was progressing slowly, he was depending only on his military types; his kid is taking all the possible shortcuts and is developing tech of her own without looking back at the rest of the world, she may actually achieve what her mind-screwed daddy planned!”

 

“Uh… But why did she attack Decepticons?” Raf asked shyly.

 

“It looks like she didn’t drop the idea of getting Cybertronian bio-technology advancements,” answered Ratchet. “Even if she is developing her own weapons she must see the advantage that our own biology can provide her with.”

 

“She wants revenge,” stated Megatron. “Her sire perished because of Decepticons and I am their leader, the very embodiment of the movement.”

 

“You killed Silas?” June looked up at the Tyrant.

 

“No, I didn’t, at least not personally.” Megatron set his optics at the organic sitting on his leg. “Silas, or Cylas as he introduced himself, contacted us and offered his services, when asked what he want in return he said and I quote ‘a place at the table’. Knockout was deeply disturbed by the situation as it was adding insult to the injury when the very being responsible for his partner’s misadventure that resulted in his missing optic was now living inside said partner’s corpse. He failed and in consequence I allowed Knockout to have his way with him. The objective was to learn how such a connection was even possible.”

 

“Silas was dissected. He was left near one of our bases, dead. Before he died, someone tried to help him but failed.” Fowler send Megatron hard glare.

 

“I am not familiar with procedures that Knockout used but his report stated that the fact that the organic survived the initial mending with Breakdown’s corpse using such a crude technology was a miracle on its own. According to Knockout Silas was severely mutilated even before.”4)

 

That earned Megatron a stern look from Optimus Prime. Prime knew that there was more to the story but he doubted that what the Warlord said was all lies. He knew Megatron long and well enough to know that the Tyrant preferred to tell the truth and then use it for his own purposes. Megatron would only tell a lie if the truth or half-truth wouldn’t work. The Prime wasn’t sure what was worse: bold lies or manipulated truth.

 

In this case, from what Optimus could tell, Megatron was telling the truth. He omitted few details for sure, he certainly wouldn’t tell them how exactly it all looked like nor what the deal with Silas was, but it was clear how it ended, especially with Rafael destroying the Damocles satellite.5) Knowing Megatron he wouldn’t bother himself with learning what means Knockout used to examine Silas’ connection to Breakdown’s body; the Warmonger would simply demand answers. And answers he certainly got, the fact that he mentioned that Silas was hurt badly in the first place was enough of a proof, Optimus knew where those injuries came from, he was there after all.6)

 

“Uh oh, hate to make things sound worse, guys.” Jack’s voice roused Optimus from his musings. “But if I’m not wrong, Megatron may not be the only one with Silas’ daughter after his blood. You guys put few spokes into his wheel as well.”

 

“Yeah, starting with the, what was it, DINGO?” Bulkhead scratched his helm remembering the mission.

 

“DNGS.” Fowler corrected.

 

“The what’s – a?” Megatron pulled a face, he wasn’t familiar with the abbreviation and it sounded absurd enough that he was sure he would remember it if he ever heard it before.7)

 

“Never mind, it’s a nuclear power source. We thought that Starscream was after it for some reason, but it was Silas.” Ratchet explained quickly. He didn’t want to tell Megatron too much, but some explanation was in order, if only avoid further questions.

 

“Then you guys totally owned him when he kidnapped Breakdown!” Miko cheered. “Bulkhead saved the day when he came there!”

 

“So, that’s how he managed to escape.” Megatron mused while grinning slightly. “I always wondered how he really did it.”

 

“Then the entire Arachnid working with M.E.C.H. incident.” Arcee shuddered. “And then it was Jack’s resourcefulness that allowed him to call Agent Fowler. It could have ended badly if not for him and his intervention.”

 

“And Bumblebee! They picked on him and he fought back.” Raf added.

 

“And then the entire Nemesis Prime situation! Optimus totalled Silas true and well!” Miko bumped her fist into the air. “It was like ‘rust in pieces Sy!’ and game over, eeeep! ‘FATALITY! THE VICTORY IS FLAWLESS!’”8)

 

“I don’t seem to be familiar with that event.” Megatron eyed Miko who formed ‘corna’ with both her hands. Megatron saw few Vehicons doing it and was familiar with the gesture.

 

“It was Silas’ first attempt at creating… some sort of transforming suit of armour,” said Fowler. “And it worked.”

 

“Too well if you’d ask me,” added Bulkhead.

 

“But in the end it wasn’t as perfect as Silas thought. Enough said that he picked fight with the wrong Prime and he ended up with his dummy falling down on his head. Literally.” Fowler didn’t even try to suppress a smile. “We never found Silas’ body though. We thought that he kicked the bucket.”

 

“After he learned that he somehow possessed Breakdown’s body.” Ratchet tapped his chin and shot Megatron a serious stare. “And you said it yourself; Silas was mutilated even before he contacted you, which could only indicate that those injuries came from the aftermath of the fight with Optimus that he lost.”

 

“Then this new leader of M.E.C.H. may also seek revenge on you all, especially on Optimus Prime,” said Megatron with serious tone and then chuckled. “How typical, that you Optimus and I find ourselves riding the same cart yet again.”

 

“I do not find it amusing, Megatron.”

 

“Because it isn’t. Yet one cannot stop wondering how our lives became tied together like this?” Megatron clearly wanted to continue his speech when the communication console chimed signalling an incoming connection.

 

“Philosophy time’s over,” commanded Ratchet who sauntered to the console. “New Kaon’s calling.” With that Ratchet opened the channel.

 

“Then my presence will be required.” Megatron glared in the direction of the console. He gently picked June up and placed her on the catwalk as he slowly stood up. For a moment he felt his welds burn but the sensation quickly passed and he made his way to the console with Prime following right behind him.

 

“He’ll be with you shortly,” said Ratchet to whoever was making the call and looked up from the console only to roll his optics. “Let me rephrase that, he’ll be with you longly.”

 

“Amusing, doctor,” stated Megatron as he grabbed the edge of the console for support. “But I seem to recall that it was you who said I should take it slowly.”

 

This only earned him sour look from the Medic as he made room for the Decepticon to be able to stand in front of the camera.

 

“Shock… Starscream?” Megatron seemed surprised to see his unfaithful second.

 

oOo

 

Starscream saw Megatron appearing in the camera’s range and uttering his surprise upon seeing who made the call. The Seeker grinned with glee, it wasn’t every day that one managed to surprise Megatron, and even more seldom that one manage to survive the experience.

 

“Ah, Lord Megatron it is good to see you in relatively good form.” Starscream spoke with what sounded like good humour to his voice.

 

“Starscream! Is all in order?” asked Megatron, somehow Starscream in good humour always made him uneasy. This could mean that either Starscream was plotting a new attempt at taking over or he pulled some stunt and managed to get over with it without Megatron punishing him.

 

“Yes, Master. All is in order. In fact Shockwave finished the work that he began shortly before you were wounded.” The Seeker knew that Megatron will know what work he meant.

 

“I was informed that you made arrangements with my ‘hosts’ to ensure my wellbeing.” Megatron started and pierced his second with a hard glare. “I am in understanding that we are to cooperate in order to nullify the threat that the humans who managed to wound me pose.”

 

“Yes. Master, have you received the uttermost medical care?” Asked Starscream but it was clear that in reality he was asking if Megatron planned to honour the agreement.

 

“Yes I did, Starscream.” Came the reply, but it could mean anything as far as Starscream could tell.

 

“What will be our next action, my Liege?” Shockwave emerged from behind Starscream as he walked into camera range.

 

“We will establish means of hunting down M.E.C.H.” Megatron’s tone could mean only one thing – the agreement was in power and they were to follow it.

 

“As you wish, my Liege.” Shockwave bowed slightly accepting Megatron’s will.

 

“We should start our search in driving distance of the site of the attack as none of my Autobots noticed any signs or aerial transportation; and then proceed to extend the search radius,” said Optimus as he walked into camera’s range. “Even if we won’t find M.E.C.H. itself we may find some traces of them.”

 

Starscream simply stared for a moment, it was the first time that he actually saw Optimus since that faithful night and the Prime looked as if nothing ever happened. Pit, he even looked better with the daring new paintjob.

 

Soundwave crooked his head slightly, unseen by neither Megatron nor Prime in where he stood outside of the camera range. He quickly saved a snapshot of Prime’s new look.

 

Shockwave didn’t react at all, for him it was only logical that after sustaining serious damage and being re-built the Prime would receive a paint work, the fact that this new one was more flashy didn’t change a thing.

 

“Our previous aerial search of the desert in the direct vicinity of the attack site was most… unsatisfactory,” said the one eyed Decepticon. “We weren’t able to find any traces of M.E.C.H.”

 

“Nevertheless, a throughout search would be in place in our situation.” Optimus insisted. “There are many locations and masking techniques that M.E.C.H. could use to hide themselves.”

 

“Agreed.” Megatron nodded while looking back at the Prime. “M.E.C.H. is very apt at avoiding detection. The best proof for that is that they still exist.” This earned him a grunt of agreement from Optimus. “Then we should send patrols to search and investigate any potential traces of M.E.C.H.”

 

“That would be the best solution.” Optimus stepped closer. “But they should avoid any confrontation on their own. We know that M.E.C.H. possesses means of self-defence that are potentially lethal to us. These humans weren’t completely defenceless even before but now they pose a serious threat that is not to be underestimated.”

 

“But how will we prevent patrols of both sides to shoot at each other out of sheer habit?” Arcee’s voice was heard from behind the camera. There was even a slight echo to the femme’s voice.

 

“Such an event would truly be undesired.” Shockwave agreed as the argument was logical. “The soldiers could simply act due to their battle reflexes especially with the threat of the M.E.C.H. weapon on their minds.”

 

“Mixed patrols could work I suppose.” Starscream tapped his chin with single claw as he pondered for a moment. “Though this could pose just as much of a problem if the soldiers on both side wouldn’t be prone to cooperation. I know that at least some of the Vehicons do hold serious grudge s against the Autobots in general.”

 

“It is logical as it is them that end up wounded or dead most often.” Shockwave concurred.

 

“My Autobots won’t cause any trouble; they are capable of cooperation for the greater good.” Optimus declared and Megatron could detect hidden pride.

 

“We will have to simply choose carefully who to send on such mixed patrols.” Starscream twitched his wings in the seeker equivalent of a shrug.

 

“Then it is settled.” Megatron leaned heavily on the console, his welds stung more and more but he knew he couldn’t show weakness in front of his mechs. Not now. And he didn’t want to look weak in the optics of Autobots, on top of that he had to look worthy before June.

 

“Yes Master.” Starscream bowed in what looked like a respectful manner. “Will you be returning today?”

 

“That is a good question.” Megatron was missing his own quarters, observing sunsets on the desert and multitude of other things that weren’t present in Autobot base, especially that it was but a temporary set. “Doctor?” Megatron sent a questioning look to Ratchet, who in turn gave him a surprised stare.

 

“In theory you can go back,” said the Medic. “But as I said before, you are to take things easy and I doubt that you will do that back in your base. To be honest if you were one of our Autobots I would set you on light duty as you are unfit for anything taxing at the moment.”

 

“Understood.” Megatron set his optics back on Starscream. “I will be going back today then and take things ‘easy’ as the Good Doctor said.”

 

“Yes Master. If Autobots will provide us with coordinates Soundwave will send you a Groundbridge…” Starscream started to say but was cut short by Ratchet.

 

“Nice try. You really thought that we well just give you our coordinates like that? We will send Megatron to Jasper, from where you will be able to Groundbridge him to your base.”

 

“Fair enough. We are waiting.” And with that Starscream cut the connection.

 

For a moment no one said anything as they simply stood in the command centre.

 

“You really expected them to handle their coordinates to us so easily?” Shockwave was the first to speak.

 

Starscream blinked as every optic in the command centre focused on him.

 

“No actually.” He blurred and sighed. “I just asked without giving it much thought. You must admit though, that if they would give us those coordinates it would be a nice bonus.”

 

That only caused Soundwave to vent a heavy sight as he suppressed urge to just shake his head in disbelief.

 

“Actually it wouldn’t do us much difference.” Shockwave stated without as much as twitch of his antennae. “Currently we do have an agreement with them that Lord Megatron expect us to honour. In addition we do not know for how long Autobots will reside in their current location.”

 

“Doesn’t matter anyway. Soundwave, look out for Lord Megatron’s signal and bridge him directly to the infirmary. I will go there to inform Knockout that he will have a patient shortly,” said the Seeker and left the command centre.

 

oOo

 

Optimus gave Megatron a quite suspicious look. “I half expected you to break the agreement.” He admitted.

 

“Really Optimus, I thought you know me better than this.” Megatron answered with amusement. “If anything, I do keep my bargains. To the letter, you may say.”

 

“Firstly it wasn’t your bargain but Shockwave’s and Starscream’s. And secondly, I know you well enough to know the way you tend to keep your bargains.” Optimus turned even more serious.

 

“Come now, Optimus, you can’t blame me for seizing the opportunities. We both know what you mean and I couldn’t let such an opportunity as back then to pass.” Megatron let go of the console and did his best to straighten to his full height. “Tell me, would you act differently if our roles were reversed? If it was I who lost his memory? Would you try to make me an Autobot in attempt to end this war?”

 

This took Optimus by surprise but the Prime didn’t show it. “This is something we will never know.”

 

“I see.” Megatron turned back to the catwalk and started to march in slow pace. “Let us agree that as leaders of our respective factions we simply act in said factions’ best interests in mind, shall we?”

 

Optimus decided not to answer, this discussion led to nowhere and there was no point in arguing. Instead the Prime watched calmly as Megatron proceeded. The Decepticon sat on the metal box he was sitting before and then raised his optics to Ratchet.

 

“Well, Doctor, will you activate my weapons now that I am leaving?” He asked while holding his right arm.

 

Ratchet glared at the ex-Gladiator for a moment and then sent Optimus a questioning look. The Prime only nodded. Ratchet grabbed what looked like surgical spreader and some sort of scanner and then made his way to Megatron.

 

June watched with fascination as Ratchet levered up a piece of armour on Megatron’s forearm and then held it in position with the spreader-like tool. Then the Medic pulled a plug from the scanner-like device, connected it to something under the levered plating and tapped the scanner-like device’s touchpad. The device beeped twice and then once, the red light turned to green and Ratchet pulled the plug from the socket it had to be put in, then he removed the spreader and the armour settled back into place. The procedure was simple and quick, but Megatron seemed relieved after it was done. Ratchet backed away few steps as the Warmonger stretched his arm and drew his sword. All Autobots tensed as he did so, but the mech pulled the sword back with contented smile on his face.

 

“I feel much better now.” He said. “I am almost ready to leave.”

 

“Almost?” Ratchet optic brows went up.

 

“There is only one little thing I must do here.” Megatron slowly risen and faced the catwalk where June stood.

 

All optics and eyes focused on him. Autobots weren’t sure what to think but they expected the worst except for Optimus and Ratchet who felt slightly uncomfortable. Fowler and Raf only observed the scene with growing interest. Miko was grinning, she didn’t show anything earlier but she was silently observing June and Megatron with the corner of her eye and she knew that there was something going on, she had a hunch that it would cause some stir. Jack simply stared, his stomach felt like doing summersaults and he had the worst possible feeling about this, a feeling that something will happen and that he won’t like it at all. But instead of saying something, anything, he just stood there, petrified not with fear but with the situation itself.

 

“So, this is goodbye then.” June spoke with calmness that she didn’t know where was coming from. She felt weird. This was Megatron, her enemy, but somehow she was unsettled by the fact that he would leave just like that. She scolded herself for feeling like this, after all they did was to talk, flirt a little, nothing more, why wouldn’t he leave ‘just like that’? He had no obligations regarding her, it was his politeness that he even wanted to say goodbye like this.

 

“It certainly is not a goodbye June.” Megatron couldn’t hold back a smug grin. There was no way he would just give up like that and forget about her, not when she haunted him for so long and certainly not when he just discovered (and he refused to give Prime any kind of credit for this) why he couldn’t stop thinking about her.

 

“Then what it is?” She asked, again surprisingly calmly but this time she was feeling more coquettish than unsettled.

 

“It is ‘to be continued’.” Megatron observed June carefully searching for any sign of approval or disapproval. He wanted, needed to know if she was interested in him as he was in her.

 

“But for now, you need to go, return to your base to command your forces.” June said seriously.

 

“That I do.”

 

“Then we do have to say good bye at least for now.” Now she was smiling slightly, a strange, mischievous glint in her eyes. “We should do it properly.”

 

“And how do you bid a temporary good bye in the proper way?” Megatron asked, now he was curious. She certainly was flirting with him now and he liked that, but he also knew that flirt could mean something or nothing.

 

“Let me show you.” She said and beckoned him with one finger while smiling mysteriously. She didn’t knew how but Megatron managed to excite the more brave, daring side of her that she forgot she even had ever since she married and focused on duties exclusively, never thinking about even most simple pleasures.

 

Megatron allowed himself to smirk before he lowered himself slowly, he was holding the catwalk for balance, the welds on his back stretched but they were smaller than those on his abdomen and they were almost completely absorbed by now, they only gave him an itching sensation.

 

He levelled his head with June’s position, he could take a good guess at what she planned, after all he wasn’t sparked yesterday. The idea of kissing itself was introduced to Cybertronians for the first time before the twilight of the Golden Era; when Cybertron was still keeping contact with multiple civilisations. Quite a few organic races practiced kissing and the idea was brought to Cybertron but back then it wasn’t very popular (except for those who had any kinds of relationships with organics, techno-organics and non-Cybertronians). Only after the war established kissing was re-introduced to Cybertronians (both Autobots and Decepticons) thanks to Nebulans and then it took. Surprisingly at first it was more popular with Decepticons. Megatron mused that it became popular mostly because mechs had their needs and many females of various species liked to kiss, so did Cybertronian femmes apparently after they were introduced to the idea. And there were so many kinds of kisses, each for every occasion.

 

That’s why Megatron expected a nice, warm and soft kiss to his scarred and somehow mangled cheekplate. But to his surprise the kiss to his cheek never came, instead it landed somewhere else entirely.

 

Megatron optics widened and then almost closed as he focused on the sensation when June planted a soft kiss on his lip plates. It felt strange to be kissed by such tiny lips, but the kiss wasn’t by any means less pleasant, even if it was only a small one, just touch to his mangled lip plates. Megatron felt his own lips parting slightly in answer to June’s touch and he was feeling surprisingly light headed. He didn’t want to lose the contact and he leaned in slightly as June pulled back. She gave him a satisfied smile as his optics focused on her, the white circles indicating that the rims of lens shutters in his optics were wide – an equivalent of dilated pupils.9)

 

“We are definitely seeing each other soon.” He said as the corners of his lips went up. “But now I really, and reluctantly, have to go.”

 

All he received in answer was wide grin and purely devilish sparkles in June’s eyes.

 

“I am ready, Doctor.” Megatron forced himself to walk away from the catwalk where June stood.

 

Ratchet pulled a lever with unimpressed face. The Groundbridge opened and Megatron glanced one more time in direction of June who sent him what could only be naughty smile, something that no one would even associate with the sober – minded, responsible June Darby, a Nurse and mother to one, almost adult Jack Darby.

 

“We will talk tomorrow, Prime.” Decepticon Warlord said as he walked pass Optimus Prime.

 

“Until then, Megatron.” Answer Optimus and watched as his arch-nemesis, once a close friend disappear in the green-blue vortex.

 

1) See Chapter 13 – Ratchet comments about Megatron having his right servo to amuse himself with while thinking about certain organic femme (namely June). You all know what the Good Doctor meant

 

2) See my story “Beauty of the Beast”.

 

3) This lecture is made for Cybertronians as well as for those of readers who have no idea about geography.

 

4) We could all see it on screen – in Thirst we can even spot diagram showing Silas’ position within Breakdown, his limbs are clearly missing.

 

5) See Transformers Prime season 2 ep 19 “The Humans Factor”.

 

6) See Transformers Prime season 2 ep 8 “Nemesis Prime”.

 

7) Megatron is repeating what Arcee said in season 1 esp. 3 “Convoy”. Later there are references to season’s 1 episodes “Operation Breakdown”, “Crisscross”, and season’s 2 episodes “Operation Bumblebee p1 and 2” and “Nemesis Prime”.

 

8) At least it wasn’t “Bobality” or whatever you spell it XD – don’t ask, you don’t want to know, and I’m not sure if I am able to explain, it’s just something that a colleague from work introduced me to.

 

9) All things considered, it is their second date in a way.

 


	22. We didn't start the fire.

**Hammerhead.**

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side_

_never knowing exactly what I’ll find_

_locked and loaded, voices screaming:_

_let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

**Timing:** Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

**Rating:** MA.

 

**Pairings:** Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

**We didn’t start the fire.**

 

_(…)_

_We didn't start the fire,_

_It was always burning,_

_Since the world's been turning,_

_We didn't start the fire,_

_No, we didn't light it,_

_But we tried to fight it. (…)_ – “We Didn’t Start the Fire” _Billy Joel_

 

oOo

 

The moment Megatron disappeared in the Groundbridge and the vortex closed behind him, everyone focused their attention on June and the clamour began. Everyone was talking at the same time, picking up the same general theme of ‘Just what in the name was that?’

 

Only five individuals didn’t talk over each other. Optimus and Ratchet knew what it was, Jack was still digesting what he saw, Miko was giggling and June was just standing quietly in place with smirk plastered to her face.

 

After a full five minutes of the hubbub Ratchet lost his patience. “Alright, enough already cut the bedlam!” But no one paid him any attention. The Medic considered throwing a wrench for a moment, but who was he supposed to aim at? There was only one thing he could do. “I SAID ENOUGH!”

 

Everyone stopped and stared at Ratchet who uttered the mighty roar. It wasn’t like him, but then he had five Cybertronians and one human to over – shout.

 

“Thank you Ratchet. Optimus quickly stepped in before the kerfuffle started anew. “While I understand your consternation and disorientation, your loud behaviour won’t help to produce any answers.”

 

“Optimus, really, this situation is truly appalling.” Arcee was the first to speak. “How can we remain calm when something like this happens and knocks us sideways. How can you be so calm facing something like this?”

 

“I do understand what you mean, Arcee, but there is no need for excitement right now.” Optimus remained stoic but his soldiers were clearly uneasy. “Both Ratchet and I knew about Megatron’s evidently mutual attraction to June.”

 

“You did? And you allowed it to happen? Didn’t even warn us?” Smokescreen looked thunderstruck. His optics grew larger and his lip plates were slightly agape.

 

“As much as I wanted to, I promised Megatron not to say anything.” Optimus explained his patience firm and inviolate. “He expressed desire to reveal his feeling for June to her by himself.”

 

“Why didn’t you stop June from seeing him?” Arcee wouldn’t give up.

 

“Because June wanted to see him as well and neither of us has the right to interfere with emotional lives of others, especially if they didn’t asked us to.” Optimus face was still stoic but there was slight sign of disappointment in his voice. “Arcee, both June and Megatron are adults and are able to make decisions of their own. I spoke with Megatron to be sure about his intentions toward June. From what he said, he doesn’t plan to hurt June in any way; he made it clear that he craves for stabilisation in his private life.”

 

“Fine. Let’s say I believe the old Bu… “Wheeljack halted in midsentence and eyed June. She might just ignore it, but there was a chance that she wouldn’t and Wheeljack didn’t want to end on the woman’s receiving end. “I mean, Megatron could use it to his advantage. Think of the security breach.”

 

“I already considered this and there is no threat. This place is only temporary setup and the new one will only be reachable with Groundbridge. Also there is no danger of Megatron turning June to his spy. First of all he wouldn’t try to, knowing that there would be danger that it could cause her to reject him. And it would cause her to reject him because it would endanger her only son, who is our ally.”

 

“So, Commander, you say that Megatron won’t be able to track June thanks to the Groundbridge and there is no way he could talk June into spying for him?” Wheeljack tapped his chin. “But what about this base? I mean she lives here now.”

 

“That is only temporary, she will move to the near town where the military hospital is set, where she will be an intern1).” This time it was Fowler who spoke, the man was still a bit shaken by the event, but he managed to overcome his shock. “After she graduates from medical school that is.”

 

“So, this sets it, doesn’t it?” Bulkhead scratched his helm.

 

“I still feel uneasy about the idea.” Smokescreen shook his head. “I mean, it is ol’ Megs.”

 

“At least now Ratchet’s comments make more sense.” Raf blushed fiercely, he could know already where babies come from, the idea of adults doing ‘IT’ was alien to him, even though he was 13 already.

 

“You know, you never actually translated them, Raf.” Miko stopped grinning like a maniac and focused on her younger friend.

 

“And I won’t.” Raf shook his head trying to get rid of mental images that Ratchet’s comments gave him.

 

“Uuuh, I smell something naughty!” Miko’s laughter turned darker.

 

“Don’t traumatize our resident hacker, Miko.” Wheeljack grinned; unlike Miko he understood Ratchet’s comments. “We need the kid’s mind in working order.”

 

“Sure thing, ‘Jackie!” Miko only waved her hand. “Besides, he’s already traumatized by Ratchet.”

 

“I fear more about Jack’s sanity at the moment.” Arcee gave her partner a concerned look.

 

“Oh, yeah, he looks like he had a glitch.” Smokescreen didn’t seem worried, at least not by much. “Do humans glitch?”

 

“Not exactly, they can be flabbergasted though.” Arcee was still observing Jack, who was simply staring at his mother without a word. It seemed that he was still processing the entire situation, though he just might went catatonic.

 

June herself was just standing there silently, observing the situation and taking everything very calmly. At least on the outside. On the inside her mind divided into two halves. One was the usual, responsible June who avoided any risks or adventures at any cost. The other one was, well… The other one was giggling like a school girl who pulled some naughty prank.

 

At last Jack’s mind surfaced from the depths of this forced in suspension and allowed the poor teenager to react, it wasn’t much though, shock still holding him fast.

 

“MUM!” He whined while piercing his mother with a stare filled with incomprehension.

 

June forced her more composed part to take over; her son was distressed after all. “Jack, please, calm down, everything is fine.” She said in hopes to comfort him.

 

“Muuuum.” This time it was lengthier whine.

 

“I know it was a shock, but really, all is good.” She exclaimed while the giggling part was urging her to lick her lips to see if there was any taste of Megatron left on them, and fast before it evaporates.

 

“What were you thinking, mum, he’s the enemy!” Jack managed to regain his ability to construct full and intelligible sentences.

 

“Now, Jack, I won’t have you speaking this tone to me.” June the mother was back, though she was now itching to lick her lips.

 

“Though I would like to know why.” This time it was Ratchet. “I knew about this whole situation, but I don’t even pretend to understand your motives or attraction to Megatron.”

 

June considered telling Ratchet that it was none of his business, but then she remembered that the mech was simply worried, about her, his teammates and the children (though they weren’t as much of children anymore, maybe Raf could be still considered a child, but not for long).

 

“First of all he was the very first in a very long time to consider me a woman first and secondly a mother. To the rest of you, even to Agent Fowler, I was ‘Jack’s Mother’ then a Nurse, and then a woman.2)” She said with serious tone. “True, I didn’t help you to view me as anything else, but it was a nice change when someone actually treated me as something more than an addition to my son.”

 

“June, we didn’t realize you were feeling underestimated.” Optimus felt a pang of guilt. They really treated June as someone who was just part of having Jack there, and occasional medical support. He and Elita-1 didn’t have any offspring but he was sure than while his mate would be a great Carrier, she would be furious if someone would treat her as just as that and nothing more. Elita was a femme and she liked everyone to remember that (or else there would be consequences), it was logical that June appreciated it as well.

 

“I didn’t felt underestimated, Optimus, being single mother and a nurse is quite an achievement, but it is just part of what I am.” June shrugged slightly; it was all so very much complicated. “I know that it dominated my life, in fact I was just that for most of my life, rarely anyone ever reminded me that I was anything more.” June sighed. “When Megatron kidnapped me, he said that he was curious just what kind of a person was able to raise Jack to remind you in so many aspects. He was curious about me and what kind of a person I was. I was scared back then, and at first I was glad that he let me go, but the experience and the way Megatron treated me, talked to me, made me realize that I am an independent being, not just an addition to someone.”

 

“I believe that your commitment and sober mind were what impressed Megatron.” Optimus had to admit that Megatron was good judge of character, he was able to tell June’s worth. “He is a very practical mech, he does appreciate those who are able to manage difficult situations, he especially value responsibility and resourcefulness. You represent all this.”

 

“Thank you Optimus.” June suddenly felt shy; she wasn’t used to being praised.

 

“Yeah. Plus, the guy has it bad.” Added Miko with very wide grin. “I mean, have you seen his face?”

 

“You were watching Megatron talking to June? Like spying?” Raf jaw went slack, Bumblebee beeped in a very unhappy way not being comfortable with Miko observing other mechs.

 

“I took a glance or two. I mean, Ms D was spending all her time here visiting Ol’ Megs, I had a feeling there was something to it so I decided to watch and see what it was all about.” Miko’s grin diminished but stayed firmly plastered to her face. “All I needed was confirmation of my theory, and who would’ve known? I was right! The Old Buckethead, sorry Ms D, had his glims all over her! 3)”

 

“MUM!” Jack almost cried.

 

“Relax, Jack!” Miko patted his shoulder. “Nothing you can do. Besides, maybe it won’t be that bad.”

 

Jack looked at Miko with pure surprise and then again at his mother. “Muuuum!” He was close to panic now.

 

“Jack, calm down.” June came closer to her son and put her hands on his shoulders in calming gesture. “It’s not the end of the world, and no one is forcing you to like Megatron. He didn’t even ask me to date him, so you have no reason to panic.”

 

“Though he probably will very soon.” Miko jabbed Jack with her elbow.

 

“Miko, you’re not helping.” June glared at the girl.

 

“But it’s true. Jack may as well accept it before it happens.” Miko just shrugged.

 

“Neither of us have any love for Megatron.” Optimus boomed from where he stood few paces from the catwalk. “But I firmly believe that it may be for the better. Having someone to care for may actually do Megatron much good and change his way of thinking.”

 

“You don’t know that, Prime.” Wheeljack stirred his winglets in annoyance.

 

“Yes I do.”

 

“Really?” Wheeljack almost bristled part of his armour.

 

“Really.” Optimus allowed himself to sound slightly more gruffly than usually.

 

Wheeljack was about to retort in the same manner but he received a short text message from Miko, who in turn received one from Bumblebee; which caused the mech to bite his glossa. “I’m sorry Prime, I forgot about her.” He said in instead.

 

“It is alright. You had no way of knowing, not many can remember that I am bonded, even less knows that she is still alive.”

 

“She? Of what are you talking about Prime?” Fowler’s face expressed utter confusion.

 

“Optimus’ consort.” Ratchet said with unusual calmness to his voice.

 

“Having a mate changes one’s view.” Continued Prime. “I have my bonded, but Megatron is alone. He has no one, neither bonded nor living relatives.”

 

“He has Soundwave.” Raf pointed out. “Isn’t he Megatron’s best friend?”

 

“He is Megatron’s most trusted follower; I do not know if Megatron sees him as friend, it is possible since they both were Gladiators. Perhaps they’re even Brothers in Arms, but they’re also Decepticons. Megatron may see Soundwave as friend and trust him, but Decepticons prefer to keep distance to each other and cultivate rather cold relationships. I know that he is fond of Soundwave and wouldn’t allow his trusted follower to be harmed if he could prevent it, so would Soundwave, but Decepticons don’t show their feelings openly toward each other as they see it as a sign of weakness.” Optimus patiently explained Decepticon ethos. “They only seek comfort and reassurance in their relatives or mates, and they only show it to them.”

 

“So, basically, when you’re a ‘Con, it means that ‘This is Spartaaaaa!’?” Asked Miko.

 

“It’s a phrase from a movie.” Bulkhead said quickly seeing Optimus’ confused stare. “It basically means that you have to be though, that it isn’t the place or time for being soft.”

 

“Then yes, it is just so. I have you, my team and Elita-1, but Megatron has no one. He can’t go to Soundwave, and he has no family left.” Optimus shook his head sadly. “Megatron is a power hungry Decepticon Overlord, but he is also just a single mech with an entire faction to lead and a war resting heavily on his shoulders, it has to be hard for him and he works that out by increasing his aggression and lashing out on others. If he had someone to talk to, to seek comfort in them, find tranquillity with, it would do him a lot of good. I do not fool myself that he would instantly call for peace, but I believe he would act less violently to everyone.”

 

At this moment everyone focused on June again as they recalled just how gentle Megatron was with her. There was a chance that Optimus was right.

 

oOo

 

_At the same time on Nemesis._

 

The blue and green swirl cast eerie light on the floor and walls of the dark room and single form emerged from its centre. The moment the figure stomped out of it, the vortex disappeared without a trace.

 

There were two figures inside of the room, one rather uneasy and the other perfectly calm. Both noticed arrival of the third individual and straightened instantly.

 

“Lord Megatron, it took you a while!” Starscream exclaimed as his wings twitched with nervousness.

 

“I had to bid my farewells.” Answered the Tyrant. “I expect that you managed to keep order in my base.”

 

“Yes, Master, we had no trouble.” The Seeker seemed too nervous so Megatron shot him an angry glare. “Except for few incidents, but it was nothing serious, just few Insecticons getting bored.” This was met with risen optic brow. Last time Insecticons got themselves involved with ‘incident’ Knockout came to complain. 4) “Nothing bad, really, all is under control.”

 

Megatron gave the second mech questioning look.

 

“It was just few pranks, my Liege.” Knockout winced slightly remembering the banana cream pie incident, but confirmed Starscream’s words. “They were punished accordingly.”

 

“Punished?” Megatron turned his gaze back to Starscream.

 

“They are currently cleaning Nemesis’ hull, Master.” Starscream smiled weakly. “It keeps them occupied. After they’re done, they will clean all corridors, brig, mess hall and common use facilities such as wash racks and waste disposal rooms. It was Soundwave’s idea actually.”

 

“What exactly they did?” Megatron hid his surprise with a snarl.

 

“Ah, they, uh…” Starscream squirmed under Warlord’s hard glare. “There is no point in hiding it, Soundwave will provide you with detailed report, I am sure.” The jet-former vented heavy sigh. “They wielded one of them to the ceiling by his aft; he in turn welded the faceplates of one of them to the aft of the other one… And then things went more spectacular.5)”

 

“More spectacular you say?” Megatron grinned, now he didn’t hide his amusement. He hoped that Soundwave will include footage in his detailed report. “You certainly weren’t bored then.”

 

“My Liege, why won’t you lay on the berth and I will give you evaluation?” Knockout interjected. “We will see if the Autobot Medic’s repairs are healing as well as he claims.”

 

Megatron glared at Knockout but climbed on the medical berth while wincing as his welds stung in protest of being stretched, but said nothing. Knockout produced his medical scanner and proceeded with checking out his Master’s vitals, scanning for repair traces and everything else he could think of. It took a while before Knockout read all the results and then downloaded them to the computer to compare them with Megatron’s previous scan.

 

The results were a bit off, energon level was good, EM field strong and sparkpulse even. But the Decepticon Medic noted the welding marks and the extent of the repairs and had to take a double take. This was huge. He suddenly realised just how serious Megatron’s state was and just in how much pain the Warlord had to be after being shot at.

 

“What is it, Knockout?” Starscream noticed Knockout’s stunned face.

 

“I will have to contact Autobots and ask their Medic to send me copies of his medical files regarding Lord Megatron” He said flatly.

 

“Why?” This time it was Megatron.

 

“Because I have never seen a mech with such extent damage making it alive and walking so fast after being shot at.” The Medic explained. “Though I suspect that the Dark Energon made a huge difference, I also can’t believe that you are on your feet so fast, my Liege. It is amazing, especially that the repair marks are still visible but almost healed over.”

 

“So, what is your diagnosis, Doctor?” Megatron pierced Knockout with impatient stare. “How are my repairs?”

 

“They are excellent, my Liege,” answered Knockout. “But you’re unfit for any strenuous activity for a few more days. If you do not follow through it will slow the healing process or even rupture your welds; you should avoid putting any strain on yourself, and certainly no transforming for now.”

 

“Anything that I do not know about already?”

 

“No, Lord Megatron. A light ‘duty’ would be the best option, until you recover fully. Nothing much, just spend some time sitting on your throne reading reports.”

 

“Very well.” Megatron slowly stepped off the berth. “Anything else?”

 

“No my Liege.” Knockout bowed his head.

 

“Good. Starscream!” Megatron moved his attention on his SIC. “You’ve heard Autobots; we are to send a few mixed patrols to seek for M.E.C.H. We will have five, maybe four Autobots to deal with so find me four to five mech that won’t start any brawls with the Autobots and that Autobots will be able to accept as temporary partners. You have time until tomorrow morning.”

 

“Yes Master.” Starscream bowed and placed his right servo over his spark chamber. Megatron noticed that for some odd reason Starscream seemed relieved.

 

“My Liege.” Knockout started shyly. “I advise you to clean yourself to get rid of the sand and marks on your armour. Also… “Knockout gave Megatron small polishing rag. “You may want to use this now.”

 

Megatron carefully took the rag. “What’s this?” He asked with confusion.

 

“To, uh, to remove that lipstick mark made by your organic… friend, from you lip plates, my Liege. “ Sputtered Knockout.

 

Megatron bared his denta and before Knockout knew the mech was in his face with fury in his optics.

 

“My Liege, I’m not saying anything, just giving you a polishing rag.” The Medic felt that he was about to panic, or leak transmission fluid.

 

Megatron growled but left Knockout alone, then turned to Starscream. “By tomorrow morning I want to have complete list of possible patrol matched for every Autobot.” And with that the Warmonger was out, making his slow way to his personal quarters.

 

As the door slide close behind Megatron, both Knockout and Starscream gave each other hard stare. Starscream started first.

 

“How do you know it was organic lipstick?”

 

“Because I had it on my scanner and because Cybertronian femmes never use organic lipstick.” Came the answer.

 

“Who do you think it was?” Starscream seemed genuinely confused by entire situation.

 

“I don’t know, but I’m sure we’ll find sooner or later.” Knockout shrugged. “Anyway, any chances I could call the Autobots?”

 

“Go to the command centre and call them, Soundwave or whoever is on duty will give you security clearance.” Starscream lost any interest and left the medical bay, he had more important things to do than just stand there idly and chat.

__________

1) Intern is US term for doctor in training; the UK equivalent is a houseman/housewoman, while Australian is resident. Normally I prefer British spelling and terms over American or Australian (because in school I was taught British English, though through the years I caught quite a lot of American vocabulary), but since June is an American and lives in US, she will be called an Intern, this will be her occupation.

 

2) In my Fic Fowler is still married, not divorced like in the show.

 

3) Slang for eyes, I learned it reading Glen Cook’s “Petty Pewter Gods”, original line goes: “Lay your glims on this bimbo! Hooters deluxe!” and is spoken by a parrot that was taught very naughty language.

Miko strikes me as the kind of a person who likes slang.

 

4) Season 2 ep. 16 “Hurt”.

 

5) Chapters: 14 “July Morning”, 17 “Hush, hush”, 19 “Turn from Green to Red”.

 


	23. But we tried to fight it.

**Hammerhead.**

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side_

_never knowing exactly what I’ll find_

_locked and loaded, voices screaming:_

_let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

**Timing:** Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

**Rating:** MA.

 

**Pairings:** Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

**But we tried to fight it.**

 

_(…)_

_We didn't start the fire,_

_It was always burning,_

_Since the world's been turning,_

_We didn't start the fire,_

_No, we didn't light it,_

_But we tried to fight it. (…)_ – “We Didn’t Start the Fire” _Billy Joel_

 

oOo

 

Starscream reached his personal quarters and entered with relief. This was his sanctuary, a place where he didn’t have to suffer incompetence of the crew, Knockout’s bragging, Soundwave’s lurking or Shockwave’s logic. He locked the door and leaned against it with vent of relief. He was home, or as close to being at home as he could be with Cybertron dead and Vos laid in ruins.

 

The seeker pushed himself off the doors and made his way to his large but simple desk. Quarters on New Kaon weren’t anything fancy, neither were those on Nemesis (except they were smaller), but they were comfortable. The living quarters or habitation suite (as it was sometimes called) consisted of a single room, smaller or larger depending on the rank of the inhabitant, the only difference between officer’s and simple trooper quarters was that the highest officers had their own wash racks – which was a fancy word for a single, tiny cabin.

 

Starscream sat behind his desk and pondered for a moment about his grim fate and the task he’s has been given. Earth had to serve as their home, at least for now, and as much as he hated the wretched mud ball with passion, he knew that making it as safe as possible was in the entire faction’s best interest. And safe-making was necessary indeed, as the planet wasn’t as safe as they originally believed. Its inhabitants proved to be quite lethal, or to be more exact, some of its inhabitants proved to be dangerous.

 

His new found loyalty toward Megatron and Decepticons in general didn’t change the fact that he was mostly concerned about himself; in the end, he already had some unpleasant (to say the least) experiences with M.E.C.H. and he wasn’t willing for repeat of that at any given times, ever. If Breakdown lived he would share Starscream’s feelings for sure.

 

With that thought he sent request for personal files of the entire crew to Soundwave. In order to perform his task he needed to know what kind of experience everyone had with the Autobots, with whom they fought, how the fight ended, how bad the wounds were and so on. Soundwave responded by sending Starscream complete personal files of everyone, including the newest crew members.

 

The Decepticon Second in Command vented heavily and began reading files; this would be a long night.

 

oOo

 

Jack sat silently outside of the hangar, it was late already but the desert still held the day’s warmth so the young man wasn’t cold. He sat with his back against the concrete wall and observed as the shadows grew longer and longer. He needed to calm down and think about the situation that occurred earlier, he needed to understand just what happened and why and he wanted to do it in peace and quiet which was impossible inside of the hangar.

 

The only problem was that he didn’t know where to start. The entire situation was just so… so… so unthinkable that he didn’t know how to properly manage it. He didn’t like the idea of his mother dating a man because said man could hurt her. After Miko and Bumblebee he thought briefly about his mother and an Autobot, but he honestly couldn’t imagine such an arrangement, it seemed surrealistic to him. Because, in his right mind, he couldn’t think of whom she would take a fancy. He guessed that it would be either Ratchet (because of their shared medical interests) or Optimus Prime (though now he knew the big mech was taken), but even those two matches were so improbable that he dismissed them as pure fantasy.

 

And then suddenly Megatron shows his unconscious ugly mug! The stupid oaf got himself shot and almost killed by M.E.C.H’s newest toy. The situation was serious and Jack had to admit that Optimus’ call was the only possible back then. Megatron was an enemy, but they couldn’t allow M.E.C.H. to lay their hands on him. And the alliance in finding M.E.C.H. sounded good, especially with that super weapon out there. But what did Megatron do when he woke? That ungrateful piece of…

 

“Jack?”

 

Jack almost jumped hearing his name, his head snapped up only to see Optimus Prime’s stoic face with worry in his optics staring down at him.

 

“Oh, hello Optimus.” The adolescent got up. “I was just sitting here and thinking about… this entire situation.”

 

“You were pondering about your mother and Megatron.” It wasn’t a question but a statement. “I take that it is hard for you to imagine how such situation could come to be.”

 

“That is one way of putting it.” The young man agreed.

 

“And what is the other?”

 

“I would say, well, I would say that it is impossible for me to imagine how such situation could come to be.” Jack scratched his head sheepishly. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s not the fact that he’s Cybertronian, it’s just that he’s a Decepticon.”

 

“I understand, it is hard to imagine but it looks like Megatron’s feelings are genuine.” Optimus looked down at the human and then slowly sat next to him. “He won’t hurt your mother.”

 

“How do you know, Optimus?”

 

“I know Megatron well enough to know that he never hurts those he value.” The Prime stared at the darkening skies that shone through the camouflage mesh.

 

“But he’s evil, he’s a Decepticon.” Jack was a bit shocked to hear such words about Megatron from Optimus.

 

“He wasn’t always like this, but he lost his path somewhere on the way. And it’s not entirely his fault, there were terrible things that happened to him.1) He spoke for those who had no voice because once he was one of them, he defended abused because he was abused himself.2) He assembled the Decepticons shortly before the war, and he saw them as an oppressed race and then he did everything so those he viewed as oppressors wouldn’t threaten them anymore.” Optimus pinned the young man with his serious but gentle optics. “In a way he still feels threatened. You see, Jack, before the war there were many who despised those that came from lower castes. Many of them died in the first days of the war but just as many survived. Some of them decided to join me and fight the Decepticons, but there were those who refused and they became neutrals. There are still neutral colonies but they are hiding in fear that they will be forced to join in to one of our factions.”

 

“So Megatron is afraid that the caste system will return if you guys will win?” Jack’s eyebrows went up in surprise. He knew that Megatron fought against the social castes and everything they represented, but he never thought that Megatron could fear of its return.

 

“Yes. But that will never happen even though there are still those among Autobots that would wish so. Too many of us understand what kind of evil the caste system was and even some of those who at first supported it, after they joined me and my forces, changed their minds when they came to know and appreciate those who became their comrades and came from castes lower than themselves.” Optimus almost smiled with pride when he thought about his team and other Autobots and the way they suppressed their prejudices. “Similar process took place among Decepticons, though in their case it probably was more violent.”

 

“But what about my mother and Megatron?”

 

“June is an adult and should make her own decisions. I understand that you are worried about her but you must accept her choices just as she will have to accept yours when you will reach your legal adulthood.” Optimus’ voice was serious as always, but there was also hint of paternal patience to it, just as if a father explained something to his child. “Perhaps you mother will be the one to return Megatron his peace of mind and finally realize that the path he follows leads to nowhere but destruction.”

 

“That’s the problem, he is too destructive, it isn’t safe to be near him” There was clear worry in Jack’s eyes as he looked at Optimus.

 

“Your mother will still be safe. Megatron knows that we won’t allow anything bad to befall upon your June, nor will he let anyone or anything to harm her.” Optimus slowly rose from his sitting position.

 

“Are you sure?” Jack followed the Prime with his eyes.

 

“Yes Jack, I am sure. I have spoken to Megatron about his intentions toward your mother. He would never admit it openly, especially to me, but he longs for someone he could find comfort in, not only physical intimacy but also mental one.” Optimus turned to go back to the hangar. “Come Jack, it’s getting late and your mother needs to return home because her shift starts early tomorrow.” He looked back at his young, human friend. “Ratchet will ‘bridge you back home.”

 

Jack didn’t felt much better even though Optimus’ words calmed him to some point. The hostility to Megatron remained though, the only true change was that now Jack would give Megatron one tiny chance to prove himself worthy of seeing his mother.

 

oOo

 

_New Kaon, much later._

 

Megatron lay on his recharging berth. It was a large, comfortable and horizontal berth. Only officers had quarters spacious enough to have horizontal berths, mostly because they allowed use of the thermal blankets, but also because it was easier to share such a berth if an officer felt like having ‘company’. Of course as much as the latter reason applied solely to Knockout (and before his demise to Makeshift who somehow could tell mech and femme Vehicons apart, or what is more probable, it didn’t mattered to him), the thermal blankets were a luxury that every officer enjoyed.

 

Megatron stirred in his recharge, he was venting heavily and his fans were spinning on their highest setting for a moment before the mech’s optics shot open and he jumped into a half-sitting position. He groaned as his welds stung for a moment and he continued to vent heavily as he supported himself on his elbows. He felt his fans slow down as his systems cooled. It wasn’t the first time when he woke from recharge with his cooling system working overtime, but it usually was some bad memory file surfacing, all soldiers experienced such things and it was natural. This time however it was something different and Megatron wasn’t used to such things. Sure having recharge dreams about lovely femmes was nothing uncommon, but he rarely dreamt like that. He usually managed his needs in more conscious way, having full control over the process, but this time it was different. This time the dream was very intense and it wasn’t just some pretty face plate he saw somewhere or had a one night stand with, this time it was someone who meant something to him.

 

Megatron sit up fully, looked under his blanket and uttered one unhappy growl – it looked like he needed to wash himself, give the blanket to cleaning and wipe his berth. He looked at his personal window and noted that the sky was getting lighter which meant that the sun would rise up any minute now. It looked like he would start the day early. He wondered if Starscream managed his task and how soon he would see June.

__________

1) In “Beauty of the Beast” he told June that his sire died in mining accident and that his carrier soon followed – this part is what I made up as part of my fan-timeline.

Also, in IDW’s “Megatron Origin” (four issues comic) he and other miners were fired from mine (mining outpost C-12) they worked in and as a result they revolted, it was a short lived revolt. (My version is less bloody than IDW’s).

 

2) IDW’s on-going series shows that before Megatron became famous he was arrested (as a result of bar fight that his friend started) and brutally beaten in the arrest cell by none other than Whirl (who later on became an Autobot and Wrecker) and that’s what probably influenced Megatron to become as violent as he is now.

 


	24. Yesterday's got nothin' on me

**Hammerhead.**

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side_

_never knowing exactly what I’ll find_

_locked and loaded, voices screaming:_

_let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

**Timing:** Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

**Rating:** MA.

 

**Pairings:** Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

**Yesterday’s got nothin’ for me.**

 

_Yesterday, there was so many things_

_I was never told_

_Now that I'm startin' to learn_

_I feel I'm growin' old_

 

_'Cause **yesterday' s got nothin' for me**_

_Old pictures that I'll always see_

_Time just fades the pages_

_In my book of memories_

_Prayers in my pocket_

_And no hand in destiny_

_I'll keep on movin' along_

_With no time to plant my feet_

 

_'Cause **yesterday's got nothin' For me**_

_Old pictures that I'll always see_

_Some things could be better_

_If we'd all just let them be. (…)_ – “Yesterday” _Guns’n’Roses_

 

oOo

 

_New Kaon, Dark Mount (formerly Jasper), Nevada, USA. Sunrise._

 

The control centre was almost empty, as always at the dawn, no one really liked to be up that early. The only exception was Starscream who, as all Seekers, was an early bird. The Second in Command immensely enjoyed being up early, before the rest of the higher ranking Decepticons could get up, let alone think about leaving their quarters. Then and only then he had the entire bridge, and lately the Command Centre for himself… The single Vehicon on duty at the time didn’t count; all Vehicons knew to mind their own business in such situations.

 

The Vehicon was wisely ignoring Starscream; he was turned with back to the Air Commander and watched the screen of the console in search of abnormalities in communication waves while his internal comm. played some music.

 

Starscream stood before his own console; lately he came to liking human internet and was now watching some silly cartoon on-line. He knew that he had at least two more hours for himself, which meant that he was relaxed and simply enjoyed his entertainment. He was so engrossed in the animation that he never noticed that the door silently slid open and then equally silently closed.

 

On the screen three Earth birds of the kind that doesn’t fly but rather swim – penguins – were behaving like soldiers, suddenly a lemur with some silly hat came into the view and started babbling nonsense. It was silly but entertaining, Starscream liked cartoons. 1)

 

“The one called Julien reminds me of you, Starscream.” Said the low and raspy voice next to Starscream’s audial. “He makes bombastic gestures, speaks codswallop and nobody takes him seriously.”

 

“GAH!” Starscream jumped, stumbled and fell on his aft.

 

Megatron was looking at him with barely noticeable amusement. The seeker gathered himself up with all the dignity he could muster. He looked back, but the Vehicon proved that he had a healthy sense of preservation and very carefully didn’t notice anything.

 

“Ahem. Master, how can I be of any service to you… at such an early hour?” Starscream bowed to his Lord respectfully, trying to hide is irritation.

 

“Have you finished the task I have given you yesterday?” Megatron’s stance seemed relaxed, with both of his hands behind his back, but Starscream was no fool, at least not anymore. Megatron was always alert.

 

“Yes Master. I was waiting for others to arrive but I can present the results now if you wish so.”

 

“The others will arrive soon and we’ll begin our morning briefing.” Megatron gaze left Starscream and focused on the computer console. “For now, continue with your entertainment. It’s actually amusing.”

 

Starscream managed to stop himself from wincing only by his will power and eons of practice.

 

oOo

 

“Bring the first Cuban child! Walt Disney must feed.”2) Came the voice from console’s speakers just after the doors opened as Shockwave and Knockout came in.

 

“Lord Megatron.” Shockwave announced their presence when Megatron have paused the video. “We are ready for the briefing.”

 

“Excellent, we will start when Soundwave will arrive.” Megatron nodded and turned back to the console.

 

“What are they doing?” Shockwave asked Knockout.

 

“Killing time.” The Decepticon Doctor answered him with a half smile. “It sounds like fun; let us see what it is.”

 

oOo

 

“Gentlemen, gentlemen, we can discuss this logically.”3) Five decepticons were hunched around computer console. They never noticed that the previous Vehicon left and was replaced by two other when the morning shift came.

 

“This is highly illogical.” Shockwave stated while his single optic seemed to be glued to the monitor.

 

“Who cares, this is entertainment.” Knockout shrugged. He rather enjoyed it and had to admit that Starscream had a knack for searching the human internet for amusing things.

 

“Patience, Shockwave, as soon as Soundwave will arrive we will begin the briefing.” Megatron said while observing the animated brawl on the screen.

 

Shockwave chose to remain silent, as logical as it was, it would also be highly unwise to point out that Soundwave came in along with the Vehicons when they changed the night shift soldier, and was now watching the human made cartoon with them. He only noticed that because Soundwave accidently nudged the thick wire that connected his canon with his torso.

 

Soundwave, who at that moment realised that he wasn’t ignored in favour of the cartoon, but was unnoticed, decided to announce his presence in the most discreet and tact way possible. He might been Megatron’s oldest comrade and the closest thing to a friend that the Warmonger had, but even he wouldn’t be forgiven for making the Decepticon Lord look like a fool for not paying attention to what was going on around him due to some silly show.

 

Soundwave reached with his slender arm and with great gentleness touched Megatron’s shoulder in silent communication. Everyone knew that it was Soundwave’s way to discreetly and politely call for attention.

 

“Ah, Soundwave.” Megatron turned to see his Third in Command. “Splendid.”

 

oOo

 

Megatron sat on his personal throne like chair, his welds seemed to be better, but he still could feel them. He knew that under normal circumstances Ratchet would have kept him under his watch for some more time, but they were in a hurry to find M.E.C.H. Not to mention that under normal circumstances Ratchet would probably cut his head off, given the chance.

 

His officers stood or sat around him, depending on their preferences and available pieces of furniture. The Warlord decided that he had to order some Vehicons to set some proper briefing room, with a table, chairs and perhaps a large displayer on one of the walls. This was supposed to be a decent base and citadel, it wasn’t a ship (not matter how big) where space was limited. The only explanation was that they were still furnishing and setting up in the new home.

 

“I ordered Starscream to prepare the mixed couples proposition due to our agreement with Autobots.” Megatron began to speak while observing his officers. “I want you to be warned, that depending on my acceptance of his propositions, there will be no discussion about it. You stroke a deal with Autobots, I found it beneficial due to their own resources and experience in dealing with humans, both their allies and M.E.C.H. thus we will follow with the plan and eliminate the threat. There will be no buts, no complains and no whining. Is that understood?” Megatron paused for a moment to give his officers’ time to voice their acceptance, which they did. “Now, Starscream, report!”

 

Starscream took out a tablet and cleared his voice box. He knew that his proposals won’t be popular. “Let’s begin with listing Autobots that will most probably be taking part in the search. As we know their number is limited and I doubt that they will allow everyone on the patrols, even with their pests, I mean pets, operating the Groundbridge.” Starscream looked at his tablet and scrolled something. Megatron assumed that it was just for the show. “I assume that Optimus Prime and their Medic, Ratchet, will be left inside of the base. That leaves us with five Autobots to cover, so to speak. I believe that the best way to prevent any unwanted incidents would be assign officers or soldiers that are most popular or recognised among our ranks.”

 

Starscream looked at Megatron to see if he is allowed to continue. “Agreed, continue.” The Warlord nodded. Starscream’s proposal was sound as far as he was concerned; they needed the cooperation to go as smooth as possible. He had to, reluctantly; admit that because M.E.C.H. was composed of humans, recruiting from their military, the Autobots’ connection to humans would be beneficial.

 

“Yes master. I chose five Decepticons, three officers and two soldiers that would be best for this occasion. Let’s start with the newest addition to Autobot ranks, the one called Smokescreen. He is quite a character and to avoid him vexing any of the more temperamental mechs, I chose to pair him with one of the most distinguished soldiers in our ranks, SH1 – V6N, also known as Shivington.”

 

“Wait!” Knockout almost jumped from where he sat on the shelf protruding from a wall. “Shivington? Is that the one that refuses to wear his code piece?”4)

 

“Yes, the very same.” Starscream nodded. “He is one of the most recognisable troopers, and easy going too. He’s the best match I was able to find for Smokescreen.”

 

“Continue.” Megatron chose not to comment, even he knew who Shivington was – a hopeless case, but the mech was competent enough and indeed he would be the best match for that insufferable Autobot.

 

“Second on my list is Bumblebee.” Starscream recited without glancing at his tablet. “And I paired him with Gavin.”

 

No one made a sound, they all knew Gavin. No one referred to him by his serial number anymore, he was the pervy ‘Con, a Playboy, though lately he declared that he wanted to try a relationship with just one femme. The fact that he enjoyed ladies wasn’t the problem. The problem was that he chose to enjoy human ladies. Gavin was known to wolf whistle at human women when he was in any kind of human settlements, he was known to honk at them when he passed them on the streets and he was known to reveal his true nature to them and take them to his bunk. And they were willing too. Lately he managed to beg Shockwave into installing him the Shape Shifter, the same device that Megatron had, but he was yet to use it.

 

“Third would be one of the two Autobot Wreckers, Bulkhead.” The Seeker’s voice raised everyone from their musing over Gavin and his unique personality. “I allowed myself to pair him with Knockout.”

 

“WHAT?” The Medic jolted to his pedes with angry grimace on his facial plates.

 

“Let’s face it, Knockout, you’re a light weight and you require a large partner. You were teaming with Breakdown for a long time; you have experience with entering combat situation with such a large frame as your backup.” The Second in Command patiently explained. ”Fourth is Arcee. After doing my research I found that she is the hardest to match. She’s on the warpath with everyone on our side. No Vehicon will do, she killed so many of them that they daydream about snuffing her. She would want to annihilate any Insecticon simply because of their kinship to Arachnid. She wants my head because of Cliffjumper. She wants Soundwave’s head because of that stunt with Groundbridge 5) and I wish I’ve been there to see it. And Knockout wants her and Bumblebee’s heads for New York, which I’ve heard left him rather… skinned. 6)” The seeker failed to hide slight smirk. “Lord Megatron is out of the question for many reasons, but even if he weren’t, Arcee wants his head for so many reasons that I don’t even know where to start.” Starscream sigh a heavy vent. “This left us with Shockwave, with whom she also isn’t on friendly terms, but I believe the fact that he was out of her view for so long will work for his benefit. Of course that regrettable situation that took place on Cybertron isn’t the best start, but Shockwave is the only Decepticon that is able to actually withstand Arcee.”

 

“It would seem so.” Shockwave’s voice was emotionless as always, but there was something to it, perhaps a slight doubt? “I am certain that I am able to prevent any conflict situation, but I am unsure if the same can be said about Arcee.”

 

“Arcee will follow Prime’s orders.” Megatron had no doubts. “If not provoked and handled with calmness she won’t jeopardize the mission. Arcee is very much a disciplined soldier, though she tends to act recklessly if provoked.”

 

“Do I know something about that…” Starscream’s wings stirred in memory of when she held her blades against his throat. “The last one to manage is Wheeljack, and that leaves us with Soundwave. I know, it is not the best pairing, but he has similar problems with Vehicons as Arcee, even worse with Insecticons, though for different reasons, he’s not quite friendly toward me, he would probably lose it when paired with Shockwave. He’s not familiar with Knockout but I doubt if they could work together with Wheeljack being as reckless as he is.”

 

“My analysis suggests that perhaps Bulkhead and Soundwave would be better pair than Bulkhead and Knockout.” Shockwave interjected.

 

“It wouldn’t. Not with Soundwave’s dealing with Autobots’ human companions.7)” Starscream shook his head. “Bulkhead is very protective of his little human pet; he may react hostile to Decepticon who was the first to physically fight with her, even if he also fought with the other two at the time as well.”

 

“But wouldn’t he react badly to me too?” Knockout found out that perhaps this was his chance to skip the M.E.C.H. hunt. “I mean I held her in that container…”

 

“Yes. The key word here is the ‘container’.” Starscream gave Knockout bored look. “Soundwave, according to his own report, had to hit her twice with his tentacle, second time he held an axe. There is no doubt that she told Bulkhead about that. You on the other hand had never physically hurt her.”

 

“Enough.” Megatron seemed to have enough of the banter. “Starscream, are you certain that those matches are the best that we can manage?”

 

“Yes Master.” Starscream bowed before Megatron. “I analysed every possibility and taking under consideration everything we know, these are best matches.”

 

“Shockwave, given the human factor, do you concur with Starscream’s proposition?”

 

“Taking human involvement, that I previously omitted, yes I do.” The tankformer agreed. “Though it is impossible to foresee what exactly will happen, these matches are giving the best possible chances of success.”

 

“Then it is settled.” Megatron slowly rose from his chair. “Connect me with Autobots.” He ordered to one of the Vehicons.

__________

1) Starscream is watching Penguins of Madagascar.

2) They are watching “Robot Chicken” season 1 episode 2.

3) “Robot Chicken” season 1 episode 7.

4) In some fics there is a Vehicon/Eradicon (as far as I am concerned, both are the same thing, no difference) named Shiv – it’s not the same guy as my Shiv, my Shiv is way more mentally disturbed, plus he never wear his code piece, which he took off after watching ‘Dukes of Hazzard’, the movie (the first, not the sequel), not the TV-show.

5) Transformers Prime, season 2, ep. 1 “Orion Pax, part 1”.

6) Transformers Prime, season 2, ep. 12 “Tunnel Vision”.

7) Transformers Prime season 1, ep’s. 5 “Shadow Rising part5”, 10 “Deus ex Machina”, season 2, ep. 26 “Darkest Hour”.

 


	25. Out here in the fields

**Hammerhead.**

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side_

_never knowing exactly what I’ll find_

_locked and loaded, voices screaming:_

_let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

**Timing:** Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

**Rating:** MA.

 

**Pairings:** Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

**Out here in the fields.**

 

_Out here in the fields_

_I fight for my meals_

_I get my back into my living_

_I don't need to fight_

_To prove I'm right_

_I don't need to be forgiven (…)_ – “Baba O’Rilley” _The Who_

 

oOo

 

_M.E.C.H. base, somewhere in the Nevada Desert._

 

Three identical canons stood in a row in the bright Monday morning sun. Two men were working on attaching a large battery-like device to the middle one; they were checking various cables and connecting them to the device. One of the canons was already wired to its own battery-like device and third man war performing some sort of system scan. His laptop connected to the canon’s computer system by USB wire, emitting pings and blips as the man pushed various switches on the canon itself. The last canon was prepared to being connected to its own power source and was waiting for its turn.

 

Silia sat in shadow of the gas station building with fancy sun glasses on and observed as her men did their job. They’ve got peace and quiet ever since they shot Megatron and she suspected that sooner or later there will be some sort of retaliation attempt, but nothing happened yet. She knew that it wasn’t easy to find them, but it was possible if someone would search with the use of large enough forces. She also knew that while the US Army had such forces, they wouldn’t go along with such throughout search. Not with being busy with various internal terrorist threats, missions of all kinds, danger of war breaking out in Middle East and attempting to keep their PR good.

 

There were also the Autobots, but those things weren’t numerous enough, at least not with the forces they had on Earth. And there were also Decepticons, who were more numerous, although probably not numerous enough. On top of that they weren’t allied with the US Army, thus couldn’t count on any help. For now all looked good.

 

“Silia!”

 

The woman turned around to see Ripley heading her way in a fast pace and he looked rather unhappy despite the mask and gear that he was wearing.

 

“What is it?” She asked calmly.

 

“We’re in trouble.” Ripley said. “I just got call from our informer in General Brice’s office.”

 

Silia stiffened slightly, that couldn’t be good. Brice, among other things, was the handler of Special Agent Fowler who was the Autobots’ liaison.

 

“What is going on?”

 

“Brice sent his agents to seek ‘M.E.C.H’s new leader’ after our attack. They were also ordered to gather as much information about us as possible.” Ripley swallowed hard. “They found more than we thought they would. They know that we’re not strictly military anymore, though no report states that they know who exactly we recruited.”

 

“They would sooner or later.” Silia shrugged. She suspected that it wouldn’t stay a secret much longer.

 

“That’s not all. Fowler went to England, in person, his report states that he talked to your mother and knows that you left the country.”

 

Silia suppressed the urge to swear. “Alright, that wouldn’t remain secret forever either.” She sighed. “All of this we expected to happens sooner or later.”

 

“There’s more.” Ripley rubbed his forehead through his mask. “Fowler reported to Brice earlier this morning, that there’s going to be search operation, they plan to look out for us. They came to conclusion that we couldn’t get away very far and want to find us before we’ll strike again.”

 

“They’re going to search the desert?” Silia rose from her seat, ready to act accordingly to the threat.

 

“Yes. I have no details but there is possibility of some Autobots taking their part in the search taken that Fowler is involved.”

 

“We have to evacuate.” Silia rushed to the old gas station store that served as their temporary headquarters.

 

Ripley followed her with a stare as she rushed pass him to reach the door, but didn’t move. “Steady. Let them finish installing the batteries, there’s no hurry. If they’re not here by now, then we still have few hours.”

 

Silia stopped with her hand on the door knob. “How long do you think it will take them to reach us?”

 

“Oh, I think that if they started at this moment, it still gives us six to twelve hours.”

 

“Still, we should be as far from here as possible.” Silia didn’t allow herself to relax. “We will depart as soon as the batteries in cannons are installed and tested.”

 

“I’ll tell the boys to move faster.” Ripley offered as he pointed at the three cannons and men moving around them.

 

“You do that.” Silia nodded. “And inform other Lieutenants that I’m calling an emergency meeting. We need to consider all available options and decide about our next move.”

 

oOo

 

_Autobot Temporary Base. Area 51._

 

The Autobot temporary base was quiet, it was still too early for the humans to arrive and Ratchet was enjoying the tranquillity of the moment. He and Optimus were alone in the hangar, the rest of the team out scouting, driving or – in case of Wheeljack – tampering with the remains of Jackhammer.

 

Both Autobots were enjoying this silence, each for different reasons; it didn’t last long though. The console chimed signalling an incoming call, and it could only be the one source of the call: New Kaon.

 

Ratchet mumbled silent curse under his vent and gave Optimus questioning look. The Prime only nodded signalling his old friend to answer.

 

“Greetings.” Megatron’s face appeared on screen. “I trust I find you ready for cooperation?”

 

Ratchet’s scowl only deepened. “You found us too early.”

 

“Greetings Megatron.” Optimus approached the console and gently excused the Medic. “We are ready for cooperation. Do you want to meet?”

 

“This is why I called you.” Megatron’s face was surprisingly calm; the mech wasn’t smirking nor scowling. “And to show our good will, I am leaving choice of time and place to you, Prime.”

 

There was brief moment of silence, as neither Ratchet nor Optimus expected the Decepticon Warmonger to make such a gesture, though they also knew that it wasn’t beyond him to act like this just to confuse others.

 

“Let it be the military base where you’ve been shot, as it is the place where we will begin our search.” The Prime said cautiously. “In two hours.”

 

“Splendid, Optimus.” Megatron didn’t seem to be fazed by Optimus’ meeting place of choice. “We will see then. And, one last thing. How is…”

 

The Warmonger didn’t end the sentence, he didn’t know if he should start the subject at the moment. Perhaps it was better to keep it more private, but he just wanted to know. Maybe see her.

 

“She isn’t here right now.” Optimus didn’t have to wait for Megatron to finish his sentence; he already knew what Megatron had in mind. “Her shift started early today.”

 

“Thank you, Optimus.” Megatron nodded in appreciation. “We will see later.”

 

The connection ended and Ratchet closed the communicator’s window. “I still don’t like the idea.”

 

“I know old friend. But we need to find and stop M.E.C.H. before something truly bad will happen.” Optimus gave Ratchet serious look. “We will wait for everyone to arrive and then we will go to the meeting.”

 

oOo

 

_The military base. Two hours later._

 

The Grounbridge’s green and light blue light was almost dim in the burning bright desert sun. Megatron observed as five figures left the vortex and smiled seeing who they were. Starscream was right after all.

 

Optimus saw Megatron and his mechs standing in the blistering sun. They were waiting for them patiently. He expected Megatron, but what was surprising was lack of Starscream. Aside of that every other officer was present, and even few Vehicons.

 

“Ah, Optimus, you came prepared I see.” Megatron’s mood seemed good. Not menacing kind of good though, only satisfied.

 

“You brought your officers as well.” Optimus eyed the rest of Decepticons, neither seemed very happy. “I take that you are ready to set up mixed patrols.”

 

“I am, Optimus. I figured that my officers will be the best for that task as they will set up an example for the Vehicons during this particular cooperation.” Megatron gestured at his mechs. “I had Starscream analyse every possibility of mixed couples and have a proposition of how to match our ‘scouts’.”

 

“It won’t be easy, Megatron.” Optimus looked at his own soldiers. “We do not hold much love for each other.”

 

‘No, we don’t. But with a little good will and awareness of our situation they will put maximum effort into not causing any fights.” Megatron glared at his soldiers and then at the Autobots. “Am I right?”

 

“Hopefully yes.” The Prime agreed, hoping that his old enemy was indeed right.

 

“Then I should present out proposition of mixed patrols.”

 

“Please do.” Optimus hoped that said propositions were agreeable.

 

“Starscream proposed to send Bulkhead with Knockout, due to my Medic’s experience on teaming with larger partners. Bumblebee with Gavin and it would seem that both mechs should come along nicely. Then it is Wheeljack and Soundwave…”

 

“Is that wise?” Optimus had to cut in before Wheeljack would. “From what I know their last encounter ended badly.”

 

“Only for Wheeljack.” Megatron opticbrows rose slightly in mute amusement. “But both are professionals and will be able to, as grudgingly as they will, cooperate.”

 

“I am unsure.” Optimus looked back at the Wrecker. “Wheeljack?”

 

“Commander.” Wheeljack looked at his Prime, then at Megatron and back to Prime. “As much as I hate the idea and doubt in ol’Screamer’s competence, I see no better choice than ‘Wave. At least he can act like a pro.”

 

“If you’re certain.” Optimus didn’t seem convinced though.

 

“Prime, I’m not saying it will be pleasant walk in Crystal Gardens, but we’re not here for pleasure; it’s business.” Wheeljack looked past Megatron and gave Soundwave a hard stare. “If ‘Wave can behave, so can I.”

 

“Soundwave can behave.” Megatron cocked his head and gave the primarily white mech a curious look. “That and any other match with Soundwave will be just as difficult, or worse.”

 

“Can’t deny that.” Growled Arcee.

 

“This brings us to our last match.” This time Megatron smirked. He was curious how the fierce femme will react. “Arcee, according to Starscream, was the hardest to match. It appears that when it comes to my army, there’s not a single mech or femme that Arcee doesn’t want to see dead or be seen dead by.” That only earned him an unimpressed stare from the femme. “Thus Starscream chose, what he claims to be, lesser evil and suggested to put her on one team with Shockwave…”

 

Megatron silenced but he was waiting for the reaction. Arcee looked like she was about to explode, but he wasn’t sure if the reason was what he said or Shockwave.

 

“If there’s no other choice.” Arcee sent Shockwave a stare colder than liquid nitrogen.

 

“Would suggest Shivington here.” Megatron pointed at ground based Vehicon that stood next to Gavin. “But firstly, you’re on the Vehicons’ ‘Hit List’ 1), and secondly, I doubt that you would accept such a match.”

 

Arcee gave Shivington closer look and then regretted it. The mech had no code piece, and the spike cover was spray painted in what seemed like tartan in some odd attempt to make it look like underwear. Arcee rebooted her optics but the sight remained, it didn’t help that the Vehicon was completely unaffected by missing part of armour.

 

“Is he…” The dark blue femme pulled disgusted face.

 

“Yes. But it is his choice.” Megatron suppressed the urge to look back. “And before you’ll ask, I do not know why he thought it would be a good idea but I’m not going to waste resources and shoot him as long as he’s competent.”

 

“Then I will take Shockwave.” Arcee vented deeply and didn’t say anything else.

 

“We have an agreement then, Megatron.” Optimus wouldn’t bet on smooth cooperation between two factions, he had weird feelings about the entire endeavour. He wouldn’t say that he thought it would end badly, but he wasn’t sure just how well it may end.

 

“Then, we should begin.” Megatron pointed at the desert. “M.E.C.H. is there somewhere.”

 

“I propose that each pair took away in one direction and search the area for next 6 hours.” Optimus suggested. “It would be a trial to see how well the cooperation is going.”

 

“Agreed.” Megatron nodded. This was good idea, it was better to check for sure if these little teams could cooperate. “They should start now.”

 

Optimus hummed in agreement and addressed Autobots. “You’ve heard, pick your partners and go.” He said. It wasn’t an order, but it didn’t have to be.

 

“My Decepticons.” Megatron in turn spoke to his soldiers. “Follow your Autobot partners. Remember, we have a truce, so no in-fighting.”

 

There was hum of agreement and mixed matches went away, each in one direction.

__________

1) A list with people to kill, not to hit on. Though with Gavin everything is possible ;)

 


	26. My Generation

**Hammerhead.**

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side_

_never knowing exactly what I’ll find_

_locked and loaded, voices screaming:_

_let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

**Timing:** Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

**Rating:** MA.

 

**Pairings:** Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

**My Generation.**

 

_People try to put us d-down (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_

_Just because we get around (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_

_Things they do look awful c-c-cold (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_

_I hope I die before I get old (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_

 

_This is my generation_

_This is my generation, baby_

 

_Why don't you all f-fade away (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_

_And don't try to dig what we all s-s-say (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_

_I'm not trying to cause a big s-s-sensation (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_

_I'm just talkin' 'bout my g-g-g-generation (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_ – “My Generation” _The Who_

 

oOo

 

_Nevada, desert near the Military Base._

 

Bumblebee stayed in his bipedal form as he surveyed the desert. He and Gavin didn’t went far, mostly because Bumblebee was very cautious, not of his partner though but of his surroundings. He didn’t become one of the best scouts just by hanging on and strolling around.

 

He knew that all Decepticons were under Megatron’s direct order to cooperate and he knew Gavin to be one of those who preferred to make love not war. Of course he was also an enemy soldier and under different circumstances he would have orders to eliminate Bumblebee, though Gavin (and few other Vehicons) wouldn’t hurt an organic fly if it was up to them.

 

This meant that Bumblebee felt relatively safe and could focus on his task. Scouting was hard work, it required concentration and observation skill, it wasn’t a job for the clumsy or the easily distracted. Unfortunately Gavin seemed to be one of those who find it hard to stay focused. He just couldn’t stay on task. It wasn’t that everything distracted him; it was that he was easily bored. If it didn’t have breasts (preferably uncovered) and pair of nice legs (preferably in fish net stockings), it wasn’t worthy of his attention… And that was probably the best definition of Gavin.

 

Bumblebee glanced in the direction of the Vehicon who was just wandering around, kicking dust and stones, looking at the sky, rocks and dry foliage; clearly bored. As Bumblebee observed his temporary partner, the Vehicon crouched and started to draw something in the dust with his digit. Bumblebee walked closer, peered over the Vehicon’s shoulder and rolled his optics. Gavin drew a nude human woman. Well, not exactly nude, she had fish net stockings or something that looked like stockings.

 

Bumblebee was no stranger to naked young women, his recent clash with Bulkhead was best proof for that, but he was far from scribbling in the dust.

 

“ _You know, we’re here to scout.”_ The Autobot beeped unhappily. _“Not create semi-porn graffiti.”_

 

“This ain’t graffiti, and it’s not semi-porn.” Gavin got up and shuffled his pede to destroy the scribbling. “And this scouting is boring.”

 

“ _We’re here not to amuse ourselves; we’re here to do our job.”_ Bumblebee crossed his arms. This entire cooperation was proving to be a challenge.

 

“That’s the problem, there’s no job to do here.” Gavin gestured around. “No signs of any M.E.C.H. operations. There’s nothing here.”

 

“ _Yeah, and what about there?”_ Bumblebee pointed in the direction they were heading at. “ _Here may be nothing, but we can find something there.”_

 

“We won’t find anything there.” Gavin just shrugged his wheeled shoulders. “That’s not even the direction M.E.C.H. came from.”

 

“ _What if that’s the direction they fled?”_

 

“I seriously doubt it.” The Decepticon trooper found group of couple boulders and sat on the smallest one. “Look, I wasn’t there, but my buddies did tell about what happened. M.E.C.H. had to have some sort of camp, why would they leave it? They would want to return there and pick up their stuff. Maybe they left some people behind, maybe they had some medics there just in case? Maybe some equipment too? They would probably grab it and re-locate.”

 

“ _OK. Can’t deny logic behind that.”_ Bumblebee was impressed, he wouldn’t say that out loud to his partner, but he would never expect a Vehicon to think strategically. _“But you may not know that M.E.C.H. doesn’t care much about their fallen members, not ever since Silas died.”_

 

“First: don’t bother to hide it. You Autobots never give us much credit when it comes for brain-module department. And second: I wasn’t talking about any fallen members, but people they left behind, like medics and mechanics. You don’t leave those behind; you might need them in case of a failure.” The Vehicon’s looked up at the Scout with his expressionless face.

 

“ _All right, fine, you’ve made your point.”_ Bumblebee stirred his doorwings in equivalent of shrug, and then shrugged knowing that the Vehicon may not understand the gesture. _“That doesn’t mean that we can just hang around ignoring our orders.”_

 

“Do you really think our Lords expect us to find anything today?” Gavin leaned a little back, finding support on the slightly larger boulder behind him. He looked like he was sitting on a comfy chair.

 

“ _Firstly, Optimus never used title ‘Lord’. If you have to call him something, call him ‘Prime’.”_ The young Autobot reminded himself to not be angry at the Vehicon; it was natural that Decepticon would call a leader ‘Lord’. _“And of course they don’t expect us to find anything. Optimus said it himself, it’s a trial of how well we will do, but that doesn’t mean that we can’t find anything. You know that there is always a chance.”_

 

“Boy, you’re an optimist.” Vehicon laughed. “If there is anything here, it will be in the plain sight; otherwise, it won’t be here at all. There’s no point in searching this place with magnifying glass.”

 

“ _Plain sight or not, we may as well try to look for something, anything.”_ Bumblebee pointed to the desert.

 

“You’re no fun.” Gavin stood up and stretched. “We could at least go in the direction of Vegas.”

 

“ _Why would you want to go to Las Vegas? There’s no way M.E.C.H. would go there.”_

 

“Who said anything about M.E.C.H.? I wanted to pick some girls up there.” Gavin couldn’t pull any face, but there was something in him that made him look more lecherous that usual.

 

“ _Yeah, I bet you would. You do have an opinion_.” The Scout shook his head.

 

“We could find a girl for you too, you know a human femme, you could use some fun. You know what I mean.”

 

Bumblebee stared at his partner for a moment and then sigh a heavy vent. _“I know what a ‘girl’ is, and I already have one.”_ He paused not knowing if he should elaborating on the subject, but chances are Megatron already figured it out, especially if he overheard some of the conversations on the base.

 

“The two-wheeler? Hate to say this, kid, but one of these days she may end up dead. She isn’t loved among our ranks.” Gavin never found himself on Arcee’s receiving end, but he knew those who did. Some of them didn’t make it alive; others were wounded in varying degree.

 

“ _No, not Arcee.”_ Bumblebee decided not to start the discussion of Arcee and death, especially that chances were that she would beat her would be killers. The dark blue femme was one tough chick. _“I don’t know if I should tell you who it is.”_

 

“Let me guess. There is only one other femme on this planet, and, let’s face it, Airachnid isn’t material for a girlfriend to anyone. Even Knockout and he’s not renewed for living in celibacy.” Gavin stood up and walked few steps closer. “I don’t think you like mechs, maybe a carrier mech, but I don’t know if you could call one of them a ‘girl’. I don’t believe you’re a carrier mech yourself?”

 

“ _Eeer, no…”_ The young Autobot stepped one tiny step back. Gavin was too close for his liking.

 

“That’s what I thought. Sooo, let’s see.” And the Vehicon grabbed his Autobot partner and almost stuffed his facial plating into his armour as he sucked one vent of air through his oral gap. “Hmm, you haven’t washed yourself this morning, before you came here, I can smell an organic femme on you… all over you…” The Vehicon let go and stepped back putting his servos on his hips. “Why, you lucky bootleg 1), you just had some few hours ago! Does your Prime know about this?”

 

Bumblebee felt his facial plating get warm, he was embarrassed that it was so easy to detect. On the other servo, he was lucky that Bulkhead didn’t sniff him like this; otherwise he had feeling that he would be spending his time on Ratchet’s medical berth. _“Yes, he does. We don’t keep it secret!”_

 

Gavin glared at Bumblebee though his visor for a moment. He knew that Bumblebee’s human charge was a young boy, maybe it was one of said human’s family members? And then he recalled something that Knockout said just a week or two after they attacked Autobots’ old base.

 

“OOOHHHH!” He yelled. “I know who it is! It’s that small, loud and mouthy femme, the one with black and pink hair, the one that rolls with Wreckers!”

 

Bumblebee optics couldn’t grow large, but their lens ridges spun madly. _“How? How do you know?”_

 

“Ah, Knockout said once that he managed to bump into you and one organic femme being all cuddly or something like that. He didn’t know what it was all about and he couldn’t stay to find out. I didn’t give it much thought, but now I connected the dots!” 2) Gavin would grin if he could. Autobot looked stunned, his optic brows rose high and his optics showed total surprise.

 

“ _Aww, man!”_

 

“No worries, I totally understand, and completely back your choice!” The Vehicon patted Bumblebee’s shoulder. “So, I never learned the names of all of your human supporters, what’s hers?”

 

“ _I really don’t know if I should tell you. You are a Decepticon, at some point we’ll end to being enemies again.”_ Bumblebee didn’t try to put any distance between Gavin and himself.

 

“What’s the harm? I already know which one it is, so knowing her name won’t change a thing. Besides, I won’t harm her without order.”

 

“ _Miko…”_ Bumblebee beeped the equivalent of Miko’s name. It was hard to pronounce human names in beeps and clicks but he had experience.

 

“Cute name!” Gavin cheered. “So, care to tell me some details? You know, I know few techniques of having fun with human ladies; I may as well pass the knowledge to you. Or perhaps you two figured something I didn’t?” The Vehicon’s voice took on a more conspiratorial tone. “So, how did you solve the size difference problem?”

 

“ _Get lost, its private!”_ Bumblebee whirred, but Gavin only giggled. It seemed that at least on their end the cooperation would work somehow.

 

oOo

 

_Couple miles from Bumblebee and Gavin’s location._

 

Wheeljack walked in silence, he had no reason to talk. Especially that even if he did, his ‘partner’ wouldn’t answer. The ex-Wrecker spared a glance to the other mech. Soundwave walked in silence keeping the same pace as Wheeljack, his drone flying around and chirping every now and then. The robo-bird seemed happy if its flying pattern and trills meant anything.

 

Wheeljack re-focused on his task, it wasn’t much, just to test the ‘partnerships’ and perhaps find some traces, but mostly just to see if Starscream made matches that won’t end up with a couple of corpses. If they would indeed find anything on the first day it would be simply a bonus.

 

Wheeljack peeked again at Soundwave who was silently looking around and every now and then at Laserbeak. Laserbeak… Wheeljack was familiar with the surveillance drone, but didn’t know much about the creature. He recognised the frame, a simple flying drone, an asexual symbiont with the mentality of a sparkling and that was all he could tell. He knew that Soundwave had a few deployers and only two or three were drones, and that only one of them was now with him. He could tell that Laserbeak underwent some massive upgrades, the wing span was larger than normal and the little flyer had weapons that weren’t on any drone’s original equipage. But then again, it was a war and everyone got upgrades and enhanced in-build equipment, why the little snitch would be different? Drones often developed personalities and he wondered if Laserbeak was allowed that too.

 

Soundwave noticed that the Autobot was giving him stares but he ignored it at first. It was given that the temporary ally would be wary of him, they did fight recently after all and the Autobot survived just because of Laserbeak going back on-line. To Soundwave his deployers came first before any kill, they were his responsibility and he always took his responsibilities seriously. It didn’t matter if said deployers were just reformatted into their present shape and function, adopted or build especially for him with their spark created from the spark energy he donated (and that wasn’t anything safe or pleasant, every time the procedure could kill the donor).

 

That’s when he noticed that the ex-Wrecker was observing Laserbeak as well. He wasn’t happy about that, in fact he became more careful and paid more attention to the other mech. The Autobots implanted a virus AND a live grenade into his symbiont once already, he was still more than little disturbed by such a thing. He could deal with Laserbeak being hurt during a mission; it was risk that everyone had to take. But things like that were just wrong. He would never even thought about hurting any of his Autobot counterpart’s deployers. Abducting them and trying to win them over to the Decepticon cause, keeping them hostage, imprisoning them – of course, but never inflict harm on them, it would be an atrocity. Not even Megatron would force him to such an action, his One True Lord and Master knew better than that.

 

Then, finally he couldn’t take it anymore. Wheeljack was just giving furtive looks to him and Laserbeak and that was unnerving. It is never a good thing when an enemy is behaving like that. Soundwave decided that it was about time to confront the primary white ground pounder, if scrap would hit the fan he could beat the Autobot and if he couldn’t, he could always fly away. He summoned Laserbeak, if he would have to fly; he wanted to have her on him. Then he walked to the ex-Wrecker and silently stood before the mech until he would be noticed.

 

Wheeljack almost jumped when Soundwave materialised before him, the mech moved so silently that he could be ghost just as well.

 

“Whoa!” Wheeljack took one step back. “Could you at least make some noise when you move?”

 

Soundwave crooked his head and, as always, said nothing.

 

“What do you want?”

 

The answer was few snapshots of him glaring secretly. Wheeljack could tell they were made just minutes before.

 

“All right. So?” The Autobot shifted into a discreet defensive position.

 

Soundwave displayed the photos again and finished the display with big, red question mark – meaning clear.

 

“What, it’s not banned?” Wheeljack repressed the urge to snap his mask shut.

 

Soundwave made the question mark flashing.

 

“Curiosity isn’t a crime.”

 

The Decepticon spymaster crooked his head again. So it was curiosity, but what kind of curiosity, and what? He didn’t move hoping that it would hint the Autobot to elaborate. Just in case he displayed picture of Laserbeak.

 

“Yeah, I was curious about your little bird.” Wheeljack wanted to kick himself, how he could think that the Decepticon creep wouldn’t notice that.

 

Soundwave narrowed his optics behind the visor. It could mean anything between ‘how to inflict the most damage’ to ‘I want to have a symbiont myself’. He looked down at Laserbeak who just sat still in her designated place on his chassis; he reached and gently touched her wings.

 

Wheeljack observed the display with disbelief; he wouldn’t guess that Soundwave of all people would be able to show any signs of tenderness. The realisation hit him straight in his face; the Decepticon scum was just worried that he planned something to hurt the tiny flier. He knew that he would be if their role were reversed. Maybe few local solar cycles before he wouldn’t but now, after experiences with humans, he was more aware and protective.

 

“I wasn’t planning on harming him, just was curious about his upgrades, you know you can spot them on sight.” Wheeljack explained. He would gladly off-line Soundwave, but for now he had different mission, one with top priority: find and eliminate common threat.

 

Soundwave snapped his head back up and then gave the ex-Wrecker one long glance. The white, red and green mech had it wrong. He shook his head slightly and displayed Laserbeak’s photo with the Mars sign, the circle and vertical arrow were crossed, then he displayed the same photo with the Venus sign and made the circle with little cross underneath it to glow and pulse.

 

“Eh?” Wheeljack didn’t connect the crossed masculinity symbol and the pulsing femininity one with what Soundwave meant, but then he realised the Decepticon’s intentions. “Oww! Laserbeak’s a she? Heh, didn’t see that coming. She’s her daddy’s little girl then.”

 

Soundwave almost face palmed at that. He knew what ‘daddy’s little girl’ meant and he didn’t like it, Laserbeak wasn’t some pampered brat, she was hard working symbiont deserving respect and appreciation.

 

“That answers all my questions then.” Wheeljack gave Laserbeak one long look, so the tiny spy was allowed to develop personality, he wouldn’t take it for granted among Decepticons. “Don’t worry; I won’t be shooting her, or you, not until this matter is solved.”

 

Soundwave sighed quietly, he wasn’t thrilled about this entire situation but he knew he would manage, and after the alliance is over he knew it would be him doing the shooting.

__________

1) Bootleg – equivalent of “bastard”.

2)See my other fic “Date Pains”.

 


	27. Look at yourself.

**Hammerhead.**

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side_

_never knowing exactly what I’ll find_

_locked and loaded, voices screaming:_

_let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

**Timing:** Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

**Rating:** MA.

 

**Pairings:** Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

**Look at Yourself.**

 

_I see you running, don't know what you're running from_

_Nobody's coming, what'd you do that was so wrong?_

_Look back and turn back, look at yourself_

_Don't be afraid just look at yourself._

 

_If you need assistance or if all you need is love_

_There's no point in hiding, tell me what you're frightened of_

_You've got a friend, just look at yourself_

_Don't be afraid, just look at yourself.(…)_ – “Look at Yourself” _Uriah Heep_

 

oOo

 

_Nevada, the third day of the joined scouting mission._

 

It was third day of the cooperation. The first day was a success, or to be more exact: it wasn’t total, epic, spectacular failure. It was far from perfect but it was bearable, of course they didn’t found anything, as it was expected.

 

Bulkhead and Knockout returned first, they looked rather unaffected except for Bulkhead promising Knockout to scrape his red, shiny finish clean off if the Decepticon Medic would even again call him ‘Breakdown’ by accident or otherwise. It wasn’t very bad.

 

Wheeljack and Soundwave were next with Wheeljack demanding that Soundwave controlled his ‘overgrown metallic parrot’; as it turned out Laserbeak had low boredom threshold and began to throw small stones at both Soundwave and Wheeljack to get their attention. It went better than anticipated.

 

Bumblebee and Gavin were last to arrive with the Autobot Scout looking rather smug and Gavin having small energon leak from his oral opening – equivalent of burst lip plate. Apparently the Vehicon was too curious about Bumblebee’s sexual life, especially his partner and the young Autobot simply hit the Decepticon after one question too many. Or was that one obnoxious comment? In any case Megatron only stated that it served Gavin well and the Vehicon apologised, according to himself for a tenth time with Bumblebee claiming that he’s not mad (anymore) but he won’t be having that kind of conversations even again. It was acceptable.

 

Shockwave himself couldn’t find any reason to complain over his own assignment, be that the part of the desert he was searching or his appointed partner. They both remained silent since the day one. Arcee never uttered a single word and continued to be cooperative, if not exactly friendly. Or it looked so at first. After two days Shockwave could see that the femme was deeply upset though she did her best not to show it.

 

The one eyed Decepticon found it to be understandable for her to be like this, her personal files indicated clearly that she had traumatic experiences in the servos of Airachnid. Shockwave was once again grateful for the Shadowplay performed on him (though he would be just as ‘happy’ without the accompanying Empurata) that gave him peace of mind and made him immune to similar traumas. It didn’t stop him from cultivating or even developing sentiments but it prevented him from being as vulnerable as others. The beauty of the Shadowplay was that while it separated emotional parts of his brain module it didn’t change any part of his personality as such. And as much as some would like it to, it couldn’t affect his Spark, thus the most primeval feelings had to remain intact, Lobe solved the problem by re-wiring them around the conscious part of brain-module and connecting them to Shockwave’s antennae centres. As a result Shockwave never consciously felt any emotions, but his antennae worked just like canine ears 1) one could read them if one knew how. Just as one could read wings, winglets and doorwings.

 

Shockwave glanced at the two-wheeler again. She was crouching and examining sand and gravel with her back to him. He wasn’t one to fool himself that she trusted him; she just could sense his movements with her winglets, the same winglets that allowed him to read her mood. He decided that the best course of action would be confronting the femme, it was only logical. The question was how should he approach her, since he was no longer able to simply chat about irrelevant issues? His best chance was direct approach. He knew he could take the brunt of her ire should she attack him due to his initiative.

 

His antennae stirred as he took few steps closer to the Autobot femme, his single optic focused on her much smaller frame, ready to defend himself in case of her aggression but careful not to pose any threat and keep his cannon-arm pointed at the ground. He did everything he could to look as non-threatening as possible. Not an easy task given his bulky and intimidating form. He was aware that no matter how much he tried he always looked ominous, but he could minimize the effect by not moving his cannon too much.

 

“Autobot?” He began knowing that it was her courtesy not to snap at him first, he knew she felt him approach thanks to her winglets and the fact that his steps were heavy.

 

“What do you want?” Her voice was calm but low, she was on the verge of growling. She slowly rose to her pedes but didn’t turn to face him.

 

“I have noticed that you are acrimonious. I am deducing that the source of your discomfort is none other than me.” Shockwave stood still, trying to look and act as mellow as possible.

 

“And you only noticed it now?” She turned and gave him angry look.

 

“No, I have been observing various symptoms of your anger ever since our first day.” He said calmly, her stance was aggressive but he didn’t want to provoke her. “At first they were easy to miss, but they increase every cycle.”

 

Arcee narrowed her optics, her lips forming a scowl. She wasn’t happy with any of this but she knew that there was more to this entire situation. Too much was at stake, they had a mission to carry out, even if it was futile search, they had to try. If not her, then perhaps someone else would find any kind of clue. She knew that she couldn’t afford to repeat the scenario with Starscream.

 

“Optimus gave an order and I know how important this is.” She finally said in slightly calmer voice. “I won’t jeopardise the mission and I will follow Optimus’ orders. Don’t worry; I won’t go berserk on you.” She didn’t add that she would be happy to do just that.

 

“Still, you are angry and I am the source of it, it may influence our results. The optimal conditions would be if we both could relax enough to focus on our mission and not on the fact that each other’s presence unsettle us.” Shockwave took one step back to show that he mean no harm. “I propose to solve the problem by discussion about your need of hostility.”

 

Arcee stared at the mech in silence for a good minute. “Now this is just rich!” She spat. “You want to talk about my issues? Since when did you became Rung?” 2)

 

“I do not understand.” Shockwave backed another step, this time not on purpose. “I wish to make our cooperation more bearable for you and for myself.” He explained. “I see no problem in cooperating with you, but you clearly have problem with me.”

 

“Our cooperation would be bearable if you’d disappear in thin air!”

 

“Is your attitude is the result of our meeting on Cybertron?” Shockwave knew that it was, but he knew that it was important for the femme to admit it herself.

 

“What do you think?” The scowl deepened. It wasn’t a good sign, but she had yet to attack, so Shockwave remained unmoving.

 

“I believe that you hold a grudge over my use of Cortical Psychic Patch on you during the interrogation.” The Decepticon braced himself for an attack.

 

Arcee felt her arms starting to transform to reveal her blades but she stopped the impulse in the last moment. She decided to not allow herself to be provoked. “You can say that.”

 

“You do have history of bad experience during interrogations.” Shockwave wasn’t certain if touching this subject would end with one homicidal Autobot femme or not, but he was curious just how much of the femme’s anger was directed at him and how much at Decepticons in general. “If I am not mistaken you had the misfortune of having Airachnid as your first interrogator.”

 

Arcee felt her Spark freeze. Of course he would know, Airachnid had to file some sort of report, if only to explain the loss of foot soldiers; that and he poked in her head, she wasn’t sure just how much he saw in her mind.

 

“You would know, wouldn’t you?” The femme covered her angst with cold. It was the best way she knew to manage her fears, traumas and anger: act emotionlessly. Her enemies couldn’t exploit a weakness they didn’t know was there. “You poked inside of my mind!”

 

“I have read reports of Airachnid’s interrogations, and her personal file.” Shockwave admitted. “She is renowned for her cruelty and bloodlust. In time she started to push the limits and finally fled.”

 

“You know what she did to me! She killed my partner! She was fixated on getting me.”

 

“You are mistaken.” Shockwave allowed himself a deeper in-vent. This was proving to be more complicated than he anticipated. “Airachnid did much more than just traumatise you. Lord Megatron informed Tarn of her transgressions, she is officially on D.J.D’s List. 3).”

 

“Well, they can dream of capturing her. I caught her once and I will get her again, and if I will, Tarn and his merry bunch can drool over their lost prey.” And there was the anger Shockwave was curious about. It wasn’t pure fury one could expect, it was cold and calculated. It wasn’t boasting, the femme simply stated what will happen.

 

“What happened with her? Did she escape?” Shockwave asked knowing well where the Spider femme is.

 

“She got lost.” Arcee was riding her icy fury. “And don’t think I got over what you did!”

 

“You weren’t harmed. I didn’t even draw any of your energon in the process.” Shockwave knew that he was close to making her attack but he was ready for that all the time.

 

“You invided my mind; the pain felt like it lasted for centuries.” Arcee changed her stance, ready for combat.

 

“I was after only one data file, and the pain was side effect of your resistance, it wasn’t inflicted on purpose.” Shockwave explained calmly.

 

“You were in my head!”

 

Shockwave suppressed a heavy vent. He did enter her neural structure, there was no denying that and it wasn’t pleasurable experience, especially for Arcee, but neither for him. “And in turn you shot me in the optic.” He decided to repel her accusations with his own. “You blinded me.”

 

Arcee blinked, she didn’t expect Shockwave to retaliate. “You shot Cliffjumper and were advancing on us while keep on shooting.”

 

“You sabotaged my Spacebridge. You expected me to praise you for it? You were prisoners on the run, it was only logical to give pursuit.” Shockwave stirred his antennae forward while his winglets lowered slightly. “I was performing my duties without unnecessary cruelty, but without any misplaced sympathies either. You cannot blame me for the fact that we are at war.”

 

“And here’s where you’re wrong! It was you, Decepticons, that started the war. You wanted to fight. You murdered entire Senate just because it fitted you!” Arcee minimally relaxed and crossed her arms, positioned herself for prolonged argument.

 

“And did you ever care about why we did so? Have you ever paid any attention of what the last three Primes before the war were doing?” Shockwave’s stare became somehow more intense, observing the Autobot femme’s reactions.

 

What he received was not what he expected. There was confusion on Arcee’s face, it lasted just for a moment, replaced by furrowed opticbrows and a hard stare. “I don’t remember. I was sparked shortly after Nominus’ disappearance and was too young to remember all of Sentinel’s actions, I only remember the last cycles of his rule, then Decepticons and Zeta taking over. I was barely old enough to join Autobots when the war finally broke out for good.”

 

“You are young indeed.” Shockwave nodded slightly, it was what he suspected. “One of the last generations. You may recognize my name, if not appearance… I remember those times all too well.”

 

“You’re the Jhiaxus’ disciple, his last student. You were a politician if I remember.”

 

“I was a Senator during Sentinel’s regime. I was still just a scientist during Nominus’ rule, then I opened the Jhiaxian Academy of Advanced Technology and became Senator.” Shockwave’s antennae eased back and his winglets rose up. “I have seen what the Senate was doing and what the Council failed to do first hand. The Decepticon movement only started because of that.”

 

“Then why haven’t you done anything? You were a Senator!”

 

“But I did, or tried to do. You may not remember that well, but I caused few scandals… It didn’t end well, at least not for me.” Shockwave turned back and walked few steps away. “Sentinel and the Senate were too strong for me to fight alone.”

 

“But extermination of an entire Senate just to make a point was one step too far!” Arcee held her position firmly. “My sire was an Elite Guard member, he was summoned after Megatron’s massacre, he saw what was left of Sentinel.”

 

“Served him good… Sentinel that is. And the Senate. Only three Senators survived that day. I, Dai Atlas and Ratbat. And that is one Ratbat too many.” Arcee could see that Shockwave’s winglets went rigid, a sign of physical tension, equivalent of clenched fists, though Shockwave probably did it subconsciously.

 

“The Senate was corrupted but the Senators couldn’t be that bad…”

 

“They were far worse.” Shockwave hunched slightly but didn’t look back.

 

“My sire took me a few times to his work; he had permission because my school project was to describe my creators’ job. I’ve seen the place, even seen a few Senators, they weren’t monsters as Megatron likes to describe them.” The femme rested her hands on her hips, she was ready to argue, she knew what she saw back then. A piece of a better world, one of her sparkhood’s best memories, the first or very few times when she felt and was treated like a true lady.

 

“Yes they were. You just couldn’t see that. You’d had to know them closer to notice. They were very good at maintaining their façade.” Shockwave turned his head slightly, he couldn’t see Arcee but that wasn’t the point.

 

“You can’t be serious.”

 

“Can’t I?” Shockwave spun around holding his both arms up, his right servo and cannon on the level of his head. The Cannon pointed high above Arcee’s head. “Look at me and tell me do I look like I jest?”

 

“What?” It was Arcee’s time to back few steps.

 

“This, all this, is Senator Proteus and Sentinel’s doing.” Shockwave focused his stare on his limbs. “They did this to me. I used to have normal face, normal servos and wings.”

 

“What did you do? You were Senator; shouldn’t you be safe from it?” Arcee focused her stare at the cannon arm still pointed at the sky.

 

“I opposed Proteus one times too many without having strong enough back-up, be that influential relative or being a war hero. Only a Prime was safe from Empurata.” Shockwave’s antennae moved forward, Arcee didn’t know how to read them but she could guess that Shockwave was deeply disturbed by his memories, even if he himself couldn’t recognise his Spark’s reactions. “If you wanted to submit a Senator to Empurata you had to have entire Senate permission. There was only one single vote against, only Dai Atlas wasn’t afraid of opposing Proteus and only he could get away with it. And when you wanted to submit a noble to Empurata, you had to have Prime’s permission for that. Proteus had no trouble getting that from Sentinel.”

 

“I find it hard to believe that anyone in their right mind would go through all that because someone opposed them.”

 

“I wasn’t always as calm and composed as I am now.” Shockwave lowered his arm, his cannon pointing at the ground once again. “I did start few fights. Fist fights.”

 

Arcee’s optics grew large at the statement. Her face expressed utter shock and surprise. “You… I now remember you. You were… I remember footage… I remember a short video from the news channel; it showed a fight in the Senate. It was you, wasn’t it? One Senator sitting on the other, struggling one in the circle of unconscious mechs.” Arcee tried to wipe the grin of off her face.

 

“Yes. That was one of my ‘Emotional Outbursts Unbecoming a Senator’ episodes. The one you speak of was the fifth out of six. I have beaten ten Senators, then hit Proteus with a piece of furniture and proceeded to punch him in the facial plating. It took Dai Atlas to sit on me to prevent me from beating Proteus into sheet metal.”

 

“You looked funny, wagging your arms and legs while the large Senator sat on you.” Arcee managed control her face.

 

“The sixth time was just before Nominus official burial ceremony. Orion Pax already knew Megatronus, and Sentinel’s rule was settled well enough. Finally I accused Proteus for illegal taking over the Senate; I knew that he ordered Nominus’ death and that he chose Sentinel to act as his puppet Prime.” Shockwave vented deeply. “The answer didn’t come instantly. When I was away Proteus called emergency voting session, voted my Empurata, then gave Sentinel official permission to sign as I was a Tarnian noble. They caught me and dragged me to the Institute, one of its facilities.”

 

“But you remained Senator, you still could fight Proteus.” Arcee lost all her humour.

 

“Empurata was just a mean of visual stigmatisation and cover for a procedure called Shadowplay, not yet sanctioned by the law, but already performed. Do you know what it was?”

 

“Yes. It was used often enough when Zeta was the Prime; it replaced Empurata after it was banned.” Arcee nodded. She remembered that one of the first edicts of Zeta was banning Empurata, renaming everything as ‘New’ and calling in a New Senate with fresh set of Senators. Even the Elite Guard became New Elite Guard, only Guardians were ‘old’.

 

“There were many types of Shadowplay. The one used on me was meant to cut off my emotional centres and re-wire my Spark’s basic emotional input to pass around conscious parts of my brain module and plug it into subconscious part. It was meant to render me docile, obeying Proteus and not causing any stir. I found Shadowplay to be liberating, but I was severely mangled after the Empurata.”

 

“Still you didn’t have to become Decepticon, you could join Autobots.” Arcee observed the Decepticon with unsettled tanks; this was the first time that any Decepticon told her their story personally.

 

“No I couldn’t, for many reasons. It was Megatron who approached me first, he gave me my hands back, he gave me my cannon so I could fight. When all my colleagues kept their distance, the majority of society ostracised me, only Decepticons accepted me as I was at the time.” Shockwave risked looking straight into Arcee’s face once again. “And I couldn’t join Autobots for those who were responsible for what happened to me and many others were in your ranks.”

 

“You mean those who served under Sentinel’s rule?”

 

“No, I mean those who performed Shadowplay and Empurata on me.” Shockwave’s kept Arcee pinned with his stare. “Those who dragged me to the Institute, those who continued to perform mnemosurgery under Zeta’s orders in his New Institute and those who gained a lot of personal profit from it all.”

 

“I know that there are many of those who served injustice among us, but people change. Most of them understand now that what they did was wrong. I know a mech, he was mnemosurgeon in the New Institute, he is beating himself over what he done in the past. And just do you would know most of mnemosurgeons that worked in New Institute suffer from chronic helmaches and memory fluxes composed from memories of other people.”

 

“And yet, so many of them yearn for the old times to return.” Shockwave’s winglets lowered and his antennae lay almost horizontal. Arcee had no problem with reading this. The mech was upset even if he didn’t know that.

 

“You can’t blame people for being nostalgic.” Arcee’s own winglets rose up and positioned themselves high in authoritative positions, she felt in charge now. “I know that Megatron brags over being The Champion of Gladiatorial Pits of Kaon.”

 

“I do find it odd, but it was the Gladiatorial Arena that elevated him high enough to start a political career.” Shockwave’s antennae and winglets tensed even more. “There is nothing that I would like to brag about from the times of so called Golden Age. My greatest accomplishments are connected with Decepticons.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I have seen and experienced few of them.” Arcee twitched remembering the Cortical Psychic Patch, Spacebridge and dozens of other things that Decepticons threw at her.

 

“Do you now understand why I wanted to clear things out for our own good?” The Decepticon seemed to calm as his winglets and antennae shifted to more natural positions.

 

“You wanted to clear the atmosphere? Sorry to disappoint you but Decepticons are still my enemies.” Arcee’s frown returned but this time much milder.

 

“I do not expect you to join my faction, Autobot, but I did hope that you would understand that it is in our best interest to cooperate smoothly as all you have experienced from my servo wasn’t personal but my duty. You have no need to be cautious or scared of me.” Shockwave explained. “And I would appreciate for you to be able to guarantee me the same.”

 

“I said it already once, I won’t go berserk on you, I have my orders.” Arcee noted that Shockwave’s antennae halted abruptly on their way to neutral position.

 

“I see. If you haven’t been ordered otherwise, would you fight me?”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe.” The femme shrugged slightly. “Before today? Certainly. Now? I don’t know… I haven’t decided yet. We should stop talking and start looking.”

 

“As you wish. Our duties come first.”

 

“You spoke just like some drone.” Arcee flinched. She knew he couldn’t do anything about it, but it still was weird. Maybe even weirder that she suddenly felt more easy around him, probably because he told her so much about himself.

 

“I am not a drone. I am a mech.” Shockwave stated. “If you do not believe me…”

 

“I believe you.” Arcee growled. She had to remember that he held no shame, only logic. “And, just so you would know, the silence from before wasn’t only because I didn’t want to socialize with you.”

 

“Do you want to socialize with me now Autobot?” He asked while looking behind large boulder.

 

“I would appreciate if you would use my proper name.” Arcee carefully ignored the question. “The silence was also because a Scout should be silent but deadly.”

 

“You do realize that on this planet this statement has entirely different meaning?” Shockwave looked back at the femme, his winglets in relaxed position and his antennae eased minimally back.

 

“Not you too…” 4)

__________

1) If Seeker’s wings act similar to feline ears, then it is only fair that Shockwave’s antennae will act like canine ears (they already are placed in the right spot for that).

 

2) For those who don’t know, Rung is Autobot psychologist/psychiatrist, some sort of shrink. He collects spacecraft models, he’s historical constant (he’s always there, but no one notices him, he’s perfect background, he’s like wallpaper), no one remembers his name and he has very, and I mean VERY, expressive opticbrows. Oh, and where others have some neat stuff, like null rays, grapples, hands turning into wrecking balls, Rung has a microphone in his thumb and very bright Spark (very tasty if you’re a Sparkeater).

 

3) D.J.D. – Decepticon Justice Division. Don’t be fooled, they don’t do any “justice” they deal in punishment department. They hunt down Decepticons that did something, anything, against the faction, be that betrayal or cowardice on the battlefield (sometimes stupidity will do). The D.J.D. consists of Tarn, Kaon, Vos, Helex, Tesarus and The Pet. Pretty happy bunch. Not.

 

4) See Transformers Prime, season 1 ep. 18 “Metal Attraction.”

 


	28. Addicted to Love

**Hammerhead.**

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side_

_never knowing exactly what I’ll find_

_locked and loaded, voices screaming:_

_let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

**Timing:** Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

**Rating:** MA.

 

**Pairings:** Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

**Addicted to Love**

 

_Your lights are on, but you're not home_

_Your mind is not your own_

_Your heart sweats, your body shakes_

_Another kiss is what it takes_

_You can't sleep, you can't eat_

_There's no doubt, you're in deep_

_Your throat is tight, you can't breathe_

_Another kiss is all you need_

_Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah_

_It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough,_

_You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love_

_You see the signs, but you can't read_

_You're runnin' at a different speed_

_You heart beats in double time_

_Another kiss and you'll be mine, a one track mind_

_You can't be saved_

_Oblivion is all you crave_

_If there's some left for you_

_You don't mind if you do_

_Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah_

_It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough,_

_You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love_ – “Addicted to Love.” _Robert Palmer_

 

oOo

 

_New Kaon, Dark Mount (formerly Jasper), west of Valley of Fire, Clark County Nevada, USA. Three days after first joined scouting. Sunset._ _1_ _)_

 

Megatron patiently waited for Knockout to finish his scans. It was the daily evaluation of his healing progress. As far as he could tell it went well. His welds were absorbing nicely, every day they were smaller and smaller. Every day moving around was becoming easier and easier. Every passing day made him stronger and stronger. And every passing hour made him appreciate being fully functional more and more.

 

Knockout finished his scan and hooked the device to computer console, the data stream flew and the Decepticon Doctor was able to read the results. He hummed and then levered part of Megatron’s armour to take a peek at the protoform. Knockout usually didn’t do that, but in this case it was necessary to evaluate state of his One True Lord and ‘Patient’. It wasn’t pleasant for the patient as the protoform was rather private part of every Cybertronian, but medicine didn’t knew meaning of such a word no matter the species. It didn’t help at all that Knockout was by his nature quite a nosy person. Megatron was well aware that he and Soundwave (though Soundwave was more than slightly reluctantly) were the axis of the crew’s rumour mill.

 

“Well Doctor?” Megatron asked clearly tired with all the poking and prodding.

 

“All seems well, My Liege. Welds are fully absorbed; you only have lighter marks to prove they were there.” Knockout said in his ‘professional’ tone. “You energy levels are even, your hydraulic liquid, transmission liquid, oil and energon levels are optimal. Though you vascular energon pressure is too high. Since your spark and your fuel pump are in top condition I suspect that it is simply the matter of stress, some unreleased tension perhaps. I suggest you try to relax, My Liege.”

 

“Thank you Doctor.” Megatron got up from the medical berth and headed for the door. “Anything else?

 

Knockout wanted to say something but Megatron already left the medical bay. The red Decepticon quickly followed, noticing that his Lord wasn’t walking toward his living quarters.

 

“Lord Megatron, where are you going?”

 

“To relieve some stress.” Came the answer. “You said it yourself, I should relax. I’m going to watch the sunset, it is a relaxing activity.”

 

“Of course, My Liege, but remember, just because it’s all healed over it doesn’t mean you can tax yourself, the welding leftovers are still tender and may cause you some pain if you’ll stress them too much.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Megatron stopped and looked over his spiked shoulder at his medic. “Any other good advice?”

 

“No, My Liege.” Knockout wisely decided to keep his mouth shut. Irritating Megatron wasn’t the wisest thing to do for anyone, except for Starscream, but that was part of his job.

 

oOo

 

Megatron stood quietly; if one wouldn’t knew better one could mistake the mech for a statue. The Sun touched the horizon and began to disappear in its slow descent. There were no clouds this time which meant no additional show of lights and colours playing on them, but it was still beautiful and relaxing view that somehow managed to calm Megatron no matter how aggravated he was before. He would vent slowly and deeply with cool air, on the height he was on the warmth of desert didn’t reach allowing him to cool his systems as his optics fed on the warm colours of the dying light of this solar system’s central star. The flood of oranges and crimsons bathed his armour and dyed everything red.

 

Megatron pondered on what Knockout said and smirked. How could he not be stressed, he was shot by some pesky humans with a weapon that could be lethal to every Cybertronian, he had his mechs looking for said humans and no one knew what would happen if something would go wrong and the humans would ambush them. On top of that he indeed had some seriously ‘unreleased tension’. Every night cycle he dreamed the same dream of the same organic femme. He was way over the fact that she was organic, it wasn’t an issue anymore, at this point he didn’t know if it ever was an issue at all. The problem was that no matter what he did the dream returned with the same result. He tried to solve it before he went into recharge, ‘by hand’ as they say, but it did nothing other than give him some self-inflicted pleasure, and in the morning he was powering up only to find that his thermal blanked needed cleaning. If it was just physiological the self-handling would do the trick, but this time it wasn’t just his body’s needs, it were his spark’s longings.

 

He made up his mind the moment the Sun flashed one last ray of light and simply disappeared leaving darkening skies. “Soundwave!” Megatron activated his comm link. “Give me the coordinates of the tracker device the Vehicons installed in the communication device of June Darby.”

 

There was a single ping signalling that Soundwave got the message, immediately after that Megatron received a set of coordinates, latitude and longitude, from his trusted Third in Command. The transmission was ended by a blip that Soundwave used on rare occasion when he was in a good mood to signal ‘good luck’ and then a double ping: an equivalent of ‘over and out’.

 

Megatron smirked, Soundwave clearly knew why Megatron asked for those coordinates, but they knew each other for a long time. Soundwave knew more about Megatron than anybody else. And Megatron knew Soundwave’s secrets, including the fact that he kept blackmail material on his fellow Decepticons. Megatron considered Soundwave as the closest thing to the best friend a Decepticon could have, and he knew that Soundwave trusted Megatron more than any other Decepticon, enough to Megatron knowing why his TIC bid him good luck. Megatron sighed a deep vent, he felt bad for Soundwave, who of all the other mechs knew how Megatron felt right now.

 

The Warmonger never met Soundwave’s consort, the femme passed on in an accident shortly before the riots started. She was, like Megatron’s carrier, an explosive expert and she died because of a faulty detonator that went off before she could clear the area. Her spark casing was crushed when hundreds tons of rock fell over her while she was heading out of the tunnel leading to the area she rigged with explosives. Experts said that the detonator had to short-circuit due to high humidity in the area. The femme was symbiont carrier just like Soundwave, and shortly before the cave in she was permitted to carry one symbiont. Her charge was yet too young to accompany her to the tunnels and was left behind with Soundwave. The tiny mech was what saved by Soundwave’s spark from following his mate, as her consort and symbiont carrier it was his duty to take over all of her symbionts. It wasn’t the same as with sparklings, but enough to force him to carry on, especially that the mech was still very young. That was how Soundwave got his first deployer.

 

Megatron furrowed his opticbrows remembering the dark times at mines. He promised himself that if he’d ever got to bond with anyone, he would protect them from a fate such as Soundwave’s mate’s. 2)

 

That turned his thoughts back to June, he didn’t know if it would work out between them but he was willing to give it the best try he was able to, and he knew that he wanted to protect the tiny, organic femme. Especially that he realised that his foes were dangerous to her. M.E.C.H. kidnapped her once, and her life was in peril, she lived only thanks to her son. Megatron growled. He grudgingly respected the human youngling; he was resourceful and capable of leadership, a son that every carrier could be proud of. But now it would be Megatron’s job to protect June, not her son’s.

 

Without preparations of any kind, or even warning he jumped off from the tower’s top, after two seconds of free fall transformed and took off into the falling darkness to where June was.

 

oOo

 

_Small military base, East of Area 51._

 

June was enjoying her shower after a tiresome day; there was an accident with a helicopter and two Hammers full of soldiers, every single one of them ended up with some kind of injury varying from bruises and flesh wounds to impalement. Blood was gushing like fountains from wounds, one guy brought his own foot (and it wasn’t attached), it looked like some freakish highway pile up crash that she had the misfortune to see (and she saw quite a few every year). It didn’t matter if it was a man versus truck or helicopter, the machine always won.

 

oOo

 

Megatron landed as quiet as he could. It was a small settlement, just a few houses on the outskirt of a small military base. In theory it should be guarded but there were no military installations there, just one large and couple of small buildings. The large one had to serve as hospital and the small ones held offices. Few ambulances stood in front of entrance and there was a helicopter painted as an ambulance on the roof. There wasn’t any real fence, all Megatron spotted was a patrol of two soldiers.

 

The base was quiet, the office buildings were dark entirely, only the hospital was well lit. Personnel were either on duty or resting in their houses.

 

Megatron checked his coordinates and found a group of houses that stood in a row, one of them June’s. Luckily the tracking device was active and he could trace it precisely, he only had to use his Size Shifter, he didn’t want any unnecessary attention and his actual form would cause just that.

 

He focused, the Size Shifter required a series of transformations in order to compress his mass and do something about the weight that Megatron didn’t care about (Shockwave was explaining it in such a language that Megatron almost fell into recharge, only Starscream and Knockout seemed to actually pay any attention). He began the process and after third transformation wanted to scream, his freshly healed protoform stung like Pit. Knockout was right, it was still very tender, but Megatron would rather off-line permanently than allow anything to stop him from what he wanted to do. And right now he wanted to shrink.

 

oOo

 

June wrapped herself in towel and left her bathroom. Jack was on a sleepover with Autobots, she allowed it because it was a summer holiday and her son deserved to have some fun now that he didn’t have to get up early to go to school. He still had his part time job, but during the week it was in the afternoons.

 

She was about to dry her hair when she heard someone half knocking, half scratching at the back door and her heart almost jumped out of her chest. Who could that be? She didn’t expect any guests and she was home alone. The fact that she was in the military area didn’t make her feel any better. She quietly sneaked closer to her doors and whoever was on the other side knocked again, this time without scratching. She almost jumped, it was odd.

 

“June, I can hear your heart beating.” Raspy voice was low, almost too quiet, but it was familiar.

 

She quickly lit up the light and opened her door. It was Megatron, leaning on the doorframe and holding his left side. “Megatron?”

 

“In person.” He smiled weakly, the transformation was a glitch, he still felt the dull ache in his side, though it was passing slowly.

 

“Why? How… How did you found me? How… are like this?” The woman stared at the mech in disbelief.

 

“Soundwave can find anything and anyone he so wishes.” Megatron’s smile widened. “And about my size… It’s the modifier, and it truly is unpleasant, especially when someone just healed over after being shot at.”

 

“Oh my God!” June gasped. “Come quickly inside, you should sit down! And hide yourself from my neighbours.”

 

Megatron complied happily; he really could use a sit at the moment. He took two steps into the house as June closed her doors behind him. He looked around, never before he was in human household, never before he could fit in. It was surprisingly similar to what could be seen in Cybertronian homes. The area he passed first, gently led by June, looked like area used for energon storage and preparation, there were cabinets and a sink, also few devices alien to him, but all in all it looked familiar. He then entered a room that looked like recreation area and he was sure that it was just that. He saw familiar setting in Autobots’ base where the humans sat; only in here everything was neat and carefully arranged.

 

June dropped him on the couch, where he slightly sank in soft cushions, similar and yet different to what was used on Cybertron (where they used rubbery surfaces instead of soft organic materials).

 

“Thank you June.” He said feeling better while sitting. “I find it both amusing and intriguing. Every time we meet at night, you’re freshly out of cleaning and your hair is dripping water.”

 

June blinked and then realised that she was wrapped in nothing but a towel. She blushed and gripped her towel tighter. “Oh, ah, can you wait here for a moment; I need to put something more on myself.” And she was gone.

 

Megatron followed her with his optics and fed on the sight. The towel was big enough to cover her, but nowhere large enough to cover enough of her. Megatron managed to catch delicious sight of woman’s legs and shoulders, and that only sharpened his appetite for more.

 

She returned a moment later wrapped in a bath robe and Megatron had to fight the urge to groan. It was very nice, soft, fluffy robe but he hated it because the damned thing covered June entirely. He felt like he could fit inside that thing alongside with her… Which was an idea…

 

“How is your side?” The woman asked as she came closer. “You were supposed to take it easy; you know, not transform, fly or change size.”

 

“Knockout cleared me, just said my protoform may be sore if I strain it too much.” Megatron answered. “The size shifting was a little bit difficult though.”

 

“I see you managed.” June narrowed her eyes allowing her inner nurse to take over. “I wonder at what cost.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“I would like to take a look at your side.” She pointed at his abdomen. “I am human nurse, but I’ve been around enough to know irritated protoform when I see it.”

 

“It is fine. Knockout said all my welds absorbed.” Megatron sank slightly deeper into the couch.

 

“That’s very good, but I still want to see it. You might stress it a little bit too much in which case you should see a medic.” She took one step closer. “Come on, don’t be a child, I don’t bite.”

 

“I really should like you do not.” Megatron laid a servo on his side.

 

“What’s the matter? What’s wrong with me looking at your protoform?”

 

“Nothing.” Megatron suddenly felt like an idiot, he didn’t want her to think that she disgusted him or that he didn’t want her to touch him. “I just don’t want you to look at me as a medic. A protoform… I do not know how to explain it to you…”

 

“Look, you barely escaped with your life and healed enough to walk around. I admit you did it faster than I could ever imagine, but even for a Cybertronian it was a lot. From what Ratchet told me you had gaping hole in your side, and he meant that literally.” June sat on Megatron’s left side. “Medic or not, I need to make sure that you’re all right, that you didn’t hurt yourself. Even if it doesn’t hurt anymore, I still need to take a look. No buts.”

 

Megatron vented deeply, if it was Knockout he would already be roaring at the red mech, but he knew that June was right. He could punish Knockout for insubordination (even if it was his job to whine about medical procedures) but June wasn’t part of his crew and she wasn’t even military. Instead she was a nurse soon to become doctor and she was treating her duties seriously.

 

“Only because I know that you won’t quit.” He raises his arm to give her better access.

 

She looked at his armour and then gently pushed her delicate finger between two plates levering one of them. It went surprisingly easy and the woman had a feeling that it was only because Megatron allowed it to be so. Underneath it was grey protoform, very smooth and almost as warm as human skin. The surface was marked by lighter, almost silver pattern of fresh scarring and the area around the silver marks was slightly darkened making the silvery streaks more prominent. Other than that everything was fine, the protoform was smooth and it nicely curved into side where transformation seam went from Megatron’s arm pit to his hip, looking like thin, dark line.

 

“Just as I thought, it is aggravated but not much, you should leave it alone for few hours and it will be fine.” June let go and the plating slid back into position. “But next size shifting, back to your regular size, will probably end the same as this one did. You really should wait with that at least couple of days more…” She wanted to say something more, but Megatron was focused on her ceiling as if he ignored her. “Are you listening to me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What’s wrong then?”

 

“I didn’t want you to see my protoform for a first time as a medic.” He answered lowering his gaze to her. “Protoforms are… intimate.” He wasn’t sure how much Ratchet told June, but she clearly didn’t know about certain cultural details. “You see, due to our physiology our protoforms are mostly hidden all the time, covered by our armour. Parts of the armour are attached permanently and while they can be removed it is a difficult task and is performed only on rare occasions by a medic.” He explained. “There are also parts of our armour that we can remove by ourselves. For Cybertronians seeing even a fragment of other’s protoform that isn’t normally visible is considered very intimate, except for medical purposes of course.”

 

“I understand.” June blushed slightly and then blinked and turned deep red. “Does that mean that when I was only in that towel…”

 

“Yes, very much.” Megatron huffed warm air through his vents. “But I accept that for humans bare skin is less uncommon view.”

 

“It depends on what part of the skin we’re talking about.” June fought her blush. “There are parts that we do not display in public.”

 

“Shoulders and legs?” Megatron asked.

 

“Those we do show, but not always.” June managed to make her face return to normal colour. “It depends on the occasion. And on many other things.”

 

“June…” Megatron stirred on the couch and turned to the woman. “You know the species difference in our case… it is irrelevant. Cybertronians are compatible with few species outside of our own race and humans are one of the closest fits despite you being organic.”

 

“I know.” June nodded. “Ratchet said that we are Cybertronians’ closest relatives in existence. Closer even than Quintessons, whoever they might be.”

 

“June, don’t talk about Ratchet now. Don’t speak his name.” Megatron felt his temperature rising. “Not now.” He felt his fans starting to hum as they begun to work on their lowest speed. “I can’t stop thinking about you.” He admitted.

 

“Is that why you came?” The woman asked trying to sound calm but in reality she was far from it. Not knowing what to think and what to hope for. She wanted the Decepticon in front of her but she wasn’t sure if it was wise.

 

“I came to you.” He closed his optics for a moment, deciding what to do next.

 

He didn’t want to force himself, the mere thought of taking any kind of femme by force was disgusting for him, more than that, it was the worst kind of atrocity that he could think of: to force oneself upon a femme, carrier mech or mech; mechanic or organic life form. Back in the days of old, during the twilight of the Golden Age, he saw enough of violence, abuse and rape done on members of lowest castes, and he swore he would never lower himself to that level. He could choose to be tyrant, to rule with iron fist and demand absolute obedience but there were always boundaries of what he would do and what he would allow. And all he demanded from his followers he demanded from himself as well.

 

“I dream about you every night.” He said reaching for her robe and slighting it from her shoulders. “I see you every time I off-line my optics.” He could feel smoothness of her skin, it was warm and delicate. “I couldn’t take it anymore, I came to you.” He devoured her with his optics. He never saw fully nude female as with Cybertronian femmes it wasn’t possible and the few non-Cybertronians he ever met in more private situation never unrobed entirely in front of him. “If you will tell me to stop, I will.” He promised. He needed her to know that he wouldn’t harm her; he wasn’t that type of a mech no matter what other might think about him.

 

“You said that there are parts of your armour that you can remove.” June said feeling the fabric slighting off her arms, back and chest.

 

“I used to be able to remove my helmet, but not anymore.” His fans switched to higher speed. “And removing helmet wasn’t even viewed as private.”

 

He leaned and brushed his lips against June’s shoulder. He was so close; he dreamt of this moment, he needed to be slow to not scare this organic femme away.

 

“Megatron… “June was surprised at his gentleness but she wasn’t sure if it was good idea.

 

“It is all right. I won’t hurt you, I just want you.” He travelled with his mouth to her neck. His venting became heavier and the air was hotter, he directed his venting mostly to two large vents on his back but June could still feel the hot blows coming from vents hidden underneath his helm. This hot air caressed her skin just as Megatron’s lips were. He was leaving a trace of delicate nibs as he travelled a path on her neck and throat and moved to caress the other side of her.

 

“Isn’t it a little too fast?” She gathered herself before her will could melt.

 

She would be fooling herself if she denied that she was curious and wanted to know Megatron from this side as well. She found him strangely attractive, which was odd with him being an alien robot from another planet and an enemy too. But while his proportions were slightly off, he was still very manly with broad shoulders, massive chest, narrow waist, powerful arms and legs. Not to mention his graceful gait, the way he swung his hips like a deadly predator (which he was, though she doubted that he had to hunt his energon) and the way his aft (as they called it) moved when he walked made her just want to grab it. And that was just his body, chassis, hull, whatever. There was his mind as well, just as delicious as his physical side. He was intelligent, smart, witty, strong willed, authoritative and never lost his cold blood, or energon. She knew she should be scared for life of this mech, he was dangerous and evil, and yet she wasn't. Maybe it was the fact that he promised not to harm her, and she knew that if Megatron made a promise he kept it.

 

“I don’t want to wait anymore.” Megatron growled pulling June closer and struggling to untangle her robe’s belt. “If you want you can count each of our meetings at the Autobot base as separate date.” He huffed into her neck when the damn stripe of fabric just tightened itself more. “And I know you want me too; I can smell your arousal.”

 

June only sighed, she wanted it and there was no point in pretending that she didn’t, especially with the slick mess between her thighs and the sensations that Megatron’s lips were leaving on her skin. “Here, it’s a bow nod.” She followed Megatron’s servo with her own hand. “You need to pull one of the loose ends… And it will undo itself.” She pulled and the belt untangled itself.

 

Megatron just growled with satisfaction and pulled the robe open, nothing stood on his way, just the way he liked it. He pulled June even closer and felt her warm body against his, slightly cooler form. Her skin was amazingly soft under his touch. She was so small and fragile, he suddenly realized that he had to be very gentle if he wanted to live to his own words and not hurt her.

 

June felt Megatron’s servos tracings her skin, his sharp claws moved with amazing gentleness but she already knew he was capable of it, his lips followed up to her jaw and then traced it until they ended on hers, parting slightly he kissed her softly at first and when she responded with the same he put a little more pressure into the kiss to which she responded by parting her lips. At the same time his servos found her breasts and it seemed that he was fascinated with them because he gently fingered them and lightly squeezed, this ended with June arching her back to press herself against him even more.

 

Megatron felt June moving under his touch, he knew that mammary glands were sensitive, but he still loved the effect he got, human femmes seemed more responsive than Nebulan ones (though he only had experience with one Nebulan female, and it was his only experience with organic female until now). The sweet scent of June’s arousal filled his olfactory sensors when he opened his mouth to trace her jaw and lay a kiss on her lips. Kissing wasn’t part of Cybertronian heritage, but females of many species enjoyed that, even Cybertronian femmes loved it, even though it only became popular during the war and was rather rare behaviour before. Decepticons were first to grow accustomed of it due to their more liberal methods of fulfilling their needs (of all kinds), Autobots followed much, much later.

 

Megatron felt June’s lips parting under his attention and almost growled with satisfaction. He parted his own lips more and slid his glossa into June’s mouth.

 

June felt something entering her mouth and assumed it was Megatron’s tongue, or glossa as it was called. She never saw any, not to mention had it in her mouth and the feeling was very alien. Cybertronian tongues were different from human ones. They were flat, had three joints in them like Cybertronian fingers and they had a hole in the middle but they felt fantastic.

 

Megatron leaned forward and pushed June to her back, luckily they sat more to the right side of the couch so they had enough space. With June it wasn’t much of a problem but he was still much taller than her, he only managed to get two meter height, which was slightly taller than six feet, he needed more space than her.

 

Re-arranging himself to rest safely above June, not to hurt her or put too much of a pressure on her, he leaned and kissed her again feeling that he was about to reach his limits when it came to foreplay. The pressure on his code piece was turning to be painful and he had enough of pain for the night after the size shifting sequence.

 

“June.” He broke the kiss and looked at her with half closed optics. “Consent to me, I want you hear you saying it.”

 

June forced her eyes to open and looked at Megatron, her pupils were dilated and she was flushed. “Continue, I want you to continue.”

 

“Do you want me?” Megatron followed with his right servo down her side and rested it on her hip.

 

“Yes.”

 

Megatron grinned widely and June was sure she saw dimples on his cheeks. His hand followed down her thigh to her knee and he pulled her leg up, she moved her other leg on her own and encircled his waist earning a pleased growl from the mech above her. He dived and kissed her again resting on his left elbow and letting his right servo in between them to trace her body again, gently leading his clawed digits down her stomach, to her abdomen and lower to feel just how aroused she was.

He knew he had to be gentle, he could’ve been much smaller now, but his digits were just as sharp as ever. He moved his fingers and felt the moisture, noticing that human lubricants were thicker than Cybertronian but much more slippery, just like Nebulan. He moved his hand gently and June moaned and moved lazily underneath him. That only made him throb more and he vented deeply noticing that his fans were already roaring on their highest setting, he knew that he had to start venting regularly to prevent himself from overheating. On top of that his code piece threatened to bent under pressure of his interface equipment, he only hoped it won’t startle June too much, he knew that organic males don’t have code pieces.

  


“I will open my code piece.” He said deciding that a warning may be the best option. “Don’t be startled.”

  


“I know how it works.” June breathed feeling her knees turning into jelly.

  


There would quiet clicking sound and something moved, June could feel armour moving to the sides and resting on Megatron’s hips. She looked down to see that the code piece split in half, she would never guess that it had seam in the middle. And at the same time Megatron’s spike slid out of its housing and she could see Megatron’s equipment for the first time. It had rubbery groves that shone with light purple, there were a few bumps near the end, not very large, but noticeable; the spike itself wasn’t humongous but it was far from being small. June could tell it was proportional, which in Megatron’s case was somewhat above average.

  


The mech groaned with relief as he felt his spike slide free, this was his dreams coming true. He moved his fingers gently before he took his hand away and June groaned unhappily.

  


“Brace yourself.” Megatron growled in a low, raspy voice. It could’ve sounded dangerously on battlefields but now it was simply erotic.

  


June inhaled deeply and embraced the mech with her arms, steadying herself against him. “Don’t worry, I lost my virginity a long time ago and gave birth.”

  


“But it was a long time ago, and from what I know, you’re not that adventurous.” He leaned and kissed her deeply as he entered her.

  


And he was right, it was a long time and despite having a child she was tight. He moved in slowly, enjoying the feeling on her. He allowed himself as deep as he dared, at least for the moment, he didn’t wanted to ruin everything by inflicting any unintentional pain (not to mention intentional, he wasn’t a sexual sadist after all). He moved gently inside and June buckled against him, her legs around his waist tightened and he moaned with satisfaction.

  


“You’re a dream come true.” Megatron whispered establishing his pace. “I was, nhhh, imagining this moment.”

  


He was moving slow, not wanting to hurt her. He could feel her hands roaming against his armour and her fingers drifting into his seams, caressing his wiring and sending jolts of pleasure down his spinal strut. Her thighs squeezed his waist, or at least that what June tried to do as he speeded up a bit and allowed himself deeper thrusts. He could feel his charge growing and knew that he had to work more on his lover. Unlike organics, Cybertronians couldn’t hold off, when it was the time he would simply overload and there was nothing he could do to delay it. If he tried to think of something it would simply ruin the mood and he would lost his pressure, which was out of the discussion. He dipped his head to kiss and nibble June’s neck with his teeth as gently as it was possible, not leaving any marks. Then he moved to her lips and kissed her deeply again speeding up and going a bit deeper. He felt her walls tight against him but he still had time, he felt his charge building at slow, steady pace, he had time to work on June’s own. He reached and unhooked June’s left leg from his waist slowly lifted it to rest on his shoulder. He moved his weight from his left arm to his right one and allowed her right leg to rest on his left shoulder. Spiked armour prevented her legs to slip off and he switched his weight back to his left arm while holding June’s hips with his right as he began to slide deeper and deeper until he was all in, he could feel that he wouldn’t be able to go any deeper even if his length would allow it.

  


“Uhh, it looks like we’re the perfect fit.” He grinned speeding his pace yet again.

  


“Just don’t stop now, ahhhh!” June reached and stabbed her fingers into seams in his lower chest, teasing wring and caressing protoform underneath. It only served to speed Megatron’s pace again as he found himself on the verge of overload.

  


He was doing his best to control the force of his thrusts as he felt June’s already tight walls clenching on him, squeezing him in waves of her release and sending him cascading into his own overload as her soft flesh activated all of his nodes at once with double or maybe even triple strength. He felt his spike throbbing even more and he allowed himself couple of harder thrusts until he felt rush of his transmetal fluid leaving him and jetting into June. His body went rigid and he jerked slightly when it happened and he thrust few more times before he felt spent. Throbbing ceased and his spike depressurised and retracted (and automatic reaction which he hoped that June knew).

 

He was panting with his mouth and head vents, sending all the hot air through vents on his back and his fans were roaring madly. Underneath him June was breathing heavily, her fingers still in seams of his armour; he could feel their light touch on his protoform there.

 

“Are you all right?” He asked not knowing what else to say.

 

“Better than ever.” She responded and smiled. “But I would like my legs back down.”

 

Megatron blinked and then lifted himself to allow June’s legs to return to their more natural position. “Apologies.” He murmured. “It seemed a good idea at the moment.”

 

“It was great idea.” Her smile grew wider. “I loved it.”

 

Megatron’s response was a kiss, he knew femmes loved kissing and he didn’t mind it, but with June he enjoyed it very much. Then he straightened himself and looked around. “Shouldn’t your son be alarmed by now by the noises?”

 

“He’s out on a sleepover. He won’t be home until morning.” June lifted herself on her elbows. “All will be fine if we won’t be loud enough to alarm my neighbours.”

 

Megatron looked down at June, she looked tired and he himself could use a short nap as humans called it. He grabbed June and arranged them so she would be on top of him. “I suggest a short rest.” He said tracing June’s back with his servo. “And then a second round. I’m not even near of having enough of you for a night.”

 

June laughed happily. “That’s good. But next time, I’m on top.”

 

That earned her surprised look, Megatron never found himself on the bottom; he always was the active one no matter what position he took during interfacing. He always was the dominant party.

 

“And we’ll move to bed. Couch is way too small.” June added in sleepy voice.

 

Megatron felt himself drifting into light recharge as well. But he was lucid enough to agree that bed would be much better for their intended activities.

 

TBC

 

1) I base my assumptions on the fact that the town was in driving distance of Autobot Base, which in turn was placed in surroundings very similar to Valley of Fire. The geographical details I got from Wikipedia because I’m not only not from Nevada, I’m not even American. I’m European and never been to Nevada, thus I must trust the info from the internet.

 

2) In Beauty of the Beast I mentioned that Soundwave was one of the biggest troublemakers during the riots, and this is why he was like that. Megatron said that he wasn’t earning enough to try to start a family, but Soundwave and his mate were earning better as they had different jobs than Megatron, plus they didn’t start a family. This will also serve as the reason why Soundwave (according to Primeverse) had his emotions deleted, in here it will be Shadowplay similar to Shockwave’s, only in Soundwave’s case it will be willing, not as deep and extended and it will only dull the emotions instead of deleting them completely, so Soundwave is more expressive than Shockwave (because he is, when he was fighting with Wheeljack we could see it in his movement, body language, in “One Less” he mocked Optimus, something that Shockwave would never do and in TF Prime S2 Ep 26 “Darkest Hour he actually laughs, we can observe that moment in 8:50 to 8:53 minutes of the episode – just behind Megatron).

 


	29. Expect the Unexpected

**Hammerhead.**

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side_

_never knowing exactly what I’ll find_

_locked and loaded, voices screaming:_

_let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

**Timing:** Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

**Rating:** MA.

 

**Pairings:** Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

**Expect the Unexpected**

 

_(…)_

_You never know where_

_You won't know how_

_When you least expect it_

_Expect the unexpected_

 

_Boom! What a terrible sound_

_Planes go up, and crash back down_

_You never thought when you left the ground_

_That you would not be found_

_Took a big chance when you made that bet_

_Laid it on the line now you're starting to sweat_

_This is one day you'll never forget_

_Cash in your pockets and no regrets_

_Fly in the sky, or sail in a boat_

_It don't matter which way you go_

_Titanic, don't panic,_

_There's other ways to cross the Atlantic_

_Don't be surprised by what you hear_

_Things aren't always as they appear_

_The unexpected ain't nothing to fear_

_The truth is always clear_ – “Expect the Unexpected” _Dog eat Dog_

 

oOo

 

_Nevada, four days after the first joined mission – Thursday. Morning._

 

The Red Aston Martin was parked in the middle of nowhere. Pristine, dark red paint shone in the bright sun and darkened windows reflected the desert. It looked out of place. True, someone could have been driving the sports car off road, but the fact that there was no dust on the bonnet or the roof denied the possibility that the car was driven there. There were also no tire marks. It just looked as if the vehicle was simply put there somehow, perhaps by helicopter since there were no marks of any kind of tow truck.

 

The serene silence of the desert was broken by the low growl of a heavy duty engine. It was nothing like the purring hum of a sports car, the sound was so different in many ways. Not as smooth and vibrating, the sound resembled more of a roar of an engine designed to power up something far more heavy than the light chassis of a speedster. The ground vibrated under sheer weight of the speeding car.

 

And there it was, a green ATV driving with amazing speed. The ATV’s horn beeped as the car neared the Aston Martin and immediately its coachwork begun to shift while still in motion. The plating moved, bent and twisted to form the bulbous figure of the Autobot Wrecker.

 

At the same moment the red Aston Martin shifted and transformed into the smaller form of the Decepticon Medic.

 

“You’re late.” Knockout stated with irritation in his voice.

 

“Some of us have duties.” Bulkhead answered calmly. “Not just play with rotary buffer all days.”

 

“Yeees… I can clearly see.” Knockout measured his ‘partner’ with critical optic. “You are covered in scuffs. I am surprised that your paint job is still holding to your plating. It should have fallen off long time ago.”

 

“My paint job is fine.” Bulkhead growled. Every day it was the same. Knockout would start to whine about his finish and how the desert sun was bad for it. Sometimes he would criticize Bulkhead’s and claim that he needed to do something about it, namely repaint and buff. “Let’s get going.”

 

“No need to be rude.” Knockout growled and followed the Autobot. It looked like it would be a very long day for one gorgeous Decepticon Medic.

 

oOo

 

The time flew slowly. Knockout appreciated the lack of action, but even he had a boredom threshold and he was approaching it fast. He was surrounded by nothing but dried land and he could feel the sun working on his finish. He knew that UV radiation could dull the paint. Right there and then he envied organics – the UV wasn’t good for them either but they had sun-blocks that they could apply on their disgusting derma and protect themselves to a degree. Knockout couldn’t. In theory the wax he used was supposed to protect his finish from UV, but in all reality it was useless in the desert sun.

 

He and Bulkhead were on their pedes for something close to an Earth hour and found nothing. They had quite a lot of ground to cover, just like everyone else. Common agreement was that they would give up the scouting and change their tactics if they would fail to find any kind of M.E.C.H. trace. Judging by results do far, they would. So far they found nothing. Well, nothing of importance anyway. Remains of an old, rusty pick-up trucks didn’t count anyway.

 

Knockout would gladly just quit the search on the spot not only because of how boring, tiresome and bad for his good looks it was. There was one more thing and the Medic regretted that he wouldn’t be allowed to dismantle Starscream for pairing him with Bulkhead. The SIC claimed that Knockout had experience in cooperation with such large frame-types. It was truth, to a degree, but it wasn’t the problem. The problem was that Bulkhead reminded him of Breakdown. He and the big lug were good friends, and Knockout still felt the anger rising every time he thought about Arachnid or M.E.C.H.

 

“We should check out behind that hill.” Bulkhead’s voice snapped him from musing.

 

“Excuse me?” Knockout looked at the big, green Autobot.

 

“I said we should check what is behind that hill.” Bulkhead pointed his thick digit at small hill.

 

Knockout was just about to reply when banging could be heard from inside of Bulkhead’s chassis. Both mechs almost jumped.

 

“What was that?” Knockout stared at Bulkhead. Not being an Autobot he had no idea what that could be. But Bulkhead did.

 

“Aww, not again!” The green ATV moaned and opened his chest compartment.

 

For a moment there was nothing, but then instantly a small human femme popped out making Knockout to jump back.

 

“Phew! Bulk! What the hell?” She panted and rubbed her forehead with her hand.

 

“You have a human living in there?” Knockout’s optics grew almost two times in size. “It’s… It’s… Disgusting! It’s almost like in this human film, what was it called? Alien! The scene where this tiny alien pops out of that skinjob’s chest!” 1)

 

“Miko!” Bulkhead chose to ignore Knockout’s comment. “What are you doing here?”

 

“You tell me.” The girl answered while giving Knockout an evil glare for comparing her to a Chestburster. “You picked me from my host parents’ house. I dozed off on your backseat and the next thing I know I’m in your chest compartment, it’s hot and dark and almost no air.”

 

“Aww, bolts! Miko, you shouldn’t be here, we’re searching for M.E.C.H. What if we’ll find them?”

 

“Not very likely.” Knockout snorted. “All we do find all week long is desert, few bones and deserted truck.”

 

“Bulk, if we’ll find M.E.C.H. then it’s bad for M.E.C.H.” Miko shrugged.

 

“I’ll call for Groundbridge.”

 

“We were supposed to maintain radio silence, except for calling for back-up or to get back in the evening.” Knockout crossed his servos.

 

“See? You can’t send me back now.” Miko beamed. She absolutely loved to be in the middle of the action.

 

oOo

 

It was different now – Knockout thought – the human changed everything. It wasn’t as boring anymore. The organic femme was chatty and cheerful. A small volcano of energy in fact. He knew few things about her, but ever since he learned that she literally blew Hardshell into pieces he even respected her a tiny bit. He hoped that he would have his chance to do the same to Arachnid for terminating Breakdown. Only he would do it by hand, or to be more precise by his rotary saw.

 

They met in person maybe once before, but only now Knockout had chance to take a closer look at the squishy. She was slim, energetic and mouthy. Very much like him. Or Starscream, though she seemed much less screechy and way tougher than the Seeker (considering that she was a tiny organic, easy to squish). Her colours were interesting as well. Her skin was light (even considering her origin, which Knockout was aware of), her hair had those pink streaks that fitted her perfectly. Her eyes were very light brown, almost amber. Few shades lighter and they would be almost like Breakdown’s. Her outfit was the usual indigo blue, light violet and yellow belt complete with those heavy boots of hers. All in all she seemed to be in her element around big mechs.

 

Knockout remembered that Breakdown held interest in Miko 2) and how much she and Bulkhead were alike himself and Knockout. Knockout had his own reflections on the subject and recalled that he promised himself that if he would ever meet the skinjob he would congratulate her.

 

“I almost forgot.” Knockout started. “I promised myself to congratulate you for killing Hardshell.” He continued while giving a slight bow to where Miko was perched on Bulkhead’s shoulder.

 

Miko blinked and gave him odd look. “Say what? Why would you congratulate me killing one of yours?”

 

“Yeah, shouldn’t you be mad?” Bulkhead agreed with his Charge.

 

“Are you kidding me? That bug was never part of ‘us’. He started brawls with Vehicons and was so full of himself that I welcomed his demise. You have no idea what kind of infuriating buffoon he was.” Knockout waved his servo lazily.

 

“It was revenge.” Miko stated remembering how angry she was back then, and how scared for her two best wrecking buddies.

 

“Yes, I know. I was there when Wheeljack called Megatron.” Knockout’s voice turned more serious. “And it was priceless to see Hardshell trying to explain himself. I saw what was left of that bug, and I must say, it was piece of art.”

 

“You’re the first mech I’ve met to say a corpse could be piece of art.” Bulkhead stated while giving Knockout an odd look.

 

“What corpse? That wasn’t as much of corpse as melted and mangled metal.” Knockout giggled. “The only reason they knew it was Hardshell is because the head was still there.”

 

“Whoa, you really must hate Insecticons.” Miko eyes widened.

 

“I don’t mind them much if they keep themselves away from me.” Knockout only shrugged. “At least not all the time, but I do have unsettled business with a certain bug.” This time there was a dark tone in the Decepticon’s voice.

 

“Who?” Miko asked knowing the feeling.

 

“Airachnid.” Knockout growled menacingly. “One day I will snuff her.”

 

“Get in line, buddy.” The human girls said. “You’re not the only one after her.”

 

“I know.” Knockout replied matter-of-factly. “Arcee. And D.J.D.”

 

“The what?”

 

“Decepticon Justice Division.” It was Bulkhead who answered the question. “Quite a bunch. They specialize in extreme punishment.”

 

“I didn’t know that Decepticons had anything like that.” Miko scratched her head. “Always figured that it was everybody for themselves kind of situation.”

 

“No. Well, mostly yes. It depends.” Knockout wasn’t sure how to explain. “There are rules and there is everyday life. And of course Soundwave. Mostly we prefer to deal with our problems on our own, and Soundwave always has some sort of blackmail so everybody leave him alone. But when someone breaks the law and flees to avoid punishment from his superior’s servo, then he will be pursued. And if he’s really important or dangerous, then the D.J.D. is informed about him and they add him to their list of targets.”

 

“Are they really that scary?” Miko asked in disbelief. “I mean, you do have Megatron, I thought he’s the scariest dude around.”

 

“Megatron will beat you or offline you. Beating you will survive, and if he’ll choose to kill you, he’ll just shoot you quick and clean.” Knockout shook his head. “The D.J.D. makes practice of making example of those they catch.”

 

“So I’ve heard.” Bulkhead confirmed. “Though I don’t know much. There are what, five of them?”

 

“Yes. Five Decepticons. If I was Arachnid, I would off myself before they catch me. But everyone who ends up as their target fools themselves that they can escape. Or defeat them.” Knockout smiled darkly. “Arachnid won’t be any different.”

 

“Wow, she must’ve piss Megatron real time.” Miko grinned one nasty grin, matching Knockout’s perfectly.

 

“Oh, she did. Only Megatron wanted to deal with her himself. But after she off-lined Breakdown and ran away, then set her pet Insecticon on Megatron, he lost it. He informed the D.J.D. about her and told them that the next time they’re close to Earth, they’re to come here and finish her off.”

 

“It was her?” Bulkhead stopped. “I mean we knew, I’ve met Silas after he… Took over Breakdown’s body, but I had no idea who killed him.”

 

“It was the spider all right.” The red Medic peered behind some random boulder. “Dreadwing said he could hear his screams.”

 

Knockout remembered well that day. It was Dreadwing who told him about Breakdown’s demise. The Seeker said that he was sorry and Knockout believed him. He knew about Skyquake and had no reasons to think that the now Second in Command wasn’t honest. Then Knockout cleared Dreadwing’s joints and seams from webbing that the damned spider shot at him and then performed necessary scans for port-combat evaluation. Dreadwing asked him if there was anything the Doctor needed or wanted, but Knockout thanked him and said that he needed some time alone, which he was granted. The rest of his shift passed very quickly, almost instantly, Knockout almost didn’t noticed. He was too shocked to pay attention to his chronometer. The feeling of being crushed engulfed him entirely, he just couldn’t comprehend that ever again would he have his assistant around. Never again would they exchange puns, jokes or gossips. Breakdown would never again walk in with a goofy look on his face plates.

 

Next couple of days passed quickly, Knockout functioned on ‘auto-pilot’, doing his job or recharging. Most of the crew decided that they would rather leave their only Medic alone for the time being. And then everyday life just seeped in, slowly, and bit by bit all returned to normal. Or as normal as it could. People tried not to mention Breakdown around Knockout, except when the Medic did it first. And even then they limited themselves to ‘Yeah, Breakdown was a good people.’ or something similar. Nothing could fill the void though, the only thing that he could do was to live with it. It was strange to just carry on but his duties had to be fulfilled. So he took in a few assistants, Vehicons that had some knowledge of medicine. But they were killed and he had to replace them. Until recently he asked Megatron to allow him three permanent assistants and, surprise, surprise; he was granted. For some time he tested few Vehicons he knew that were medicine savvy, and lately he chose three. All of them femmes. But even after that he missed Breakdown.

 

It wasn’t that he and the big mech were a couple, even though Knockout held warm feelings for his assistant. Breakdown had never shown any signs that he felt something to his partner and Knockout didn’t want to start an unwanted courtship. Now he had plenty of interfacing but he would give that all up only to have Breakdown back.

 

“I always thought that Breakdown was as tough as nails.” Miko peeped in. “I mean, he was huge and heavy, and even gave Bulk a workout.”

 

“Airachnid is sneaky.” Knockout murmured. “I don’t know how she did it, but she had to immobilize him somehow. She’s good at that. And she is venomous as well. Everybody told Breakdown to be wary of her.”

 

“But he was easy to rile up.” Bulkhead added. “I know because I did it myself couple of times.”

 

Miko wanted to say something more, but she noticed Knockout’s face. There was something odd in the Decepticon’s optics and contrary to what most people thought she could do sensitive and was quite observant too.

 

“I’m sorry that he died.” She suddenly spurted. “I mean, he was evil, he threw a column at me once, but I guess he at least was honest about it all. And we kind of heard him talking to a Vehicon… That wasn’t actually a Vehicon, but Breakdown thought it was and he sounded like a decent guy.”

 

That earned her a look from Bulkhead, but he said nothing. He knew his Charge and if she was going like this there had to be a reason. She wasn’t that soft and nice normally, at least not to Decepticons. Come to think about it, neither to Autobots or even other humans.

 

“He was a maestro with the rotary buffer. And he was a good assistant.” Knockout vented deeply. Memories hurt, but he couldn’t run from them.

 

“Were you a couple?” The sudden question made Bulkhead stop in place and send Miko a bewildered stare.

 

“No.” Knockout’s optics widened. Was he that obvious? “Why… How?”

 

“Oh, come on. I have eyes. You have the kicked basset hound puppy look.” Miko huffed as if she was stating the obvious. “And from Ratchet I know that most Medics chose to be carrier mechs so you and Breakdown wouldn’t be that much of surprise for me.”

 

“I’m not a carrier mech.” Knockout straightened his back struts. “I am most definitely, one hundred per cent mech. With all the mechly parts. You should know, femmeling, that most doesn’t mean all.”

 

“Wait!” Bulkhead almost jumped out of his armour. “If you’re a mech, and Miko has in-build romance radar… Then… Does that mean that… uh… Breakdown was…”

 

“A carrier mech.” The Medic finished. “Yes, he was. Does it make any difference?”

 

“Aw, mech!” Bulkhead repressed urge to facepalm. “And there I was promising myself to never hit a femme or a carrier! Except for Airachnid that is.”

 

“Well, though scrap.” Knockout shrugged. “Besides making such promises is foolish. Mind you that no femme or carrier mech will give a damn about your promises and will send you to scrapyard without any remorse.”

 

“Maybe Decepticon ones.” Miko spat.

 

“Would he fight any other ones?” Knockout asked and turned back to them to climb the small hill they were heading to.

 

He wanted to end the discussion about Breakdown before the human femme would ask why he didn’t ask his partner out or something like that. He really didn’t want to discuss it, especially with an Autobot and his pet human.

 

“We will have to fight M.E.C.H. and their new boss is a woman.” Miko stated with unshaken certainty.

 

“I don’t think that it counts, Miko.” Bulkhead didn’t sound all that sure. “I won’t be fighting her directly.”

 

“Then you’ll be fighting her indirectly.” The girl shrugged, for her there was only small difference between direct and indirect fight. “As long as you won’t be shot. Again.”

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t be. First of all, we would have to find them first.” Bulkhead smiled at his Charge. She cared for him, he knew that. And if she went after an Insecticon, he knew that it would take a lot to prevent her from going after Silas’ daughter. They would probably have to cuff her to something, or lock her up in a room without windows and set sentry by the door. Or maybe cuff her into a water pipe in a room without any windows and only one door, lock the door and set a sentry by the entrance?

 

“Umm… Finding them won’t by much of a problem.” Knockout said hiding behind some boulders on the hill top. “I think they’re here.”

 

Bulkhead sneaked to the pile of large stones that Knockout was crouching behind and took a peek. There, down the hill, near a couple of ruined building that once could’ve been a stage – coach station, judging by the looks of wooden ruins and a well, was camp. And not just some random camp. It was M.E.C.H. if men wearing characteristic uniforms and goggled masks were any indication.

 

“What should we do now?” Knockout asked in what had to be his best try at whispering.

 

“We should call for back-up.” Said Bulkhead in a very low tone. He was much better at whispering.

 

“You kidding?” Miko said in theatrical whisper, still much quieter than both Cybertronians. “Bulk, we’re Wreckers. Wreckers don’t call for back-up. We call for clean-up.”

 

“First of all, Miko, you’re a Wreckerling, still in training. Second of all, they may have that cannon that Megatron was shot with and I would hate to find myself on its working end, not to mention finding you there. Third of all, Knockout here is not a Wrecker and I’m not sure if he qualifies as a warrior.” Explained the green Autobot, earning himself stifled ‘hey’ from Knockout. “And the most important, we are only scouting here, we were ordered not to engage M.E.C.H. if we would somehow found them.”

 

“Aww. But we could take them down.” Miko whined, still silently.

 

“No we couldn’t.” Bulkhead insisted. “And I will have to talk with Wheeljack about teaching you bad Wrecker habits and giving you even worse example.”

 

“Now I’m interested.” Knockout mumbled with small smile.

 

“But Bulk, he was teaching me the same things you were.”

 

“Miko, do you know what happened last time Wheeljack said that Wreckers don’t call for back-up?” Bulkhead asked in absolutely serious tone.

 

“No.” The girl answered.

 

“I almost got blew up by Dreadwing and it took Optimus to save the day. He and Wheeljack forced Dreadwing to dismantle the bomb in the last moment.” 3)

 

“Whoa.” Knockout glared at Bulkhead with awe that usually was reserved for Miko. “You seriously don’t play nice.”

 

“Nope.” Miko answered hiding her own expression. “Being a Wrecker means business.”

 

“Business or no, we’ll retreat now and call for a Groundbridge to the rendezvous point.” Bulkhead decided.

 

“Good call.” Knockout began silently and slowly backing from the hill.

 

Bulkhead with Miko on his shoulder followed making sure not to alarm M.E.C.H. soldiers in the camp with loud noises.

 

TBC

 

1) Knockout does watch movies in drive in cinemas. It’s canon info – he admitted it in season 3, ep. 8 “Thirst”.

 

2) See my fic “Impressions of Miko”, chapter 2 – Team Megatron, for reference.

 

3) Transformers Prime, season 2, ep. 6 “Loose Cannons”.

 


	30. Geometry of Chance - Law of Probable Outcome

**Hammerhead.**

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side_

_never knowing exactly what I’ll find_

_locked and loaded, voices screaming:_

_let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

**Timing:** Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

**Rating:** MA.

 

**Pairings:** Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

**Geometry of Chance – Law of Probable Outcome.**

 

_He deals the cards as a meditation_

_And those he plays never suspect_

_He doesn't play for the money he wins_

_He doesn't play for the respect_

_He deals the cards to find the answer_

_The sacred **geometry of chance**_

_The hidden **law of probable outcome**_

_The numbers lead a dance_

 

_I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier_

_I know that the clubs are weapons of war_

_I know that diamonds mean money for this art_

_But that's not the shape of my heart_ – “Shape of My Heart” _Sting_

 

oOo

 

_Nevada. The Military Base – Thursday. Early Afternoon._

 

Megatron gave Optimus a serious look. No one really expected to find the M.E.C.H. base at this point. They hoped for some tracks, maybe some equipment that the human terrorists would leave behind in hurry. There was even chance for a dead body. But not for a base, no matter if it was just some temporary camp or not, it was unexpected.

 

What Knockout, Bulkhead and the little organic femmeling reported, it was something more than just a few tents. They said that M.E.C.H. was camped in the ruins of some old, wooden buildings. They believed it was a stage–coach station where horses could be changed or at very least given water and food. Soundwave instantly provided Megatron with all the information he needed about the subject. Special Agent Fowler agreed but added that just as well it could’ve been some bolt hole for robbers. In any case, there was a well there and ruins of buildinga provided perfect conditions to lay low for a while.

 

“Is it just me, or does it look just too good to be true?” Wheeljack narrowed his optics. All scouting parties were summoned back; chances were they would attack instantly.

 

“Explain.” Optimus favoured the Wrecker with attention.

 

“It is quite close to the scene of the attack. They didn’t even left the state. And now they’re just politely sitting there waiting to be found?” Wheeljack waved his hand in the direction where Bulkhead, Knockout and Miko found the M.E.C.H. base.

 

“Okay.” Arcee put her servos on her hips. “But if they didn’t expect us to just start combing the desert for them, then they wouldn’t need to hide.”

 

“Then what did they expect?” Wheeljack’s doorwings went up in agitation. “That we will just leave them alone?”

 

“No. But this is a rather direct way of looking.” Arcee’s winglets repeated Wheeljack’s motions. “One they could not think we would use.”

 

“Logic dictates that analysing satellite pictures of the area would be the first step in searching for those humans.” Shockwaves calm and cultivated voice made everyone to look at the mono-opticed mech.

 

“They had masking nets there.” Miko added with enthusiasm, there would be some action and she already planned to sneak into it.

 

“So all we would see would be some dry shrubs.” Agent Fowler said with bored tone. “And we assume they don’t expect us?”

 

“Duh! If they would, they wouldn’t be there.” Miko snarled. “Like what moron would just sit around to get caught?”

 

“Spoken from experience, kiddo?” Wheeljack grinned as wide as his face plates allowed him.

 

“Hey, you know me.” The girl giggled naughtily.

 

“And just how many times you’ve been detained last year?” Arcee gave the 16-year-old a disapproved look.

 

“I always escaped and you know it.” Miko just shrugged as if her behaviour was only natural. “The M.E.C.H. dimwits think that they’re smart because they masked themselves and can bolt at any time. They even have a few boneheads too looking around. They looked almost bored into coma.”

 

“True.” Bulkhead confirmed. “They had three soldiers serving as sentries, but they looked tired and sleepy.”

 

“But should we attack?” Knockout voiced his dubiety. “What if they’re waiting for us?”

 

“Not that you would be in the front line.” Wheeljack didn’t pass the opportunity to jibe at Knockout’s combat experience.

 

“Regardless who would be at the front of our attack, or if it is a trap, we do have limited options.” Optimus cut the banter. “We can attack or continue to observe.”

 

“Yes. But if we observe, sooner or later they will figure out that we’re there.” Arcee pointed out. “Sooner or later they will figure out that we’re there, or one of us will make a mistake.”

 

“One way or another we will end up fighting.” Bumblebee bleeped not looking worried about the prospect of combat at all.

 

“Well then, if it’s inevitable there is no point in procrastinating.” Megatron smirked. He never was the one to avoid fighting. And he felt wonderfully refreshed ever since he woke up in the morning with June sprawled across him. The size shifting sequence seemed just an unpleasant nuance upon memories of the past night and Megatron just felt like going somewhere and happily obliterate something. M.E.C.H. and their camp would do just fine.

 

“I still have objections.” Optimus’ opticbrows furrowed. “M.E.C.H. as vile and dangerous as they are, are still humans.”

 

“Prime, I have been speaking with General Brice about this earlier.” Agent Fowler leaned against his car’s bonnet. “You, or rather Megatron, have been attacked, and any action that was taken against them was excused as self-defence. Even though ‘Cons were attacked while looting our base.”

 

“What are you saying Agent Fowler?” Optimus wasn’t surprised by human’s words, it was nothing new. But Government Agent clearly had something more in mind.

 

“I’m saying that US Government, as you know, recognises Autobots and Decepticons as two sides of a warfare which makes you and Megatron their respective leaders. And that US Government listed M.E.C.H. as a terrorist group.” Fowler hit his fist into his open palm and grinned nastily. “Regardless of what the real cause was, the Government views this as an assassination attempt by a terrorist formation. I don’t have to tell you what our policy after 9/11 is.”

 

“No, we’ve seen what happened.” Optimus shook his head.

 

He still remembered. In video transmission the size difference wasn’t that evident and it was easy for any of the Autobots to imagine how it must’ve looked for humans. It was a simple change of perspective and some imagination. They had very tall buildings on Cybertron, easily comparable with those on Earth (after changing their scales of course) and it was all too easy to imagine how it had to look for humans. Especially for those who saw the fall of Crystal City.

 

“I didn’t.” Megatron interjected.

 

He wasn’t on Earth at the time. It was before he left to seek out for new soldiers but they just had their secondary Space Bridge finished and placed near Earth so he was often visiting Shockwave, some other facilities on other planets with few other scientists. He even met the D.J.D once and was glad to see that Tarn and his mechs were in good shape but was mildly disgusted to learn that Kaon kept a Sparkeater as his pet. The mech actually named the creature’Pet’.1)

 

Everyone gave Megatron a funny look. One had to be blind, deaf and probably comatose to miss that, but Megatron somehow managed. And before he actually went into coma. Soundwave rolled his optics under his visor, gathered all the information he had in one nice data package and sent it to Megatron. It took the Warlord a full minute to look through it in fast forward, read a couple of news papers’ titles and grasp the overall weight of the situation.

 

“I see.” He said finally. “That would explain a lot.”

 

“So, what do you want to tell us regarding our current situation, Agent Fowler?” Prime looked back to the human.

 

“I am authorised to provide you with aid. I have men ready to participate. They will be dealing with all the foot soldiers while you can take care of M.E.C.H.’s equipment.” Fowler explained. “And if any of the M.E.C.H. soldiers will be hurt or die during the action, it will be regarded as ‘regrettable but unavoidable men losses’.”

 

“Isn’t this a little… I don’t know, ruthless?” Bulkhead asked a little worried about the whole situation. “It sounds a little, no offence, Decepticon.”

 

“I know, Two Tons, I know, but M.E.C.H. is dangerous to everyone. Even under Silas, they didn’t care what damage they caused or who they killed in the process, as long as they got what they wanted. You remember that Silas didn’t hesitate to blow the DNGS knowing what it was. And his daughter is even worse.” Fowler explained. “We can’t let them have their way. There’s too much at stake.”

 

“You sound like Ultra Magnus.” Wheeljack winced remembering the Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord. 2)

 

“Who?” Fowler made his best confused face.

 

“Just a guy. He was all about duty.” Wheeljack shrugged slightly, those were dark times. Then he recalled a quote perfect for this occasion. “You know, ‘all work and no play makes Magnus a dull bot’.” The Wrecker paraphrased Stephen King. 3)

 

“Come on, Jacky, he never went homicidal.” Bulkhead patted his friend’s shoulder; he too watched the movie, though never read the book.

 

“You know what I mean.” Wheeljack laughed. “We had a curb hour for frag sake!”

 

“Agent Fowler, call your men, we will attack as soon as they’re ready.” Optimus ignored his Wreckers’ banter.

 

“Who will be on our side?” Arcee looked around. “I mean, there will be Agent Fowler’s people in, and all of us would be an overkill to pacify one camp.”

 

“Three on each side?” Proposed Megatron. “It would give six in total, not creating a crowd but enough in case of an emergency.”

 

“So be it.” Prime agreed. Megatron was Decepticon and enemy, but he was more than competent when it came to strategy and tactics. “Wheeljack, Arcee and I will go in. The rest will stay behind in case on an emergency.”

 

Megatron looked at his soldiers asserting their skill and usefulness in situation they would meet.

 

“Starscream and Gavin will go in with me.” He decided. “Soundwave will stay here and operate the Groundbridge. Knockout will remain here in case of immediate medical emergency. Shockwave will remain as a backup.”

 

oOo

 

_Nevada. M.E.C.H. base in the abandoned stage–coach station. Late afternoon._

 

The heat was almost unbearable. The desert sun fried everything into crisp. There were soldiers that fried themself some sunny side up eggs on sun heated rocks. If someone thought that noon (when Sun was the highest) was the worse time of the day, they were sadly mistaken. The afternoon was worse. The Sun was shining and heating things even more. The ground, rocks of all kinds and shapes, the air, everything was accumulating heat. The later it was the more heat was accumulated and the hotter it was. And in the night, when the sky was clear, all the heat would radiate into space. It would become cold really fast. That was desert for you: hot during a day and cold at night.

 

There was also silence. No one spoke much, and if they did, they whispered. There was just something in the air that made them silent. It wasn’t the place though, rather their situation. They had clear order to maintain radio silence and somehow it extended into everything else they did. It was weird how grown up men were sneaking around almost tip toeing. Maybe that was what being in a conspiracy felt like?

 

Soldiers went about their business, some on duty and others off duty. Doing what needed to be done. No one was truly relaxed, but they did their best to minimise the stress. A sentry stretched and yawned, the lazy afternoon rendering him sleepy. He scratched his stomach leaning on a wooden wall that creaked like a coffin lead.

 

And then the world exploded and all hell broke loose.

 

There was shouting and shooting. For a moment it was raining debris. Cracking noises filled the air, someone screamed. The Sentry felt that piece of wood hit his head, he fell on the ground with soft groan and then his lights went out.

 

oOo

 

Silia jumped out of her tent hidden under the masking net as soon as she heard gun shots. She looked around while fastening her tac-vest, and cursed. The attackers were US military; they were surrounding the camp preventing any immediate escape. She and her people would have to fight their way out. But escaping wasn’t part of her plan, at least not at this stage.

 

“Activate the cannons!” She shouted and ducked behind a car.

 

Somewhere near one of the cannons Ripley yelled something back to her, but she couldn’t understand at first. Only after he repeated it she looked around and noticed that there were also six Transformers among US soldiers. One was almost entirely white and cut a truck in half with one swing of his sabre. She didn’t know him. One was what she was told to be a female robot; she knew that one as one that her father caught once. There was one called Starscream that her father worked with once and one that had no face and was entirely purple. She spotted Optimus Prime, the one her father fought with. And then she saw Megatron, the one she hated the most. To her utter shock mixed with fear and rage, Megatron looked undamaged. So they fixed him, made him functional again. She grinned angrily, she would fix that and this time she would aim at his head.

 

“Silia! Silia! They are attacking one of our cannons!” It was Ripley who now sat behind other cannon controls, charging it.

 

“Shoot them! We must repel them!” She answered and released short series from her machine gun at the nearest group of enemy soldiers.

 

“I only got three shots!”

 

“Execute!” She cried in anger. “Then try to take off HIS head!”

 

oOo

 

Ripley didn’t ask who ‘he’ was. With Silia it could only mean Megatron. The man only sighed. Silia was right, they couldn’t allow government to lay hands on M.E.C.H. technology, he had to sacrifice one of his three shots to repel enemy. It still left him with two more tries. He has casted one glance in the direction he had to aim. There were ten US soldiers and three M.E.C.H. He couldn’t warn them because that would also alarm the enemy and he couldn’t wait for his men to get away. He had to shoot them too. He didn’t like the idea, but he had no other choice and being part of M.E.C.H. meant that sometimes one had to make tough choices. And sometimes one had to lay their life for the cause.

 

At the very moment Ripley wasn’t sure if he believed in the cause anymore.

 

oOo

 

Megatron heard the familiar cracking sound, one that companied thunders, the one just before the roar of splitting air and electric charge. He felt cold spreading around his frame, just under his armour. His first thought was ‘not again’. But as he looked around, he saw that the device making the sound was pointed away from him. It looked like some sort of cannon but the barrel wasn’t an actual barrel, it was projector.

 

It was the first time that Megatron ever saw the device working. The charge was generated and deceivingly slowly detached itself from the projector. Then it just flew, just like blaster shot, but it was different. It was very bright and had no actual colour, just white light and electric arches.

 

The charge hit its target – human soldiers, both army and M.E.C.H. Megatron observed in awe as their bodies just evaporated, there were many wounded. Even direct vicinity of the charge burned them badly. There was a man with half of his torso missing, he wheezed and then died on the spot. It looked like massacre.

 

Megatron was a mech that saw many things, too many things in fact. Ever since he started his first work he faced death more than once. There were mine accidents of all sorts. One of his colleagues was ripped in half lengthways, he remembered spilled internal workings. He saw Cybertronians being beaten to death by law enforcers, they faces punched into their craniums, their spark casings in-dented by series of punches. He finally saw death during gladiatorial fights. He personally beaten Sentinel Prime to death, with his own firsts. He saw Zeta Prime using Vamparc Ribbons. And all of that before the war even started. Then it was just slaughter. Just like now, only this time it was an organic version. Strangely looking even gorier than what he saw with his own brethren.

 

Suddenly he made a decision, capable of thinking clear again. He had to do something quickly. He pointed with his fusion cannon and then noted that the massacred soldiers lay next to other cannon like the one that just fired. He felt his armour going cold again – there were more of the damn things. He quickly aimed at the cannon that human soldiers tried to take over. His reasoning clear, the one that just fired had used energy, he wasn’t sure just how many times it could shoot but it couldn’t be too many. It had to consume tremendous amounts of energy; its batteries had to run dry at some point. But the other one, the one that human soldiers tried to take over was unused, it was fresh, it had one shot more than the one that was already in use. He shot and took the unused cannon out.

 

The cannon tumbled back and Megatron realized that he had to get the batteries because it exploded. The fire spread around and began to consume to masking net. The masking net itself had to be done with polymer material because it started to burn and melt.

 

oOo

 

Arcee jumped out of the way of some debris, she saw people being killed by the weapon’s charge and then shot that could only belong to Megatron. Then something exploded and various parts of the destroyed device just flew her way. There was some shouting, it was woman’s voice. The femme looked around and saw the one who screamed.

 

It could only be Silas’ daughter. The woman had long, blonde curls and dark eyes, the eyes of Silas. Arcee watched her mesmerised for a moment. She moved and sounded just like her father, there was even the same air around them.

 

Then someone called to the woman, called her ‘Silia’, she barked some orders and it took Arcee a moment to recognise words. There were two more cannons like the one that Megatron was shot with, like the one that Megatron just destroyed. She looked around. Wheeljack was just next one of them.

 

“Wheeljack!” The femme yelled. “On your left! The cannon!”

 

oOo

 

Wheeljack was watched as Megatron destroyed a cannon, a copy of what just shot at humans and what shot Megatron once. There were more of the slaggers, it was to be expected. Then he heard Arcee shouting, he looked to his left and saw a small man climbing to the weapon’s seat and pressing few buttons. He darted in that direction, he had to reach the thing before it could shoot.

 

It was just few steps for him. Long steps but he could do it. He prepared his sword and jumped up. It was a nice, clean cut through the device. It separated the entire front section from the rest, and he even managed not to cut the human. The man just squeaked and took off. Wheeljack blinked in confusion but then he saw what was happening. Few cables were sparking and there was some liquid sipping, it smelled weird but something told the Wrecker that with his luck, the stuff was flammable. And who would’ve guess – it was. He managed to put some distance between himself and the device when the fire reached battery and the damned thing turned into fireworks knocking Wheeljack off his pedes. Fortunately he was okay, minus some peeled off paint. Easy to fix.

 

oOo

 

Silia howled in futile anger. It was a perfect situation, all they had to do was to wait for those accursed robots to show and then just shoot them. They had nine shots in total but it was plenty for her needs. How come it ended like this?

 

She knew that her only option now was to run. Then she could think about what went wrong and who was to blame. Why cannon operators weren’t at ready as she ordered?

 

“Evacuation!” She cried to everyone who could hear her. “I repeat evacuation! Ripley! You know what to do!”

 

And with that she darted to some sort of barn that had only half collapsed walls and masking net serving as a roof.

 

oOo

 

Ripley didn’t say a single word when he heard Silia ordering evacuation. He just set his cannon to self-destruct and make his way to the same barn that Silia went into. He saw her pulling the net off, it wasn’t hard, they arranged it so all it took was to pull one rope and the thing would just slide inside. Then there was some clanging when Silia moved few pipes. The barn was just big enough to hide a helicopter in it. There was enough room in it to fit eight people including the pilot. The remaining four would have to run in a car. But three of them were killed when Ripley shot US soldiers with his own cannon. Five others were shot by enemy soldiers during the initial shooting before Silia ordered using cannons. Two more were killed by flying debris after Megatron used his own cannon to total the one that Ripley cleared from the US men of war. That left himself and Silia.

 

He never made it to the barn. The explosion swept him off his feet; his last thought before his lights went off was that perhaps he should have given himself more time when he set the timer.

 

oOo

 

Optimus saw the last cannon exploding. It had to be self-destruct mechanism because none of his, or Megatron warriors were close to it as it went off. Starscream used his missiles to blow two wooden buildings that might have been used as inventory places. Gavin shot few tents with his own guns but it seemed that they were empty. The attack went fast, faster than he thought it would.

 

Then he saw the helicopter. It had to be the woman he saw earlier and that the other man called Silia. The name she used sounded too similar to Silas’ to belong to anyone else but his daughter.

 

The machine hovered for a second and then went off. Megatron pointed his cannon but missed, or rather the woman piloting it evaded the shot.

 

Optimus decided to not comment on that. After being shot at on this one’s order he had the right to hold a grudge.

 

“Is everyone all right?” The Autobot leader asked.

 

“Sir, four men dead. Five wounded.” It was one of the humans. The soldier saluted as he reported.

 

“At ease soldier.” Optimus crouched to better see the man. It was a sergeant, still young with bright eyes and dark skin, tall and muscular but the Prime could say that he barely grew out of his youngling hood. “There’s not much here for us. Can you contact Agent Fowler?”

 

“Yessir!” The soldier beamed with bright smile that made him look even younger than before.

 

Optimus rose to his pedes and saw Megatron smirking at him. “I see you’re in a good mood.”

 

“Oh, I already was in a good mood, Optimus.” Megatron purred in pleased tone. “I just find it funny.”

 

“And what do you mean?”

 

“Oh, just the way you automatically assumed command of these humans.” Megatron raised one opticbrow. “It is fascinating because when we still were friends you never displayed any sign of leadership skills.”

 

“People change, you should know, you did.” Optimus wanted the discussion to end. He wasn’t in a mood for argument.

 

“And that’s where you’re mistaken. I didn’t change, I was changed. The harsh, brutal reality forced me to open my optics and see things the way they were.” Megatron shrugged. “And they were bad, worse than I imagined. And they took you away, forced to be their puppet. How ironic, Optimus, that when you took over you set out end to the evil but provided safe harbour for the evil doers. The same ones that created the reality that we both wanted to change.”

 

“You should know that many of them had no other choice. The functionists and the caste system left them bound. Not every one of them could fight back like you did. Not all of them had the strength you did.” The Prime suddenly felt tired. “Those who did ended like Shockwave, and he was lucky.”

 

“I know Shockwave’s story. He’s a Decepticon and it was me who gave him hands back, though he chose to replace one of them with his cannon.” Megatron growled remembering the bad old times. “And I’m not sure if you realize that, but some of those who voted for him to be sent to the Institute are in your ranks. Along with those who actually performed the procedures on him.”

 

“You and I both know that the Senate voted under Proteus command. Who he couldn’t intimidate he usually bought, like he bought Ratbat and a few others. Only Shockwave and Dai Atlas resisted. The only thing that saved Dai Atlas was his status of a war hero, one that even Proteus wouldn’t dare to touch.” Optimus vended deeply, he really wanted to avoid having this conversation. It would end up in a fist fight. “Shockwave had some political back up, but it wasn’t enough. He was too vulnerable. And the people in the Institute were only following their orders. Did you know what happened to those who refused?”

 

“Erm, my lords?” Optimus was interrupted by Gavin’s voice. “I mean, My Lord? Prime?”

 

“What is it?” Megatron turned to face his soldier.

 

“I think we may have one of them here, and he looks alive.” The Vehicon pointed single digit to a figure sprawled on the ground. “I think he’s unconscious.”

 

That caused some soldiers to come closer and gently check out the fallen M.E.C.H. agent’s vitals.

 

“Yeah, he’s alive. But the blast had to knock him down.” One of them spoke. “He probably needs medical attention.”

 

“The woman, the one that they called Silia, she was calling him Ripley.” Another soldier said. “It looked like he was one of her officers or something like that. She seemed to be in charge, maybe she was Silas’ daughter?”

 

“She looked like she could be.” Arcee confirmed. “I saw Silas up close, she had his eyes.”

 

“That was definitely Silas’ brat.” Starscream spat the M.E.C.H. leader’s name with venom. “She even moved like him.”

 

“Then it seems that we won’t leave empty handed.” Wheeljack grinned under his facemask. “Now, I wonder what this little birdy here can tell us.”

 

“No matter.” Megatron looked around. “We lost our main prize. The human woman is still on the loose and still poses a threat. The hunt is far from over. This was just a small camp, a surprisingly well equipped one, but still only a camp.”

 

“Do you think it was a trap?” Prime asked. He considered such possibility, but there was no way of checking.

 

“It looks like a trap. There was only bunch of foot soldiers here and none of the scientists that Agent Fowler said that the woman recruited.” Megatron ripped the remnants of masking nets and walked closer to where the man laid. “This one will tell us more. But for now we must remain cautious. It is not over yet.”

 

TBC

 

1) In my fic Shockwave wasn’t presumed to be dead/missing.

 

2) In here, Ultra Magnus is not a regular Wrecker Commander. Wrecker’s Leader was Impactor and later Springer (like in Last Stand of the Wreckers). If I will introduce other Wreckers or Magnus to my fics, he will be noted to take temporary command of Wreckers in between Impactor and Springer (to honour both G1 and Prime verses).

 

3) Stephen King’s The Shining from 1977, turned movie twice. First time in 1980 by Stanley Kubrick, with Jack Nickolson, Shelley Duvall and Danny Lloyd (it’s the one Wheeljack and Bulkhead saw), and mini series directed by Mick Garris. I saw the Stanley Kubrick film, but wasn’t scared, probably because I never fear horror movies.

 


	31. Blood will thicken up

**Hammerhead.**

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side_

_never knowing exactly what I’ll find_

_locked and loaded, voices screaming:_

_let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

**Timing:** Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

**Rating:** MA.

 

**Pairings:** Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

**Blood will thicken up.**

 

_Survived, tonight,_

_I may be going down,_

_'Cos everything goes round_

_Too tight, tonight,_

_And as you watch him crawl,_

_You stand for more._

_And your panic_

_Stricken **blood will thicken up** , tonight_

 

_'Cos I don't want you, to forgive me,_

_You'll follow me down, you'll follow me down,_

_You'll follow me down_ – “You follow me down” _Skunk Ananise_

 

oOo

 

_Nevada. Ruins of M.E.C.H. base in the abandoned stage–coach station. Early evening._

 

The flying ambulance crew strapped unconscious M.E.C.H. agent to the stretcher as the on-board medic was performing basic examination. The man was checking blood pressure; pulse then lifted the unconscious man’s eye lids and flashed his flashlight to check the pupil reaction. The examination took a moment before the medic left the stretcher to paramedics to put it into the helicopter serving as an ambulance.

 

The Medic approached the group of six Cybertronians and four humans. He wasn’t very intimidated; he worked with Agent Fowler before and cooperated with Autobot Medic Ratchet as well. He was a little bit unsettled about Decepticons, but since they were cooperating with Autobots, he was OK with them.

 

“So, how is he?” Fowler asked impatiently. He wanted to interrogate the man as soon as possible.

 

“From what little I can tell you now, the man has few cracked ribs, some minor burns on his back and probably light concussion. The force that he hit the ground knocked him out.”

 

“How soon he’ll be ready for interrogation?” Fowler was itching for laying his hands on some fresh M.E.C.H. intelligence.

 

“Not today and probably not tomorrow.” The Medic gave slight smile. “He has to get better first. He’ll probably stay in hospital for a week or so, if he has concussion that is. If not, then probably little less. His back is burned by the blast but it’s minor and it should be dealt swiftly, it’s just second degree so he’ll have some nasty blisters though, they’re already forming.”

 

“Blisters?” Wheeljack asked. He knew that high temperature could peel the paint off. He got that from the explosion that reached him. Also from hitting the ground.

 

The Medic stared at the Autobot for a second and then recalled that they had no idea about human physiology.

 

“It’s reaction of body to high temperature. Second degree is burning means that he will have blisters filled with exudate serum and his skin will be sore and painful.”

 

“Disgusting!” Growled Starscream.

 

“It’s just natural reaction of the body.” The Medic shrugged with indifference.

 

“What about his head?” Fowler decided to ignore Starscream and his comments.

 

“It should be fine. Sometimes concussion may cause short term memory loss, but it shouldn’t affect him much. If he won’t remember something it will probably why he ended in hospital. I am more concerned about his ribs. They need time and good conditions to heal.”

 

“He’ll get whatever he needs to get better. But we need to interrogate him as soon as possible.” The Special Agent tilted his head in the direction of the helicopter.

 

“Like I said, a week, give or take two days, depending on his ribs and back.”

 

“Thank you, doctor.” Fowler frowned. “Just make sure that my prisoner is good for the interrogation.”

 

The man only nodded and jogged to the flying ambulance which took off almost immediately after the Medic got inside.

 

“Well, Goddammit! We still don’t have Silas’ brat. No plans, no base. She just flew away free as a bird!” Fowler growled with irritation. “And she can plan who knows what, we have no idea what she will do next.”

 

“We know that she calls herself Silia now.” Arcee rested right servo on her hip in utterly feminine gesture. “No doubt after her father.”

 

“That’s not much of information.” Optimus furrowed his opticbrows. “We only managed to confirm that she is able to construct more weaponry capable to wound and kill Cybertronians.”

 

“And we saw just what she’s capable of.” Wheeljack bared his denta in nasty snarl.

 

“Yes. She’s just as bad as her sire.” Arcee agreed with Wheeljack.

 

“Just as unpredictable.” Starscream cackled. “And she will end just like him.”

 

“Don’t be so sure, Starscream.” Megatron sent his SIC grim look. “She may surprise you yet. She’s even more insolent than her sire but she has more firepower to back it up.”

 

“Surely, Master, one puny human femme can’t possibly pose that much of a threat to us.” Starscream smirked with superiority. “We do happen to have mighty warship and a citadel, what can she do against us?”

 

“No, but one puny human femme with weapon capable of killing us does pose a threat. Especially that she’s not afraid to use it.” The Decepticon Warmonger involuntary bristled up his armour. “. By now you should learned on your own T-Cog not to underestimate humans. I know that I have learned that lesson the hard way couple of times.”

 

“There is no way to foresee what Silia will do now.” Optimus spoke calmly. He was mildly surprised with what Megatron said; it was rare thing for the Decepticon to actually admit that some other race was anything else but inferior and unworthy of any attention. The Prime suspected that aside from the fact that humans indeed managed to spoil Megatron’s plans on more than one occasion and even wound him badly; quite significant factor was certain human female by the name of June Darby.

 

“She may want to lay low for a while.” Wheeljack frowned slightly in thoughtful way. “She needs to figure out what to do now and probably relocate her main base since we have one of her men now.”

 

“Agreed.” The Prime nodded. “But we can never be sure. We do have to observe any and all traces of M.E.C.H. activity.”

 

“Yeah, and as soon as I will be able to I will have a little chat with the guy we canned.” Fowler smirked, he was looking forward to ask few question to the M.E.C.H. soldier.

 

“And in the meantime I propose that we should return to our respective bases and rest.” The Prime looked at Arcee, Wheeljack, Gavin and Starscream. Each looked tired, even Gavin who had no actual face.

 

“Sound idea.” Megatron tapped his comm link. “Soundwave, send a Groundbridge to my current location.” Almost instantly a bright vortex of the ‘Bridge materialized. Starscream and Gavin entered the wormhole first, not even looking back. Megatron followed but stopped just before vanishing inside swirling greens and blues. “We will meet soon, until then.” And with these words the Mighty Megatron left.

 

Optimus watched as Decepticons leave and tapped his own link. “Ratchet, can you send us a ‘Bridge.”

 

There was some grumping on the other side of the line, but Autobots’ own ‘Bridge came to life almost in the same place that the Decepticons’ was.

 

“Agent Fowler, are you returning with us?” Optimus gave the human close watch.

 

“Thanks for the offer, but I still have work here.” The man rubbed his face in tired way. “We need to secure the area, search the debris and then clean it all.”

 

“As you wish Agent Fowler.” The Prime looked over soldiers that were busy with securing the site and then left. The moment he vanished the Groundbridge disappeared as well.

 

Fowler sighed heavily and looked over the battle field. It was ruins and mess. There was plenty of work, he checked his watch and cursed. He wouldn’t go home today. Again.

 

oOo

 

_Autobot Temporary Base, Area 51, Nevada, USA._

 

The atmosphere in the Temporary Autobot Base was tense when Optimus, Arcee and Wheeljack were telling about what happened in the M.E.C.H. camp. No one made even the slightest peep, all optics and eyes were transfixed on three Autobots.

 

“Whoa! You totally owned them!” Miko’s was almost ecstatic when the story finally ended. The girl’s eyes almost shone as if she was Cybertronian herself. “Silia ran with her tail between her legs!”

 

“That’s the problem.” Arcee cut short the enthusiasm. “She’s still on the loose. Who knows what will she do now?”

 

“She won’t attack us directly, that’s for sure?” Smokescreen shrugged and twitched his doorwings with half smile on his face.

 

“How so?” Jack glanced at him unsure how to understand his indifference.

 

“She doesn’t know where to find us.” The newest addition to the Team Prime smile widened. “And she would have to have a lot of luck to just bump into us scouting for energon.”

 

“True, but there’s still a chance.” Ratchet tapped his chin in deep thought. “Though she’d rather attack Megatron. It is much easier to find him these days.”

 

“Heh, yeah, she would never be able to catch him when he had just the Nemesis.” Bulkhead grinned and it was plain visible even with his chin guard firmly attached to his jaw. “But now it’s a different cube of high grade. He’s on the plain sight for anyone.”

 

“Shouldn’t we warn him or something?” Raf asked unsure just how fat the cooperation should go.

 

“Megatron is well aware of vulnerability that having a stationary base is.” Optimus decided to answer the boy’s question. “Especially a well visible one. He will make sure that New Kaon is well protected.”

 

“So, what now?” Jack asked the question that everyone was curious of answer to.

 

“We will wait.” The Prime answered with his usual stoicism. “Silia will make her move at some point. Until then we will proceed with our routine.”

 

oOo

 

_New Kaon, Dark Mount (formerly Jasper), west of Valley of Fire, Clark County Nevada, USA._

 

“Soundwave.” Megatron called for his trusty Third in Command attention, which was granted immediately. “Get Senior Sergeant Raoul, Knockout, few ground based Vehicons, small team of fliers and take Nemesis to the planet’s orbit. You will maintain your duties from there.” 1)

 

Soundwave nodded once in acknowledgement.

 

They were all in Command Centre. Megatron, Starscream, Shockwave, Soundwave and Knockout. Megatron and Starscream told what happened during the fight with M.E.C.H. Gavin would submit his written report later on.

 

“Lord Megatron, not that I question your decision… But why do we have to departure?” Knockout asked uncertain of the entire situation.

 

“It is simple, Doctor, I need to have communication and medical care secured beyond M.E.C.H. reach.” Megatron wasn’t even irritated with the question. Ever since destruction of Autobot base Knockout behaved more professional and mature, though he remained vain and still raced.

 

“What about me and my armada?” Starscream squeaked weakly.

 

“You will remain here. I need to have strong team of fliers on site.”

 

Next question came surprisingly from Soundwave in a form of large, bright red question mark displayed on his visor. The context made everything clear.

 

“No, Soundwave, I highly doubt that even the stupidest of humans would try to attack New Kaon.” Megatron smirked at the mere thought. “But Silia may try to sabotage our base. Weaken us to the point where we will become vulnerable. I cannot allow this to happen.”

 

“Securing the ship is only logical.” Shockwave agreed. “I suggest moving some of the most delicate scientific projects to secured off – site laboratory.”

 

“Do you have such a place?” Megatron focused on his scientific officer.

 

“Yes, my Liege. Upon learning about M.E.C.H. and level of threat they may possess I searched for an alternative site to set a laboratory there, due to an old Decepticon practice from early cycles of the War.” The ex-Senator explained calmly. “I have found an old mining site in a desolate location. It is spacious enough and the tunnels and caverns are stable.”

 

“Excellent. Gather yourself two or three assistants and proceed as soon as possible.”

 

“Umm… My Liege?” Knockout shifted from one pede to another as if he was but a sparkling.

 

“What is it Knockout?”

 

“About the medical care, my Liege, can I take my assistants?” Knockout asked quickly. He really wanted his three angels with him. Even though they didn’t looked like femmes.

 

“Yes Knockout, you may take your nurses.” Megatron smirked. Knockout officially called them ‘assistants’ but everyone called them ‘nurses’ and they didn’t mind.

 

“Umm, and while we’re speaking about ‘nurses’, they’re femmes so I was thinking…” Knockout decided that perhaps he could push a little further.

 

“No, you may not give them frame upgrades to make them look more feminine.” Megatron growled, he knew where it all led and he really wasn’t in the mood for that. “You can’t re-paint them to look like nurses and you are not allowed to make them wear nurse outfits. Aside from the fact that real nurses don’t wear short white coats and adorable bonnets, this is an army and not some private relinquishment clinic from before the war. Besides, real nurses wear scrubs.”

 

Knockout wisely decided not to comment about the source of Megatron’s knowledge of organic nurses. By now every officer knew about Megatron’s interest in an organic femme. There were two human females that could count (Gavin’s friends not included). One of them was already taken by the Autobot scout and way too young for Megatron’s liking. That left only one other, who was already an adult and happened to be a nurse as well.

 

“Oh, and Starscream?” Megatron turned to his Second in Command. “Prepare all the formalities for promotion. I need to have full set of sergeants.”

 

“Yes Master. And who will be promoted?” The Seeker asked with curiosity. It was a while since anyone got promoted. Improving one’s rank was a hard thing to do. Typically there were two ways of doing so. One could work ones aft off doing everything right and hope that someone will notice and appreciate the effort. Or one could simply wait until someone one rank higher will die (or be killed by convenient freak accident, but not an assassination by any mean, no sir).

 

“Corporal 6A – V1 –N0, also known as Gavin.” Megatron answered.

 

oOo

 

_M.E.C.H. secret base._

 

Silia landed her helicopter and marched into the main command room with anger twisting her face. Her most trusted ‘officers’ were gathered around long conference table. Everyone was quiet as she sat at the top of the table. Her face reflecting the fury inside her.

 

“Just in case you wonder where Ripley is, I’ll have you know that he’s lost.” She said with heavy British accent. She wasn’t in the mood to focus on speaking neutrally. “He’s either dead or in enemy’s hands. Our action failed, they had military support. We need to counter strike.”

 

Hercules cleared his throat. He was a civilian but even he knew that rush decisions would only lead to disaster. “Silia, all in good time. We need to…”

 

“I want those damned machines ripped into components so we can analyse their build and functions!” She spat. She wasn’t screaming which was a bad sign. Calm Silia was dangerous for everyone, herself included.

 

“Yes. I understand. But we must think of security first.” Said other M.E.C.H. Agent. This was certainly military type. “If Ripley is in captivity they will want to interrogate him. We can’t take any risk, we must move. This place isn’t secure anymore.”

 

Silia watched her men silently. She wanted to argue with that man. She wanted to het each and every weapon she had access to and just strike.

 

“We do not know where to find them.” Continued the military man. “Autobots are in hiding, in one of U.S. secret bases no doubt.”

 

“Listen now Moriarty, we may not know where Autobots are, but we know where to find Decepticons! Or perhaps their gigantic tower in Nevada is but a mirage?”

 

“Silia. Calm down for a moment.” Hercules said in bored voice. He knew the woman for some time now and knew just how to manage her anger. It was all in dry facts. “It’s a citadel; we can’t just march there, fire few rounds and claim the victory. We need a battle plan, we need supplies, we need weaponry to attack such a place.”

 

“And above all these things we need to be free to proceed.” Yet another military type said. This one seemed quite young. “And we won’t be if Ripley will spill everything when they will interrogate him. We fall under ‘terrorists’ label, you know what this means?”

 

“Evacuation should be our priority at the moment.” Hercules moved slightly and his fat belly wobbled slightly. “Then we may work on better power source for your weapon. It proved to be efficient even though Megatron survived. All we need is better aim and strong power source. I was informed that your father came to contact with a substance able to power your cannons for more than just three shots.”

 

“I’m listening.” Silia focused on Hercules. The man might be repulsing by appearance, but his mind was brilliant as always.

 

“Not now.” Hercules started to rise from his seat, which was hard work for him. “Now we need to run. We may discuss our tactics and strategy after we’re safe again.”

 

Silia growled but said nothing else. Getting caught wasn’t in her plans, she wanted to attack so badly, to have a success; but they were right, she needed to be free to do it.

 

oOo

 

_Small military base, East of Area 51._

 

Jack entered the bathroom with intent to take short shower and then simply go to sleep. He took off his shirt and opened the laundry basket, it was already full but he decided to move his mother’s bath robe to a side and just shove his clothes in. The moved the fluffy fabric when his eye caught a trace of silvery substance staining it. It was odd. They didn’t have anything that had to be painted with silvery paint.

 

“Mum! Were you painting something silver?” The young man shouted to his mother who was preparing her clothes for the next day.

 

“No, why?” Came the reply.

 

“Then why your robe is stained in silver?” Jack asked again. He still didn’t know this house well, maybe there was something silvery here? They only moved in recently and weren’t even planning on staying permanently. It was just temporary, but he still wanted to know if there was something staining.

 

“Ah! Oh! It’s nothing Jack!” June’s voice sounded agitated. As if she was hiding something. Jack could tell, though she wasn’t scared. But it only made the teenage more curious. Was she preparing some sort of surprise? And for whom?

 

“Mum, come on! It’s going to be washed with towels and other stuff. What is it? Maybe it’s some dangerous chemicals?” He said glaring at the bath robe in his hands. Hazardous substances always worked, having a nurse for a mother wasn’t always such a bad thing.

 

“Urm, no, it’s safe!” The poor woman sounded like she was on the verge of panic. “It’s not dangerous at all. Just leave it, it’s nothing. Really. I was planning to wash it by hand anyway.” She ensured.

 

“Oh, please, just tell me what it is?” Now he was really curious. “How bad can it be? It’s not as its Monica Lewinsky’s dre… “ He suddenly stopped. He was too young to remember the entire scandal, but ‘Monica Lewinsky’s Dress’ was a common code name for clothes with disgusting stains in his family. His grandmother used it frequently enough for him to remember it. And now he also remembered the talk that he and Raf had to have with Ratchet and June. 2)

 

Not long after Miko and Bumblebee’s first date and the pair very own ‘talk’ June and Ratchet decided that just in case they should have the same talk with Jack and Raf. Raf was yet too young for such things but he wouldn’t stay like that for ever. And while Jack and Arcee were only friends and it looked like the two viewed each other like they were related in some odd way, new Autobots arrived on Earth every now and then (Wheeljack and Smokescreen being the two latest examples). There was no guarantee that at some point there wouldn’t be some nice femme or two? Ratchet agreed that it was better to be safe than sorry and then promptly suggested that the rest of Team Prime should have similar talk just in case they would meet some human that they wanted to meet closer.

 

This way Autobots learned more about humans, and humans learned more about Autobots. What was now on Jack’s mind surface was the possible source of the silver stains on his mother’s bath robe. They were silver, the robe smelled of ozone even though the substance itself was dried now. And the poor teenager remembered well the description that Ratchet gave when he was talking about certain activities…

 

“Oh GOD! MUM!” He shoved the robe back to the laundry basket. “Jesus Christ, MUM!” He spilled some soap on his hands and began to wash them as if he touched a dead body. “How could you? This is… oh…who was that?”

 

“Jack, calm down.” The woman was now on the other side of closed bathroom doors.

 

“Calm down? There is transmetal fluid on your bath robe and you want me to calm down?” He whined while rinsing his hands with water and taking some more soap. “Who was… Oh no! It was HIM, was it? It was HIM!”

 

“Jack, I’m an adult woman.” June sighed heavily. “I already had sex before, you’re the best prove for that. It’s no big deal. Sexuality is part of natural humans’ behaviour, that’s the only reason I didn’t confiscate your secret collection of Playboys.”

 

“But MUM! It’s not some magazines that are made of paper.” Jack reached for a brush to scrub his hands. “You have had sex with Megatron!”

 

“Jack. I’m adult enough to decide whom to have sex with.” June’s voice got some dangerous tones to it. “I happen to know that you already had sex, with Sierra if I’m not mistaken. Should I throw a fit about that?”

 

“But Sierra’s not our arch-enemy.”

 

“But I could claim that you two are too young and should focus on studying instead of having horizontally good time.” June leaned against the door. “Her parents know about you two, by the way, we talked about it and decided to have a closer look at your proceedings.”

 

“But MEGATRON!” Jack couldn’t care less about Sierra’s patents at the moment. Not after what he just discovered.

 

“Jackson Darby!” The woman finally lost her patience. “I indeed had sex with Megatron. And I will continue to, so you may as well get over it and learn to live with it. And that’s final.”

 

“Mum, please, can you reconsider it? He’s evil.” Jack stopped washing his hands, they were red already and he knew that he couldn’t get them any cleaner without ripping his skin off. “Oh God, I touched it, I will have to amputate my hands!”

 

“Stop panicking. It’s just Cybertronian semen, not an acid.” June rubbed her temples. She knew that it would come to this as some point. “And I know what Megatron is. But I’m sleeping with Megatron the person and not Megatron the Warmonger. Please respect my choice just as I respect yours, even though I don’t like Sierra that much.”

 

“Oh God, mum.” Jack whipped his hands in a towel hoping that it had nothing to do with Megatron and his… fluids. “Why him?”

 

“Why Sierra?”

 

“It’s not fair. You can’t compare a girl to an evil alien robot.”

 

“You’d be surprised.” June smiled; she remembered that once her mother learned just who she would marry, she said that she would rather have some alien conqueror as a son – in – law. Her mother didn’t like her ex-husband, but she always liked his brother. June briefly wondered what her mother would say upon learning that June was now sleeping with an actual alien robot.

TBC

 

1) I’m using simplified grades (based on NATO system). Raoul is Senior Sergeant (he’s soon to be lieutenant). Gavin is to be promoted to sergeant.

 

2) For all those too young to remember: Monica Lewinsky had a dark blue dress when she was working in the White House. The dress got stained by some white substance identified as semen. Then certain President was in deep trouble.

 


	32. The curse that flew right by

**Hammerhead.**

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side_

_never knowing exactly what I’ll find_

_locked and loaded, voices screaming:_

_let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

**Timing:** Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

**Rating:** MA.

 

**Pairings:** Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

**The curse that flew right by.**

 

_Just as he hit the ground_

_They lowered a tow that stuck in his neck to the gills_

_Fragments of sobriquet,_

_Riddle me this:_

_Three half eaten corneas_

_Who hid the aureole_

_Stalk the ground_

_Stalk the ground_

 

_You should have seen_

_**The curse that flew right by** you_

_Page of concrete_

_Stain walks crutch and hobbled sway_

_Auto de fe_

_A capillary hint of red_

_Only this manupod_

_Crescent in shape has escaped_

 

_The house half the way_

_Fell empty with teeth that split both his lips_

_Mark these words:_

_One day this chalk outline will circle this city_

_Was he robbed of the asphalt that cushioned his face?_

_A room coloured charlatan hid in a safe_

_Stalk the ground_

_Stalk the ground_ – “Televators” _The Mars Volta_

 

oOo

 

_Military Hospital near Area 51. Four days after the attack on M.E.C.H. camp - Monday._

 

The man laid on his front, his back being tended to by a nurse. The elderly woman was applying some substance tothe red and blistered skin, probably to ease up the pain and tenderness of burned tissue.

 

The man himself looked more than fine, except for his burned back. He was tall, with wide shoulders and narrow waist, his hair black and short. He had steel grey eyes and a square jaw. One could tell that he was a soldier.

 

Fowler looked into a yellow folder and then glanced at the man through the window in the single door guarded by two armed MP’s. Then he looked back at the two other men that stood next to him. One was a doctor and the other was a general.

 

“Sir. This here is Lt. Col. Sidney Weaver.” Fowler addressed the general. “In active duty since…”

 

“I know, Bill, I know the bastard personally!” General Brice’s jaw clenched. “He served in the previous unit I commanded!” The general sighed to calm himself. “How long was he cooperating with M.E.C.H.?”

 

“Probably since it was assembled.” Fowler turned a few pages in his folder. “He and Silas were good pals and knew each other for a long time. I would have to ask him to know for sure, but I’m willing to guess that when Silas started the thing our good old ‘Ripley’ was the first to join.” Fowler closed his folder. “It’s funny how he picked his code name.”

 

“Sure, like Sigourney Weaver in ‘Alien’.” 1) Brice growled. “How many jokers like him are in our ranks?”

 

“If we will be able to coax him into heart to heart, we should learn pretty fast.” Fowler shrugged. “And we shouldn’t have much problem with that. There’s enough dirt hanging above his head to make him nice and chatty if there will be chance of a deal.”

 

“Good. Do what you have to. If he can give us his pals from M.E.C.H. then you have my authorisation to promise him whatever you like.”

 

“Yes sir. We’ll see what we’ll get. This guy already demanded a lawyer. And we didn’t even accuse him of anything yet.” Fowler shook his head in disbelief. “Speaking of which, doctor, how long until we can accuse him of anything?”

 

The doctor smiled tired smile of someone who spent last two days on his feet. He was fairly young, but already saw enough to give him the eyes of an old man. Under his white coat he wore dark blue scrubs with a dog tag’s ball chain visible.

 

“Few more days and he’s yours. I will release him this Friday and not a day before that.”

 

“I can live with that.” Fowler wasn’t too happy about the doctor’s statement, but there was no discussion about that. He was glad that the good doctor wasn’t about to keep the M.E.C.H. agent in for any longer than that. He knew that it was an express release as it was.

 

oOo

 

_Random tropical island. Pacific Ocean. Three days later – Wednesday._

 

Miko sat quietly on Bumblebee’s shoulder and allowed the wind to comb her bangs as she admired magnificent view of some paradise island on Pacific Ocean. The sky was impossibly blue, the water was grey and wavy, the leaves of the tropical plants were dark green and there was no sign of human activity.

 

Bumblebee was glad to have this quiet moment with Miko. They rarely had occasion to truly be alone. In the Base there were always others. And Bulkhead usually lurked somewhere close, still having hard time to accept the situation.

 

This was their time just for each other. Miko loved to hang out with Bulkhead and Bumblebee was always ready to play with Raf. Bulkhead and Bumblebee liked to go on patrols together, though lately it was a bit awkward. Miko always played video games with Raf. But now it was their time to just spend it with each other. One could call it a date, if not for the fact that dates are usually planned and this was a spontaneous trip with the Groundbridge.

 

Miko was about to ask if Bumblebee would mind if she swam in the ocean for a bit. She wouldn’t go very deep in the ocean, just far enough to be able to swim a little. She opened her mouth to ask when ‘Bee’s comm link chimed.

 

“Oh! There goes our trip to paradise.” She moaned.

 

Bumblebee didn’t respond as he answered the call. Then he beeped and whirred in a disappointed tone and ended the conversation. Before he could say anything to Miko the Groundbridge activated for them to return.

 

“What a bunch of spoilsports.” Miko groaned angrily while her mobile phone buzzed as it received a text message.

 

[It’s just Smokescreen, he needs to go on a patrol.] Bumblebee wrote.

 

“Yeah, I know. No single patrolling with M.E.C.H. on the loose.” Miko crossed her arms. “But isn’t there anyone else to go with him? I mean we haven’t been here even for ten minutes.”

 

Her phone buzzed again.

 

[Nope. Optimus is with ‘Jakie in Texas, Arcee and Bulk are in Australia and Ratchet needs to stay and operate the ‘Bridge. Smokescreen and I will go to the Canada. Ratchet will bridge you to your place, it is late back home.]

 

“Awww!” Miko whined after reading ‘Bee’s message. “And I hoped for some one on one with you.”

 

[Later, that’s a promise, babe U3U] The message said. Miko wanted to say something but they arrived to the hangar to see Ratchet ready to strangle Smokescreen, who in turn was chatting away about F1 racing.

 

Miko stiffed a laugh. Ratchet seemed like he could use some peace and quiet himself. Maybe he should go to that tropical island, but with M.E.C.H. out there he would have to take someone with him.

 

“Yo, Ratchet!” She hollered. “You look like you could use some peace and quiet!” She allowed Bumblebee to put her back on the floor. “That island you just dragged us from? It’s perfect for what you need. Maybe you should go there when you’ll have someone to watch your back!”

 

Ratchet glared at her for a moment ready to say something sarcastic but then he realized that it wasn’t such a bad idea. “You know what, I just might.”

 

That rendered everyone mute for a second. It was such a rare occasion to see Ratchet agreeing with Miko that it actually would be an excuse to throw a celebration.

 

“Finally!” Smokescreen laughed. “Not to question your input into the team, Ratchet, but you could really, really use some free time.”

 

“ _Yeah. Every time we see you, you’re working. Or recharging_.” Bumblebee nodded.

 

“Whatever.” The Doctor pulled a lever and the Groundbridge opened. “Off you go!”

 

“Promise you’ll go to that island!” Smokescreen followed Bumblebee who was already stepping into the vortex.

 

“Yeah, when Optimus and Wheeljack return.” Ratchet only waved his servo at the two mechs. “I’ll take Wheeljack as a backup and go there.”

 

Smokescreen didn’t respond as he was vanishing behind the event horizon.

 

“’Jakie? I though you wanted some quiet.” Miko grinned. “Shouldn’t you take Optimus?”

 

“And leave Wheeljack in here?” Ratchet’s optics grew round. “Do you know what might happen if I’ll leave that Wrecker alone with my tools?”

 

“Hmm, good point.” The girl giggled. Wheeljack as an engineer had a knack for building and fixing stuff, but lately he was mostly into explosives; a bit too much into them actually.

 

oOo

 

_Small military base, East of Area 51._

 

Megatron sat quietly on the couch that he and June enjoyed not so long ago and somehow managed to look like he belonged there. The size shifting sequence was much less unpleasant this time. It was still a nasty procedure but without the pain it was easier to bear. He found himself pondering about how less troublesome it would be if Shockwave managed to perfect his device. Of course the scientist was working on that, but it wasn’t a priority project so the development was slow.

 

June finally emerged from the bathroom, dressed in her usual scrubs, and sat next to the Decepticon. Megatron would be happy to simply rip the green clothes from her form, but it was out of question at the moment. Firstly, this time her son was home, sulking in his room about the fact that Megatron dared to not only see his mother but also be intimate with her. The young man growled something upon spotting Megatron and then retreated to his place but he could come out from there at any time. Megatron couldn’t care less if someone would see him and June. But June minded as she was the young man’s mother. Megatron respected that, he imagined that his own carrier and sire would mind if he ever walked on them. Luckily he never did.

 

The second reason was that June would soon leave for her work and Megatron was one unhappy mech about that. He understood that she had her duties, but he hoped for some more time with his little organic femme.

 

“You can stay if you like.” June said pulling her hair together to tie it with her light yellow band. “I will be back in the morning.”

 

“Tempting as it would be to just wait for you and jump you the moment you’ll return, I believe that you will be tired and wishing for rest.” He murmured. “An extremely aroused mech will be the last thing on your mind.” He added and leaned closer.

 

“You’re probably right.” June smiled and felt Megatron kissing her. Softly at first but deepening the kiss until it became passionate. There was warm air blowing through Megatron’s head vents that reminded June of some raging bull but then the mech gently broke the kiss.

 

“Enough.” He huffed. “I fear that if it would last any longer I wouldn’t be able, or willing, to stop.”

 

“I wouldn’t blame you.” She answered and took few deep breaths to calm herself down. “I really need to go, otherwise I’ll be late.”

 

“I will depart as well.” Megatron slowly rose from the couch. “Jack would probably like to re-claim the house.” The Warmonger smiled.

 

“He needs to get accustomed to your presence.” June stated pulling on her sweater.

 

“I believe that he needs more time.” Megatron looked at the direction of Jack’s room. “You know, it may be hard for him to see me as something else than an enemy. The fact that I am a Decepticon and fight Autobots will make it even harder.”

 

“You have a truce.” June reminded.

 

“Yes, we do. But for how long?” Megatron suddenly became very serious. “I realize that at some point this war must end, but did we reach that stage already or will it take more time? Neither Optimus nor I will just give up and surrender.” He watched June for a second before he reached and gently stroked her cheek with his talons. “Do not worry June, I consider you to be outside of this conflict.”

 

“Then you will have to remove that tracker from my phone.” The woman smiled weakly. “I can’t have it active and visit Autobots.”

 

“It is not active at the moment. Soundwave only used it to find you that one time.” Megatron said seriously. “Besides that, how will I find you without it?”

 

“Simple, silly. You can call me, and if you’ll give me your frequency I will be call you too.” June smiled widely. “We will be able to contact each other directly. At any time.”

 

Megatron blinked once and then smirked. “Agreed. You may remove the tracker. But I must warn you, watch for what you’re wishing for. I may call you whenever I will think about you. And I think about you often.”

 

“That was so romantic.” She laughed and activated her phone’s blue tooth for Megatron to access her phone’s antennae parameters. “You have it?”

 

“Yes.” Megatron saved the unique frequency of June’s phone and immediately used them to initiate connection.

 

June quickly snapped photo of Megatron and saved it along with frequency he used. Ratchet had special program installed on their mobile phones to be able to connect to Cybertronian comm lines, all they needed was the right frequency saved and they could call each other. The comm didn’t allow any text message exchange, but voice connections were easy.

 

“I will see you soon.” Megatron smiled and reached for his comm link. “Soundwave, send me a Groundbridge.”

 

After a moment the mech was gone and June turned to go to the garage.

 

“Jack, I’m leaving, be back in the morning.” She called and received illegitimate answer.

 

oOo

 

_M.E.C.H. new base. Location unknown._

 

Silia observed her men hurry around. They were preparing for a few days now. Luckily she had a couple of her cannons already in production even before, so they were ready for use. Her new Second in Command, Moriarty, walked silently to her and took his place at her side.

 

“Anything to report” She asked not looking at him.

 

“The energon power cells for your cannons are ready. Hercules said that it was easier than he thought thanks to the notes your father’s scientists left.” The man said. “We have everything prepared…”

 

“But?” Silia glanced at Moriarty. He was a definitely older man, not very old, but older than her father was. She could imagine him being grey even though he looked better than many young men. He was very calm and composed. She never heard him raise his voice, or see him run. He always walked with a brisk pace and always reached his aim in time, as if he simply teleported there.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked. There was no uncertainty in his voice, the man was just concerned. “I understand that you wish to avenge your father and that you are angry at them. But is this the optimal course of action?”

 

“I am and it is.” She answered without anger. “We need to attack now; they won’t expect us to move this early. And no matter how much of new technology we may develop, we need more to proceed with our plans. What we won’t commandeer we need to destroy so it wouldn’t serve our enemies.”

 

“I see.” Moriarty nodded once. “And I understand. This leaves me with little more than to report that we are battle ready.”

 

“Thank you, Moriarty.” Silia took deep breath. “Call everything for a meeting. We will plan ourselves a battle.”

 

TBC

 

1) In Alien the main character is Ellen Ripley portrayed by Sigourney Weaver and our Lt. Col. is Sidney Weaver. Both are S. Weaver. Get the joke?

 


	33. I stand alone

**Hammerhead.**

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side_

_never knowing exactly what I’ll find_

_locked and loaded, voices screaming:_

_let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

**Timing:** Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

**Rating:** MA.

 

**Pairings:** Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

**I Stand Alone.**

 

_I've told you this once before_

_Can't control me_

_If you try to take me down_

_You're gonna break_

_I feel your every nothing that you're doing for me_

_I'm thinking you ought to make your own way_

_I stand alone_

_Inside_

_I stand alone_

_You're always hiding behind your so-called goddess_

_So what_

_You don't think that we can see your face_

_Resurrected back before the final falling_

_I'll never rest until I can make my own way_

_I'm not afraid of fading_

_I stand alone_

_Feeling your sting down inside me_

_I'm not dying for it_

_I stand alone_

_Everything that I believe is fading_

_I stand alone_

_Inside_

_I stand alone_

_And now it's my time_

_(Now it's my time)_

_It's my time to dream_

_(It's my time to dream)_

_Dream of the skies_

_(Dream of the skies)_

_Make me believe that this place isn't plagued by the poison in me_

_Help me decide if my fire will burn out before you can breathe_

_Breathe into me_ – “I Stand Alone” _Godsmack_

 

oOo

 

_New Kaon, Dark Mount (formerly Jasper), west of Valley of Fire, Clark County Nevada, USA. Thursday afternoon._

 

Megatron walked the dark corridor of New Kaon with perplexity firmly plastered to his face. He couldn’t remember why on Earth he demanded for everyone to fill written reports on everything (he settled for blaming Shockwave) but he regretted it greatly at the moment. He was reading a report from one of the Vehicons and was wondering just how it was possible for his soldiers to create ‘masterpieces’ of the kind he just read. He just finished reading a report from a Vehicon with tendency for ballistic punctuation.

 

‘ _I, was flying over, the desert in search, of source of strong energon, reading…’_

 

And it wasn’t the worst that Megatron had to read. In fact it was quite mild case. Apart from the random punctuation it was clear and manageable. The worst case was the one that the Warlord was reading at the moment. It was pure torture. The large grey mech’s optics narrowed and were threatening to leak optical lubricants due to the strain that their owner was subduing them to.

 

‘ _(…) Energon deposit waz lardge enouh tu main. The energon veyn waz thik and led vericalli doun wif multiple branches speding in al direcsions. Estimated amont of energon is tuenty and wif possibiliti ov more veynz in direct procsimiti ov the one discouvered (…)’_

 

“Dear Primus.” Megatron whispered as he rubbed his optics with his thumb and index digit. “This is torture that even Unicron wouldn’t think of.”

 

The Decepticon Warlord entered the Command Centre and tossed the reports to Starscream.

 

“Dispose of this abuse of Neocybex.” He said calmly. “It is crime against our culture. If Tarn would see that, he would execute authors under charges of profanation of Cybertronian culture.”

 

“That bad?” Starscream opened the latest report, the one that almost made Megatron’s optics to leak. “Oh, dear Primus! If this is how they handle Neocybex, what would they do to Primal Vernacular?”

 

“I believe that perhaps a tutoring would be in order.” Shockwave said from where he worked at one of the consoles.

 

“After this whole M.E.C.H. situation is solved, I’m going to order an obligatory language course.” Starscream declared solemnly. “With an exam at the end.”

 

“Are you going to be the one leading the course or will you find a linguist?” Shockwave turned from his work station and looked at Starscream. It was impossible to tell if he asked honestly or it was sarcasm because his voice was even, he had no face to betray his intentions and Soundwave was on board of Nemesis in the upper atmosphere. The only way to read the mech was his antennae, but they only betrayed his Spark’s emotional activity; and the moment they were idle.

 

“I planned to coax you to do it.” Starscream answered. He assumed that the faceless Decepticon was sarcastic, just in case. “After all, you were a scholar in your Academy.”

 

Shockwave glared as always. It was unnerving but the mech had no other choice as he couldn’t even blink. “I will consider your offer.” He said and this time it was certain that he wasn’t sarcastic. “After our dealings with M.E.C.H. will find fortunate conclusion.”

 

Megatron watched the exchange in slightly amused silence. Starscream and Shockwave were both scientists but none of them was culture study adept. Both dealt in hard science, though their respective fields of interests differed in most part. Not to mention that Starscream’s hazardous approach to experiments earned him a ban from science labs with the exception of maintenance of his own weapons, and even that under supervision of Megatron or Soundwave.

 

And then they’ve heard it. It was low at first but then the noise grew, similar to some sort of swish as if something cut through the air. Then they heard the loud boom and the citadel shook slightly with the explosion’s force. Luckily New Kaon had solid foundations and strong construction. Then more tremors followed, as if the tower was hit by a heavy artillery salvo. The entire Decepticon citadel felt silent, only sounds of explosion could been heard. And then the alert claxon started to honk.

 

Megatron quickly regained his composure. He knew that it could happen but would never guess that it would be so fast.

 

“All hands to the battle stations! We are under attack!” He roared while Shockwave displayed images from security cameras that Soundwave insisted on installing.

 

There were several helicopters and armoured vehicles in shooting distance from the New Kaon. It couldn’t be anyone else but M.E.C.H. The transporters quickly emptied their launchers sending missiles at the tower then retrieved beyond shooting distance where they were relatively safe.

 

Helicopters were more agile, they were in constant motion ducking shots of the Decepticon troopers while shooting back with their own launchers, sending a nasty mix of various kinds of ammunition, starting with penetrating and ending with incendiary rounds.

 

Megatron took closer look and decided that they looked like military machines, most probably ‘borrowed’ from some US Army base that M.E.C.H. agents had access to.

 

One of the loads had to hit the camera that Shockwave used to display the situation because the video feed was cut and the screen went blank. The mono-optic Decepticon quickly found a new camera set at a slightly different angle. This caused them to miss the transporters returning to the effective fire range, packing new sets of massive missiles.

 

“What are you aiming at?” Starscream screeched at his troopers. “Shoot them!”

 

oOo

 

_Outside of New Kaon._

 

Silia observed the attack from the command helicopter hovering beyond Decepticon range. The assault was progressing according to the plan and she was pleased. Missiles were hitting lower levels of the tower, its metal walls were resistant but they could take only so much before their integrity would be breached. And all she had to do was to weaken them enough and the weight of entire citadel would crush them. They wouldn’t be able to support the mass of entire tower, she was basically playing lumberjack as the tower would juts fall like a tree. If someone would cry ‘timber’ during the tower’s fall, it wouldn’t be out of place. At least that was the plan.

 

“The second round of rockets is ready for launch.” Said Moriarty from above his tablet.

 

“Fire.” Silia ordered and almost instantly multiple missiles jetted toward New Kaon’s lower levels.

 

It was just a few seconds later when explosions bloomed around the base of the tower. It didn’t fall, but no one expected it to just topple immediately down. This round was meant only to weaken the construction even more. The whole plan was to just cause the tower with Decepticons still inside to crash on the ground. The fall would kill many of them and then M.E.C.H. would only have to finish off few survivors.

 

oOo

 

_New Kaon._

 

Another wave of tremors shook the entire construction sending couple of Vehicons to the floor. It was clear that the construction suffered heavy damage. Not critical, at least not yet, but serious enough to consider evacuation. Megatron growled with fury. He knew that there would be an attack, but it still made him angry, it was his base after all, his home away from home.

 

“I am receiving alerts about structural damage.” Shockwave reported. “They are concentrating their fire on our lower levels. They are trying to collapse the tower by inducing damage to construction in the place where it is subdued to the most extreme strain.”

 

“And they’re succeeding.” Starscream added. “We will fall like an organic tree.”

 

Megatron glared at his two officers. It was a rare occurrence that the two of them agreed on something just like that. For a moment Starscream and Shockwave sounded like two scientists that can actually cooperate with each other.

 

But the graveness of the situation prevented the Warmonger to smirk at their odd behaviour. They couldn’t just give up and allow M.E.C.H. to win. This wasn’t simply the matter of M.E.C.H. being humans but about what these humans would do with Decepticons’ remains and unlucky survivors (if there be any). In this moment the species of the attackers was irrelevant, what counted was the fate of the attacked. Autobots would also worry about human kind as a whole as M.E.C.H. domination didn’t seem as a desirable end result. Megatron didn’t care about the whole of humanity, he only cared for June and her son, but only because Jack was hers. The rest of humans weren’t his problem at least as long they didn’t attack him.

 

“Every ground based frame will gather in the mess hall and evacuate to the Nemesis.” He commanded through the intercom system of New Kaon. “Follow the fixed evacuation procedures.” Then he reached to his comm. link activating it. “Soundwave! Send a groundbridge to New Kaon’s mess hall and prepare to take in all ground based soldiers.”

 

There was no other reply on Soundwave’s end than short, polite ping of acknowledgement. Megatron was now sure that his order will be followed, Soundwave never failed.

 

“All fliers! Prepare for take off!” Megatron roared through intercom. “Report your battle readiness to Commander Starscream.” The Warlord glared at said Air Commander who only smiled in turn and jetted out of the command room. Then the Warmongers stare rested on Shockwave who never moved from his place at computer console. “Shockwave, what are you still doing here?”

 

“My Liege, it is only logical that I should remain here.” The Tarnian noble answered calmly.

 

“You’re ground based, you need to evacuate.” Megatron forced himself to remain calm; this was no time and place to have a fit. “I know that you used to be a flier, but now you need to leave.”

 

“I am also a war frame; my alternative form is a tank.” Shockwave stated. “It is logical that as such I should take part in battle.”

 

“You can’t fly and this place may fall any moment, you won’t be able to fly away and end up buried under the rubble.” Megatron took a deep intake of air and began to calmly explain his own logic to the most logical ‘Con that walked the face of Earth and Cybertron. “I need you and Knockout to prepare the Nemesis’ med. bay for the injured and you won’t able to do that when you will be wounded yourself. And we will have plenty of casualties if M.E.C.H. has more of those weapons that I’ve been shot with.”

 

Shockwave stared at Megatron for few seconds, analysing everything. “You argument is… logical, my Liege. I will depart immediately and take command over the preparation of the Casualty Room.”

 

With that Shockwave turned around and stalked away. Megatron only rolled his optics. That was the problem with Shockwave. Soundwave always followed orders, making sure that not only they would be performed but also that the end result would be a desired one. Starscream tended to do things his way and/or betray (though not lately) but if he put his Spark to it, he also managed to obtain decent results. Shockwave had to see logic in every order; otherwise he would ask all those irritating questions making Megatron want to just snap his neck strut.

 

oOo

 

_Outside of New Kaon._

 

Silia observed the base of the tower with her powerful binoculars and it looked mangled enough in her opinion. It was time to proceed with the second phase.

 

“Proceed with Enhanced Hot Plasma Cannon fire. Let’s see if the new battery cells will perform as they should.” 1] The woman said with a nasty smile.

 

Moriarty didn’t say a thing as he ordered the HPC’s to open fire.

 

oOo

 

_New Kaon._

 

Megatron transformed in the last moment to fly from the falling tower. He scanned the area for his troopers and Starscream only to find them airborne and returning fire at M.E.C.H. helicopters. The human made machines were more stationary and couldn’t reach speeds of an aircraft of any kind, be that human made or Cybertronian.

 

The Warmonger then scanned the remains of his citadel. The tower laid on the ground, broken, crushed, in ruins. He knew that it could be rebuilt, but now it was a mangled mess of metal. Megatron was livid, how dared they destroy his treasured base, his reminder of Cybertron, the home world that he loved so much! He transformed in mid-flight just above the place where his throne room used to be and landed on top of the debris that was the top of his tower. His plating shifted to its final shape as he straightened to his full height. Anger was boiling inside of him, his Spark fluttered with rage, his fuel pump was sending his energon through his veins in double of the normal speed, the Dark Energon transferring to his systems along with the regular one.

 

“I KNOW WHO YOU ARE LAURA BISHOP – WESTENRA!” He roared. “SPAWN OF SILAS!” He added. He wanted her to know that he knew. “ANSWER ME, FEMALE! OR ARE YOU A COWARD?”

 

“I know you as well!” Came a disembodied voice. It was low but very womanly, it held strange tone to it, almost erotic but lacking the heat that was replaced with fury. “Megatron, leader of Decepticons. Murderer! I am coming for you!”

 

And at the very moment a helicopter appeared. It took a full minute for it come close enough to the Decepticon Warlord. The machine turned and the side door opened revealing the petite form of a woman. Megatron focused his red stare on the figure. She was slim but not too much, had blonde curls floating around her head and pair of black eyes filled with hate. Megatron had no doubt that the hate was directed at him. He would call her beautiful if not for the fact that he hated her, and that her father ordered kidnapping the female he cared so much for.

 

“We do have unsettled business alright.” He said, his voice loud enough for her to hear, but he wasn’t shouting anymore. “And it is very personal.”

 

“Yes, it is.” Silia agreed. “You are responsible for my father’s demise. You are responsible for M.E.C.H. setbacks. And you should be dead already.”

 

“M.E.C.H. abducted one of my generals because you wanted new technology.” Megatron replied and decided to omit June and her kidnapping, he needed to keep his femme safe. “You cooperated with my SIC when he went rouge only to steal his inner mechanism and used it to battle my personal enemy, that only I have the right to defeat. And you, you have shot me. Time to face consequences of your actions.”

 

“We have our goals that I will not excuse for, especially to you.” Silia growled, wrinkling her nose. “I have nothing to say to you other than I want you dead. We’re done!”

 

And the helicopter flew away leaving Megatron behind. The mech bared his denta and aimed his cannon at the helicopter. “Yes, we are.” He murmured activating his fusion cannon. He didn’t care how his action would be seen by others. This organic femme was dangerous and thus had to die. Period.

 

oOo

 

_Silia’s command helicopter._

 

Silia felt her heard pounding in her chest. She didn’t expect that meeting Megatron face to face would affect her so much. The mech was indeed a behemoth, he was massive and she could feel his power. The air was filled with dust but she could almost smell him: metal and polishing wax. She clenched her fists to hide the trembling. His blood red optics were piercing and the snarl predatory. She didn’t saw that back then on the desert, he was walking away with his confident gait, and even if he would turn to look back, he would have been too far for her to take such a close look. That machine was intimidating. She wanted him destroyed. She needed him destroyed.

 

“Moriarty, order the thermobaric warhead to launch.” She said with all the calmness she could muster. She sighed heavily. “Time to end this.”

 

Moriarty took one glance at her and gave the order. He agreed with her, it was about time to finish this business here. They tested the new energon power cells, which performed flawlessly. They had four HPCs, one had its coils burned out, second’s operating systems failed, remaining two were operational and still shooting at the cluster of fliers that were attacking their helicopters that were sent to search for remains of dead Decepticons.

 

At that moment the pilot took sharp turn and evaded an energy blast. They saw light purple ball of light passing them by.

 

“Time to bolt.” The pilot stated and begun evasive manoeuvres.

 

oOo

 

_Ruins of New Kaon._

 

Megatron cursed when his shots missed their target, Silia had a good pilot. He stopped shooting the moment one of M.E.C.H.’s cannons sent a ball of plasma at him, he ducked but his stance wasn’t stable and he tripped falling into the metallic remains of his used to proud tower. It was the fall that saved his life.

 

oOo

 

Helicopters started to move away and Starscream wasn’t sure why. It could’ve been anything but he felt in his struts that it wasn’t anything he would like. If M.E.C.H. ordered their own to leave it could only mean that they were ready to pull some really nasty move. He quickly ordered his troops to leave direct proximity of their fallen base, then he commed his One True Lord and Master.

 

“Master! Master!” He urged not sure if Megatron could hear him. “M.E.C.H. is leaving the area they’re up to something. You must leave. Now!”

 

There was static but then Megatron’s voice rang through the link. ::Slagers! I’m stuck in the tower’s remains. Evacuate the area and wait for further instructions, I will join you as soon as I untangle myself.::

 

If Starscream were in his robot form he would have pulled a face, but in his jet form he only wobbled a bit, turn and left.

 

oOo

 

_Autobot temporary base._

 

Fowler’s phone rung loudly in the silence of the Autobot base. Smokescreen was recharging quietly in a corner. Other humans, Jack was in his job, having the afternoon shift, Miko was preparing to leave to visit her parents. She was about to fly home the next week and spend half of the summer break with them back in Tokyo only to return later due to her scholarship. Raf was silently typing on his laptop. Arcee reading some data pad while sitting on top of her favourite pile of crates. Bumblebee was patrolling with Bulkhead. Wheeljack was making himself few spare grenades. Ratchet was maintaining his tools while Optimus was observing monitors.

 

“This is Fowler…” The Special Agent answered the persistent call. “WHAT! Yeah, thanks!”

 

“What is it Agent Fowler?” Optimus looked back at the human.

 

“Our boys report that M.E.C.H. attacked. You won’t believe what they attacked!” Fowler was slowly turning pale.

 

“Hah!” Ratchet puffed not pausing spraying his durabillium drill with WD – 40 2). “Pentagon?”

 

“They’re attacking New Kaon!” Fowler dropped the news. “And they’re winning!”

 

“What? Impossible.” Ratchet put his tool and the miracle making lubricant away.

 

“Doc is right.” Wheeljack closed the last grenade and earned himself ‘don’t call me doc’ from Ratchet. “New Kaon is a Cybertronian stronghold, quite tough place to bust. And I’m speaking from experience.”

 

“And M.E.C.H. is close to topple the place down like a timber.” Fowler said with his usual tone. “They’re firing at the base of the tower…”

 

“They’re trying to damage its construction in its weakest point.” Optimus stated with serious tone. “They want to kill as many Decepticons as possible in the process because the falling construction will kill those inside of it.”

 

“Clever.” Arcee swallowed her last sip of liquefied energon. “The question is, should we intervene or allow M.E.C.H. to do the dirty job for us?”

 

“Arcee, we have an agreement with Megatron.” Optimus reminded. He omitted the fact that he was also worried about the Cybertronian race as a whole. He was thinking about it more and more often lately, their genetic pool was shrinking, with every dead Cybertronian the threat of extinction grew. There was no telling when they would be able to breed with use of the Allspark as the life giving energy was away from Cybertron, heading further and further into space in its never ending journey. 3) There was also possibility of cross – breeding, but not every Cybertronian would choose to find themselves non-Cybertronian mate.

 

“So, what should we do?” Arcee interrupted Prime’s musings.

 

“Prepare to roll out.” Optimus decided. “We will aid Megatron in his battle with our common enemy. Ratchet, stay here and be prepared that we may have wounded. Raf, contact Bumblebee and Bulkhead, they’re to return and join us as soon as possible. Autobots, follow me.”

 

Ratchet vented deeply and opened the groundbridge. He didn’t like it, but Optimus was right, they had an agreement with the Decepticons and the Medic was just as aware as the Prime of the genetic pool of their species shrinking. The longer the war lasted the more sacred every single life was. Even Decepticon ones.

 

oOo

 

_Ruins of New Kaon._

 

Megatron started to remove his left leg from the mess of cables that it stuck in when he fell into in caved and torn piece of a wall. He sat and reached with his servos to pull the multi coloured cables. It looked easy enough that he decided that cutting them wouldn’t be necessary. Then he heard strange noise. Something like ‘Plop’ of a cork popping out of a bottle. He looked up to see that one of the cars was abandoned when the rest speeding away.

 

The sound came from a device mounted on the car’s open back. It ejected large object that went quite high in the air thanks to its own small jet engine. Then it beeped and exploded.

 

Megatron saw flash and knew that he needed to take cover. But it was too late, he couldn’t move faster than the shockwave that the bomb generated. He threw himself back to duck into the hole in the wall that he stuck in but he was too slow. He felt a hit and then everything went black.

 

oOo

 

_Above Dark Mount (previously Jasper)._

 

Starscream observed the device igniting and blowing. It was very large warhead that instead of being dropped from the air was jetted up. When it reached presumably intended height it went off producing explosion and shockwave. Starscream knew what it was. A thermobaric weapon. A large enough could produce damage similar to nuclear weapon only without the radiation. This one wasn’t large enough to level a large area but it was large enough to cause heavy damage. The grey Seeker concluded that it wasn’t meant to produce much damage itself; instead it was meant to send all the debris flying turning it into shrapnel.

 

“Clever.” He purred to himself.

 

“Commander, what should we do now?” One of his fliers asked.

 

Starscream pondered for a moment and then opened his comm. link to give an order. “Cautiously approach the ruins and seek for Lord Megatron.”

 

One Earth year before he would have hoped to find a Sparkles shell, but now he wanted to find Megatron alive. He was still power hungry, but after his time as a rouge he could appreciate the safety of Decepticons ranks and strangely enough, the strong leadership of Megatron. He was still reluctant to allow himself to depend on anyone, least of all Megatron, but he appreciated the fact that for once he wasn’t on his own and could afford relax every now and then, being sure that he didn’t have to count only on his own wits to have anything to digest and keep himself safe.

 

oOo

 

_Ruins of New Kaon._

 

A green and blue swirl appeared just above the ground and a group of Autobots emerged. They immediately transformed and pulled out their weapons but there was nothing to aim at. Then they noted Decepticon fliers approaching slowly.

 

The place was in ruins, everything was bent, burned and/or torn. The ground looked like it was ploughed.

 

“Looks like we’re too late.” Wheeljack summarised the landscape.

 

“But who won?” Smokescreen asked pointing at the remains of New Kaon. “I can’t see any M.E.C.H. goons around here. If they won they would be looking for corpses, right? But I don’t see Decepticons either, expect for those flier there. But no grounders.

 

“I believe it is Starscream there, we will ask him.” Optimus pointed at the approaching shapes of Decepticon air forces.

 

“Or he will try to shoot us.” Arcee allowed venom to seep into her voice. She counted on Starscream to shoot them, it would give her an excuse to try and end him for good, for what he did to Cliffjumper.

 

Unfortunately for Arcee, Starscream transformed and landed in front of them instead of attacking. Behind him the rest of his fliers landed in the remains of the tower and started to search for their leader.

 

“You’re too late.” Starscream pointed out. “M.E.C.H. launched their attack and retreated. They’ll be back; I don’t think they finished yet.”

 

“We came as soon as we learned that you’re being attacked. “ Optimus replied. “What happened here?”

 

“Hey hit us with everything they had, destroyed the citadel and then used some sort of thermobaric bomb. It turned all the debris into shrapnel from what I can see here.” Starscream looked around. “I’ve seen bigger though. Even on this planet.”

 

“Casualties?” The Prime asked in a firm voice. He would offer help though he was sure that Starscream would decline.

 

“No. Lord Megatron ordered evacuation of ground pounders.” The Seeker flapped his wings in seeker equivalent of shrug. “We were airborne during the attack, fighting off their helicopters. I don’t know about Lord Megatron, I’ve lost the sight of him at some point. But I heard him calling Silia’s birth name.” Seeker turned to face the metallic rubble. “He’s probably buried there…”

 

“Commander!” One of the Vehicons ran toward the group, clutching something in his servos.

 

When he approached they could see his wings being held stiffly, tensed or scared, maybe both. He reached and presented his finding. It was almost undamaged helm of Megatron, the only part that was broken was one of his sharp cheek guards. The piece was dented with its tip broken clear off.

 

“Ah… I would like to accept your offer, Optimus Prime.” Starscream said after he regained his ability to speak. “We may need it.”

 

Optimus never moved his stare from the helmet. Long ago Megatronus told him that the helmet was welded to his head and that it couldn’t be easily removed. It would take considerate force to just rip it off, or smaller force but at the right angle.

 

The Prime reached his comm. link and tapped it while his optics were glued to the helmet. “Ratchet, please take your medical kit and ‘bridge to my current location.”

 

There was no answer but merely second later Groundbridge opened and puzzled looking Ratchet emerged from it.

 

“So fast?” He asked with amusement.

 

“No, old friend. We came after the battle.” Optimus answered with his usual seriousness and moved a bit allowing Ratchet to see the Vehicon and his finding.

 

“Good Primus!” Ratchet glared at the helmet. “I though he couldn’t take it off.”

 

“Because he couldn’t.” Starscream spat. “And yet it’s here, empty.”

 

“He’s somewhere there.” Ratchet said with grim face. He hated Decepticons but his medical programming was stronger than his hatred, at least at the moment. He internally recalled all the injuries that could occur in situation like this.

 

oOo

 

_Near remains of New Kaon._

 

Silia cursed and put her binoculars away. These damn Autobots. She knew that US military can’t be far away if Autobots were involved. That Fowler individual was always in contact with them and would send them back up in case they would be attacked.

 

“Again! This is outraging!” She said out loud.

 

“At least we haven’t lost a single soldier.” Moriarty pointed out. “The thermobaric load works. The energon power cells are working. The Decepticon base lies in ruins.”

 

“But I don’t have Megatron’s head.”

 

“All in its good time.” Moriarty shrugged. He didn’t care about Megatron and his head, it was Silia’s obsession. “We should lay low for some time. Gather more information. For now they will look for us, we need some time for things to settle down a bit, let them lower their guard.”

 

Silia’s only answer was angry growl.

 

“We will strike when they won’t be expecting us. For now they’re alerted of our presence.” He said in calming voice. “We can use this time to search for our enemies’ weak points.”

 

Silia casted one last glance at the destruction she caused and beckoned Moriarty to follow. They had nothing to do there anymore, they could as well return to their new base.

 

oOo

 

_Ruins of New Kaon._

 

It took ten minutes for Vehicons to find Megatron and another fifteen to uncover him. The Warmonger laid flat on his back in a hole in the wall, various construction elements supporting his unconscious body, holding his arms and legs in place. One of his pedes was still wrapped in cables. He was lucky, no shrapnel hit him due to the fact that he was mostly hidden and the rubble that would otherwise act like shrapnel just flied above him leaving some debris to cover him as it tumbled.

 

Ratchet knelt beside the unconscious Decepticon and scanned him with his in build scanner. Then he took closer look at his patient. The gun metal plating was covered in desert dust but seemed fine. Then Ratchet glanced at the head of the Warlord. The facial plating was slightly torn in the place where the damaged cheek guard have been before. The slim, angular face was now revealed. Megatron had high check struts, strong chin and large optics. The terrible scarring was ruining the effect but Megatron was a handsome mech.

 

Then Ratchet looked at what the helmet was covering before. Megatron’s forehead was shaped flat with angular lines that went smoothly to their halt when it was connected by some sort of hinge with a panel. On each side of Megatron’s head were circular audials, just like every other mech’s or femme’s. Each audial was fitted into another panel, like the one connected to the forehead but there were no hinges there. Each panel was connected with a small hinge to a slim fin, with the forehead panel being connected to two fins, giving four delicate looking fins wrapped tightly around Megatron’s head. Each fin was ornamented with bio – lights and paint, each having additional hinge in the middle that allowed them to fold around their owner’s head. Unfolded they would form a crest without a doubt, and by the look of them, it would be magnificent one too. 4)

 

Ratchet performed a more detailed scan of Megatron’s cranium. The mech was hit in his head and therefore could suffer from brain module damage. The Medic read his scans and almost jumped up seeing Megatron’s fins’ wiring, but there was no serious damage safe for cracked cheek strut and probable concussion that the hit had to result in.

 

“He will live.” Ratchet said getting up. “And is in no immediate danger. But you should take him to Knockout as soon as possible. My scans showed cracked cheek strut and I guess he has to have concussion. Other than that, he’s just out and with little luck he shouldn’t be suffering from any lasting effects of this hit.”

 

“His helmet.” Starscream took the piece of metal from Vehicon’s servo and took a close look. “It was welded to his head.”

 

Ratchet took the helmet from Starscream and examined it. On Megatron’s panels were matching marks to those he could see inside of the helmet. It had to hurt like Pit when it was attached and it couldn’t be comfortable, at least at first. Later the mech had to just get used to it.

 

“I wouldn’t recommend it.” Finally Ratchet said handing back the helmet. “You would have to find new points of attachment for the helmet because the old ones won’t do anymore. Such panels are very sensitive and prone to damage. Another attempt at welding something to them would end up with them being burned through. The fins are out of the question, they’re too delicate. I suggest fixing the helmet and letting Megatron wear it like that, without attaching it permanently. It should hold on his head fine as it is.”

 

“If you do not require our further assistance, Starscream, we will take our leave. “Optimus approached the Seeker.

 

“No, I am grateful for your… assistance.” The Air Commander bowed his head slightly. “And, just so you would know, the cease fire is in still in place. And it will remain so until Lord Megatron will say otherwise.”

 

“Thank you.” The Prime nodded and then connected with the Autobot base. “Rafael, send us a ‘bridge.”

 

TBC

 

1) Enhanced Hot Plasma Cannon is version of the cannon that Megatron was shot with (it was Hot Plasma Cannon). HPC 2 is powered by energon battery cells. The weapon is called Hot Plasma Cannon due to its “projectile” which is plasma ball. There are two kinds of plasma – cold plasma and hot plasma. Cold plasma is the kind you can find in a thunder, it has temperature close to 10 000 Kelvins. Hot plasma is one with the temperature of 1 000 000 Kelvins.

The cannon itself can only be fired at objects that conduct electricity, metal for example. It created a ball of hot plasma; similar to spherical thunder (a rare phenomenon) only made of hot plasma instead of cold one, and sent it to its target. The ball of 1 000 000 Kelvin hot ionized gas simply burns through metal.

Remember – it’s not real science, I just base on what I know about electricity and allow my imagination to run wild.

 

2) WD – 40, it’s brilliant! It’s a miracle making substance! It will un-rust anything. It will lubricate any mechanism! It’s a life saver. You can use it on anything, from a car’s suspension to computer fans!

 

3) In my fic the Allspark wasn’t sent to some fixed place where it would be hard to capture – like in Beast Hunters movie; but it was sent flying. And only Optimus knows the direction.

 

4) Based on what we could see underneath of Megatron’s helm in IDW’s Megatron: Origin vol 2, and More than Meets the Eye, vol 14 (was it). Also Dreamwave’s “War and Peace” shows Megatron helmless.

 


	34. Down in a Hole

**Hammerhead.**

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side_

_never knowing exactly what I’ll find_

_locked and loaded, voices screaming:_

_let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

**Timing:** Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

**Rating:** MA.

 

**Pairings:** Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

**Down in a Hole.**

 

_Down in a hole, feeling so small_

_Down in a hole, losing my soul_

_I'd like to fly,_

_But my wings have been so denied_

 

_Down in a hole and they've put all_

_The stones in their place_

_I've eaten the sun so my tongue_

_Has been burned of the taste_

_I have been guilty_

_Of kicking myself in the teeth_

_I will speak no more_

_Of my feelings beneath_

 

_Down in a hole, feeling so small_

_Down in a hole, losing my soul_

_I'd like to fly but my_

_Wings have been so denied_

 

_Bury me softly in this womb_

_Oh I want to be inside of you_

_I give this part of me for you_

_Oh I want to be inside of you_

_Sand rains down and here I sit_

_Holding rare flowers (oh I want to be inside of you)_

_In a tomb... Oh I want to be inside..._ – “Down in a Hole” _Alice in Chains_

 

oOo

 

_Autobot Temporary Base. Area 51. Nevada. Two hours after the battle._

 

“No trace of M.E.C.H., Silia or machines they’ve… ahem… commandeered.” Fowler winced while reading the contents of a thin, yellow folder. “I seems like they just vanished into thin air.”

 

“That is most unfortunate.” Optimus Prime’s face remained stoic but his opticbrows furrowed. “Is there any way of anticipating their whereabouts?”

 

“No. Silia went worldwide. M.E.C.H. is no longer a strictly USA group, they can be anywhere.” Fowler closed his folder and threw it onto small table that stood on the catwalk he was on.

 

“Not that they could go far.” Arcee stepped closer to where the Special Agent stood. “Their helicopters have limited range. They can only go so far without refuelling.”

 

“They can go far enough if they have places to refuel.” Fowler shook his head. “It’s actually easy to go anywhere as long as there are humans around.”

 

“Have you contacted Nurse Darby?” The Prime asked.

 

Everyone stared at the Agent in silence. None of them held much enthusiasm for June and Megatron’s relationship but they all appreciated June herself and they didn’t want to see her disturbed. They were even ready to accept the fact that she and Megatron were seeing each other if that meant that the woman would be somewhat happy. She already lost her home due to their war; she didn’t need to lose anything else.

 

And right then, as if on cue, June’s car stopped in front of the hangar and the woman ran in. She looked nervous and scared.

 

“Agent Fowler called. He said that there was a battle. Is everyone all right?” She said in a stern voice.

 

“June, none of us was wounded in the battle.” Prime kneeled before the woman as he spoke in calming voice. “We arrived when it was already over.”

 

“What happened?” The Nurse asked suspiciously. Fowler called her to come to the base and now she learned that no one was wounded. So why was she called in the first place?

 

“M.E.C.H. attacked New Kaon.” The Prime said and offered his hand on which June sat to be taken to the recreation area on the catwalk. “The fight wasn’t very long but it was fierce.”

 

“Oh my God.” The woman got pale. “Did… Did… Did the Decepticons… “

 

“No, Decepticon haven’t managed to overpower M.E.C.H. before they fled the scene. But not before they destroyed New Kaon.” Optimus gently cleared, aware that everyone in the hangar was listening to him speaking. “June, please sit.”

 

June sat silently on a couch. She had bad feelings. “Who died?” She asked, feeling as if she was punched in the stomach.

 

“No one died.” Optimus ensured calmly. “In fact thank to Megatron’s sober thinking there was only one wounded.” He said, not knowing how to break the news.

 

“Who? Optimus, I swear, do not force me to pull information out of you, just tell me.”

 

“It was Megatron.” The Prime said and noted that June turned even paler than before; her skin actually starting to look greyer than anything else. “Do not be alarmed, he lives. He was unconscious when we last saw him but Ratchet claims that he should regain his consciousness after some time.”

 

“What happened to him?” June was still pale, though not as pale as mere seconds before.

 

“A concussion and a broken cheek strut.” Ratchet approached the catwalk. “Nothing too serious, he had worse during his fights with Optimus. If being repeatedly beaten on the cranium by Optimus didn’t damage his empty head, the latest injury won’t do him any harm either.”

 

“Ratchet!” June cried in indignation. “You’re talking about injured mech. You should be ashamed!”

 

This outburst managed to send the Autobot Medic into stunned silence. There were few snickers behind, coming from other Autobots, but other than that there was nothing but silence.

 

“Relax, June.” Arcee was the first to speak. “If Ratchet actually spills his venom on Megatron’s head, it means that he thinks that the old Megs will be fine. You should be worried when he’s actually nice; it means that his patient is in heap of scrap.”

 

“Thank you Arcee for clearing my ethics.” Ratchet spat grumpily. “I believe I will be able to repay you properly for this courtesy the next time you require non-life saving yet painful procedure.”

 

 

“ _Ouuuh! Arcee’s in trouble.”_ Bumblebee beeped in a cheerful tone but then immediately silenced under Ratchet’s heavy stare.

 

“We haven’t heard anything from Decepticons since we saw them just after the battle.” Optimus wisely ignored the entire scene. “But we were assured by Starscream that the truce is still in place. We should learn more soon.”

 

oOo

 

_DBS Nemesis. Half way between Earth and Moon._ _1_ _)_

 

The med bay looked almost deserted if not for Knockout, his three lovely nurses (now wearing special markings on their shoulders – courtesy of Knockout’s need to mark his staff) and the four highest ranked Decepticons in the entire Decepticon army. One of them still out cold.

 

“I have given him tranquilizers.” Knockout explained the state of his sole patient. “Otherwise he would already be up and demanding to be released to his quarters.” The Decepticon Medic pointed at the life sign monitors. “As you can see, Lord Megatron’s life isn’t endangered in any way.”

 

“Then why wouldn’t you release him if he wanted to go to his quarters?” Starscream asked with irritation. He was usually irritated when in Knockout’s ward. The place held too much of bad memories.

 

“There are two schools of proceeding with concussions. One claims that the patient should be held awake or at very least wake him regularly so medics could observe his brain module’s functions. The second one teaches that it is best to allow the patient to recharge in peace so his brain module can rest peacefully after the abuse.” Knockout explained. “I belong to the second school.”

 

“Amazing!” Starscream growled with all the boredom he could muster. His irritation was starting to grow. Megatron was unconscious and everything hung in the air. He was Second in Command but he didn’t feel like making any serious decision that Megatron would scrap him for later. “And just what kind of school did you managed to graduate you fourth class sawbones?”

 

“I resent! I’ll have you know that my tutor was Pharma!” Knockout said with pure outrage in his voice. “The same Pharma that studied with my Autobot counterpart so you will excuse me for claiming that I know what I am doing!”

 

That statement managed to silence Starscream. Not many had the privilege to claim that they were taught by Pharma as the brilliant medic rarely took protégés. Even Ratchet had more students of his own and the old Medic was always picky about them. And he and Pharma were of the highest medical league. Both ended up as Autobots too but when Ratchet became field medic and was performing his duties on battlefields, Pharma stayed behind to manage all those who could manage the trip to the medical point far behind the enemy lines.

 

“How long do you plan to keep Lord Megatron under?” Shockwave asked seemingly indifferent to Decepticon Medic’s prestigious education.

 

“Hmm, tomorrow morning I believe, a good night’s sleep will do him well.” Knockout decided. “That’s would be roughly around 12 cycles 2). Why?”

 

“We should contact Autobots in regards of their human accomplices’ progress in finding absconded M.E.C.H. agents.” Shockwave explained in monotone voice. “As well as it would be beneficial to inform Lord Megatron’s paramour of his state.”

 

“And how would that be beneficial to us?” Starscream snorted arrogantly. “She’s nothing but weak fleshbag.”

 

“She may be a weak fleshbag, but she is a weak fleshbag that holds Lord Megatron’s interest.” Shockwave began to explain with his usual patience. “It will be to our benefit to show respect for his choice of partner, whom ever said partner might be. It is customary to inform personas that are in relationship about their significant other’s state, so logic dictates in order to honour Lord Megatron’s choice his femme.”

 

Starscream stared at Shockwave in silence for a moment, then looked at Soundwave in search for support, which he didn’t found as Soundwave silently but clearly moved to stand next to Shockwave, signalling that he agreed with the Tarnian noble.

 

“Looks, like you’re outvoted, _Commander_ Starscream.” Knockout presented his brilliant grin. “Besides, I must agree with Shockwave.” He added. “It won’t hurt us but it will only do us some good to be on Lord Megatron’s better side.”

 

Finally Starscream vented deeply in defeat. He knew when he was losing and there was no point in continuing futile discussion.

 

oOo

 

_Autobot Temporary Base._

 

June wasn’t sure if she should feel relieved that Megatron lived or worried about him being injuried. It seemed that the mech was a living target. From what she gathered he was constantly blown up, assassinated (without success), beaten, shocked, shot and hit by objects.

 

First he was almost in the event horizon of an exploding Spacebridge. Of course she had no idea about his existence at the time, but that doesn’t change the fact that he got himself blown up by a teleportation device.

 

Then Starscream tried to assassinate him by removing his Dark Energon shard from his Spark Chamber. Megatron survived and everyone agreed that he only made it out of spite.

 

Then he survived heavy beating from Optimus during the Unicron crisis, when he was also shocked by the Unmaker in attempt to subdue the Lord of Decepticons. Then he fought with that Insecticon, which wasn’t that easy for Megatron, he was exhausted after it due to what Optimus claimed. Then he was shot by that M.E.C.H. device and now he had a brain module concussion.

 

Arcee went to pick Jack from his part time job and the rest of the Team Prime was energon scouting since the ceasefire lasted still. Optimus, Ratchet and Smokescreen were the ones that left in base with June and Fowler.

 

Fowler was talking with Optimus about M.E.C.H. and all the complications that the terrorist group being on the loose meant. Smokescreen was silently listening to them and adding his own observations every now and then. Ratchet was focusing on the monitors, still undergoing his “punishment” for eavesdropping on Megatron and June when the Warmonger was still under his tender mercies.

 

The not so quiet conversation was interrupted by the incoming call from Nemesis (right when Fowler was in the middle of a rant about Federal charges against M.E.C.H. in addition to the organisation breaking the international law as well).

 

Ratchet gave the Prime a questioning look; he wasn’t sure if he should answer but Optimus only nodded. The screen shimmered and came to life showing Shockwave’s large, red optic. Optimus stood up from his sitting place and approached the console while Fowler following him on the catwalk.

 

“Greetings Autobots.” Shockwave began. “Be calm, the truce is in place for now.”

 

“Are you in need of something?” Optimus asked in steady voice, all suspicion well hidden.

 

“Indeed Optimus Prime. I have called you for three reasons.” Shockwave’s antennae stirred slightly in what could be anxiety or excitement. “I have a question, information and request.”

 

“Go on.” The Prime stepped closer to the console. With Shockwave no one could have been sure of his intentions. Where others were ruled by ideals, greed, anger, rage or fear; Shockwave was ruled by his own brand of logic.

 

“Firstly, have you learned of M.E.C.H. whereabouts?”

 

“No, they vanished. We still hope that interrogation of captured M.E.C.H. soldier will allow us to learn something more.” Optimus answered truthfully.

 

“Why the prisoner wasn’t interrogated yet?” Shockwave’s antennae went up in what would be surprise if the mech was capable of feeling it.

 

“Because he was wounded.” This time it was Agent Fowler who answered. “He was undergoing treatment for his burned back. He will be interrogated when doctors will give us OK for it.”

 

“I see.” Shockwave titled his head slightly. He couldn’t see the man, but his voice was enough. “Do you know when he will be released by your medics?”

 

“Soon.” Fowler said while giving Optimus odd look. The man wasn’t sure where the conversation was going and wasn’t going to take any chances.

 

“I understand. Flesh of organic life forms heals in slow and uneven pace.” Shockwave’s antennae relaxed slightly. “Allow me to make a request then. I would like to have a Decepticon present during questioning of the prisoner.”

 

The hangar flooded in utter silence, no one expected the Decepticon to make such a request. They all stared at the screen for a moment before Optimus cleared his intake to speak.

 

“Why would you want to be there?” He asked.

 

“M.E.C.H. and their weaponry is a threat to us just as much as it is for both Autobots and humans. This prisoner may hold information that will allow us to nullify this threat, acquiring said information is in Decepticons’ best interest.” Shockwave explained. “However this prisoner may not be in possession of direct location of M.E.C.H. hiding place but only approximate area of where his associates may have founded their hiding place. In such case knowing this location or locations will enable us to be more cautious while passing those areas in order to avoid being captured as we know that M.E.C.H. wouldn’t miss such an opportunity.”

 

“Good point.” Fowler folded his arms, he wasn’t fond of the idea of having a ‘Con watching the interrogation, but the ‘Cyclops’ was right.

 

“Your argument has a merit.” The Prime agreed with the human. “Who would you send?”

 

“It is not decided yet.” Their interlocutor admitted. “Certainly one of higher officers. They would of course be ordered to cooperate.”

 

“We will consider it.” Optimus said strongly. “It is not just our decision. You mentioned having question, request and information, what is the information?”

 

“Yes. The information concerns Megatron and it is for his inamorata. Is she present?”

 

That again managed to stun everyone into silence. No one expected to ever hear that Megatron have an ‘inamorata’ as Shockwave had put it, or at very least to have someone named that in public. The fact that he was interested in June wasn’t news to anyone anymore, but the fact that other Decepticons knew about this interest was definitely something unexpected. Not to mention other Decepticons knowing that Megatron cultivated a relationship with a human.

 

“I’m here.” June’s soft voice reached Shockwave while everyone else digested what he said.

 

The woman silently approached the console and Ratchet reached down to offer her his servo so she could be lifted to the camera range, which she took.

 

The Autobot Medic lifted her to his upper chassis level and Shockwave focused his optic on her. He observed her silently for few seconds while his antennae stirred a bit and then relaxed into neutral position not unlike a dog’s ears.

 

“You must be June Darby.” Shockwave addressed her in his best try at casual tone. “I was informed about your designation by Soundwave.” He explained when she opened her mouth to ask him how he knew her name. “I won’t take much of your time; I only wish to inform you about Lord Megatron’s condition…”

 

“Why you want to do that?” She managed to interject. This wasn’t anything she expected. She was prepared for long wait before Megatron himself would contact her.

 

“Megatron took his interest in you, and he kept it for the longest time that any of us witnessed that he ever held it in a femme since I have known him. This convinced me to view you as his Conjunx Endura. 3)” Shockwave didn’t seem affected by this at all, in fact he sounded as if all Decepticons dated humans exclusively. “Now, allow me to continue. I believe Ratchet informed you that he examined Lord Megatron and what his examination revealed?” Shockwave asked and waited for June to nod in confirmation. “Good. Knockout managed to confirm. Currently Lord Megatron is resting, Knockout will release him from med-bay tomorrow morning.”

 

“Thank you.” June smiled. It was good to know what was happening with someone you cared about. Ratchet told her that Megatron should be fine and she greatly appreciated that but hearing this information from the Decepticons was another thing.

 

“You are welcome.” Shockwave answered her with his usual cold tone. “This is all I have to tell. We will be in contact, until then, farewell.”

 

With that the transmission ended.

 

“Well, that was odd.” Smokescreen commented when the silence lasted for too long in his opinion.

 

“Decepticon interest in getting rid of M.E.C.H. is no surprise.” Ratchet said ignoring Smokescreen. “But their will to witness the questioning of that Ripley person, that’s new.”

 

“They probably think we would hold any information he would reveal to us and not inform them.” Optimus deducted. “But the decision to allow their presence isn’t ours.”

 

“I’m not fond of the idea. But if you guys will be there they will think we’re trying to play dirty on them.” Fowler said pulling unhappy face. “So, it all depends if you want to be there. If not, we will provide you, and the ‘Cons, with video from the interrogation.”

 

“This sounds like a merit idea.” Ratchet nodded. He liked the idea.

 

“But if you guys had any questions, you couldn’t ask him.” Fowler pointed out. “You can write your questions down, but in course of interrogation something new may surface. You may want to be there.”

 

“That would mean that one of Decepticons would have to be there too.” Optimus said seriously.

 

“As long as it’s not Starscream.” Fowler answered.

 

“I have a question.” June reminded everyone about herself. “And would like to Ratchet to put be back on the ground.”

 

Ratchet looked at his hand in surprise, he forgot about June and the woman still sat in his servo. “I’m sorry Nurse Darby; I forgot that you were there.” He said in gently placed her on the catwalk.

 

“Thank you.” She composed herself, she didn’t mind being held by a Cybertronian, but she liked to stand on her own much better. “Now, would any of you tell me what it means and why Shockwave called me ‘Conjunx Endura 3)’?”

 

“It’s a term in Primal Vernacular, Old Cybertronian.” Optimus explained with strange expression on his face, as if he wasn’t sure if he should frown or smile. “It means someone remaining in lasting relationship, be that official or unofficial one. In Neocybex – Modern Cybertronian, we use term Bond Mate for lasting relationship, or just Mate for developing relationship. You can also translate it as ‘Significant Other’.”

 

“I see.” June blushed.

 

“And to answer why Shockwave called you that?” Optimus chose to ignore the blush. “He has a tendency to use such obsolete terms when he speaks of things that escape his sense of logic yet he acknowledges them as existing. Just as he used ‘inamorata’ which I believe means a woman that someone is in love with.” Optimus again ignored June’s face turning even deeper shade of red. “And, as he said himself, Megatron remains involved with you for a longer time than any other since he was rejected by the Senate and the Council as candidate for a Prime…”

 

“Optimus, please.” Ratchet cut Optimus’ tirade short. “You will make June’s face bleed.”

 

And indeed, June’s face was now red as a poppy.

 

oOo

 

_Autobot Temporary Base. Much later._

 

Optimus still read some old reports from scouting missions while Ratchet was spending his time fixing one of his tools that Bulkhead sat on after he returned earlier. The rest of Team Prime was recharging in the next hangar. Ratchet’s sensitive audio receptors could distinguish the snoring of each and every team member. Every now and then he could hear Wheeljack’s louder snores. Arcee was mumbling in her sleep, it seemed that she was choking Airachnid to death with her bare servos. It meant that she will wake up in a good mood.

 

“Ratchet.” Optimus’ voice made the old Medic jump a little bit.

 

“Yes Optimus?”

 

“I was wondering.” The Prime started with hesitation. “I know that you probably don’t know but perhaps you can speculate… I can’t stop wondering about it ever since I saw Megatron’s helmet… I knew that he wore one ever since we met, but I never really thought about it before. But why was it welded to his helm? Was it because of the Functionists?”

 

“Actually, I don’t have to speculate.” Ratchet spoke still tinkering with his tool. “I had many patients in my time and some of them wore helmets just like Megatron. You can say it is the Functionists’ doing to a point, though they never enforced them to be welded.”

 

“Then why?”

 

“They were ‘prescribed’ to those who were sent to work in dangerous places like mines, steel-works, construction sites but had delicate helm constructions. Very much like Bulkhead chin guard, though he chose to wear his because he wanted.” The Medic explained while screwing something back into its place. “Many had their helmets welded because it was easy to lose them if your cranial construction forced the helm to be rather shallow. And Megatron’s helm has one of the most sensitive constructions. He had to wear it as a miner and later as a Gladiator, he would have never made it without it.”

 

“I do not understand.” Optimus gave his old friend a confused look. Being Matrix Bearer didn’t help him as the Matrix held the wisdom of Primes not a Medical Handbook.

 

“You saw Megatron’s helm… Optimus, do you know what frame type Megatron has?”

 

“It’s an old war model.” The Prime answered. “Megatron told me himself, back when he was still a Gladiator.”

 

“Yes. But not only. Megatron is Tarnian and Tarn used to hold an armada of fliers impressive enough to compete with Vosian Seekers. But where Vosian Seekers were built universally to serve at any position that was required (despite differences in their built); Tarnians were more specialised. They had various classes of fliers and various classes of grounders.” Ratchet stopped to consider his next words, not sure how to explain what he needed to say. “Optimus, do you know just what kind of flier Megatron is?”

 

“No, he never spoke of it.”

 

“He’s a commanding unit. Somewhere among his ancestors was a general, maybe even noble, definitely a commander. Those fins on his helm, I’ve seen such things only in a medicine textbook. It is an antenna, a very accurate one too. The owner of such an antenna was flying above the battleground or stood on some high point and directed his soldiers. If engaged he could fold his crest and fight, but mostly he was commanding.” Ratchet finished repairing his tool. “The southern hemisphere demilitarised much slower than the northern, and many war framed prevailed, especially in Tarn. Functionists made Megatron wear his helmet not because of his ancestors’ high stance as it fell long before Nominus’ reign, but because as a miner he needed to have his delicate helm protected. He probably had his helmet welded to his cranium when he received his latest upgrade and was to begin working in a mine.”

 

“I understand.” Optimus nodded and fell silent for a moment, pondering on what it all meant. “If Megatron is a commanding unit, does that mean that back in the War Era he could have been a Prime?”

 

“It was possible, though no Tarnian was a Prime back then. Why do you ask?”

 

“Because back then, before we became enemies, he was a Gladiator, already an experienced warrior and now I learn that he also holds a commanding unit built. Maybe his right for the title of Prime was more valid than mine? I was but an inexperienced data clerk with head full of ideals, but he was already a politician and he had a predisposition for leadership.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, that’s Functionists’ talking: function based on frame type.” Ratchet huffed angrily. “This is everything you always stood against Optimus. You and Megatron alike, if I recall correctly, and he would be first to lecture you against such thinking.”

 

“Thank you old friend.” Optimus managed to smirk. “But I believe Megatron would first whack me on my helm and only then lecture me as an afterthought.”

 

“If you want I can use my wrench on you.” Ratchet offered kindly. “Go to rest Optimus. You need your recharge.”

 

“And you?”

 

“Bumblebee will come in an hour to change me. I still have a few tools to work on.”

 

Optimus shook his helm as he leaved the hangar but said nothing. He knew his old friend wouldn’t be able to recharge without taking care of his tools first.

 

TBC

 

1) DBS – Decepticon Battleship.

 

2) 12 cycles = 15 hours.

When Knockout is answering Shockwave it is around 5 PM (the battle started around 2 PM, lasted no longer than one hour, and then it was two hours after the battle, add few additional minutes) giving him 12 cycles of recharge, which gives 15 hours meaning that Megatron will get up at 8 AM.

 

There are various definitions to some of the time units for Transformers, so where is more than one I will stick to IDW (since there’s no Prime defined time measure). IDW’s time measure definition will be marked as such. Here’s the conversion rate:

 

1 Astrosecond = 0,498 seconds.

1 Nanocycle = 1 second (more or less).

1 Klik = 1,2 minutes. – IDW

1 Breem = 8,3 minutes (roughly 8 minutes 33 seconds).

1 Groon = 1 hour (more or less).

1 Cycle = 1,25 hours (1 hour 15 minutes = 75 minutes). – IDW

1 Joor = 6 hours.

1 Mega-cycle = 93 hours. – IDW

1 Deca-cycle = 3 weeks (more or less). – IDW

1 Orbital Cycle = 1 month (more or less).

1 Quartex = 1 Earth’s month (more or less).

1Stellar cycle = 7.5 months (more or less) – IDW

1 Meta-cycle = 13 months.

1 Decivorn = 8,3 years.

1 Vorn = 83 years.

 

These units are taken from Transformers wiki.

 

3) Conjunx Endura – it is derived from Latin conjunx – “to be united/bonded” and it may refer to a husband, wife, concubine or finance/fiancée. And English endure (which is derived from Latin duro – last, endure, harden). A nifty little phrase for lasting relationship that appeared in More than Meets the Eye, issue 12 ”Before and After” to describe Chromedome and Rewing’s relationship (which by the way is now canon and as such I will stick to it).

 

Hope you liked Optimus’ explanation of the term to June, this way I can use fan made term Bond Mate and the canon Conjunx Endura at the same time and still write coherent fic!

 


	35. Epilogue - Aftre the War

**Hammerhead.**

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, gore and possibly some sex.

“ _Through this doorway what’s on the other side_

_never knowing exactly what I’ll find_

_locked and loaded, voices screaming:_

_let’s go, come on do it, here we go!”_ – Hammerhead, _the Offspring_.

 

 **Timing:** Post season 2 finale, set few weeks after Beauty of the Beast in my very own BotB Prime Timeline (due to ending of the series and because the first chapter was posted before the last season was aired).

 

 **Rating:** MA.

 

 **Pairings:** Megatron and June, Bumblebee and Miko, maybe some Shockwave and Arcee.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

**Epilogue – After the War.**

 

_So many came before you the prisoners of fate_

_A history of bloodshed a legacy of hate_

_But where will you be standing when the battles have been won?_

_Inside your lonely fortress the battle's just begun_

 

_After the war who will you be fighting for?_

_After the war is over_

_After the fire is burning to its dying embers_

_After the war_

 

_(…)_

 

_You thought you'd be a hero after all that you survived_

_If hell was meant for heroes then surely you've arrived_

_After the war, after the war_ – “After the War” _Gary Moore_

 

oOo

 

_DBS Nemesis. Next day after the battle – Friday Morning._

 

Megatron groaned and opened his optics. His helm hurt but he wasn’t able to tell which part exactly. He hated waking up on medical berths, it usually meant that he lost another fist fight with Prime and Starscream ordered retreat while some of the Autobots laughed at them.

 

Then he remembered that there was a battle but not with Autobots. They fought M.E.C.H. but everything was so blurry. In addition he felt as if someone put something cool around his helm, and it seemed like his head was lighter than usual. Something felt off but he couldn’t tell what. He wanted to sit when the door whooshed open.

 

“Oh no My Liege!” Came Knockout’s tenor. “Stay the way you are, I need to examine you first!”

 

Megatron growled but remained on the berth. Knockout came to his line of vision instantly with a wide grin. Too wide for Megatron’s liking.

 

“Stay calm, My Liege, you got hit on your helm.” The Medic said as he got more serious. “Quite hard actually. You lost your consciousness.”

 

“They knocked me out? No pun intended.” Megatron furrowed his opticbrows, they felt different somehow.

 

“Yes, they did. Now, what do you remember?”

 

Megatron gave Knockout a suspicious look; this wasn’t what he usually heard after waking up in the infirmary. “We fought M.E.C.H. They… They managed to destroy New Kaon.”

 

“Anything else?” Knockout asked with a very serious face. Megatron didn’t like that at all.

 

“No. I must’ve been hit.”

 

“In a way. The battle didn’t end then. I don’t know any details but they detonated some sort of thermo baric warhead and you were hit by a heavy piece of debris that knocked you out.” Knockout explained. “The Autobot Medic was the first to examine you and only then I was able to scan you for injuries. All in all we both found the same set of injuries. Broken cheek strut that I already fixed, there isn’t a single scratch anymore. Brain module concussion, which explains your memory loss of the ending of the battle… And… Well… “

 

Knockout smiled awkwardly and lifted Megatron’s already fixed helmet for the Warmonger to see. Megatron glared at the piece of gun metal head gear with wide optics. They looked even larger now.

 

“What is the meaning of this?” The Warlord sounded angry but Knockout only placed the helmet on some random cart.

 

“Now, My Liege, you should remain calm.” He spoke in a no-nonsense tone. “You were struck in your helm and the force of the hit ripped your helmet off of your head. It was damaged so I had it fixed.”

 

Megatron glared at his helmet. It was welded to his helm so long ago that he barely remembered times when he could get it off. It was always well fitted but the surgeon that performed his final upgrade suggested welding it for better protection in mines. Ever since that time for Megatron his helmet was simply part of his anatomy. Now it was off.

 

“Weld it back.” He decided.

 

“That’s not so easy.” Knockout took one step back. “You see, Lord Megatron, the places it was welded to can’t be re-used because the welds wouldn’t hold and because alloy there is now more delicate than it was. I had to fill the weld marks so they would not form scarring that would make wearing your helmet painful if not impossible. And there are no other parts of your helm that we can weld it safely…”

 

“What do you mean that there are no other parts?” Megatron abruptly sat and immediately regretted it as his helm began to spin.

 

“Your crest is too delicate. Any attempt at welding your helmet to it would be agonizing and could cause permanent damage.” Knockout explained while observing the mech squeezing his optics shut for a moment. “I have spent a good part of the night reading about rare frame types and managed to find some material about crests like yours, My Liege. Damaging them was always very dangerous for the Cybertronians. It usually caused chronic helm aches, troubles with hearing and sight due to the fact that neural lines of the antennae that form the crest are connected to optic and audial arrays.”

 

“In other words any attempt of welding it back may turn me into a cripple.” Megatron said calmly.

 

“I’m afraid so, My Liege. But I had the weld marks inside of your helmet filled clean so they won’t aggravate your helm, you can wear it without it being welded. The fit is perfect so it should hold well enough.” Knockout patted the helm gently. It was a piece of good metal work.

 

“I received it as a gift from my sire, he made it himself.” Megatron stared at the helmet with unusual fondness. “I couldn’t wear standard helmet because of my crest so he made it for me. It’s much shallower than the standard issue miner’s helmet but it sticks to my helm very good. The surgeon welded it in place just to be sure.”

 

“That was very nice of him but I would rip his armour off for doing it. If his servo slipped he would cripple you right then and there, the welds were this close to much more sensitive parts of your helm.” Knockout pinched the air to show what he meant. “Now, you can wear it any time you like but I suggest taking it off every now and then, it will do you plenty of good, My Liege. And now I will examine you just to be sure it is safe to release you to your quarters.”

 

“Yes, I would appreciate being able to spend recharge cycle in my own berth.”

 

“It’s morning already, My Liege, you recharged here.” Knockout exclaimed. “I believe the blow deregulated your chronometer. I will set it right after the examination.”

 

“Morning!” Megatron vented sharply.

 

“Relax My Liege. You should rest for the rest of the day. Shockwave talked with the Autobots yesterday. The truce is intact, M.E.C.H. vanished but they will be interrogating their M.E.C.H prisoner and Shockwave requested one of ours officers to be present.” Knockout began to scan the Decepticon leader. “They haven’t said yes yet, but his argument was… well, logical. He also informed your… inamorata as he called her, about your state.”

 

There was loud beeping of his scanner when Knockout mentioned June but instead of commenting the Medic only grinned lecherously. Then he took out a Cybertronian sized medical electric torch and professionally blinded his One True Lord and Master to see how his optics reacted to sharp light in order to exclude any permanent brain module damage.

 

“All looks well, My Liege. The scan came clean and your lenses are even and react well to light. I’d say that you’re as good as possible after being hit in the helm.” Knockout put his equipment back into his subspace and reached for Megatron’s helmet. “But it would be good if you would avoid any taxing activities, no flying or transforming, just rest until tomorrow, My Liege.” The Doctor gave the helmet to its owner.

 

“Fine, but I will give my instructions to Shockwave and Starscream first.” Megatron grabbed his head gear and placed it in its place before he slowly rose from the medical berth.

 

“Of course My Liege.” Knockout bowed when Megatron left his ward.

 

oOo

 

_The Bridge._

 

Megatron entered the Bridge and as always all went quiet, except for Soundwave’s steady typing at his console.

 

All optics centred on the Warmonger who swept the room with a crimson stare but said nothing. Every Decepticon was well aware that they probably thanked their continued existence to their Lord’s orders and that Megatron himself got wounded while none of them was around.

 

Vehicons felt timid now in the presence of their One True Lord and Master. They witnessed him being carried away unconscious with his helmet blown off his helmet and energon sipping through few cracks in his facial plates. Now he stood there as if nothing ever happened. Many of the troopers felt for the very first time just how powerful their Leader truly was.

 

Starscream stood in his slightly hunched position behind the warship’s steering console, turned partially to his Master. The Seeker himself had nothing to be ashamed of. He followed Megatron’s direct order. And when all was said and done, he was the first to order search of his Master.

 

Soundwave wasn’t disturbed at all by what happened. He knew Megatron back in Pits of Kaon; they both fought in the Gladiatorial Arena and were wounded more than once. Soundwave knew Megatron could take quite a blow and survive and he knew that his Leader was smart enough to know what he was doing. Soundwave trusted Megatron (and the trust was reciprocated) to be able to clear out of a danger one way or another.

 

Shockwave observed Megatron without any emotion. Orders were given, directions were followed and in the end Megatron lived, which meant that all was in working order.

 

But before the purple scientist could utter a single word, Megatron spoke. “Soundwave, contact me with Autobots.”

 

Soundwave looked at the mech, nodded, quickly locked on the previously used frequency and transferred the transmission feed to the monitor wall of the bridge.

 

For few moments the image was blank, the connection had been established and now they waited for someone to actually answer the call. Something pinged, the window containing the video feed blinked brightly and formed the image of none else than Ratchet. It looked like the mech worked not only as a Medic, Science Officer and ‘Bride Engineer but also a Secretary.

 

“What do you want?” Ratchet asked in his usual mood.

 

“Ah, Ratchet.” Megatron sighed with fake fondness. “A Prime would work for me nicely.”

 

“I am here Megatron.” Optimus came into camera range. His finish looked freshly buffed and his optics shone with the mild yellow light of human made diodes. “What is that you need?”

 

“A talk, Optimus, a talk would be good for a start.” Megatron allowed himself a slight smile despite his helm ache. “There are matters that require our attention.”

 

“I am listening.” The Prime said, the tone of his voice suggesting that he was preparing himself for a long and irritating exchange of hidden insults.

 

Megatron would have smirked if not for his aching cranium; he wasn’t planning to trash talk to anyone. He honestly needed to talk.

 

“First of all, I wanted to tell you that the truce is still in power.” The Decepticon Warmonger announced.

 

“For how long?” Ratchet interjected, incredulity audible in his voice.

 

“For as long as it will be required. We have declared this truce for a reason, it serves a purpose and this purpose hasn’t been fulfilled yet, M.E.C.H. is still at large.” Megatron said in a serious tone. “Besides, you are outnumbered and outgunned, I would think that you enjoyed being free of constant risk of engagement in combat with my soldiers?” He added with slight smirk.

 

“We managed until now.” Optimus replied without taking the bait that Megatron threw him. He wasn’t in a mood for any nonsensical argy – bargy with Megatron.

 

“A – hem. M.E.C.H.” Ratchet cut in once again feeling that despite Optimus’ best efforts this could end up in a rather juvenile bragging contest about who did what and caused bigger problems to the other side. Not to mention which side did more stupid things. And the Purple Griffin would surface at some point without a doubt.

 

“Yes. Indeed, M.E.C.H.” Megatron’s smirk dissolved instantly. “Have you managed to locate their hiding place?”

 

“No. There is no trace of them. Even if we would find their base, it will be deserted. They most likely moved to another place after we caught their soldier.” Optimus said while observing Megatron’s face. And it wasn’t a happy face.

 

“And speaking of which, have you interrogated the soldier yet?”

 

“No, not yet. He is to be released from medical ward later today.” The Prime said. He knew where the conversation was going.

 

“Good. I was informed that Shockwave requested presence of our delegate during the questioning.” The Decepticon leader spoke in a confident voice.

 

“He did. And since we will have one of our own present, we decided to grant him his request.” Optimus answered. “Agent Fowler put only one condition, that the Decepticon in question will not be Starscream.”

 

“Yes, I would expect that.” Megatron nodded. “Who will be present on your side?”

 

Optimus looked somewhere outside of the camera range, and Ratchet’s voice could be heard from where the Medic must’ve stood. “Arcee should be free at the time of interrogation.”

 

“Then it is only logical that I should be delegated on our side.” Shockwave approached Megatron and walked into camera range. “For the exact same reasons that Starscream gave for the joined scouting missions.”

 

Megatron turned slightly and gave his top scientist one long glare. It seemed strange that Shockwave volunteered for anything but his argument was, as always, logical to no end. And on top of everything, Shockwave would ask a few very logical questions too, which was always a bonus.

 

“Shockwave it is then.” Megatron agreed. “We will also request a copy of interrogation record that I have no doubts that will be made.”

 

“If it will be made I believe that Agent Fowler will order preparing a copy for you.” The Prime nodded. He expected that, he also requested a copy for them and Agent Fowler had no problem with that. Optimus was ready to bet, if Primes would gamble, that the human already pre-ordered making two copies, the extra one for the Decepticons.

 

“Then all I have left to wish for is that the interrogation will be a fruitful one and that the human will be able to provide some valuable information about those who attacked me, my forces and my base.” Megatron nodded and instantly regretted it as his helm ache intensified for a second.

 

“Speaking of which, what of New Kaon?” Optimus asked with something strange ringing in his voice. It could have been hope, or perhaps anxiety.

 

“It will be rebuilt of course.” There was no hesitation in Megatron’s own voice. “And we will start immediately.”

 

“I see.” Optimus was now thoughtful. “I expected that. We will call you when the time of interrogation will come.”

 

“Do that.” The Warlord spoke with full confidence. “We well speak again soon, Optimus. Until then, since the truce holds, be well.”

 

With that Megatron terminated the link and turned back to Shockwave, Starscream and Soundwave. His three highest ranking officers stood quietly awaiting his command. Shockwave closer than the two others. And while both Starscream and Soundwave seemed rather bored, both Shockwave’s winglets and antennae were up at sharp angles, making him look excited. Megatron decided not to dwell on the display; it could be caused by anything starting with the rebuild and the ending with the interrogation.

 

“Starscream, gather a team on miners, Vehicons and Insecticons and clear the area from the debris. Keep what is salvageable. Melt and re-use everything that will be too damaged.” The Warmonger ordered to his SIC. “Shockwave, after the interrogation you will prepare plans for New Kaon’s rebuilt. After you’re done, present them to me for acceptation.” He addressed his best scientist. “Soundwave, prepare a list of materials that will be required and proceed with acquiring them, Shockwave and Starscream will tell you what they need.” He instructed his TIC and received a short nod of acknowledgment. “Shockwave, Starscream, you two will cooperate with the rebuilding of the tower. Shockwave, you’re relieved from all your duties on board of Nemesis, you will focus your attention on the rebuilding process.”

 

“Yes, My Liege.” Shockwave bowed his head slightly. “Do you wish any improvements?”

 

“Yes, work on the energy distribution, make it more efficient.” Megatron turned to one of the Vehicons standing on the lower deck of the bridge. “You, what’s your designation?”

 

“It is I, My Liege, Gavin.” The Vehicon replied cheerfully.

 

Megatron glared at him for a moment and then carefully not rolled his optics. “You will go to June Darby’s dwelling place and bring her to me.”

 

“Yes My Liege!” Gavin said with his voice clearly indicating that if he could, he would beam at his Master and hurried out.

 

Megatron stared after him and sighed a heavy vent. He was willing to bet that along the way Gavin will also have time to grab his current girlfriend and bring her on board for some quality time after his shift. Ever since Shockwave finished his Size Shifter Gavin was using it frequently claiming that the results made up more than enough for the inconveniences of its use. Megatron had to agree with his soldier.

 

The moment the Warmonger left the bridge he dialled June’s mobile phone in hope that he will be able to contact her. The signal he received told him that the line was free and that he should be able to talk to the woman.

 

[[Megatron?]] The voice in his comm. link asked.

 

“Ah, hello my dear.” Megatron grinned. This was the first time he had opportunity to contact his human femme like this. “I see that the link works well.”

 

[[Yes. It does. Shockwave said that you’d be out of the infirmary today.]] June said and her voice sounded serious. [[I was worried, Ratchet told me what happened.]]

 

“I am fine.” The mech replied. “One of my Vehicons will come for you; I believe you have afternoon shifts through this entire week?”

 

[[Yes.]]

 

“Splendid, it is early so we can spend some time together. Do not worry; you will make it to your work on time.”

 

[[All right.]] June smiled and her voice became lighter. [[See you soon.]]

 

“Sooner than you think.” Megatron grinned as well and ended the link.

 

oOo

 

_An hour later. Area 51 military base._

 

The hangar was empty, dirty windows allowed some light but the inside was still dark. In the middle stood a simple table and three chairs. There was a simple desk lamp creating circle of yellowish light. Despite the summer temperatures of Nevada outside, the inside of the hangar was cool.

 

The door opened and four men entered. One was wearing a grey jumpsuit; his hands were cuffed in front of him. He was well built, tall with his muscles well developed. His movements were stiff due to his injuries and the bandages covering his torso, well visible under thin fabric of the jumpsuit and t-shirt underneath it.

 

The second man wore the dark uniform of Air Force officer, he carried a black leather briefcase and it was more than clear that he was a judge advocate from the JAG headquarters.

 

The two remaining men were soldiers. Both took their places on both sides of the first man, slightly behind him as he sat at the table, his front turned to the entrance. The JAG officer sat next to him and opened his briefcase to take out some documents.

 

The judge advocate barely finished organising his documents as the entire gate of the hangar opened. The prisoner didn’t react but the JAG officer lifted his head and froze with his eyes wide.

 

Two gigantic robots and a man entered. As soon as the exotic trio entered fully the gate closed cutting the Heat and light off, leaving the interior of the hangar in cool semidarkness once again.

 

The judge advocate rose immediately regaining his composure. He was a slim, dark skinned man with air of great dignity and calmness around him. The prisoner didn’t move but he glanced at the newcomers. He wasn’t surprised at all.

 

“Special Agent William Fowler.” The man with the robots introduced himself as he sat. “I trust you were informed of all details of this case?” Special Agent asked and not waiting for any kind or reply continued. “This is Arcee, a delegate of the Autobots.” He pointed at the shorter robot. “And this is Shockwave, a delegate of the Decepticons.” He indicated the heavier and much taller one. “They will probably have question of their own.” The man said, then he glanced at the shorter robot. “Or perhaps not…”

 

“Commander Turner, JAG.” The judge advocate introduced himself. 1) “Yes, I was informed of everything, signed all the documents and was repeatedly discouraged about talking of any of this with anyone, including my colleagues from the JAG, by means of variety of physical harms, including ‘disappearing and re-appearing as headless corpse’.”

 

“I see you spoke to General Brice.” Fowler nodded. “And as you are familiar with the case, we may begin.”

 

“Before we will.” Commander Turner spoke in his usual low voice. “I am curious. Why there’s no prosecutor with us? This is all very odd. Lt. Col. Weaver is accused of being member of a terrorist group known as M.E.C.H. but he wasn’t sent to Guantanamo, instead he was given legal aid without any formal accusation.”

 

“I was about to explain that.” Fowler sighed. “You read all about M.E.C.H. that we ourselves know and you are familiar with everything they did that we know of. Lt. Col. Weaver here, also known as Ripley, was involved with illegal actions that included our extra-terrestrial friends, which complicates everything as we can’t publicly accuse him of everything he’d done because the majority of his actions involved our robotic allies and enemies. At least lately. And if we’ll accuse him of only non-confidential crimes, then he’ll get maybe 10 years and degradation, which is absurd and won’t happen.”

 

“If he’s not accused of anything, then why I am here?”

 

“Because if he will continue to not be accused of anything he will end up at Gitmo and rot there.” Fowler answered. “Or we can accuse him of something and then you’re his lawyer. But what he will be accused of depends on him and his willingness to spill out what he knows of M.E.C.H. and its plans.” The Special Agent leaned back in his chair with a slight smirk. “Now, if it was just for him, I would enjoy dragging him to the first plane that would get him to the Camp Delta and forget about the whole deal. Unfortunately we need information, so we are willing to spare him Gitmo and have him some phony accusations so he can spend his time in some decent military prison and not as terrorist.”

 

“That’s your deal?” The JAG officer asked in disbelief. “You’re telling me that my client will end up in prison if he will cooperate or end up in prison if he won’t?”

 

“No, I’m telling you that I will personally drag his sorry ass to Camp Delta, lock him up with all the supposedly Al-Qaeda goons and throw away the key if he won’t talk.” Fowler leaned forward. “Or I will sent for prosecutor, give him some phony evidence and let him accuse our Ripley here for some non-terrorist crimes so he can have a cell, a cellmate, medical care and normal food. And his family will be able to see him. And just so it would be clear. What he will be accused of depends on what he will tell us.”

 

The judge advocate narrowed his eyes, then opened his files and read something. Then he glared at both Cybertronians and finally at his client.

 

“And your leaders?” He addressed both Arcee and Shockwave. “What is their stance in this?”

 

“We agree to whatever deal Agent Fowler will strike.” Arcee said while focusing her optics on the judge advocate for the very first time.

 

The man noticed that the smaller robot had a strong, feminine voice and only then he realised that it had to be a woman of the species. She, now he was almost sure of that, had curved shapes, delicate built and even pink elements on her armour.

 

“And you?” The man asked the other robot. This one also had ample chest so it also could be a female, on the other hand, this one wasn’t very womanly in his general look.

 

“Logic dictates that spearing this one punishment he deserves is worthy of information he holds.” Shockwave spoke quietly. He didn’t have to shout. “The reward being adequate to his cooperation is agreeable.”

 

The JAG officer nodded to the male robot. He read about M.E.C.H and their actions, though their soldiers wore masks so it was impossible to tell which one took active part in which action.

 

“And what is your decision?” Commander Turner asked his client who until now only stared at the table top. “I would suggest cooperation, but it is your call if you want to remain loyal to your group.”

 

“I don’t want to go to Camp Delta.” The man finally spoke. His voice was calm but there was a note of plea in it. He clearly knew where he stood. “I don’t want to go to GTMO.”

 

“Then you know what you have to do, soldier.” Fowler nodded to one of the soldiers, who disappeared in the darkness only to return with small digital camera.

 

“Before that happens.” Commander Turner cut in. “What will you accuse my client of after he tells you what he knows?”

 

“Depending on how useful his testimony will be and how much of what he will tell will be the truth, and I want you to know that Shockwave is walking lie detector, it can be desertion with additional charges or treason with arm dealership.” Fowler reached for the camera and set it so it would record only Ripley. “The additional charges are to be settled between you and me, and our delegates.”

 

“I understand.” The judge advocate nodded and turned to Ripley. “I suggest you speak all you know.”

 

The man nodded and Fowler set the camera for recording. Ripley lifted his steel grey eyes and stared at some point behind the camera.

 

“My name is Sydney Weaver, born January 15th 1969 in Kokomo, Indiana…” He started to speak.

 

oOo

 

_DBS Nemesis. Megatron’s quarters._

 

Megatron was reclining in his chair with both pedes on his desk. His helmet was set on the desk top while his crest spread revealing the rich, deep red of his original enamelled parts that now were painted deep purple. The yellow-gold ornaments on his crest’s fin-like antennae meandered in gentle arches.

 

On the knee cover sat June with wide grin. “Well, I never thought I would have a chance to see you without your helmet.” She said unable to contain her amusement. “You said yourself that you couldn’t take it off anymore. And here you are, with your helmet off.”

 

“It was welded.” Megatron answered in a much more serious tone. “And it would still be if I would not be hit in my helm. The force ripped it clean of.”

 

“Good thing you can’t remember that.” The Nurse replied. “It had to hurt.”

 

“If it did I can’t remember.” This time he smiled slightly.

 

June laughed and contemplated his face once again. Megatron had narrow, slim face with his jaw being slightly square and his cheek struts high, all of this making his face look more delicate that one could expect. His optics were large and lack of helmet only showed how large they were. His opticbrows didn’t change that one bit, they only rested closer to his cranium and their shape fitted well with the crest.

 

The crest itself spread wide around his head, its angle making it look aerodynamic, the ornamentation only caused it to look more delicate.

 

“So, do you like what you see?” The Warmonger asked noting how June observed his antennae array. At first he felt rather self-conscious, no femme ever saw him without his helmet. Apart from his carrier but she didn’t count as she was his, well, carrier. He took his helmet off and June grinned asking about his antennae. He wasn’t sure if she would like it but he explained and allowed his crest to open. Then they began to talk about his helm.

 

“I love it, it looks to royal. Like a crown.” She said. “So, you told me that it was very sensitive, right?”

 

“Yes, that’s why I wore helm in the first place.”

 

“So… What would happen if I would just…”

 

She never finished her sentence as the door to Megatron’s quarters opened and spooked out Starscream ran in. His wings lowered down and closed up tightly behind his back, covering his turbine. Megatron instantly closed his crest and turned to his SIC with angry snarl on his face as he reached for June to place her on the desk when he would lower his legs to the floor. Megatron wanted to drag his SIC out by his head and throw him to the brig for entering without permission (and then bang his own helm on the nearest wall for not locking the door) but he stopped seeing the state the Seeker was in.

 

“Master, master!” Starscream fell on one knee, his wings unmoving and even slightly trembling. “We were digging in the debris! We wanted to secure vault first because of all the contents.”

 

“And?” Megatron narrowed his optics; lack of helmet did little to make him look less intimidating to his second. “What’s all the fuss?”

 

“The Insecticon Stasis Pod. It was destroyed.” Starscream raised his optics to give Megatron a panicked glare. “At first we thought it was because of the destruction of the tower, we thought it was crushed by the caved in wall. But there was no body inside. Not even mangled remains, only a few drops of energon.”

 

Megatron optics grew wide. He looked back at June.

 

“Megatron?” She asked seeing his expression. “Of what stasis pod is he talking about?”

 

“The one that we managed to salvage from remains of Autobot Base.” He said and saw how June’s face turned pale. “The one that contained Arachnid.”

 

June face began to turn pale grey and she fell on her knees while she covered her mouth.

 

“The falling walls had to damage the pod.” Starscream said reclaiming Megatron’s attention. “It terminated the stasis but we think it didn’t open. Arachnid had to punch her way out and then crawled out of the vault. It couldn’t be very hard for her. She is rather small and lean, she could fit into most crevices and opening and find her way out. She had entire night to do it.”

 

“Have you managed to learn where she went?” Megatron asked.

 

“No. Her injury or injuries had to be minimal, most likely effect of her freeing herself.” Starscream straightened himself slightly while remained kneeled. “After that she had to fly away, and she wasn’t near the place when we reached it.”

 

“What makes you think so?”

 

“Insecticons, Master, she origins from the Underground just like them. She has the ability to create telepathic network with her as the central unit and them as peripheral ones, forcing them into submission.” Starscream explained. “You certainly experienced that when she attacked Nemesis. If she was in proximity she could take over the Bugs that were in our group.”

 

“If I am correct she is able to remotely control them from far distances.” Megatron turned back and sat on his chair. “And you may rise.”

 

“She is, Master.” Starscream rose but he was still startled. “But we believe that she requires direct proximity to initiate the link. At least Soundwave thinks so and he’s telepath himself… Wherever his ability came from anyway…”

 

“All symbiont carriers are telepaths to some degree, some more powerful than others and Soundwave due to his origin is one of the most powerful.” Megatron explained.

 

“Regardless, I don’t think she knows where we are. We weren’t above New Kaon at night so she doesn’t know our location.” Starscream started to slowly pace around the room. “If she knew, she would come and took over our Insecticons.”

 

June observed both mechs silently. Both looked like they’ve done it before. She suddenly realised that they probably often held debates and brain storms like this. Megatron would probably often sit or stood in place and Starscream paced while thinking. He seemed like the type that rarely could sit still.

 

“Then we must not allow her to find us.” Megatron crooked his head slightly. “And hunt her down at the same time.”

 

“Rather we should not allow her to find our Insecticons.” Starscream stopped his pacing; his wings were now slightly higher and more relaxed. “Or any Insecticons at all.” The Seeker’s optics grew even larger than Megatron’s could ever. “Do you imagine what will happen if she will lay her spidery servos on some Insecticons? Master.”

 

“As a matter of fact I do.” Megatron rolled his optics at antics of his second in command, who now had his wings clasped together again.

 

“When I encountered her she only had one and I barely escaped with my Spark! What will happen if she will have a hive?”

 

“She will attack. She will have her Insecticons fly to the Nemesis and attack.” Megatron said in bored tone of someone who was attacked by Insecticon hordes weekly. “She already did that once. She lost her grip on them and the attack ended.”

 

“It was when Arcee locked her in that pod.” June said and both mechs looked at her.

 

Starscream blinked once as he recalled that the woman was there. Normally he would say something insulting but with Megatron around and June being who she was he didn’t dare. Not even his dislike of humans intensified by his experience with M.E.C.H. and Silas was able to overcome his dislike of being beaten into scrap metal by his Master.

 

“Arcee, how predictable.” The Seeker grumbled instead, focusing all his distaste on both femmes. “Eighth legers and two wheelers, two wheelers and eight legers! If I was to toss a Shanix coin I would hit an eight leger or a two wheeler. And none of them would give it back!”

 

“That would explain how she lost her control over the swarm.” Megatron ignored his SIC’s rant. “Though I still have no idea where she found Insecticons on this planet.”

 

“Optimus and Ratchet often spoke that Cybertronians came to Earth often in the past.” June shrugged. “They said that you guys even battled here. Maybe Insecticons came on one of your ships?”

 

“That’s the most probable explanation. I wouldn’t be surprised if they came on board of the Harbinger. The crew probably used their emergency pods to escape the falling ship while ordered Insecticons to take their pods and find a safe place to wait.” Megatron shrugged. “It was common procedure for the Insecticons to lock themselves in their pods in order to wait for rescue.”

 

“I don’t know if I should tell you this, but Arcee said that there were at least one third of the pods unlocked when she fought with Airachnid.” June spoke hesitantly. “Airachnid surely knows where she found her Insecticons, wouldn’t she go there?”

 

“I do not suppose you could tell us where it was?” Starscream stopped his mumbling about how he despised spider formers and bike formers.

 

“No, Autobots never said and I had no reason to ask.” June smiled. “Beside I’m sure I wouldn’t be allowed to tell you this.”

 

“No, you probably wouldn’t. Instead I would have to contact Optimus, which I will be forced to do now.” Megatron smirked.

 

“But why did the pods remain closed?” Starscream pondered. “Did she leave herself some back up force?”

 

“Possibly. Or the pods that didn’t open held dead Insecticons.” Megatron reached for his helmet. “If they wouldn’t survive the period of hibernation due to various reasons pods would hold them until a medic would manually overrode the lock in order for medical examination and to determine cause of death.” The Warlord explained. “It’s in the Tyrest Accord, medical regulation section, diseases and contamination sub-section, epidemic control and prevention paragraph, unexplained demise during stasis passage. For details you’d have to ask Knockout.”

 

“Optimus sometimes spoke of Tyres Accord, but I never thought you had it memorised.” June said in awe. “The document must be massive.”

 

“It is. And I had to memorise it before I signed it. So did Optimus, Ultra Magnus, all members of Autobot high command and Impactor along with every Wrecker officer.” Megatron rose to his pedes. “On our side it’s every member of Conclave and Decepticon Justice Division.”

 

“My helm still aches at the very thought of it.” Starscream winced.

 

“In any case, I must contact Prime about it. He should know that Arachnid is on the loose.” Megatron offered June his servo which she accepted and climbed on it. “And from now on, there will be at least one of my Vehicons in the direct proximity of you.” The mech decided.

 

“But I work at a military base.” June said. “Surely Arachnid won’t attack there.”

 

“I will take no chances and you won’t be staying there permanently. You said it yourself that soon you will move to a new place, outside of the military base.” The Decepticon Lord opened the door and allowed Starscream to leave first before he walked out himself and closed the door. “I will dispatch a grounder to guard you while you’re in the hospital, home or anywhere outside of the Autobot base, the Nemesis, or New Kaon when it’s rebuilt. He will also drive you around posing as your car.”

 

“Isn’t that overkill?” June didn’t like the idea of being dependent on anyone.

 

“Jack has Arcee but you are unprotected.” Megatron spoke calmly. “I realize that it may be inconvenient for you, so when Arachnid will be dealt with you will be free to return to your previous habits.”

 

“Optimus won’t like this.”

 

“I am sure that he will agree with me on this.” Megatron glanced at the woman in his hand. “Arachnid may want to hunt you down. She already wanted to kill you once and she will perceive you as a means to reach Jack and Arcee. You need to be protected.”

 

June only sighed; she knew that Megatron was right. She feared Arachnid, she still remembered how the webs felt against her body and how her voice sounded when she addressed Jack.

 

oOo

 

_The Area 51. Interrogation hangar._

 

Ripley stared at the table as his voice filled the otherwise silent hangar. “And it was in the Germany, the West Germany, when I met Silas… Leland Bishop. He was seven years older than me, just promoted to lieutenant while I was freshly made a corporal… Man, that was a crazy time, the late ‘80’s. Everyone was scared of what will happen because of the Iron Curtain and all of that. It was 1988 when I was transferred to Rammsteinin Germany and he was in Europe for some time already, he even had a British wife and a five year old daughter. The first year went just like that; people did wild things because eyes of every big fish were directed at the East. You recall ‘Buffalo Soldiers’, you know, the movie? It happens in the very same base at the very same time, and you know what? Some of the thing we did, they did as well, in the movie. We didn’t cook any drugs or traded military equipment on the black market but we did some things that anywhere else and at any different time we would end up disciplinary discharged. If we were lucky.

 

Do you remember that scene where a tank drives around? We did that. We took a tank and drove it out to pick up some girls. And we did, we picked up girls. We drove them around, wanted to impress them and it worked, they were impressed. We held illegal fights, betting pools were high. But then 1989 came and everyone was tensed. No, not because someone learned of our stunts. Even if they knew they just let it slip because some people taught it would end badly. You see, it was before the Wall came down, we didn’t thought the Iron Curtain would fall that easily.

 

In 1989 things were hot not because of Berlin or East Germany. It was Poland. You know, their Solidarity, I don’t think I will ever forget the name, they talked with the communist government and they stroke a deal. They called it Round Table, and it really was round. Who would’ve known? Only few years before they had martial law and curb hour and all that. And then suddenly their illegal at the time opposition forced the big fishes to talk. Thing seemed fishy because how come government that answered to Moscow could agree to that? So everyone acted as their chairs were rigged with dynamite. And then Polish government agreed to have semi-democratic election. They actually said yes to that. No one believed they would live to their word but they did. It was spring, first days of June if I remember right. They were voting, and we were having shifty butts because no one knew what will happen if the opposition win. Not really win because they would still be minority but they have some seats guaranteed if they would win.

 

And it happened. They won. And on our side we were ready for anything because everyone expected the communists to act. Some people expected a war, there were voices telling that Moscow would intervene, other said that they would force communists in Poland to act and that it would end up in massacre.

 

That was when M.E.C.H. was born. In Rammstein. Bishop said that we wouldn’t have to fear any of that if there would be something to scare the bad guys with, but not the nuclear warheads. He said that there’s little point in waving around with the nuclear bomb when the enemy has their own bomb to answer with. He said that we needed something that only we would have and that could be used precisely. He said that we should have something like Damocles’ Sword that we could hang over communists heads. It was then that he gathered those who agreed with him, I remember the excitement, we were to change the world…”

 

oOo

 

_Area 51. Temporary Autobot Base._

 

The communication console gave a pleasant ping signalling an incoming connection. Optimus gave Ratchet a surprised stare and answered. To his utter surprise it was Megatron. They didn’t expect the Decepticon to call them after their previous talk, what was even stranger that Megatron seemed worried and he held June in his hand.

 

“Optimus, it is an emergency.” He spoke without any preamble. “We were holding some items retrieved from your old base. Among them was an Insecticon Stasis Pod with a prisoner inside.”

 

“Arachnid.” The Prime spoke with forced calmness.

 

“Arachnid indeed.” Megatron nodded. “Starscream just discovered that when the tower collapsed the walls of the vault that she was held in caved in damaging the pod. The stasis had to be terminated because Arachnid clearly survived and managed to free herself. Currently she is on the loose.”

 

“I will inform my team and Agent Fowler.” Optimus’ opticbrows furrowed, this was bad news. “Can you anticipate her next moves? Have you taken any precautions?”

 

“My guess is that she will try to obtain some Insecticons. She may try to re-capture those that are now under my command or find others.” Megatron omitted the information that June gave him. “If there was one hive on Earth, there may be others as well.”

 

“Not all pods were opened when Arachnid woke the Insecticons.” Optimus informed his adversary. “We never examined them, some of them are certainly dead, but some of them may be alive still.”

 

“It may be so but I cannon check it myself. Regardless to Arachnid’s next actions I decided to assign a Vehicon for June to protect her in case my former interrogator would decide to come out and attack. He will accompany her every time she will be out of your base or my ship.”

 

“Good call. We will examine the cave Arachnid found her Insecticons in.” The Prime offered. “Do you wish to send your own team to accompany us?”

 

“I will send Soundwave and Knockout.”

 

“We will meet on the spot I am transmitting you coordinates.” Optimus sent short data pack.

 

“Receiving them.” Megatron saved the transmitted data. “We will speak again soon.”

 

The call was cut and Optimus called his team. They needed to know and he wanted to gather them for the cave examination.

 

“I will prepare my scanner.” Ratchet offered. “Though I don’t like the idea of Knockout or Soundwave there with us. Nor Megatron knowing the spot.”

 

“I doubt there will be anything for Megatron to gather from there. If Arachnid went there, she’s gone by now and brought any living Insecticons with her. If she wasn’t there then the Insecticons are probably dead and thus of no use to Megatron.”

 

“Hmm. I still don’t like it.” Ratchet started to pack his mid-kit.

 

oOo

 

_Area 51, interrogation hangar._

 

Ripley smiled bitterly and looked at the Special Agent and then at the two Cybertronians to finally rest his eyes on the camera.

 

“And you know what? It’s so depressing. We had everything. We had phony papers, passports of two dozens of countries. In every country we were someone else, we had all we wanted. We travelled to fun places, did everything we so pleased. The only rule was not to get in too much of trouble. God, it was life! Did you know that Russia was such a fun place? Not every part, but Moscow or other large city. And Japan. China even. We were to Philippines couple of times. Southern America. We were at the Carnival and I’m telling you it’s heaven, all the women covered in some glitter and couple of feathers. And Mardi Gras in New Orleans. I threw beads to pretty girls.

 

Now it’s all over. It’s over. Just over. What I did get in the end? Burned back. That’s all I have now. The dream about changing the world? There’s no dream anymore, there’s no changing the world anymore. Silia won’t be changing anything. She won’t win; she doesn’t have the vision Silas had. She will only change M.E.C.H. into some crime syndicate. At best she will pull some strings from shadows. Silas wanted to establish new world order; Silia wants to tell everyone what to do. That and she want revenge but you already know that.

 

I will miss the old life. The adventure. The adrenaline. The rush of blood when you’re in action, when you can feel every second passing by.

 

That’s the hardest part. To know that your old life is over and nothing will be the same again. It was over twenty years of my life you know. Over twenty years. It’s more than half of my life! Now it’s just gone. Like it was never there.”

 

The End

 

1) I just couldn’t resist. For those who didn’t catch it: Commander Peter Ulysses “Sturgis” Turner of the JAG, from the TV series. I needed to use a military advocate, and in the USA it’s the JAG Corps job to defend and accuse any soldier in active duty. Thus I needed a judge advocate and decided to go JAG (the TV series).

 

Ripley’s testimony was inspired by Henry’s testimony in Martin Scorsese’s ‘Goodfellas’.

 

 

This fic will be continued of course, but between this and the next long plot there will be few short stories, one shots and such just for fun and comic relief. There will be a Miko and Bumblebee centered fic. One June and Megatron and one Arcee and Shockwave (it may have two or three chapters because their romance is only developing). There may be a fic showing Starscream’s struggles during New Kaon’s rebuilt but I haven’t decided yet. Also I am tempted to write something of Silent Hill (the movie, not game) with Pyramid Head as the main character.

 

 

**And in the end – Thank you all for faving, for watching, for following and for commenting and reviewing (depending on where you found this). You guys are great.**

 

See you soon in another fic. <3

**Author's Note:**

> The cover Image was made by me.  
> The disclaimer in the story applies to the cover image as well.


End file.
